Changes
by xfaketragedyx
Summary: Hmm, have you ever heard of a girl that spilled juice on her teachers' heads, or 'painted' the whole school blue?..No? Then meet Higurashi Kagome, a highschooler going through a rebellious phase, and find out about her laterlove, a cute but badboy hanyou.
1. A bad girl

Okay .. -blushes and hides in a distant corner- this is my first time writting here, so please take care of me -grins-. In my opinion, this chapter is sooo boring! And the next one will probably be the same, so this is my main dissatisfaction, but I need to explain things before going on with the story. Kagome is a bit changed from the original series (a bit more!) and I need to explain why. The next chapter will bring new characters, and only in the third chapter will the real action begin -grins-. So please bear with my style a little bit longer, and I promise that things will get livelier. Thank you!

P.S.:This thing is rated T, or possibly M (for language; everyone here has a bad mouth!); Kagome is 17, Sango 18 and Miroku and Inuyasha 19.

**P.-P.S: Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, but she's willing to borrow him to us .. isn't she? -grins while looking at a far, far away table, where Takahashi-san is; she turns our way and blows a raspberry towards us- .. Sheesh, and everyone was wondering where did Naraku got his features .. -blows raspberry towards Takahashi-san- **

* * *

**Chapter 1**** – A bad girl**

"Sango! Sango, dammit, wake up already!" someone growled, and anyone could harly tell it was a girl; she was leaning over the bed of her flatmate, shouting as hard as she could at 9 o'clock in the morning. "SANGO, GET UP! … Or I'll call Miroku, and maybe he'll want to come and wake you up", the girl said, as she smirked.

In just one second, a beautiful girl rose up from the bed, with a horrified look on her face. "Kagome, you wouldn't", she said. Kagome started laughing. "Morning to you too, Sango".

Both of them got off of Sango's bed, with Kagome still laughing. Sango started giggling herself.

"So, what are we doing 'till school starts?" Sango started, yawning. It was Monday morning, and since both the girls were in highscool, Sango being 18 in her last year and Kagome being 17 in her second year, they still had to go to school. "Normally, we start school at 8 in the morning, but with some unexpeted things happening", Sango said as she glanced at Kagome, who grinned, knowing it was her fault, "today we start at 11 and finish at 17. That's why I wanted to sleep more," Sango finished as she started whining. Kagome laughed.

"First, what possibly could I have done when I saw that big kid bullying another one?" Kagome asked, as she gave Sango some puppy-eyes.

"Well, anything besides throwing with blue paint at him", Sango started laughing. "You messed up the entire wall of the school, and that bucket went exactly in the chairman's window, breaking it and making a mess in his office, too. Lucky they didn't punish you, 'cause they had to prepare and clean up for today's inspection."

"Yeah, yeah", Kagome smiled devilishly, and Sango shuddered, knowing what it meant. "Oh yeah, and second," Kagome continued, "I had to wake you up 'cause I'm going early to school. I took a shower and I'm gonna go change my clothes, and I'm off". Kagome had to wake up Sango because they had only one key to the flat, which was Sango's (Kagome always forgot to go get a spare).

"Okay," Sango replied, "I'm gonna go take a shower, don't go until I finish."

---------------

After 20 minutes, Sango got out of the bathroom to see Kagome in front of the wall-mirror in the hall. She wore a sweater with black, green and pink stripes, long jeans and a pair of runners (since it was the end of October, and it was pretty cold), and was combing her raven hair, which had a single green lock in the right side of her head. Sango sighed, remembering a how she met Kagome two months ago.

_-----Flashback-----_

_Two months ago, on a Saturda__y; it was late and it was pouring ouside. Sango was two streets away from her flat, where she lived alone. She had to go get a book from the library, and now was running, hoping that she wouldn't get all wet from the rain. Suddenly, she saw some girl sitting on the grown and leaning on a wall. She had nice clothes and looked all clean (as clean as you can look when you're standing in the rain), so Sango thought she wasn't someone bad, but someone in need of help, so she rushed there._

"_Are you okay__?" Sango asked. Just when she wanted to put her hand on the girl's head, the girl slaped her hand._

"_Get away from me!" the girl screamed, and Sango noticed she was trembling, and her voice as well, maybe because it was cold, or because she had cried. _

"_What's going on?," Sango tried again, "Tell me, are you okay?"_

"_Leav .. Lea .. LEAVE ME THE DAMN ALONE!", the girl suddenly screamed, as she look at Sango, who gasped, looking at her face._ 'She cried!' _Sango though, looking at her red eyes and cheeks._

_Sango sighed as she started trying again. "Look, come with me", she said as she grabbed the girl by her hand, and this time the girl didn't oppose anymore, "it's cold out here, and it's pouring, with no sign of stopping, so how'bout a nice cup of tea?" Sango finished, as she grinned and started pulling the girl's hand. Surprisingly, the girl obeyed, and just followed her. _

_-----End flashback-----_

"…go…ango…SANGO!!" Kagome shouted, standing in front of her flatmate. "Sango, what's up? You were all dazed and stuff, scared me for a while!" said Kagome, as she hugged Sango goodbye. "It's 9 and a half, how'bout you going to change and, I don't know, maybe eat?" Kagome grinned.

Sango smiled. "Sure. And since I know that you didn't eat, how'bout I bring you today some homemade food at school?" At that, Kagome's grin grew ever bigger. "Sure", she said, as she prepared to leave.

"Hey, Kags", Sango said, and Kagome looked at her, "don't do anything TOO bad at school. There's this inspection today, some big-and-high guys want to check the school out, we don't need the papers next morning saying stuff like **"17 year old student locks up inspectors in girl's bathroom" **or **"Incredible, student forces inspectors to eat the food at the canteen by holding a bucket of yucky-stuff above their heads"**, Sango said as she started laughing. Kagome also started laughing, and then grinned madly. "You know, the whole stuff with the forcing to eat and bucket of yucky-stuff might be something", she said, as both girls started laughing even harder.

"Seriously Kags –" Sango wanted to say, but was cut off by Kagome opening the door and stepping out. "HEY, LISTEN TO ME!!" Sango roared, as Kagome started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point. But, Sango-chaaan," Kagome said making the puppy-eyes, "Am I sooo bad?", and Kagome started sniffing.

Sango started laughing. "Neah, it's just that you always cause trouble", she said as she giggled, then waved goodbye to Kagome, closed the door, and started making the packed food for today. 'What a girl!' she thought, and memoried started to once again gather in her mind.

_-----Flashback-----_

_After reaching her flat and bringing the girl with her, she gave her some clothes of her own, and said she should get a shower, pointing at the bathroom. The girl, who Sango had learned was called Kagome, obeyed, and took a shower, while Sango was making tea and some sandwiches to eat._

'I wonder what exactly happened to that girl'_, Sango thought, _'she looks so pretty, I don't think anyone dumped her'

_Her thoughts stopped when she saw Kagome leaning against the door frame, with a towel on her head. She __was indeed pretty, but she looked so sad, Sango's heart melted when she saw her._

"_Umm, want to -" but she stopped when she saw Kagome leaving the kitchen and heading towards the living room, where she layed herself on the couch and closed her eyes. Sango would have thought this was rude, but when she saw Kagome like that, it was like she had a relative in her house, not a complete stranger._

'She must be sooo tired'_, Sango thought._

"_Umm, I understand that you're tired, but don't you wanna eat first?" Sango asked, politely._

_Kagome didn't answer, and Sango sweat-dropped. She stood there for another 5 minutes, and then, a hard voice said "No"._

'Oh well, at least I tried'_, Sango said to herself._

_Then she said, "Hey, tomorrow I have to go meet some teacher at school, you cand stay here. I'll be out early in the morning, and return by .. let's say 11, ok?". Kagome nodded, and Sango left._

_Next morning, Sango left at 7 in the morning, while Kagome was still sleeping. She returned at 11, as she promised, and was astonished to see that nobody was home. _

"_What the .." she started as she looked in every corner of the house. "Kagome! .. Kagome, are you here?" she asked, with no response._

_Just then she heard some noises from the living room, and rushed there, to see Kagome coming in from the window (they lived at the first floor and had emergency stairs). _

"_Hey", Kagome said, as she looked at the news-paper in her left hand and took a sip from the cup of coffee she had in her right hand._

"_Wha .. Where were you? Why did you go out? What did you do?" Sango said, worried._

_Kagome looked at her indifferently. "I was out, jogging; I had to clear up my mind. On the way, I found some shop__s, and bought this news-paper. Then I started looking at the job offers in the news-paper, hoping I would find something fine. I had no luck, so I returned here. The coffee I bought it on the way back", she said, as she finished the coffee._

"_Jobs? Work? Kagome, doesn't school start in a couple of weeks?" Sango asked._

"_Yeah, so? I think I'm at the same school as you are, but I'm not going anymore."_

"_Whaaat?! Kagome, you have to! You can't just leave like that! I don't know what happened with you, but I'm not going to let you drop out of school. But anyway, it's Sunday, so we're going shopping, got it? And you're staying with me for now, because I don't think you have another place to go," Sango finished._

_Kagome smirked; "Okay, if you insist," she said._

_-----End flashback-----_

Sango was so occupied remebering things, that she forgot to lock the door, and didn't even notice when it creaked and a figure got into the house, creeping towards where she was. And suddenly ..

"What, YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed, as she slapped the person beside her. "I knew it was you, Miroku, I KNEW IT!! You LECHER!!" she finished, panting.

"What, Sango, can't you hit me even harder than that?" the person, obviously Miroku, an 19-year old happy pervert said, while he was grinning lecherously.

"Damn you, Miroku," Sango started, "Why are you here?"

"I came to give the two most important girls in my life, meaning you and Kagome, a ride to school (Miroku had stayed back one year in school); obviously, first how about we going to get a drink somewhere, 'cause it's only 10. And by the way, where is Kagome, and what were you doing, standing there in a daze?"

"First, you say 'most important girl in my life' to all the girls, so don't dare say it to me and Kagome, got it? Second, bad timming, Kagome went ahead to school by foot, and third, I was .. I was remembering how I met Kagome, and how my life like this started," Sango finished.

"Oh yeah," Miroku giggled, "remember when we went to the mall that Sunday?"

"Yeah", Sango started laughing, as she pointed the living room to Miroku. "Go stay there, I'm gonna go change, and DON'T YOU DARE PEEK ON ME!"

Miroku nodded, as he obeyed. He knew Sango could be bad if she wanted. Well, not as bad as Kagome; the last time when he tried to peek on Kagome, she threw him out the window; luckly, he landed on the emergency stairs, but got a few bruises.

After a few minutes, Sango entered the living room smiling, with a couple of cups of tea in her hand.

"I just remembered how Kagome said about you, after you two first met at the mall", Sango giggled. "I qoute: Damn pervert! I would curse his generation and all (Sango just learned Kagome was a Miko) with some sort of a Wind Tunnel maybe, so when he gropes other women, that damn hole gets damn bigger! ". Both Miroku and Sango started laughing.

"Yeah," continued Miroku, "and remember when you tried to buy her some cute clothes?"

"Oh yeah, she just got mad, and said that she didn't like the clothes," Sango laughed. "I admit, I was starting to get pretty damn annoyed there, and I was even thinking to cancel the whole thing, but then she just showed up out of nowhere and shoved us into th-" but Sango stopped herself, as she turned her head away from Miroku, trying to hide her blush. When Sango stopped, Miroku realized it too, and he too blushed and turned his head.

The thing is, at that time Kagome pushed them both into the janitor's closet, which was a small and dark room, and locked them in. Miroku and Sango had little space to move; in fact, their bodies were inches away. When Miroku tried to scream for help and knock in the door, he accidentally knocked over some cleaning supplies, scaring Sango, which leaned forward .. directly on Miroku!

'At that time, he could've groped me, and put the blame on no light and no space,' Sango thought, still not facing Miroku.

Similar thoughs were running through Miroku's head too. 'At that time, I could've damn groped her all I wanted, and I could've said it wasn't my fault,' Miroku sighed, 'but to damn, I didn't want to at that time. It would've made her upset, and .. I was so damn happy with just 'hugging' her like that .. Sango ..'.

And just for you to know, they stood like that .. almost two hours, without talking. Nobody heard their cries at first, and after they got .. comfy with each other, they didn't need help anymore. Sango even took a nap there, in Miroku's arms.

Anyway, Sango was the first to break the silence between them. "So .. re-remember after we .. got out of there, how we saw Kagome?"

Miroku laughed. "Yeah, she was dressed so damn wicked. She said that it was exactly her style, and dammit, she was right. She bought them all, remember? Half payed by me, and the other half by you two." At this, Sango grinned, as Miroku continued, "Oh, and it whas then when she made that green lock in her right side of the head, no?"

Now Sango laughed. "Yeah, she was saying it was something with her rebellion, and that she didn't want to be like before, and ..," Sango sighed, "and then I convinced her to go to school with me, and then she slowly started fessing up to us…"

"Yeah, who would've known that she ran away from home and had to go through all that .. Sango, do you keep in touch with her family?"

"Duuuuh, sure, I talk with her mom almost everyday, I managed to get their number from the phone book. She has a sweet mother; I would've been the damn hell scared if my daughter decided to live with a stranger, but she just said she was scared when she ran away from home, but now that she knows she's with me, even though she doesn't know me, she thinks her daughter is safe."

"And what did she say about the rebellion phase?

"Oh, about that, she said she isn't a bit scared, because she trusts her Kagome is doing the right thing. And then she asked me if Kagome still goes to a little kit-yokai's class everyday to help him and to talk with him, and I said yes, and then she asked me again if she gives almost all of her lunch to homeless kids that stay near the school, and I said yes, and she said See? Kagome may have cheanged her attitude, but her heart is still the same , and now I think she is right. And anyway, now Kagome is my best friend, my sister you could say" Sango finished, grinning.

"Yeah .. Kagome is one hell of a girl." Miroku said, then suddenly snaped his gaze to the clock on the wall. "Dammit Sango, it's already 10:45! We better get moving!"

Sango nodded, as they both put on their shoes, left the flat and head to Miroku's car.

* * *

**Phew, finally finished - sweat-dropps-. Next chapter will come soon, please read it too, and wait for the third, that's when the real game begins. **

**Hugs for all -grins-, Jo // FT-chan**


	2. Bad intentions

**Back with the next chapter!**

**P.S.: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi-san does. **

**P.-P.S: Rated T, and contains a lot of nasty words. Almost everyone has a bad mouth around here!**

* * *

_From the previous chapter:_

"Yeah .. Kagome is one hell of a girl." Miroku said, then suddenly snaped his gaze to the clock on the wall. "Dammit Sango, it's already 10:45! We better get moving!"

Sango nodded, as they both put on their shoes, left the flat and headed to Miroku's car.

**Chapter 2 – Bad intentions**

After a few minutes, they arrived at the school, only to find everyone in chaos, with angry faces.

"What the .. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Miroku screamed, and two students stopped and glared at him. Then he saw it .. Almost everyone had blue stripes on their back! It's like someone did a pattern on their clothes.

Instantly, Miroku smiled and turned to Sango, who was hardly keeping in her laughter. They both said simultaneously, "Kagome", and both started laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on out there?" a rough voice said.

But before anyone answered, the sounds of someone kissing and a slight moan were heard, and after that a girl's voice, "It's nothing," and again the sound of kisses was heard in the quiet-ness of that place, which was a secret dark part of the school, "Just some student making a fuss. Now, don't concentrate on any other thing but us", the girl finished, as the sound of kisses once again broke the silence in that room.

"Ok," the rough male voice said.

--------------------------------------------------------

As school was delayed one hour because of the "Stripe incident", how it was named by the students, Miroku and Sango decided to go to Kagome's classroom, which was exactly on the ground-floor, hoping that they would find her there. Unfortunately, she wasn't there; in fact, nobody was there.

Sango started laughing again, as she sat in a desk there. "God, what a kid. And I told her not to get into trouble, but noooo, she just had to do something. Oh well, free time!"

"Yeah, if I would've know that, I wouldn't have driven directly to school, and would have stopped at an ice-cream shop somewhere, so we could have some more time alone, dear Sango", Miroku said, as a certain hand made it's way to a certain ass ..

"MIROKU!! YOU .. YOU IDIOT!! What is wrong with you!?" Sango started furiously, and her hand just naturally got up and went straight to a certain cheek. Just when the hand-cheek impact was made, they heard a sudden .. CLICK, and turned to the window, to find Kagome half-entered through it, with a photo camera in her hand, grinning madly.

"All the things that Miroku and you bought me?", Kagome said as she faced Sango, still grinning, "Maximum 200$. The faces of the teachers and students when they saw that they had blue stripes on their backs? Maximum 500$. A photo just when you slapped the lecher? Priceless," Kagome finished and started laughing; Sango and Miroku also started laughing, with Miroku caressing his cheek.

"Kagso! What the hell were you up to?" he said, as he rushed towards her, giving her a big hug.

"Miroku, damn you, don't try doing what you did to Sango to me too; I swear I'll stuff this camera in your mouth, and make sure it never gets out of there!" Kagome said, laughing. "And besides, there was still some paint left from the last time, and my mommy always told me never to waste anything," Kagome finished, having an innocent look on her face.

"And when did you ever paid attention to what you mom said?" Sango said, looking at Kagome. "Damn, you even ran away from home!". Kagome giggled. "And besides," Sango continued, "how'd you do it?"

Kagome's eyes flashed for a second, like there was fire in them, and Miroku and Sango could swear they saw little devil horns growing out of her head. "I used the park. I said I hated that damn place, so .. I let my hatred out", Kagome giggled.

Sango and Miroku sighed, and looked at each other.

Kagome started laughing, and then grinned. "Anyway, Sangoo-chaaaan .. you said something about some home-made food," and Kagome made the puppy-eyes.

"Sure," Sango said as she laughed.

"Hey, can I have some?" Miroku asked, him too making the puppy-eyes.

Both girls laughed, and Kagome blew a raspberry towards Miroku's way, but she gave him some of her food, anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------

If you went to the most western side of the school, you would find the Music Room, the Computers Room, and, in the most distant corner, a door that almost never is open. Well, almost never. Because if you entered that room now, in the darkness you would have seen nothing, but you would have heard kissing sounds, and at least two different kinds of moans, both of them coming from girls. Suddenty, the kissing sounds stopped, as the door creaked.

"Oh, Bankotsu .. damn, it was just you. Have those good-for-nothing fucking inspectors left already?" the rough voice spoke.

"No, Boss, they're still out there; their leave was delayed by all the fuss that was outside," another voice responded.

"Keh," the rough voice continued, with obvious curiosity in it, "what was outside?"

"Remember the incident with the bucket of paint that went flying through the chairman's office wondow? Or the three bullies that were hung up from the school roof with their heads down? Or the perverted seniors that were shaved in both their heads, the ones that are up, and the ones that are down **(A/N: I couldn't find a better way to explain it –blushes- and by the way, the class with those guys is actually Miroku's class; he was the only one spared by Kagome)**? It was a damn girl's fault."

"A girl?" the guy with the rough voice smirked. "And what did she do now?"

"Well, there's this park near the school, you know. With lots of benches and lots of trees-" but Bankotsu was interrupted by the rough voice, that started screaming: "DAMN YOU, WOMAN! Stay still a while, I'm returning back to you in a few minutes," and after that the voice turned to back to Bankotsu, "Yeah, I know that park; it damn annoys me."

"Okay, well there, there is this stupid custom that between breaks at school, and with approximately 15 minutes before school starts, students gather there on those benches, and after they sit on them, they don't get up until they have 2-3 minute left to get to school, or something like that."

"Keh, and, so?"

"Well, that damn girl painted all those benches with blue paint, and with 15 minutes before school originally had to start, all the students went and sat on them. And because nobody got up after they sat, nobody noticed. And, about 3 minutes before the bell originally had to ring, when they got up, they had blue stripes all over their backs," and Bankotsu started laughing, "damn girl. But, like how only in movies you think it could happen, the damn inspectors liked the courage of the girl, and they're willing to give the school some money, so the girl won't be punished".

The guy with the rough voice once again smirked, and said to the other one: "Okay Bankotsu, thanks. Now go and find who that bitch is, and report to me. Oh, and one more thing; I like how you always call me Boss, but in front of other people, remember to call me simply .. Inuyasha," and he smirked and resumed his kissing, and the girls resumed their cries.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dear students that are still on school grounds, after unfortunate events, school will be canceled today; all y__ou go home and wash your clothes,"_ the speaker on the wall in Kagome's classroom said. Kagome mimicked a "Yaaaay!!" and Sango giggled.

"You did it, Kags! You got rid of school for us."

"Yeah, I did. And the best part? Those damn strange inspectors absolutely loved what I did, saying that 'It brings more color to the school', and they want to make a donation to the school, damn weirdos. So, I won't be punished!" and Kagome started dancing in the classroom.

Miroku laughed. "Well, isn't it enough that we don't have to wear uniforms at school? What more color do they want?"

"Dunno, I said they were complete weidos. And they didn't look Japanese too," Kagome said, while grinning. "Anyway, I gotta go, I'm meeting Kouga today, he said he'd take me shopping. After I return home, we're going on a walk ourselves, Sango girl. Bye-bye," she said as she gave Sango a biiiiig hug, "and bye, you damn pervert," Kagome said as she blew a raspberry towards Miroku, who laughed.

"I swear, that girl always showes me her tongue, I'm gonna hate her for that," he said, and he continued saying that he'll take Sango home. Both of them headed towards Miroku's car.

---------------------------------------------------------

The dark room was now enlightened by a small, light bulb, and you could see a fine, hadsome man standing right in the middle, with baggy black pants on, but shirt-less, so his well-toned and prominent muscles pleasured the view of around 5 or 6 women (fully-clothed) laying besides him. Only two of them were actually watching at him, as the others had their heads down, and it seamed like they were crying, or trying to supress the tears. Inuyasha, the man in the middle, smirked looking at them; he had long silvery hair, a pair of golden beautiful eyes, and a pair of silvery canine ears at the top of his head. Yeah, he was a hanyou.

The room was rather large and fine decorated. It had two normal beds, a small dresser, where there were stuffed countless futons, a bar, and a lot of furniture (chairs, sofas and the rest).

Suddenly, the man Inuyasha called Bankotsu entered the room.

"Boss, I found out who the girl is," he said, handing Inuyasha a picture of Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, seeing the picture. "Damn, she looks okay."

"Yeah, she does. She's Higurashi Kagome, a second year here, and it seems she's a rebel that ran away from home, and now lives with a friend, Tamadsutsu Sango. Not much is known about her now, because her friends said she changed completely. And it appears she has a boyfriend, Katara Kouga, a wolf youkai," Bankotsu finished.

Inuyasha smirked once again, but this time, Bankotsu shuddered, realizing that this was a different kind of smirk. "Thanks, Bankotsu .."

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran along the fence of the school, looking for a certain familiar face. Suddenly, she heard her name, and turned around to see a .. handsome, she could say, wolf yokai, running her way.

"Kagome!" the guy said once again.

"Hi Kouga," Kagome responded.

Suddenly, Kouga grabbed her hand and stared right into her eyes. "How are today, my lovely Kagome?". Kagome sweat-dropped, but then pretended she was mad, glaring at Kouga.

"You always do that. Kouga, you're sick," Kagome said, as she blew a raspberry towards his way, but then started laughing. Kouga also started laughing, as he grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulled her towards him and kissed her slightly on the cheek. He knew Kagome hated him being forceful on her, so he just abstained himself.

He met Kagome on the first school day, and ever since then he liked her and stayed by her side. He knew what happened to Kagome, and knew how she felt now about the world around her; and he knew that about boys, she thought she still had to live her life, so she wouldn't need a guy around her for a few more years. So, he was lucky he was an exception and Kagome had accepted his feelings a week ago.

"Okay, where are we going?" Kagome said, grinning.

"To the mall!" Kouga said, pointing forward and trying to look like a hero. Kagome laughed. But, after a few seconds, "Kagome .. uh, my car's the other way," Kouga said, sweat-dropping. Kagome laughed even harder.

She didn't really love Kouga; in fact, she didn't really know what she felt about him. But one thing she was sure about: he was a true-true-true friend. He'd been with her since day 1 of school, and even he sort of knew she couldn't return his feelings properly, he was still with her.

Anyway, they got into his car, and after 15 minutes, they arrived at the mall. After hours of going back-and-forth through it, after Kagome ate two burgers and three ice-creams and Kouga four burgers and only one ice-cream, after Kouga had to drag Kagome out by force from a shoe shop, after Kouga tried to peek at Kagome changing in a change booth and had to suffer countless curses from her, they finally droped dead from all that shopping, got out of the mall and headed towards Kouga's car, with Kouga carrying a mountain of bags, full of clothes, shoes, accessories and whatever Kagome wanted for her, plus a lot of stuff for him as well, it was her that forced him to buy new clothes for him too.

They got into the car, and after a few minutes, they reached Sango's flat. Kouga gave Kagome her bags, and she smiled at him. "Thanks, Kouga," she whispered at him, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. Kouga smiled too, and then pretended he fainted with happines. Kagome laugh, and she left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Kagome and Kouga, there was a black car, hidden far away from them, but close enough so a certain silver-haired hanyou could watch them with the window down. He smirked when he saw Kagome kissing Kouga on the cheek.

"So, this is her damn boyfriend .. Keh, some lousy wimpy wolf .. A bastard," he finished as his eyes flashed red for just a second. He then started the car and left.

* * *

**Second chapter finished -grins-. **

**Hugs, Jo // Ft-chan.**


	3. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

**Okay people! Chapter 3 here - grins- thank you to everyone that read it! Oh, and yeah, Inuyasha is weird and evil, and by my evil will and power, he will become even more _weird_-er and _evil_-er, muwahahahah!! Fear me, muwahahahah!! -laughs like a maniac- That is, until he realises his true love .. geez, the typical bad-guy falls in love with girl, girl changes his life .. i'm so lame, excuse me for that .. **

**Rated T for bad language (Kagome, swearing isn't good for you!), and I don't own Inuyasha -sigh-. I know, how'bout we tie up Rumiko Takahashi-san, and force her to give us him? Muwahahahah! **

* * *

_From the previous chapter:_

"So, this is her damn boyfriend .. Keh, some lousy wimpy wolf .. A bastard," he finished as his eyes flashed red for just a second. He then started the car and left.

**Chapter 3 - The Good, the Bad and the Ugly**

"Sango! Open up, I'm he-ere!!" Kagome said as she knocked hard at the door.

"Yeah, I heard you, and I think even our neighbours from the forth floor heard you!" Sango said as she opened the door. "Geez, remember to get a spare, okay Kagome?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, ready for the walk, Sango?"

"You gotta be kidding me! You just got home, carrying I-don't-know-how-many bags, probably with clothes and shoes and stuff, and now you want to go on a walk? Don't you ever get tired?" Sango laughed as Kagome threw all those bags in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired, but .. I want to go home, Sango." Sango stiffened.

"You .. you what ..?" Sango started, her voice trembling.

"I want to go see my family. I don't wanna return there," Kagome said, as she looked down, avoiding Sango's eyes, "it's just that I wanna see them. My mom, my brother and my jii-chan." And now Kagome rose her head and looked straight intro Sango's eyes. "And I made up my mind. I'm not gonna let myself get hurt anymore, especially if you're with me. You, and Miroku and Kouga; and sensei, if he ever gets back from his trip," Kagome said, reffering to her math teacher, with whom she had made a bond from the start of the year.

Sango smiled. "Now that's the Kagome I'm used to. I'm sure that if you accept what happened to you, you won't get hurt anymore," Sango said, while she sighed. "Well, let's go! It's five and a half already, we gotta get back by nine, when you can put all the stuff you've bought in their places, eat and then go to sleep." Kagome nodded.

Both of them got out and started walking towards Kagome's house, that was shrine. Sango was the first one that tried to break the awkward silence that was between them.

"Soooo ..," she started, "What did you do with Kouga? I think you left the poor guy broke."

Kagome giggled. "Well, he offered to pay. And that's a mistake he said he'll never make again."

"Oh god, you rock," Sango laughed. "But, are you .. serious-serious about him?"

"I dunno .." Kagome sighed. "It's something that's been tormenting me; to stay with him, and be happy and all, but to never have that fairy-tale love for him, or to break up with him, and give him a chance to find someone that really loves him, even if he doesn't want that. You could say I've become some sort of selfish maniac-girl, exact the type of people that I hate." And Kagome sighed again.

"Hey, Kags .. don't worry, you're not selfish. You just don't know what to do."

Kagome sighed, and then smirked devilishly. "And you, Sango ..? How'bout I find you a cute guy?" and Kagome giggled, and then grinned like a maniac, "or is the place occupied by someone already .. someone like Miroku?"

"Kagome, damn you," Sango said as she blushed. Kagome knew there was something between those two from the first day she met Miroku at the mall. In fact, she locked them inside that closet not necessary because she wanted to pick herself her clothes, she would've picked them anyway, but because she wanted to see what would happen between them.

"Come on, Sango. It's not something bad to accept and admit your feelings."

"Yeah, you're the one to speak. Kags, you think girls don't need boys until they're old."

"Hey, I said I'll never fuss over a guy until I'm at least 25, when I have to marry. I still have to live my life, and how boring it would be if it would be full of boys? I'm gonna get married and spend the rest of my life with a guy, better enjoy the time I have left, right?" and Kagome grinned.

Sango started laughing, and was about to say something, when her gaze snapped towards where Kagome's house was. They were now pretty close.

"Ka .. Kagome!! LOOK!!" Sango screamed, as she pointed to where Kagome's house was.

"Wha .. Sango, what's goi-" but the words stopped in Kagome's mouth, as she saw smoke over her house. "NOOOOOO!!" she screamed, and rushed there, only to find fire everywhere.

Sango remained outside the fire, and shouted after Kagome: "KAGOME, DON'T GO!!".

"MOM!! SOUTA!! MOM, JII-CHAN!!" Kagome started screaming desperately, looking in the fire for her family. She finally found them, sitting in a corner where the fire didn't reach yet. Kagome was burned on the face and on the hands from looking for them through the fire, but it didn't matter. She rushed towards them.

"MOM!! What happened??" she asked her mother, who was trembling.

"Ka .. Kagome .." her mother managed to whisper, and closed her eyes.

"MOM!! SOUTA? Souta, Jii-chan, are you okay?? She turned to her little brother and grandfather, who had their eyes closed too.

"Ka .. Nee-chan!!" Souta screamed and grabbed his sister by her neck, hugging her. "Nee-chan .. we .. we don't know how it happened .. Nee-chan!! We're going to be okay, right?"

Kagome nodded, though she wasn't so sure of that, but she wanted to calm her little 10-year old brother. He hugged him, and he closed his eyes and leaned against a wall; that's when she snapped back to reality, realizing that her whole family was burned, but the fire started going down.

'GRRRRRRRR!! I can't do anything to help them!! God, I'm so mad .. GRRR!!'. Thoughts like that ran through Kagome's head, and she was so mad, she swore she could destroy anyone that got near her at that moment.

That's when she realized. 'Wait, why didn't Sango call the police? Why didn't anyone call the police?,' Kagome though so much, 'why .. DAMN, WHY??!!' thoughts roared through her head. And then she realized that someone threw water around where she and her family stood.

She got really mad when she realized how things were, and why didn't anyone call the police, and suddenly stood up.

"Who .. WHO DAMN DARED TO TOUCH MY FAMILY!!" she started screaming, with her head down, facing her family, but talking to the men besides her, "WHAT COWARDS COULDN'T GET ME AND SO TURNED TO MY FAMILY????!!!" she screamed once again, this time turning around, to see who was there.

An ugly demon smirked. "Hehe .. damn child .. and I thought it was a powerfull demon or something that brought my gang down .. hmph, they're worms .."

"WHO-ARE-YOU?" Kagome divided the sentence to words as she panted. She was getting mad with every second that passed, and got even madder when she saw another ugly demon holding Sango, who was struggling.

"Hehe .. I am Goshinki, and I came to get revenge for my fellow underlings, which you have beaten up and hung with their heads down from the school rooftop.

Kagome suddenly grinned. "Yeah, those guys. They didn't even stand a chance. Gosh, they were like girls. Groshikni, or whatever your name is, you better get new underlings," Kagome finished, still grinning.

Goshinki smirked. "Oh, so you don't take me serious, is it?"

"Oh yeah, believe me I do. You just threatened my family, and then threatened me. But I remembered how those guys screamed for their mommies. Geeeeez, what a bunch of scaredy-cats!" Kagome finished.

"OH, YEAH??" Goshinki started as she rushed towards Kagome. "Well, just who the hell are you to mess with my gang??" he said, as he punched Kagome in her stomach.

Sango screamed after her, "KAGOMEEE!", but Kagome just got right up, balancing a bit, and dodged another punch from Goshinki, and then kicked him - right in the face. That just got Goshinki madder, and he caught Kagome's hands and threw her to the ground. Then the pulled her up by the hair, smirking at her.

That's when the first spike of fear hit Kagome; she knew she couldn't even touch him anymore, as she was full of smoke, her hands was sore from the burns and she was bleeding from when she was tossed to the ground.

Goshinki smirked. "Now you're scared, eh? Well, for doing all that to my gang, I'm gonna-" but Goshinki was cut off when some cold water splashed him.

"WHAT THE-" but again, his words never left his mouth, because when he turned, he saw some colored-guys, that were cracking their knuckles, and in the middle of them, a silver-haired guy, smirking.

"Rumi .. RUMIHASHI!" Goshinki yelled.

"Goshinki, am I right?" the silver-haired guy, obviously Inuyasha, asked.

"Ye .. yeah," a trembling Goshinki responded.

"Ok. This girl hung up your gang, right?"

"Yes.."

"And you want to torture her until she wont even be able to make a move, right?", and Inuyasha smirked.

"Yes," Goshinki responded, with all his courage that came back, realizing that Inuyasha was on his side. "Yes, I do intend to do that. And if you and your boys would want to help me, I would be honoured," he finished. Inuyasha once again smirked.

"Sure, give me 5 minutes with the little bitch."

Kagome, who was standing quiet on the ground, as Goshinki let her go when he saw Inuyasha, looked up.

"So, you're Higurashi .." Inuyasha said.

"Got a problem with it? And who the fucking hell are you?"

"In fact, I've got a problem. YOU ANNOY ME," Inuyasha started, "but at the same time, you amaze me. You don't know who I am, evem if the whole school knows. You're not like other damn girls, are you?", Inuyasha finished, as he put a hand on Kagome's chin, forcing her to look ar him.

"So?" Kagome continued unnafected.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, let go of Kagome and started walking around. The fire had been put down by Bankotsu and his brother, Jakotsu. There were about ten guys/demons of Goshinki's around there, and one of them was holding Sango, with his hand over her mouth, so she couldn't scream. Her family was still in their corner, with their eyes closed; they seamed to have fainted from all that smoke, which made Kagome worry.

"So," Inuyasha started again, but Kagome still looked at her mother, brother and jii-chan, "beg me to help you."

"WHAT??" Kagome's gaze snapped at Inuyasha, who smirked. "WHAT ..??" she asked again.

"As you heard, beg me to help you and your family. If I say so, Goshinki will stop, I can assure that," and Goshinki suddenly looked puzzled at Inuyasha, who continued, "so, beg me to help you, by becoming MINE."

"Wha .. WHAT?" Kagome asked once again. She couldn't believe what she heard.

Just then, Sango managed somehow to release her mouth, and screamed at Kagome, "KAGOMEE!"

Kagome looked at Sango, "Sango!"

"Kagome, he's Rumihashi Inuyasha! Don't ever make a deal with him! He .. he damn buys girls!"

Kagome's eyes grew bigger. "Whaaa ..?" she said, as Inuyasha smirked.

"Your friend is something, too. At least she knows who I am," Inuyasha said. "My name is Rumihashi Inuyasha, and I have the power to get anything I want to. Half of the girls in the school are MINE, I've BOUGHT them, whether they liked it or not. Now, I'm making this deal to you: accept to become one of my girls and do everything as I say, and I let you, your friend and your family go this time, deal?"

"NEVER! YOU DAMN CREEP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??"

"Tsk tsk Higurashi, look at your family. They're full of smoke, and they fainted. Your friend is in our hands as well, and you .. well, just look at you. I don't think you can really refuse my offer, you know." Inuyasha smirked. "So .. come here, my dear .. bitch."

Kagome rose up. "You .. you filthy worthless scum ..", but she left her sentence unfinished, as she rushed towards Inuyasha, grabbed him by the neck and pressed her lips against his. Sango screamed 'NOOOOOO!' at Kagome, but it was too late.

'Whoa, she sure has courage,' Inuyasha thought, as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, deepening the what nobody would call a 'kiss', because the moment Kagome's lips touched him, she stiffened, and didn't make any other move, so it was just Inuyasha that was moving his lips around her.

'Damn, I hate it, I hate it, I SO FUCKING HATE IT!!' Kagome thought while she was being 'kissed' by her new owner; she had her eyes closed tightly, hoping he would let go of her fast.

Suddenly Inuyasha tried to put a hand on Kagome's left breast; her eyes snapped open and she bit his lower lip, causing a little bit of blood to make it's way out. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and smirked, as he licked the blood on his lip. He then turned to Goshinki, "Get out of here," and he headed towards the exit. Before getting out, he turned to Kagome and smirked at her.

The two brothers, Bankotsu and Jakotsu followed him, and after that, Goshinki left too, with a 'hmph!', him too followed by his underlings.

Sango, who was free, rushed to Kagome, who collapsed on the ground. "Kagome .. Kagome, are you okay? .."

Suddenly, Kagome rose her head. "I hate HIM .. I HATE HIM!!" she started screaming, "DAMN FUCKED-UP EGOMANIAC!! I'm gonna make sure he goes to hell, and then I'm gonna make sure the devil himself will burn him and make him soup for dinner!!" she screamed, and then fainted.

* * *

**Phew, over -grins- long chapter, and I'm gonna give you a hint, the next one is gonna be even longer; and I know that because chapter 4 is 90 finished!! Yeah, and that means that in .. let's say 20 mins, it will be up too! So stay around here!**

**Oh, and, even if it was so obvious, Inuyasha's family name is _Rumi_ko + Taka_hashi_; ** **yeah, it's kinda my tribute to the author. Kinda lame, too. **

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan**


	4. It's bad,but it can't get worse, can it?

**Oh yes, now everyone hates ME and hates INUYASHA!! Hahah, I'm so bad -laughs-. Well, yeah, he is weird, and has no principles, but believe me, he's gonna change. Bear with him a little more and you'll discover a new Inuyasha (like how it happens in all stories this type, I'm soooo lame ;)**

**Oh, and sorry for being late, my sister wanted to play at the computer (yeah, I have a little annoying sister .. )**

* * *

_From the previous chapter:_

Suddenly, Kagome rose her head. "I hate HIM .. I HATE HIM!!" she started screaming, "DAMN FUCKED-UP EGOMANIAC!! I'm gonna make sure he goes to hell, and then I'm gonna make sure the devil himself will burn him and make him soup for dinner!!" she screamed, and then fainted.

**Chapter 4 – It's bad; but it can't get worse, can it?**

Kagome started to move her eyes, her lips, and all her functions began to get back to normal. She slightly opened her eyes, just to see a blurred image of white walls.

'Ugh .. where the .. am I ..', she thought. 'Ugh .. Sango?' the thought of her best friend appeared in her head as she saw a very blurred image of her, that was seemingly saying her name. "Sango!!" she suddenly screamed, realizing that that was indeed her friend.

"Oh god Kagome!" Sango mimicked a 'phew!' seeing how Kagome had come back to her senses. "How are you feeling?"

"Well .. Ouch, dammit, my head and arms hurt .. where am I?" Kagome started, her voice beginning to return to normal as well.

"In the hospital," Sango smiled.

"Oh damn hell, at first I thought you sent me to a damn sanatorium for mentally ill people, damn these white walls", Kagome laughed.

"I don't know, maybe I should've sent you there, 'cause of what you did!" Sango said, narrowing her eyes, but continued in her thought, hiding a smile, 'Kagome, even now you laugh. Even if you're hurt, you laugh. Or just maybe you just don't realise in what a mess you've just got yourself in.'

Kagome gulped, remembering what happened earlier. The whole thing with her family, with that guy, Goshinki, and the other one, she couldn't remember his name .. how she 'kissed' him, and how she fainted afterwards just rumbled in her mind, as she got madder and madder.

But she calmed herself, and turned to Sango. "Sango, that guy is my last worry right now. How're mom, Souta and jii-chan? And what time is it?"

Sango sighed. "Your family is ok, they're here as well. Miroku is with them; they've all awoken, and believe me, they've all asked about you. And it's 2am."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah ..", and then suddenly got up, "Well, let's go."

"Whe .. where??" a shocked Sango asked.

"Waddya mean where? Home, girl! We've got school tomorrow, those damn teachers will kill us if we don't show up; and let's get Miroku too, my family's gonna be okay."

"Kagome, you need to rest; and besides, you're bandaged on the face and arms. And you leave your family here?"

"Damn these bandages! I can rest at home too, even better than here, and I don't care if the teachers say somethin'bout these damn white things; and my family, they'll be fine," and Kagome grinned, "Trust me. Now let's get outta here, I hate hospitals," Kagome finished, as she laughed.

They got Miroku too, and went home, meaning Sango's flat.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After he left Kagome's house, Inuyasha drove back to his flat.

"Keh .. she's mine," he said, as he smirked and caressed his lips, "time to make her life a living hell."

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning now, and the girls were up, ready to go to school. They got out, where they got a surprise: Kouga had come to pick them up and drive them to school! And Miroku was with him, too. The four have gotten pretty close.

Kagome still had some bandages on her face, so Kouga just jumped at her and started questiong her. Kagome brushed the whole thing away and said she was fine.

After 10 minutes, they got to school, and got off, still a half hour early. Kouga, Miroku and Sango, who were in the same class, hugged Kagome and went on their way, and Kagome went on hers, and that meant the usual entering in the class by the window, everyone looking at her like she's a manianc, her blowing a raspberry towards their way, and everyone starting to laugh; even though she was a un-normal girl, she didn't had people that hate her.

She was open, you could talk to her if you wanted, and she didn't have a fear for teachers; heck, even the teachers didn't hate her, beacause even if she was wild, she was one hell of a good student.

Suddenly, a little kitsune-yokai appeared ar the door, looking for a certain Kagome. "agome-chan? .. Are you here?"

Kagome literally jumped on him and hugged him. "Shippo!! God, what are you doing here? You classroom is pretty far from mine," she said. Kagome's school wasn't only a highschool; it had a middle school section as well, and that's where Shippo's classroom was.

"Well agome-chan, you didn't come yesterday, and then I heard what you did with the stripes, and it was funny!", Shippo said, giggling, "but anyway, what's with the bandages? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you know me, I hurt myself. If God would give me a penny everytime I hurt myself, I think I would've been richer than Bill Gates by now!", Kagome laughed.

Shippo laughed as well. "agome, I gotta go now, class is starting .. but I still wanna talk with you; talking with you makes me happy!", Shippo said as she hugged Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm happy when I talk with you too, Shippo. Hey, how'bout you coming to Sango's place anytime soon?" Shippo nodded, hapily and then wanted to left, but Kagome stopped him. "Just a sec, Shippo. Please have this," and she gave him some packed food Sango gave her, "and give to those little runts outside the school. You can have as well, because now you're the Leader of the Packed Food," Kagome winked, and Shippo left, humming something about 'Leader of the Packed Food, beware of me .. hum-hum-hum!'. Kagome grinned.

Classes started. Kagome had Math, with another teacher, not her original teacher, Biology, Phys Ed, a drawing class, Economy and again Math; between the Phys Ed and the drawing class, there was a big break, about 40 minutes.

The first three classes went on peacefully, well, as peacefully as it can get when Kagome fell asleep in the Math class, the teacher spotted her and made her rezolve some complex equation in front of the class; Kagome grinned, got in front and rezolved the equation like it was nothing, but not how the teacher had solved it, but with an easier and more understandable method. The whole class smiled at her, while the teacher frowen a little.

Finally, it was the 'Big-Bang-Break', as Kagome had named it, when she, Sango and the boys usually got together. This time, the boys had to do some 'stupid damn project' as they both put it, so the girls were alone, at a table in the canteen, eating Sango's food, as Kagome had given hers away.

"So," Sango started while Kagome was muching something, "what's up?"

"Besides the ceiling, the second, thrid and fourth floor, the roof, the sun, the moon and the stars and the sky," Kagome said, enumerating everything that was in her mind, so Sango couldn't possibly have a reply. Sango started laughing hard, and Kagome grinned.

Suddenly, Kagome's face darkened; Sango shuddered. "What?", she asked Kagome.

"Sango, what's with that guy? The one that came yesterday, I don't even remember his damn name, and .. did what he did," Kagome started, as Sango gulped.

"That's Inuyasha. Rumihashi Inuyasha, a .. a stupid," and Kagome laughed.

"Stupid? .. Stupid may be Miroku when he gropes on everything that moves and is female, but that guy isn't stupid. He's a damned lowlife, a scum, a damn fucking bastard," Kagome finished. Sango sighed.

"This is serious, Kags. He's a very powerfull hanyou, he's got a gang of bad guys that always follow him, a gang of .. whores that always follow him as well, and a group of girls that were .. bought by him, and that have to follow him, or else .."

Kagome 'hmph'-ed, and Sango continued. "Strange enough, he's got some good grades, 'cause although he rarely showes up at school, he showes up when his class has tests, or there ar final exams, and usually scores good," Sango finished, as Kagome 'hmph'-ed again. "Oh, so in fact he's actually smart," she muttered.

"Yeah, he is, one of the reasons why the teachers don't do anything to him. In fact, that's one of the reasons why they don't do anything to you too," Sango said as Kagome grinned while eating, "and anyway, it's said that when he doesn't show up to classes, he's actually at school, in a room, in the western side of the school, where he calles girl that he 'owns'. Nobody knows what happens there; in fact, nobody knows anything about him besides what I told you," Sango finished.

Kagome sighed and leaned a little and looked at the ceiling. "Whatever, stupid bastard. Oh, I forgot, he isn't just stupid, but whatever," she said. "Let's finish eating and get going, classes are gonna start in ten minutes." Sango nodded.

After the bell rang, everybody went to their classes. The next three classes went on peacefully for Kagome, because she wasn't in the mood to make any jokes on her teachers, though in her opinion, the day was boring.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was in his room in the most western part of the school, with Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"What did she do today?", he asked, eating a burger. It was after the break of 40 minutes.

"Got to school, entered the classrom by the window, fell asleep in her math class and in the break, talked about .." Jakotsu stopped his sentence, and Bakotsu continued it, "You, boss."

Inuyasha smirked. "What did she talk about?"

"Her friend told her about you. Only bad things, that's one of the reasons I hate women, always talking shit about you," Jakotsu responded, frowning.

Inuyasha once again smirked.

**(A/N: GOD, doesn't this guy know how to anything beside smirking?) **

"Little bitch .."

--------------------------------------------------------------

After the class finished, the four got again in Kouga's car, that drove to Sango's flat.

"Hey, how'bout coming up, boys? Me nd Kags are gonna make some pizza, how'bout it?", Sango said.

"Suuu-uure!" Miroku was the first one that agreed, and Kagome nodded too.

"Umm .. guys, if you don't mind, and if you, Kagome don't mind, can us too go for a walk?" Kouga asked, grinning, 'the two' meaning him and Kagome.

Kagome grinned, and nodded. Sango sighed, "Yeah, go, we'll be fine", she said, "Miroku's aiming to be the best cook in all Japan, after all", she said, laughing.

Kouga looked at her, horrified, but then started laughing himself. "Neah, I think Miroku's aiming to be the most irresposible person in all Japan", he finished, and everyone laughed.

"You got that right," Miroku said as he wriggled his eyebrows at Sango, who slapped him and left, mumbling something like 'Hentai! Hmph..'. Again everyone laughed, as Miroku left, saying to Sango: "Sango, I, the soon-to-be most famous cook in Japan have come to aid you! Beware of my cooking powers!!"

Kagome and Kouga started laughing, with Kagome saying, "Sango! You better beware of his lecherous powers!!", and the two laughed again.

They left the car and started walking towards a park nearby. Kagome was thinking about her family; she had telephoned at the hospital and they said that they were okay, and were to get out tomorrow.

When they arrived at the park, suddenly, Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands and again stared into her eyes: "My lovely Kagome, I see that you're troubled. What troubles you?"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Nothin Kouga, I'm okay. I want pizza!! You took my pizza away from me!!" Kagome started laughing, as she pretended to punch Kouga, who started laughing too. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What?" Kagome asked, this time giving a real, but light punch to Kouga, to snap him out.

"Kagome, get close to me."

"Wha .. Kouga, if ya wanna get fluffy and stuff, could you do it in a more romantic way, s'il te plait (**french for please**)?"

"No joking, Kagome, get here. Someone's, or better said, a lot of someones are here." Kouga said.

"Heheh .. You got good senses, wolf," a voice said, and suddenly, a lot of demons appeared like out of nowhere.

Kagome gasped. 'Shit, they're the demons from yesterday that were with Goshinki!' she thought.

"Get out of here, wolf, and leave the girl here," another voice said, and Kagome saw the yokai that held Sango yesterday, and boy, did she get mad!

"Not on my dead body," Kouga said, cracking his knucles, "who the hell are you, and do you want with Kagome?"

"I am Hiten, and this is my brother Manten," the first yokai that spoke said, and pointed towards the demon that held Sango. "And oh, didn't the little lady told you? We're of Goshinki's group, and Goshinki was really mad yesterday that he couldn't finish the whole job, miss," Hiten finished.

"What the .. Kagome, what's h-" but Kouga was cut off by Kagome, that rushed towards Manten, punching him in the face.

"You worthless piece of crap, how dare you touch Sango? She had to stay in the bathroom two hours to wash off your damn disgusting scent!"

"Kagome, what the hell's happening here? You girls were atacked? How come I don't know?" Kouga asked, obviously mad.

"Sorry Kouga, it's just that remembering the whole thing was the last thing I wanted to do, but .. how'bout helping me kick their fucking asses?", Kagome said, looking at Kouga, who sighed, but then smirked; "Sure", he said.

"You fucking chick, think you can beat us, the Thunder Brothers?" Hiten shouted as he rushed towards Kagome, but Kouga got in front of her and punched him in his stomach. Kagome grinned at him and dodged a kick from another demon, and then punched him herself.

"Yesterday, my family was there too. Now that there's nothing to hold me back, you better run while you can, weirdos!" Kagome said, dodging yet another kick.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what's going on? Why aren't those two back by now? The pizza's ready!", Sango said, obviously worried.

"Neah, they're okay. They're Kouga and Kagome we're talking about!", Miroku tried to calm her, "if something we're to happen, Kouga would protect Kagome to death; and well, Kagome wouldn't let him die, so she would find a solution," he finished.

"Yeah, and that's exactly what I'm worried about!"

Miroku started laughing. "Hey, maybe they want to have some time for themselves, though I don't know why Kagome would want that. And anyway, we should be thankful, shouldn't we?", Miroku said, as his hand made it's way to Sango's bottom.

"What the .. you .. HENTAI!!" Sango screamed, slapping Miroku as always. But, this time she left the kitchen; she was blushing! And she couldn't believe it!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga and Kagome were 'fighting' for an hour by now. They were getting exhausted, especially Kagome, who, even though she knew how to fight, never fought at that level. She was hit hard twice in the stomach, and her left shoulder was dislocated.

Suddenly, two demons appeared from nowhere in front of her, got her by the hands and threw her to the ground. Kouga screamed after her, but three demons jumped at him, and managed to keep for three secons, while another one sticked a knife in Kouga's left arm and one in his right arm.

Kagome screamed at him, and tried to move, but stiffened when she saw Manten with a knife above her too.

"So, damn little chick .." he said as he smirked, but when he tried to say another thing, he was suddenly thrown to the ground, and then kicked in the stomach. Every yokai turned to him, and all their eyes grew bigger in fear, as they saw who was in front of them.

The guy smirked, and rushed and kicked the other two guys that were holding Kagome, grabbed her by her hand, and pulled her up. Kagome looked at him.

'Damn,' she thought ' .. Rumihashi'.

The other demons trembled in fear, and Hiten managed to say 'Rumi .. Rumihash-', before Inuyasha threw Manten at him and glared at him.

"Get-out," Inuyasha said, and then smirked, looking at Kouga, "and don't damn dare to mess again with MY bitch, damn bastards!" he shouted, pulled Kagome towards him and 'kissed' her; again, that couldn't be counted as a kiss, because Kagome didn't do anything to oppose him, but also didn't do anything to aid him. She just stood there, like a lifeless doll.

All the demons gasped and ran wherever they could, with Hiten carrying Manten. Kouga got up, and injured as he was, managed to give Inuyasha a punch in the back, so he let go of Kagome.

"LET GO OF HER!!" Kouga roared at Inuyasha, who, once again, smirked looking at him, and then rushed his way and punched Kouga right in the face.

"Why should **I** let go of **HER**?" Inuyasha said, facing Kouga. "She's MINE, after all," and Inuyasha turned and started walking towards Kagome, who was standing, looking at them.

"Dump him," Inuyasha said while walking towards her. Kouga rose his head up to watch if Inuyasha does something to Kagome.

"Why? Dammit, and what if I don't wanna?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but while walking past Kagome, he whispered so low, so only her ears could hear: "If you don't break up with him .. well, even I don't know what's gonna happen," and Inuyasha left.

Kagome gasped and ran towards Kouga and helped him get up. Kouga grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome, what's going on?"

* * *

**Okay, this was my longest chapter ever yet, 2919 words! Though the next one will be long, too .. that's just my style, bear with me -grins while sweat-dropping-**

**Oh and yeah, from where I am, school starts tomorrow (boooo-hooooo) so I'll have little spare time, which I'll use to draw and write here (a few drawings are gonna come for this fic too!). And again, bear with Inuyasha. Pleeeeeasee -grins-**

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan**


	5. It was bad, now it just got worse

**Okay people, back with the new chapter! It look a little longer cause this chapter is now the longest! (remember when I said that the last chapter was my longest? now I can say I lied -_grins_-) 4000+ words, and this chapter was very hard to write (my oppinion). AND (oh, how could I forget?), school started yesterday -_starts crying, and then hugs her doggy-plushie_- and I'll fess up to you guys, I haven't finished my homework yet -_blushes with embarasment and runs away_- I've had 3 months of summer holiday to do it, but I was sooo lazy and I sooo hate school, that I didn't do it. Oh, and I'm in my last year before high-school, which means _tests_, and _tests_, and _tests_, and finally, _exams_, so I'll have even less time to write here!**

**But anyway, back to the story, this chapter is long because I don't like rushing things; I like characters to be fully developed, so that's why I'm presenting different things, like Kagome's thing with Kouga, that doesn't really tie up with the main subject of the story, but it helps because you can understand the way of thinking of the characters, you can understant why they do such things, and I like being able to do that; the only stories I wrote where there was little character development besides the main subject were the stories for 5-year olds, and I expect the ones that read this aren't 5-year olds. And I warn you, after you read this, you'll hate ME and hate INUYASHA more than you've ever hated us! But please, after you read the story, read my note at the end, I'll explain some things about him there!**

**Rated T for language, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha -_sigh_- Wow, I wrote sooo much on just a note! -_grins_-**

* * *

Kagome gasped and ran towards Kouga and helped him get up. Kouga grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

"Kagome, what's going on?"

Chapter 5 – It was bad, and it just got worse

"Umm .. Kouga .. your wounds ..-" but Kagome was cut off-

"My wounds are NOTHING! What the FUCKING HELL is happening here, KAGOME?" Kouga started screaming at her. Kagome just closed her eyes tightly and waited for him to finish; she knew he had a right to be mad.

"Kouga, dammit, come here," she said as she dragged him to another place of the park, at a bench, "you've been wounded and so have I, so let's just damn sit and I'll tell everything."

Kouga and Kagome spent another hour on that bench, with Kagome talking continuously so Kouga couldn't possibly have a chance to reply, and with her explaining everything-everything-everything, even to the last bit.

Suddenly, when Kagome had finally finished talking, Kouga rose up; because of his yokai blood, his wounds healed up quickly. Kagome just had her shoulder dislocated, which Kouga had put back at it's place before sitting on the bench, and some ugly bruises, but she was somewhat okay.

Kouga looked at Kagome, his bangs covering his eyes, and after that started walking away.

"Kouga .. Kouga, where the damn are you going?", Kagome screamed after him; she didn't want him to do anything stupid.

"**Kouga**!!" Kagome shouted once again, seeing that Kouga didn't say anything. "Kouga, where-are-you-going?", she asked while going after him and punched him slightly in the back. **(A/N: Geez, good way to draw his attention to you, Kagome!)**

Kouga suddenly turned, and Kagome shuddered, seeing fire in his eyes. "I'm gonna .. I'M GONNA MURDER THAT GUY!!" he said, and would've started to run, if Kagome wouldn't have put her foot before him; so Kouga tripped, and Kagome just easily plopped on him, and sighed.

"You're not going anywhere Kouga," she said, getting serios, "I .. We'll break up."

"Wha .. **WHAT THE**??" Kouga just screamed and jumped up, making sure he pulled Kagome off of him and onto her feet at the same time. "I'm **NOT **gonna let some obsessive son of a bitch have **MY** girl!" he said, but before he could say another thing, Kagome slapped him.

'Kouga .. how could you ..' she though, getting madder by second.

"What do you mean .. **YOUR** girl? You sound just like him .. Kouga, I'M NOT _your_ or _his_ property! I'm me, that's that, and no one is gonna own me, got that?"

"Gah .. Kagome, yeah, you're right ..", but then, suddenly, Kouga snapped at her, "But why're you taking HIS damn side? I know you don't seriously love me and all, but you'll be a million times happier with me .. Kagome .. Don't tell me .. NOW YOU LIKE HIM? YOU LIKE THAT DAMN BASTA-", but again, before he could finish, Kagome slapped him. Second time this day.

"You .. you baka! Can't you damn understand that I'm doing this for _you_?? What do you think of me, saying that I've already fallen for him? You think I'm a whore, or what?! DAMN, I'm doing this for **YOU**!!" Kagome screamed while she was looking Kouga straight in the eye.

'Ka .. Kagome..' he thought.

"Kagome, we could fight with him! He's nothing if you don't mind him! Believe me, you have an amazing power in making people do what you want to, and this guy will be no difference! If you just fight him..", but Kagome had put her hands on her ears, and refused listening to him.

She had made up her mind.

"NO, Kouga, dammit! We're .. we're breaking up, and that's final!"

"Oh, and you really wanna do that, Kagome? That-that-that .. that guy's gonna ..-", but again, Kouga was cut off, this time by Kagome's words.

"No Kouga. I don't want him getting near you; you saw how those guys ran for their lives when they saw him; and you know about his damn reputation too. Kouga, if something were to happen to you .. You supported me all this time .. You, and Sango, and that lecher, and sensei .. if it weren't for you four, my life would've gone down, down and down. Believe me, I just want to do my best to protect you .. Kouga, please .. understand.."

Kouga looked shocked at Kagome, how she was saying all those words, so confident .. it just made him mad, and he turned, and started walking away.

"Kagome .. I'll never forgive you!" Those words stung Kagome right into the heart. "I'll never frogive you for not fighting for you this time! Remember this!" he said, as he got further and further.

"Kouga ..," Kagome started mumbling, "Kouga ..," she said, a bit louder, and then started shouting, as hard as she could, "KOUGA, YOU BASTARD! .. I'm .. I'M SORRY! ..," and her voice lowered again, "Dammit, I'm sorry..", she finished, and then sighed, turned to the opossite way, and started walking.

------------------------------------------------------------

'Dammit .. DAMMIT!', Kouga's thoughts roared in his head. 'Why .. why couldn't she just fight him? .. She's so strong .. She's one of a kind .. She can do anything if she puts her mind into it! .. But why?..', and then he realized.

He was near Sango's flat, where his car was left; he had spent a hour just walking and thinking, his head hurt. But he realized it.

'Dummy .. it's because she wanted to protect you! .. Dammit, her way of thinking .. She knows, she realized in how much of a trouble she's in .. she already knows what will be, now that that guy has his eyes on her .. but she still wants to protect us! Dammit, Kagome! Even though you're in trouble, you still think of others! Think of yourself instead, damn it!'

His thoughts were a mess, but it didn't matter; he just rushed in front of Sango's flat, and started screaming for her, or Kagome.

Suddenly, the window opened. Kouga hoped with all his heart that Kagome would appear, mad at him, screaming at him, but it didn't matter, as long as he could see her; it was getting pretty dark right now, it was almost 7pm, almost one hour since he left Kagome.

Unfortunate for him, Sango appeared at the window.

"Kouga! Where've you been .. It's been more than hours, what are you guys up to??"

"Sango, I don't have the time now .. Wait, what do you mean? Where's Kagome?"

"**WHAT**?? She's not with you?? You know what that kid could do, don't you? God, what kind of a boyfriend are you??", she started screaming at Kouga, while informing Miroku of Kagome's disappearance too.

"I'm .. I'm not .. I'm not a boyfriend," Kouga muttered.

"WHAT?" Sango gasped, in horror. She was shouting from the window of her flat, every neighbor would look at her, but it didn't matter right now.

"I said I broke up with her! And I left her there .. Dammit, that maniac could've come after her! What was I thinking .. DAMN!" he started roaring.

"Kouga, calm down," Miroku said, while he was walking towards where he was, with Sango after him; Kouga didn't even notice when the two came down. "You take the car and go search for her aroung the city; me and Sango will search for her around here. Where did you left her?" Miroku said. He could be responsible when he wanted to.

"At the park nearby," Kouga started mumbling, "..there was a fight, me and Kags versus the weird guys that atacked you yesterday..". Sango was about to explode, when Miroku made a 'Shhh!' sign to her, and Kouga continued, "She wasn't hurt so bad, just some bruises and a dislocated shoulder, that was taken care of .. but it was one moment when some sick shit held a knife above Kagome .. and that's when thay guy, Rumihashi, appeared .. he said that Kagome was his .. I blew up at Kagome, we fought, broke up, and I left.." he finished, his voice trembling.

Sango once again had the desire to strangle Kouga right that moment, but Miroku looked at her, and then turned at Kouga, and patted him on his right shoulder.

"Kagome's what matters now. We gotta find her, right Kouga?"

Kouga looked up at Miroku. "Yeah, right. Call me if you find her, okay?"

"Sure," Miroku said. Kagome was like something he had to take care of, even though he fully knew that Kagome could take care of herself, and others as well, in the same time. But it was a 'thing', a sort of a mutual vow he made with Kouga after he met him, to protect the girls.

They separated, Kouga in the car, driving towards the center of the city, and Miroku and Sango towards the park.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After Kouga left her, Kagome had in mind to just wander around the city, and maybe find something to kill her time and clear up her mind; she wasn't in the mood to go home.

After a few minutes, she stumbled upon a market, and that gave her some ideas.

She bought herself six beers, of all the money she had with her. 'Beer! Best way to clear up you mind is to pile up some more in it, so it overloads and explodes!', she thought as she was buying them. She didn't want necessarily to get wasted; from her point of view, she only needed one, she just wanted to taste it, but now that she bought six, she would find something funny to do with them; heck, maybe it would make her happier, because she was damn feeling like the crappy-est person on earth now.

Anyway, she wanted to find a place where she could be at peace, and that place just popped in her head; she went at the river that ran through her city, and sat there, besides it, on the grass.

It had gotten pretty late while she was walking around there, so it got dark, and while she was sitting there, with a beer in her hand, she saw some stars, and smiled.

She liked it there; it was in a peaceful and quiet park-side of her city, where cars were not allowed.

"Ahhh ..", she said as she stretched her arms, and then had a sip of beer, 'it's soooooo good here. Feels like I'm not in modern Japan, but in the past, in some kind of Feudal Japan, heh .. no factories, no smoke, no polution, no cars, no damn noise .. I don't know why, I think I would've liked it there,' she continued in her thoughts.

'But anyway, Kagome, no time to be thinking of picking flowers and taking a bath in the river now', her conscience scolded her.

'Though the thing with the bath would be something', the little devil in her said.

'Neah .. gotta think straight, gotta think straight .. Okay, so I-I ran away from home, and got found by Sango .. my big sis, Sango,' and Kagome smiled, thinking of her friend, 'who's got a veeeeeee-eeeery perverted friend, but he's my big bro, Miroku,' and Kagome smiled once again, 'how'bout I call him Roku?'

"God, gotta remember that," she said out-loud while laughing.

'Anyway, so, with the help of those two, and Kouga and sensei, who I've met at school, Kouga becoming my boyfriend and I have to admit, I had a pretty good time with him, I've became what I am now - a damn rebel, a kind of someone that even if he wants to stay unnoticed, can't do it .. shit, guys, understand me .. if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have become what I am now. So, even if this guy's gonna kill me, I'll protect you from him. I WILL. And you won't stop me,' and she grinned devilishly.

'But that guy won't mess with me either. I **swear** that if that guy thouches me once again, I'll…', and the blood started boiling in her only thinking of him. Who was he? WHO was HE to say that she was his?

"Geez, Kagome, you're suuure something," a familiar feminine voice laughed from her back, "in the last 15 minutes we've been watching you, I think you've made more than one hundred facial expressions, don't your muscles hurt?"

Kagome grinned and made a V-sign, pointing at the people beside her. Then she turned around, just to confirm what she already knew: there stood Sango and Miroku, laughing at her.

"Oooh, beer," Miroku said, while grinning lecherously, "got plans tonight Kagome?"

"Shaddup, lech," Kagome responded, while laughing and throwing an empty bottle at him; lucky for Miroku, it missed; she had drunk that bottle and another half, but she wasn't drunk, and she somehow managed not to smell like alcohol, too.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"We didn't. Kouga came home and explained it all to us, and then we started searching for you. Geez, you pick reaaaally weird and far from home places!" Miroky said, while Sango sat beside Kagome.

"So .. what's up?" Sango barely whispered at her friend.

"Well, this time the list has shortened," Kagome laughed, "the moon, stars and sky."

The others laughed as well. "Not that Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said while grinning. She didn't want to cry or start whining about her life right now; not because of her friends, but because she wanted to stay strong, and she knew she could do it.

"I'm fine, seriously. I just got some bruises, and I'm probably green on my butt for sitting on the grass for so long, but I'm okay," she said again, "uh yeah, and I have a tremendous urge to go and thorw myself in that river, for a bath," she grinned.

"Without clothes, right?", Miroku said, grinning, with-everyone-knows-what-kind of purposes, while taking a sip from a bottle of beer.

"Oh, you god damn perv!" Kagome said, kicking him in the head. Miroku said an 'Ouch!' and started laughing, just to be hit by Sango too, in the head.

"Oh, you girls just love me!" he said, and this time the whole group started laughing.

"Oh god, I'm so much better now! Thanks guys!", Kagome said, mimicking a hug towards her 'big sis' and 'big bro', and getting up.

"Hey, I thought you said you're feeling great," Sango said, smiling.

"Yeah, on the outside, and you knew what I meant. 'cause I'm not afraid to admit that right here," and Kagome pointed towards her heart, "I wasn't feeling all that great," she finished, and both Miroku and Sango smiled.

"But I'm not gonna let you two worry about me!", Kagome said, showing her tongue, "Neither you, nor that wolf-boy!", and then she mumbled, "Ugh, I'm still mad at him..", and then started running in a random direction. "Bye-bye!!", she said, laughing.

"Kagome! What the .. where are you going?" Sango said, rising up, along with Miroku.

"To buy pizza! I think the one at home must've already gotten cold," she said, laughing, and then grinned, "Oh, and, by the way, I stole your wallet, muwahahah!", and she laughed some more.

The other two started laughing while looking at Kagome while she was running, and Sango checked and indeed, Kagome had stolen her wallet.

"What a girl!" she said, and laughed once again.

"Yeah ..", Miroku said, while sitting down again. Sango looked puzzled at him, and he just grinned with _a beer_ in his hand, saying 'The scenery is nice .. and wouldn't it be a waste?'

Sango laughed, and then sat besides him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh great, pizza in a half of hour!" Kagome squealed, jumping around, outside of her favorite restaurant, just like a kid.

'Geez, do I feel refreshened!', thoughts were rumbling through her head, 'Even though the thing with Kouga, and that guy, Rumihashi still stands up .. I love my friends,' she thought, while leaning against a wall.

Suddenly, a little white-haired petite girl appeared from nowhere, running; when she got near Kagome, she suddenly tripped. Kagome, a girl with good reflexes, ran and caught her right when she was about to hit the ground, and pulled her up.

"Wha .." Kagome's words got stuck in her mouth when she saw the petite girl's face; she had cried, her eyes were all red.

"What happened? Damn, are you okay?" Kagome started asking her.

"I'm .. sniff I'm okay .. Please sniff, let me go.." the girl managed to say while she was sniffing.

"KANNA!!" a voice, Kagome thought familiar, shouted from somewhere near. "KANNA!!" the voice once again shouted.

The girl, who Kagome realized was named Kanna, looked at her with a horrified face, pulled herself out of Kagome's arms and started running away.

"Wait .. !" Kagome tried to scream after her, but Kanna didn't stop; Kagome started to run after her, but after two streets, she lost her.

"Damn! Where could she have gone?"

And then Kagome heard a scream, and some manly voices. 'Kanna!', she though, and rushed where she thought the scream came from, just to find ..

"RUMIHASHI! You damn asshole!" Kagome shouted, as in front of her stood the man that she 'belonged' to, and his two other guys, with which he came yesterday at her house (Bankotsu and Jakotsu), with one of them holding Kanna.

All three men gasped seeing Kagome standing there, and Kagome took advantage of that to go kick the one who was holding Kanna (Bankotsu), thus freeing her.

"Come on, Kanna, let's make a run for it!", but before Kagome had even taken a step, the other guy lunged in front of her, blocking her way and catching her.

"You scum, let us .. go!" Kagome managed to say to Inuyasha, while she was being held by Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu, let go of her," Inuyasha said, and Kagome just fell to the ground. Then Inuyasha went to Kanna and started to kiss her forcefully, while Kanna was strugling and strugling.

"Bastard, LET HER GO!!" Kagome said while she started running towards him. Inuyasha smirked.

Just when Kagome got near them, Inuyasha let go of Kanna, who fell, and got Kagome by the neck with the right hand, and with his left he grabbed her wrist. He caught Kagome's chin, forcing her to look at him, and holding her tight. But, there was something that caught Kagome's eye: he didn't use all his force, so he wouldn't hurt her; on Kanna, he left some bruises, but then .. why her?

"Bas..tard", Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked her right into the eye. "She's **mine**," he said, and moved his head closer to Kagome's, "and so are **you**,bitch.." he whispered and pressed his lips against hers.

This time, Kagome got really mad, and didn't stand like a doll, like the other times; she pushed herself out of his grasp and slapped him, as hard as she could.

"YOU DAMN ASSHOLE! You can never, NEVER, own anybody! You're just a sick piece of meat that walks around here, claiming everything! Kanna is not yours! Nobody is yours! And most important off all, **I'm** not yours!!", Kagome started screaming, while slapping Inuyasha once again.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood there, amazed by what they saw. 'She's .. she's the first ever that slapped him! .. The first ever person that slapped him, not once, but **twice** .. No one EVER slapped boss!' they both thought.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??" Kagome continued her screaming, "**I am not** yours! I never was, and never will be! You damn asshole, you'll never own me, I am mine and nobody's else's! So get those fucking airs out of your head, 'cause you're not the greatest one around here! 'Cause, even if you do own everything, you'll NEVER, EVER have **ME**! _I HATE YOU_!"

The moment Kagome said the last three words, Inuyasha suddenly rose up his head and .. punched her in the face. His eyes were red like blood, and he panted, looking at Kagome, who had fallen to the ground, because the punch was pretty hard. Suddenly, he gasped, realizing what he did.

Kagome, slowly, rose her head up, but still looking down. Then, as fast as she could, she got up and started running where her legs were getting her, with her head still down; it didn't matter, and she didn't know why she didn't respond, or threw a fuss, but she just needed to get as far away from that place as she could; incredible, even though she considered him a piece of shit, she would have never imagined him hurting her, and she didn't know why that too.

Inuyasha just stood there, like a stone, but breathing irregular. 'I .. I hit her,' he thought, 'I just hit her like that ..'

Kagome ran to the restaurant, got the pizza and then ran straight home; Sango wasn't there, and she was grateful, she didn't want to talk with anyone that moment. She put the pizza on the table in the kitchen, and then she went straight to bed.

* * *

**Finish of this chapter, next one to come in one or two days. You hate me, You hate Inuyasha. You want to murder us. But I'm happy that at least some guys (my personal friends) figured out why Inuyasha and the relationship between him and the others is like this, and I thank them!**

**People, think that Inuyasha is like how you know him because he MET Kagome. Otherwise, he would've become just like the Inuyasha in this story, I'm possitively. The Inuyasha in here wasn't unpinned from a tree by Kagome. So I think I just wrote what Inuyasha would've been, IF Kagome wouldn't have fallen in the well. **

**And. In this story Kagome hates him, Sango hates him, Miroku hates him, Kouga hates him. All four of them hated him at the start in the real story too, and he hated them too; heck, he even tried to kill everyone of them at the start, besides Kouga, which he tried to kill later after their first encounter, too. So again, I think I've followed the true story again a little bit. **

**And please, stay tunned. Things will get livelier, I promise. Hugs, Jo // FT-chan (FFN is gonna kill me for writting so much on two notes!)**


	6. Bad dogs don’t bark, they bite

**Phew, back with Chapter 6 -grins- Erase what I said last chapter, that that was the longest, now THIS is the longest -laughs- My chaps keep getting longer and longer, sheesh. 5300+ words for this one, my hands and head hurt. I'll admit that today I wasn't in the mood at all to write, but I still had that stupid 'author's inspiration' or something like that, so I said I'd make a compromise and write today; what am I gonna do when that inspiration goes away, better write now while I still can -grins-. **

**P.S.: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and rating had CHANGED!! Important, it has changed to M because of harsh language (Kagome, really, cursing and swearing isn't suited for a girl! Though -blushes- I usually do swear too) **

_

* * *

_

_From the previous chapter:_

Kagome ran to the restaurant, got the pizza and then ran straight home; Sango wasn't there, and she was grateful, she didn't want to talk with anyone that moment. She put the pizza on the table in the kitchen, and then she went straight to bed.

**Chapter 6 – Bag dogs don't bark, they bite**

BOOM!

"Ouf ..!! Damn shitty .. wha, Prince Charming, where did you go .. where ..? .." Kagome started mumbling, sleepy, while trying to put her mind in order. She realized she was home, at Sango's flat, and had just fallen from bed.

'Damn, now my back hurts .. ouch ..'. She got up in bed again, and closed her eyes.

After one minute, she changed her position. After another one, yet again, she changed her possition, and she did like that another few minutes, before finally rising up and looking at a clock somewhere in the room; it was dark, she couldn't see, so she decided to go where the clock was. She got there, but not after she hit herself at least two times, with the dresser and another thing, and not after she tripped and fell once again.

'Damn, I'm gonna make Sango put pillows around here .. or I'm gonna make a water-floor, something like a water bed, but larger .. oww ..'. When she looked at the clock, it said 1:30am. 'Oh great, awake in the middle of the night ..'

She got out of her room, and looked though the darkness for some lantern or something, which she knew was on a table near her room; she found it, and instantly everything besides her was hit by the light.

'Okay, so Sango's home,' she thought as she saw Sango's coat thrown around there somewhere. She crept towards the kitchen and saw that there were still some slices of pizza left, so she decided to eat.

'Yay, I'm happy and eating pizza at 2am in the morning!' she grinned for herself, while munching. After she ate two slices of pizza, she opened the fridge, and then some cup-boards, to see what's there too.

"Double yay! I found cookies!", she whispered low, her eyes remaining on the jar with cookies she found in a cup-board. 'Wait for me, my beloved ones!' she said in her mind, while taking the jar and creeping again, this time in the living room, where there was a TV.

'Okay, now time to watch some anime and eat cookies, at 2am in the morning!' she thought, mentally laughing at what she was doing. While she surfed channels, looking for something good to watch, she suddenly though about Kouga, and how now she wasn't so mad at him anymore, and at Inuyasha .. but when she thought of him, her veins began to pop.

Anyway, she soon found some anime worth watching, and her eyes glued to the TV. She stood there, watching guys battle monsters and other guys, girls cheering and guys and girls falling in love until the sun finally decided to take a peek at the horizon, when she went to her room to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGOME!! WE'RE GONNA BE LAAATE!!" Sango yelled through the house to a sleeping Kagome.

"KAGOME!" she said again, this time shaking her. They only had another 20 minutes to get to school, and Kagome wasn't even up yet.

"Ha .. Wha .. Oh, hey, morning Sango," Kagome said to her 'big sis' while rubbing her eyes.

"Don't you morning me, Kags! Get up! We're gonna be late,"

"Ugh .. Sango? I don't wanna go to school today," a still sleepy Kagome said.

"WHAT?"

"I'm not going," Kagome said while she got out of bed and started pushing Sango into the hall, "You go and be a good girl, mama can't go with you today, okay?" she ginned at Sango.

"Mama? Kags, no joking now! You're weird, last night when I came, the pizza wasn't even started, and now this morning, I saw the cookie jar in the living room .. what's going on?" Sango asked, worried.

"Neah, nothing," Kagome grinned again, genuinely, and pushed Sango out the door, who laughed.

"Okay, okay, bye-bye .. oh, and remember me to strangle you when we get home, with that beer-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said, laughing, closing the door. 'She said something about my beer? .. Nah, I'll wait for her when she gets back,' she thought, and then went and plopped on a couch. She didn't want to think at all about that bastard (Inuyasha), so she just wanted to waste her time on some other things.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 'Sango, you dummy, did you forget anything?' she thought, an went to open the door.

When she opened it, a black-haired girl, a little smaller than Kagome, with the most cute-est eyes Kagome had ever seen, looked at her.

"Are .. are you Kagome?" she said, shyly.

"Uh .. yeah, Higurashi Kagome here, who're-" but Kagome was cut off by the little girl leaping in her arms.

"Kagomeee!!", she squealed. "I knew it was you, that green lock of hair gave you away. Congrats and Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you soooooo much!!", she squealed once again, and hugged Kagome.

"Ugh .. Umm .." Kagome started, puzzled. "Thanks for what .. and-" but again, she was cut off.

"For standing up to my brother-in-law! He usually doesn't listen to anybody, and rarely to us, so you have to be congratulated!" she said, looking happy in Kagome's eyes, who was even more confused now.

"Rin, we have to go now," a manly voice said from outside. Kagome hadn't closed the door, because they were standing right in it.

"Hold you horses!" she said, turning to the man besides her, and then turned back to Kagome, and was about to say something, when Kagome stopped her.

"Wait .. Who are you, and who's you brother-in-law and what did I do?? Geez, can't a girl get pizza in peace around here anymore?" Kagome sighed.

The girl laughed. "It's not about the pizza, silly. It's about what you did with bro-in-law. And I'm _Rumihashi_ Rin," Rin smiled, and Kagome stiffened.

'Rum .. Rumihashi?' she thought, and then realized.

"So that jerk is your brother-in-law?" Kagome asked, and Rin nodded.

"And then .. you're .. married with his brother .. And wait, what did I do?" Kagome asked once again.

"What do you mean .. You don't know what you did??" Rin asked, her eyes growing and growing.

"RIN, we have to go, NOW!" the manly voice, Kagome thought is was her husband, said, and the man appeared in front of the door and started pulling Rin.

"But .. Sessh .. Waaah, I hate you!! .. Bye-bye Kagome!! Hugs!" Rin started saying, but then her husband appeared between her and Kagome.

"Sorry, we **reaaaaally** have to go now," he said, "and yeah, congrats for little bro," he laughed, "I can't believe I'm congratulating you, but you do deserve it. I'm Rumihashi Sesshomaru, Rin'll keep in touch with you, she **reaaaally** likes you; how about you coming this week-end to our house?" he asked, smiling. Kagome didn't know what to do besides to nod, and so she did. Sesshomaru smiled, waved bye and then left, pulling Rin with him.

**(A/N: Sesshomaru isn't mean and all –grins- I like him better this way, though he is interesting the way he is in the real story, too –grins again-**** sorry for all of you that liked him the other way! Oh, and he and Rin make such a cute couple, my opinion –grins-)**

Kagome waved bye too, then closed the door, and resumed her position on the couch in the living room.

'Okay, so they're pretty nice fellas, Rin is soo cute!' Kagome started thinking, while reaching tha cookie jar that the left in the living room, 'and I guess silver is a trademark of the yokai part of the Rumihashi family,' she tought about Sesshomaru's loooong silver hair. 'They do seem nice, I think I can get along with Rin, and Sango would absolutely love her .. Wait, Sesshomaru said Rin'd keep in touch, but I don't have a cell-phone and there isn't any home phone either .. what are we gonna do, telegraph each other? Gosh, I need a cell-phone.'

She opened the TV and started looking for something good. 'Anime!' she squealed mentally when she found something that she liked, and then grabbed the jar of cookies and started munching on what had remained there.

She stood like that for another hour, and then decided to go change and .. well and come back and watch TV some more. She changed into a pair of jeans, a black tight T-shirt with white polka dots and an unzipped sweater on top; it was late October, and Kagome realized that in .. three days, it would be Halloween. 'Cool,' she thought, 'Trick or Treat!' and grinned.

Just when she wanted to go back in the living room, she heard someone knocking at the door.

'Rin..?' she thought, and went to open. Just when she opened it, two big, maly arms grabbed her. "Who the.."Kagome managed to say, before a blindfold was put on her eyes and one on her mouth; she felt another two hands grabbing her hands and tying them thogether at her back, and then lifting her up. She struggled as hard as she could, but they were two men, and she was only one.

'Shit! How did they .. they're kidnapping me! Shit ..-' but her thoughts were cut off when she was thrown down on the ground, or so it seemes, because after a few seconds, the ground started moving.

'I'm in a .. car?' she thought, but then she heard noises and female voices.

"So, this is the little damn scum, huh?" a louder, female voice, said, untying Kagome's blindfolds from the eyes and mouth; her hands were still tied up and she was on the ground.

"Who the .. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?' Kagome said, still looking down.

"Oh, shut up you damn.." and the female was about to hit her, but a man's hand stopped her.

"Shove it," he said, and looked down at Kagome, who gasped. 'He's one of those that was with Rumihashi! Oh, that damn mutt ..', Kagome thought.

"So, you're the one that hit boss .. incredible, you look fine, too," he, Bankotsu in fact, said, and smirked.

"Oh SHUT UP! RUMIHASHI, where the hell are you? AFARID TO COME OUT?" Kagome started screaming; she had enough.

"You shup up, you .. daughter of a slut!", the woman said, "And you're not allowed to say our beloved Inu-kun's name, you shit!" she finished. "What did you do to him?" another one said, crying.

"WHO the HELL are you people?", Kagome asked. "I know you," she said and looked at Bankotsu, "and I probably know the driver, too, you're the ones that that damn piece of shit always carries with him; but WHO the fucking hell are you?" she said towards the girls. "And where am I, and where are you taking me to?"

"I'll answer the last two questions," Bankotsu said, "and I'm Bankotsu, and the driver is my brother, Jakotsu. You're in our van and we're taking you to boss-" but he was cut off by Kagome, "OH, THAT STINKING PIECE OF SHIT?? He can't get me peacefully, so now he kidnaps me?? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"Kagome started, but she was suddenly slapped by another crying girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you??!" she said, "After what you did to Inu-kun..-" but Kagome cut her off, "WHAT DID I DO?? I don't even know what I did! And again, who the HELL are YOU people?"

"We're the ones that truly love Inu-kun." The first woman that spoke said, "We're not like the other sluts, including you, that were bought by him; we really do care about him, and even though he doesn't really love us, he buys us everything we want, and looks after us; we stay by his side not only because he owns us, but because we love him." She paused and then continued. "But yesterday he came all grumpy, and EVERY one of us went to cheer him up, but he just pushed us away; and then Bankotsu told us that YOU slapped him **twice**," she paused again, and started sniffing, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?? He's like he's sick, he just won't move from his room, he stood in a single spot from this morning .. he's not like that, DAMN YOU!!" she started screaming, while kicking Kagome.

Kagome got mad, and when she had the opportunity, she bit the woman's leg; the woman screamed, and Kagome glared deadly at her.

"SO? Think of what HE did to me? Or did to those other girls? YOU are damn SICK!!" Kagome started screaming, but shut up when the car stopped.

"We're here," Jakotsu said, turning, and Bankotsu nodded to him, and then grabbed Kagome, who started struggling.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" she started screaming, but Bankotsu put a hand on her mouth, and dragged her a few minutes around there, and then got in front of a door; he untied Kagome's hands, having care not to let her leave, and then opened the door and pushed her in front; Kagome tripped and fell to the ground, and then heard the door close and being locked.

She got up and looked around her. 'Where the .. am I..' she thought. It was a pretty large room, with a lot of furniture, and in a corner there was a bar that had drinks. She moved her head to see that a wall was only of glass, like a window-wall, and .. there stood Inuyasha, looking out the window; she sensed some sort of weird aura coming from him. 'What the ..'

Suddenly Inuyasha sighed. "Who the **hell** is it?; I said I didn't want to fuck anyone this moment, so the damn, get out of here, monke-" but he was cut off by a shoe hitting his head; Kagome had threw one of hers at him.

"You asshole, who're you calling a monkey?" Kagome said, mad. Inuyasha gasped, and turned and looked at her.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" he glared at her, but Kagome glared at him too.

"Your DAMN underlings brought me here," she said, as her blood started boiling in her, "so we can as well settle things right now, you sick idiot."

Inuyasha just turned his head around from here back to the window, mumbling something similar to 'get outta here'. Kagome calmed a little and looked at him.

"I can't, idiot, your damn Bankotsu locked us in here," and Inuyasha twitched, and Kagome continued, "And anyway, what? Afraid? You're damn whores told me that you stood there the whole morning? Did my hands really hurt you so much, little crybaby?" Kagome started teasing him, feeling better second by second.

"Fuck you," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You wish," Kagome said and looked on the walls for some clock, unnafected.

Inuyasha, however, shivered when he heard those two words come out from her mouth; 'Damn..' he thought. He was feeling miserable, and he didn't know why, and now that Kagome was in the same room with him, he felt even weirder. And when she said those words ..

"So, what are you doing?" Kagome said to him.

"I'm staying here, for the day, and there's nothing that could make me move. Now get out," he said, sternly.

"I can't, I told ya," she said, blowing a raspberry towards his way, "I would if I could, it sucks big time being in the same room with you. God, what if take fleas?".

Inuyasha's blood started to boil; he was getting madder and madder.

"Ugh, and just when I left my spray for fleas home .. I'm gonna report you to the vet if something happenes to me." And she continued, "Oh, but I forgot, you're just a _hanyou_, no sane vet would want to treat you-" but Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha suddenly getting up.

He looked at her with red eyes, panting hard. "Get .. GET OUT, BITCH!" he screamed at her. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I lost my composure .. I've never done this in front of a complete stranger-' but he snapped out when he saw Kagome starting to laugh.

"Made you move from you place," she said, "sorry about the hanyou thing," and she laughed again.

Inuyasha realized she was right, and started to calm down; he looked at Kagome, who stopped laughing and was arranging her clothes. 'Damn,' he thought, and sat back down, at his earlier spot. He felt weird; if he would have felt okay, he would have liked it that Kagome was there, but he felt miserable, and couldn't even approach her.

Kagome grinned and sat down somewhere near a wall, leaning on it; she was with her back at Inuyasha, yet she knew he knew she was there, because of his nose. She made her hands look like mouths, and started mouthing and moving the hands simultaneously, making a dialogue between hands.

Right hand: 'Betcha in the end he'll ask what are we doing?'

Left hand: 'Yeah, he won't stay like that here. Wanna throw water at him?', Kagome mouthed as she moved her left hand towards a bathroom.

Righ hand: 'Muwahahah, he'd kill us after that. But no, I don't wanna risk it.'

Left hand: 'You coward! Anyway, let's bet on the time until he says something.'

Rigth hand: 'Sure, I bet one minute or more.'

Left hand: 'I bet not even a minute. Winner gets the help of the other to touch his ears!'

Right hand: 'Gotcha!'

Kagome grinned as she started mentally counting seconds. 'One .. Two .. Three .. Four .. (after 50 seconds) .. Fifty-five .. Fifty-six .. Fifty-seven .. Fifty-eight .. Fifty-nine ..' Kagome took a deep breath, 'Sixty! .. Sixty-one .. Sixty-two .. Sixty-three ..'

"What are you doing?"

Kagome mimicked a 'Yaaaaay!' with the right hand, and made the left hand move like it was saying 'Hmph!'. "Counting," she responded, not looking at him and concentrating at her hands.

"I .. I've hit girls before." He said, not looking at her.

"And? Why're you telling me this?" Kagome asked, still playing with her hands.

Inuyasha paused. 'Yeah, why am I telling her this?' he thought. "Even I don't know myself why am I doing this, damn .. bitch-" but Inuyasha what cut off by yet another shoe flying in his head. This time, Kagome turned at him, glaring.

"Why you-"

"Sorry."

Kagome stiffened.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, but you're still a damn bitch," he said, smirking at her.

Kagome glared at him, and then turned around, fuming; though, she couldn't believe that THE _Rumihashi Inuyasha_ actually had apologized to her. 'Wow, I'm getting good. Maybe I should get a job as a shrink in a mentally ill people hospital,' she thought, 'he'd make a great first pacient to boast up my career.'

Inuyasha suddenly got up, and went towards the bar. "Water, juice or alcohol?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kagome said, looking up at him, surprised.

"Water, juice or alcohol," Inuyasha repeated, looking in the bar.

"Juice", Kagome grinned, "with strawberry, if I may."

"No alcohol?" Inuyasha asked, still looking in the bar.

"Neah, last time I had alcohol I slapped a certain hanyou twice," she said, grinning.

Inuyasha suddenly turned towards her, and she was still grinning. "You were .. **drunk**?" he asked, going her direction with two small bottles of strawberry juice.

"No I wasn't! I can swear, I was okay, I only drank one bottle and a half," she said, as he gave her her bottle and sat down besides her, him too leaning on the wall, and she continued, "and the rest I left there with Miroku and Sango and went after pizza .. Oh shit, now I understand why Sango wanted to kill me this morning," she said, and started laughing.

Inuyasha looked puzzled at her. "Miroku must've gotten drunk, and maybe tried to .." she said and laughed even harder.

"Miroku as in the lecher?"

Kagome nodded, and chuckled. "Oh God, Sango has every right to kill me if Miroku did what I think he did."

After that sentence, silence had crept over to their place. Kagome was imagining a drunk Miroku trying to seduce Sango, and a overly-blushing Sango trying to push him away, while blushing even more.

'God, I would've given anything, ANYTHING if you'd just teleported me there when that happened.' she thought while grinning, 'Of course I would've saved Sango,' and now she grinned devilishly, 'by giving Miroku condoms, though a little godchild wouldn't be so bad, now, would it?' and she grinned again, oblivious to what or who was near her.

All this time, Inuyasha kept .. well, he kept _staring_ at her. Staring at her amazing profile. Staring ar her beautifully-round, pink and .. alive cheeks, covered by a lot of raven hair, that at the base of her neck started to curl a little; and then there was this green lock of hair, green suited her so well. And then, his eyes saw her incredible beautifully shaped eyes, from her profile. And then his eyes lowered, and landed on her lips .. her beautiful, full cherry-red lips; just seeing them made him felt so .. stirred up, yeah, that's how he felt.

'Damn,' he thought, turning his head away, 'not even one girl of the ones that-' but his thoughts just stopped when he turned back at her, his eyes landing on her chest, which was moving frowards and backwards, just waiting for him to come, for him to please them and himself. He smirked, and then looked again at those cherry-red lips .. and just wondered .. how it would be if ..

But suddenly Kagome turned to him, realizing he was looking at her, and he turned his head .. _blushing_. It was incredible, he felt as if he had done something wrong by just looking at her.

'Damn .. this never happened to me before ..' he though, while Kagome just kept on staring at him.

"What?!" he roared back at her, after the blush fainted.

"Oh geez, you don't have to yell like that, you .. idiot!" she said back to him, "I was just trying to imagine how would your shitty face look like if you'd smile." Inuyasha winced.

"I've seen you smirk all these damn times, but I've never seen you really smile." Kagome continued. "Would it kill you to smile just once now for me?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Only for a **real** kiss," he said, leaning towards her, while looking her in the eye.

Kagome gasped at first, but then somehow brought her right foot up and kicked him in the nose.

"You sick shit! Just because you have lots of personal issues, and lots of damned fears doesn't mean you can act like that," she said, turning from him.

"What did you say ..?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing her.

"What you heard, you idiot," Kagome aswered, turning her head to him, "you're just a one of a kind troubled kid, and that's why you turned out so crappy. If people around you would realize that too, they'd beat your brains back in that empty head of yours, and maybe you'd have a chance to change, 'cause I know you _can_." Kagome said all those words looking him in the eye, so confident, it made Inuyasha shiver.

Kagome turned back from him. "You just never thought that there would be someone, besides your family, that could love you, and that's why you kept 'buying' girls," and she turned back to him, "am I right?" and she turned back.

"Wha .. How .." Inuyasha started mumbling. For the first time in a looooong time, he just couldn't say anything.

"I think I can say that I got through a lot, so I'm pretty good at judging people from their actions, and you're so simple, you just don't damn realize it, but you're an open book, and I don't have your damn nose, ears or eyes to sense it," Kagome finished, still not looking at him.

Inuyasha calmed down, and sighed. "Maybe your fucking right, but it's none of your problems, is it?" he said, harsh. Kagome just sighed, and then they both got quiet.

"Keh," Inuyasha said after a few minutes, "let's get you outta here, bitch."

Kagome glared at him. "Don't you dare call **me** bitch," she said, as she looked him in the eye, "and I ain't gonna move, asshole."

Inuyasha just sat quiet after what Kagome said. There was a catch; he had never said 'bitch' to any girl this much. And that's because no other girl managed to keep him calling her like that for long enough time, so he felt weird; but now he felt he wasn't saying 'bitch' to her in a bad way anymore, and that was even more weirder.

"So," Kagome started, "you're really not gonna say something about you?"

Inuyasha gasped, and then sighed. "My father damn died when I was five in human years, and my mother when I was seven. Ever since then, lots of relatives have tried to keep me, but I was like hell, not leting anyone get close to me, besides my brother, that had inherited my dad's business, him being older than me with 10 years."

Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha glared at her. "What, bitch?" he asked.

"Nothing, continue," she said, still giggling and ignoring the fact that he had called her 'bitch' again; she looked at him, seeing that he didn't want to continue, and sighed. "How long has it been since you've talked with someone like this?" she asked, expecting a something like a 'loooong looooooong looooooooooong time'.

Inuyasha stared at something in front of him. "Actually, in one month there's gonna be a year..", and Kagome gasped mentally.

'Wha ..,' she thought.

"There was this girl, she .. didn't care that I was hanyou, though she would've probably been happier if I was human .. she was Kikyo." He paused, and then resumed, "You and her kinda look similar bitch," and now he turned his head her way, "but much beautiful, and sexier, and she was cute, and like an angel, good, who lived for helping people, in a few words, the exact opposite of some monkey besides me right now," he finished and got hit by Kagome.

"Why, you son of a bitch!" she screamed, 'And who the hell is this Kikyo? Good, like an angel? You gotta be kidding me!' she thought.

"Hey, calm down!! You wanted me to say something about me, I did. And Kikyo left Japan anyway." He paused, and then sighed, "Your turn, bitch.", he said. 'And anyway, what did I say about sexier? Damn, I never thought about Kikyo how I thought now about Kagome,' he thought.

Kagome again gasped mentally, and then turned away from him, and grinned. Inuyasha's eyes grew bigger.

"I ran away from home," Kagome started. Inuyasha gasped. He knew she lived with Sango, but he'd never have thought that she had ran away from home.

"I ran away," Kagome continued, "saying that I'd damn die than ever look back. And I met Sango, and the lech, and my life changed. Then I wanted to go back to then and straighten up things, but you came. And that's about it," she finished, still grinning.

"Why'd you run away?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome kept quiet for some seconds, and then turned to Inuyasha, "It's none of your problems, is it?" she said, using the same phrase he did. Inuyasha frowned.

"In fact, besides my family, only 4 people know, and that's damn that," she continued.

"Sango, Miroku," Inuyasha said, "Who the heck else?"

Kagome paused. "And my original math sensei," and she paused again.

"And?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her.

"And Kouga," she said, pausing again.

'Damn mangy wolf! Why the hell does he know and it can't??' Inuyasha though, his blood starting to boil.

"Anyway," Kagome said, giggling, as she wanted to change the subject, "wanna know why I laughed when you mentioned your brother?"

"Why, _bitch_?", Inuyasha smirked, and Kagome hit him once again.

"I saw him, and Rin, today," she grinned, "they seem like nice people, unlike some other shitty hanyous around me."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared at her.

"Calm down, okay?", her grin grew even bigger, "They came to congratulate me for standing up to you. And heck, even I didn't know what I did back then," and she laughed.

"Damn, leave it to big brother and sister-in-law to congratulate the enemy," Inuyasha said, while Kagome laughed some more. He looked at her, how she was giving off beams of happiness while she was sitting there. His eyes once again landed on her lips, and followed their every movement.

Suddenly, the sound of the door unlocking was heard. "Oh great, finally they though to unlock that damn door? After two hours?? Took them some time," Kagome said, as she got up.

Suddenly, Inuyasha got up too, catching her hand and turnind her around, as she landed into his chest. He smirked and then leaned into her, but Kagome grinned devilishly and gave him a head-in-the-mouth kind of thing.

Inuyasha pulled back, looking angry at Kagome, was smirking herself.

"Tell you what," she said, "I'll let you damn put your tongue in ma mouth (Inuyasha shivered there, feeling himself stirred up again) if you promise, no, **swear **that everytime when I say _a word_, you go 'Boooom!' to the ground, how'bout it?"

"Wha .." Inuyasha was puzzled.

"Simple, dimwit. When I say the word .. hmmmm, .. I know! _**Osuwari**_; you fall down, with your head crashing to the ground, _kissing_ it."

"What the, _**SIT**_, bitch-" Inuyasha started to say, but his words stopped in his throat, as Kagome got her face _close_ to his, _terribly close_ to his. "Okay?" she whispered, looking in his eyes. Though Kagome didn't want a boyfriend 'till she's older, she knew how to use her femimine ways to convince boys, though she wasn't proud of that; she felt like the last whore on earth right now.

Inuyasha couldn't make himself do anything but nod, and leaned forward, smirking. But then, Kagome smirked herself and barely whispered, "SIT". Inuyasha just stopped and didn't react at first, but Kagome pulled herself from him and did a move she had learned from Souta, who did karate, so Inuyasha fell down hard.

Kagome laughed and started to walk away.

"What was that for, bitch?" Inuyasha got up and rushed towards her, "You're mi-" but was cut off by Kagome suddenly turning and glaring at him.

"It's because I'm **not** yours, you overly-idiotic bastard." She said, "And you have to have the honor of your blood lineage, and keep your promise", Kagome finished, glaring at him, turning and starting to walk towards the door, with her shoes, which she had picked from the floor, in her hands.

"Why, bitch," Inuyasha started and rushed again towards her. Kagome just sighed.

"Osuwari," she said, but Inuyasha like hell wasn't going to stop, so she used her Miko powers to create something in front of his feet, so Inuyasha tripped, and fell flat to the ground.

Kagome just exited, and saw Bankotsu. She walked towards him, punched him right in the face, and ordered him to take her home. Bankotsu, incredibly amazed by her, obeyed, and after some time, Kagome was home. Sango wasn't home from school yet, so Kagome just got to her bedroom and plopped on the bed. 'What a loooong and weeeeird day!' she thought, before falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome had left the room, Inuyasha got up, and stared some time at the door, after giving himself a punch.

'Damn .. bitch,' he thought, as his eyes flashed red for a second, 'Damn her ..', but then suddenly, he .. smiled, and then gasped. He wanted to smirk, but instead of that .. his mouth just curled up, and he smiled .. He smiled again after that, thinking of what he learned about Kagome and about himself. "Though she's still a damn bitch," he said, this time really smirking.

* * *

**Phew, finish! Next chapter's gonna be shorter, and then there will be some Inuyasha&Kagome 'get-to-know-more-of-themselves- kind of chapters, and after that action begins, as I'm gonna bring in new characters -grins- Imagine that all this action happened with only five big characters up 'till now, and another let's say fifteen secondary characters, and only happened in THREE (yes, three!) days! They have soooo busy lives! Or maybe I'm being too much unrealistic -grins- Thanks for reading!**

**Hugs, Jo // Ft-chan**


	7. Some bad things got good, but not all

**Kinda filler chapter -grins- I never get enough Sango&Miroku fluff in stories where Inuyasha and Kagome are the main focus, so I used this opportunity to please myself (I'm so bad -grins-).**

**Rated M for Kagome and Inuyasha's mouths, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Oh, and just so I remember everyone, Kagome is 17, Sango and Kouga 18 and Miroku and Inuyasha 19.-grins-. **

_

* * *

From the previous chapter:_

'Damn .. bitch,' he thought, as his eyes flashed red for a second, 'Damn her ..', but then suddenly, he .. smiled, and then gasped. He wanted to smirk, but instead of that .. his mouth just curled up, and he smiled .. He smiled again after that, thinking of what he learned about Kagome and about himself. "Though she's still a damn bitch," he said, this time really smirking.

**Chapter 7 – Some bad things got good; but it's still bad**

Kagome slightly opened her right eye and tried to move in the bed sheets, but fell with a loud 'Thud!' to the ground.

'Shit! I said something about water-floor .. make it water-floor with green big grass on it,' Kagome thought as she rose up, searching for the clock in her room.

When she finally found it .. 'Holy crap! It's already 6 and a half pm?! What the hell ..'

"SANGOO!! Why the hell didn't you wake me up?? How'm I suppose to sleep tonight, now that I've slept almost four and a half hours?" Kagome started yelling, while untangling herself from the bed-sheets.

"You won't, that's just it .. We got invited _somewhere_, but I'm not gonna go, so you go," Sango answered from the living room; Kagome sensed there was something wrong, and rushed there, only to see Sango quietly watching TV.

"Sango .. what's wrong?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Nothing, Kags, I'm fine," Sango smiled.

"Don't you 'I'm fine' me, Sango, only I can do that and get away with it," Kagome grinned, "and anyway, seriously, what happened? Is it got something to do with the beer yesterday?" and Kagome grinned once again, "I know Miroku did somethin ..-" but her words stopped coming out when she saw Sango's expression sadden.

"What the .. Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked, **reaaaally** worried now, as she sat near Sango. "And I don't care if you don't wanna tell me, I'm your little sis and you're gonna do it anyway.", and Sango sighed.

"Yesterday," Sango started, "…after you left, me and Miroku remained there. He started to drink the beer you had left behind, and I thought that that wouldn't be a problem, seeing how he's 19 and all .. And we stood there and talked for a looong, loong time, about you, about me, about him, and all sorts of other things; we watched together at the stars .. And I was so .. happy ..", and Sango paused. Kagome looked at her.

"So happy," Sango continued, "I didn't notice he had drank all of the remaining for bottles of beer .. And then he started looking at me, but not with that lecherous look he usually had," and Sango's face lightened up, and she blushed, "He waaaaas sooo damn sexy in the moon-light like that," she whispered, and Kagome smiled. "And anyway, he started hitting on me, but seriously hitting on me, not like usual .. and even though I was pushing him away, I felt .. so happy," Sango said, and then started whispering, "I like him, Kagome."

Kagome squealed and just jumped right on her. "You dummy!! And you think that's a bad thing??! Oh god, you're incredible!"

Sango smiled and then blushed even more. "And, I don't know how, but when he was sooo close to me, he just .. well, his lips just .. and I ..". Kagome's eyes grew bigger.

"You weasel! You guys kissed??"

"Well .. I just stood there, looking at him .. I couldn't believe it, and I .. umm, I _liked_ it .. But then I realized that in fact he was drunk, or else he'd **never** do a thing like this," and Sango sighed. Kagome stiffened.

"What do you mean?? The hell, he was kissing **you**! And he was doing so because he wanted, not because he was drunk-" but Kagome ws cut off.

"Then why did he suddenly stopped and looked at me with a horrified expression, Kagome??" Sango started saying to her friend. "I just pulled myself from him, and just ran away, coming here home. I slept, and I thought that that was only a dream, but I got to school, and he didn't even say 'Hi' to me! The damn, we didn't talk all day Kagome, he was **clearly** ignoring me! And at the end of classes, I just found a note saying that he wanted us to come at his place this night, at some time around 9, and that he'd order something! I'm **not** going, Kagome!"

"Oh, yes you are!", Kagome said, mad. 'Those two! Gah, I hate that they don't really realize what's going on with them,' she thought.

"No! He ignored me all day, why should I go?"

"Cause he said the _both_ of us to come, Sango, so you're coming too! And that's final!" Kagome said, as she sighed. "And anyway, wanna know what happened to me ..?"

Sango nodded, and Kagome started to explain _everything_, from what happened yesterday with Kanna, and what happened today with Inuyasha.

At the end, after wanting to kill that guy for punching Kagome, Sango was cracking up laughing. "So you SAT him?"

"Yeah," Kagome grinned, "Sometimes being a Miko does have it's good points; I just made a 'something' out of my healing powers, and it doesn't matter that that 'something' didn't heal him at all," Kagome laughed. "Oh, hey, it's seven and a half already, let's start getting ready."

"Kagome .. I don't wanna go .." Sango started whining, but Kagome turned to her, glaring.

"Sango, you're gonna go, willingly, or tied up and carried by me, you choose."

Sango sweat-dropped, and got up. "Now you're controlling me, but to think that **I** brought you to MY home and took care of you."

Kagome grinned devilishly. "And that's a mistake you shall never make again."

Both laughed, and then started getting ready. They both took a shower, and both changed clothes; it was now eight and a half, and they had to leave.

Sango was wearing jeans, and so was Kagome; she was also wearing a tight black blouse, with a strange white pattern on it (Kagome had bought it for her), while Kagome herself was wearing a tight T-shirt with rainbow stripes, and a gun right in the middle, with "Bloody Rose" written on it **(A/N: lol, credit to Vampire Knight and it's author for that; Bloody Rose is Zero's gun –grins and jugs Zero-)**, and again an unzipped black sweater on top.

They both got out, and started walking towards Miroku's flat, laughing and talking; the 'laughing and talking' thing was Kagome's strategy to keep Sango occupied until when they got to Miroku's place, so she wouldn't try to leave until then; luckly, it worked.

Soon, they arrived at Miroku's, and Sango suddenly saddened. Kagome sighed, took a deep breath and knocked at the door. 'Here goes nothing-' she thought.

"Hey, Kagso!" Miroku said, opening the door. "Whoa, look who's sexy tonight! Hey, how'bout you bearing me an-" but he was cut off when Kagome punched him.

"Don't even try, lech .. umm, Roku" and Kagome grinned, while entering.

"Roku?" Miroku laughed, and then turned back to the door, just to remain silent. 'Oh boy,' Kagome thought.

"Sango .. hey," he said, looking at Sango. 'Hurry up, say somethin, you two, dammit!', again Kagome thought.

"Hey .. Miroku," Sango said while entering, looking down, and going in the living room. Kagome grinned and then disappeared somewhere in the flat.

"Uh .. what's up?" Sango asked, still not looking at Miroku.

"Well, nothing," Miroku said, him too looking down, "I just ordered some food, and called you girls so we can .. you know, 'waste' some time together, how Kagome would put it-" but he was suddenly cut off when the light went off.

"What THE..? Is it a service interruption-" but again Miroku was cut off when he and Sango were pushed by someone, and landed right on a bed. "Who the .."

"It's me, you dummies," Kagome's voice said from somewhere, "I closed the power for this flat, so now you're in the dark." And then Miroku and Sango could swear they _heard_ her grinning. "I locked the storage room, so you can't get the power up, and I hid the key from that room where I'm going to hide the key from the flat, so don't bother looking for it through the dark. Oh, and I just said all of this because I'm just gonna go out and get myself a cell-phone, and I'm gonna lock you two in here with I spare I found around here. Try to find the keys, I don't caaa-aare!" Kagome said as she ran at the door, got out, closed the door and locked it.

"Damn that Kagome! What's wrong with her??!" an overly-angry Miroku said. "We're now trapped in my own flat! Damn her!!", but suddenly he stopped, realizing things. He was in his **flat**, in the **dark, **on the **bed**, **alone** with **Sango**. 'Shit!' he thought.

"Uh .. Sango, where are you?" he said.

Sango didn't answer; she was stiffened, still processing things. 'Damn Kagome!' her thoughts rumbled in her head, 'why'd you do this??'

"Sango..?" Miroku asked once again; he could easily grope around there to find her, but if he layed his hands on something he shouldn't, he didn't know why, but he would feel **guilty** right now.

Sango snapped out, and started looking around; it was pitch dark, she couldn't see anything. "Miroku?" she whispered.

"I'm here," he said, and Sango started to move her hands around where she tought his voice was coming from. Miroku did the same.

Suddenly, a hand covered Sango's. Sango 'eep'-ed and Miroku 'phew'-ed.

It started to rain outside, and there were lightnings too. Sango started trembling a bit; she wasn't very scared of big storms, but she sure didn't like them. Heck, Japan is known for all kinds of disasters. Miroku sensed her insecurity, and suddenly tightened his grip around her hand.

"Stupid Kagome, that's what she deserves, after leavin us here and going out, she'll get all wet now!" he said, trying to calm down Sango a little.

Sango did indeed calm a little, but her heart was still beating fast; damn, she and Miroku where in the same room, in the bed, in the dark! She wanted to change her position, her back hurt like that, and she had to ways to go: either get further from Miroku, and let go of his hand, either .. get _close_ so him. And 'cause she didn't want to let go of his hand, not because she was afraid, but because .. she _didn't want_ to let go, she moved a little closer to him.

Miroku sensed Sango moving and thought something was wrong, so he moved a little closer too. Damn, he could grope her how long he wanted now, but somehow he though he would do something reaaaaaally bad, and it would hurt her, so he just got closer and closer to where she was; in fact, he got sooo _close_, he ended up bumping into Sango.

Sango 'eep'-ed again; she could _feel_ his breath at her back.

An awkward silence had crept between them after that; neither one of them wanted to say something, and both of them were thinking 'how'd they got into this mess?' kind of thoughts. Well, at least Sango did; Miroku did too, at first, but then he thought of another thing.

"Sango," Miroku finally broke the silence.

"Ye .. Yeah?" Sango said, feeling the breath of his words hit her back.

"I .. I'm sorry for yesterday," Miroku almost whispered. Sango stiffened. This was something different; she didn't know why, but she felt Miroku wouldn't do anything lecherous to her now; she just _felt_ it.

"I'm sorry for getting drunk yesterday and then .. kissing you." Miroku continued to whisper, "I knew you didn't like it, but I still did it .. And when I realized what I did, I freaked out .. Sorry, and please forgive me and let's talk normally again .. Today when you ignored me like that, I couldn't stand it .. Sorry," and he leaned forward and hugged Sango, his head resting on her back.

Sango shivered. Miroku .. the usual lecher just got soft all of a sudden, and started apologizing to her; she felt weird, but she felt happy, because at least he thought that she was ignoring him, and ironically, she thought that he was ignoring her.

Suddenly, Miroku just moved, like he wanted to cancel the hug, but then resumed his position.

"Sango .. ," he whispered again, "I'm sorry, I'm a lecher that can't be cured no matter how much everyone tries .. But I want you to know that you looked _marvelous_, yesterday there, so I wanted to kiss you .. not because I was drunk, or because I'm a lecher ..," and then Miroku lowered his voice, so only Sango's ear could hear, as if there was someone spying on them, "I like you .. no, I think it's gotten more than that .. I think I'm in love with you," he finished, breathing irregular.

Sango couldn't believe her ears. She .. He .. he liked her .. oh damn, **he** liked **her**! ..

Miroku just stood there, breathing like that, irregular. 'Hah .. I did it .. time to face the truth, even though I'm popular and all, Sango would never like one like me .. who would've thought that my lecherousness would've meant my doom, after all the times it came in handy..-' but he just stopped everyhting, thinking, moving, heck, even breathing when Sango leaned into him.

"You know," she started saying, "you're **such** a perv. No wonder you learned to kiss soooo well," she said, smiling, even though he couldn't see her smile.

It was Miroku's turn to stiffen. 'Whoa, did Sango just .. she couldn't .. she did?' he thought, unsure of what she said, or what to do.

Then Sango moved a bit, and cuddled herself in Miroku's arms; he just stood like that, stiff, allowing her to do whatever she wanted with his arms.

"I like you too," she whispered and rose her head up; her mouth was now inches from his.

"Oh god, you know, I think now you're more of a pervert that me," Miroku said as he panted, leaning forward.

Sango giggled. "I don't think anyone could be more of a pervert than you," were her last words before her lips were caught in his.

-------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the two, Kagome headed towards the center of the city, where she knew some good shops to buy cell-phones.

"La-da-di-la-da-daaaaah", you could have heard her 'singing' around the city.

'Oh yeah, so .. I locked the lech and ma sis are in the dark .. I'm soooo bad,' she thought while laughing, 'but at least they'll reconciliate, and even confess, I hope .. those two deserve soooo badly to be happy forever', and then she looked up, and saw no stars, meaning there were clouds, 'and maybe I do too.'

"But, that'll have to wait!" she squealed as she got into a shop.

After a half of hour of trying cell-phones, finding colors and etcetera, a very happy Kagome stepped out of the shop, with a brand new black with some weird dots cell-phone.

While she was in the shop, it started to rain. 'Ooooh, it's raining .. and with lightning, too. If I recall corect, and I do, Sango didn't like lightnings,' Kagome grinned, 'and that's the perfect excuse for cuddling! Haha,' she thought while she laughed.

"Anyway, yaaay! Okay, let's see .. let's get everyone's number in here", she though as she sat on a bench in her way. "Hmm .. names or nicknames? Hmm-hmm-hmmm .. I know, both!" she laughed.

"Okay .. one .. number .. name, Sango .. nick-name, hmmm, 'Big sis'," and Kagome grinned, "or something like 'GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERV!!'" and she laughed. "Two .. number .. name, (mi)Roku .. nick-name, 'HENTAI' or 'The Lech' .. or 'WHO WANTS TO BEAR MY KID?'" and she laughed again, "I'll put one each week."

"Now, next .. three .. number .. name, Kouga .. nick-name, 'Wolf-boy' .. or 'Pointy Ears'," and she laughed once again, and sighed. "Sorry, Kouga ..".

She continued to put numbers of her friends in her phone, all that she knew (she had written them on a piece of paper, that was with her). Finally, she got to the last number.

"Home," she murmured. She wrote the number, and the name, 'MSJ' (Mom, Souta, Jii-chan) and the nick-name, 'Home'. After she finished, she sighed, and looked at her phone, and sighed again.

'I hate myself sometimes,' she said as she clicked 'OK' on her phone, and started calling home.

"Hello?" a beautiful female voice said.

"Mo .. Mom?" Kagome said, unsure if she should continue or not.

"Kagome? Kagome, my dear, how are you?" her mother said, calm and seemingly happy.

"I'm .. sigh, I'm fine mom. How are you guys? I heard you got out from hospital today. How's the house?"

"Everything's fine, Kagome dear. We're okay, Jii-chan and Souta are sleeping and I was going to bed too. We still have some bruises, but we're okay. And the house is okay, too. It's not half damaged of what we expected it to be; just a little in the yard, but nothing in the real house and shrine was destroyed."

"Oh, okay mom." Then, there was a pause. "Mom?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Forgive me?"

"Forgive you? For what, for doing the best thing for you?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm reaaally sorry mom. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, and then run out in the rain. I did a stuuuu-uuuupid thing."

"Maybe, dear, but isn't this why you made such good friends?"

Kagome smiled again. "Yeah mom."

"Oh, and things are are settled around here now. There'll be no problems in the future, we hope, dear."

"Okay mom, but I would rather stay with Sango, if you.."

"Don't mind? No, I don't mind at all. As long as you are happy, it doesn't matter where you are, my dear."

"Thanks, mom. I got a new cell-phone, so I'll be calling you guys everyday, and I'll come home to see you whenever I can .. It's not like a live on the other side of Earth, you know," Kagome said while grinning.

"Yes darling. How's Sango doing?"

"Oh, about that, you remember Miroku?"

"Yes, I think he's the one that stood with us in the hospital."

"Yeah, well I think he and Sango just confessed to each other," and Kagome grinned again.

"That's wonderfull, sweetie! Oh, I got to now, I think Souta's calling me. Call tomorrow too, okay? And be a good girl, and don't bother Sango too much!"

"Yeah, yeah, mom. Tell Souta and Jii-chan I miss them, okay? Love you."

"Love you too, dear. Bye!" and Kagome closed the phone.

Her mom didn't know about what happened with Inuyasha (since she fainted during their first meeting), and didn't know of most of what she did at school; yet, Kagome didn't want to tell her. She was afraid that her mom might worry for her, and her mother already had a lot of things to worry about.

"Anyway .." Kagome said, getting up and going in the rain.

"IT'S RAINING, PEOPLE!" she started screaming around there, happily moving and dancing in the rain. "It's raining!!!" she said once again, while walking towards where Sango's flat was (she had got the key), right in the middle of the street.

'I wonder how much it'll take until those two finally realize that I didn't in fact lock them in, and that I just pretended to lock them, and the door was open?', she thought while laughing. And that was the truth, too; the door was really unlocked.

After 15 minutes of walking, Kagome put her hands around her. "Aah, geez, it's getting cold now!! RAIN, you may stop now!! Shit!!" Kagome said, starting to run. She was still happy, no doubt about that, but the damn cold was starting to get to her skin.

Suddenly, she felt something fall above her.

"Who .. What the .. Is someone trying to kidnap me again??" Kagome said as she struggled to get out of that 'something'. When she finally did, she realized that there was no one near her, and that that 'something' was actually a pretty nice coat.

Kagome started turning it, and searching through the pockets, maybe she would find something to see who's was this coat. She didn't find anything but a piece of paper, and tried to read what was on it.

'You're cold. Wear it.'

'What the ..' Kagome thought. "Hey, anyone out there? Is this for me? The hell, who's there?" she shouted. But, as expected, no one answered. Kagome thought not to worry about it, heck she just got a chance to be warmer; so she grinned, and looked up.

"Oh, Holly God, I thank you for your kindness!!" she said, and laughed.

She put the coat on, and she started running towards Sango's flat.

------------------------In a black car, somewhere near Kagome:--------

"Shit, I can't believe I'm actually following her and giving her my coat, damn bitch, I'm freezing here now!!" a rough voice said; Inuyasha was in the car, looking at her.

But then, the guy smiled. 'Kagome ..' he thought.

"Oh damn, I'm not gonna follow her anymore .. she can fucking take care of herself!!" he roared, as he started the car, and went on his way. And though he said that, he smiled once again.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon (I hope!) And I'll turn back to the rocky thing between Kagome and Inuyasha from the next chapter, I promise -grins- Oh, and how come nobody asked what made Kagome run away from home yet? I would die to know if I hadn't known already (that doesn't have to make sense -laughs-)**

**And oh yeah, someone asked if Kikyo will be in this fic. Yes, she will be; I have plans for her -grins devilishly-.**

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan.**


	8. Okay, maybe it's not so bad anymore

**Back with new chapter -grins- **

**Rated for 'veeewy vewy' (Elmer Fudd style, lol) bad language, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. **

_

* * *

_

_From the previous chapter:_

"Oh damn, I'm not gonna follow her anymore .. she can fucking take care of herself!!" he roared, as he started the car, and went on his way. And though he said that, he smiled once again.

**Chapter 8 – Okay, maybe it's not so bad anymore**

"Oh shiiiiiiiii-" – that sort of a sound could be heard if you entered a certain flat in almost every morning; and usually, it would be followed by a loud "THUUUDDDD!!". Well, not this time.

"Phew," Kagome said, as she landed softly on a few pillows, and started untangling herself from the sheets of the bed. "Yeah, I rock!! Stupid bed sheets, think you can beat my ultimate and unmeasurable power??" she said while jumping on the pile of sheets that had formed on the ground.

'Oh shit, it's Thursday; I gotta get to school in two hours!' Kagome thought as she threw the pile on the bed and ran outside her room. "Sango?" she said, and then stopped.

A big, devilishly grin appeared on her face. 'Ooooh .. Sango .. so you didn't come home after all, did you? .. Lucky I got you some clothes there, just in case,' she tought, and again, anyone who enetered the room in that moment could have sworn they saw little red horns coming out from Kagome's head.

'Anyway, gotta go, gotta go!'; and Kagome took a shower, changed her clothes, munched some sandwiches she made, and then rushed to school, still munching on something.

Finally, after almost 30 mins of running / walking, she arrived at school, huffing; she ran like hell, though she was still 45 mins early (it was a 'thing' of hers and of the others' to get to school earlier). She started walking through the school courtyard, but suddenly remained stiffened; then, she started searching like hell through her backpack.

'Where did I put it, the hell, where did I damn put it .. Here it is!' she thought while taking out her hand from the backpack with her photo camera in it, positioned it at the eye and .. obviously, 'CLICK'-ed, while grinning.

Suddenly, every student turned to her, including the ones that were caught in the photo, who laughed and then rushed towards her.

"Sango, damn you," Kagome laughed. "All the trouble I've caused? 1000$. The doggie getting sat? 5000$. A photo of **you** and **the lech** KISSING in the middle of the courtyard? Priceless," she laughed, using a modified phrase she had used several days ago when she took another photo of them. "And to think that that time you were slapping him to death!"

The two, obviously Sango and Miroku, cracked up laughing, while hugging her.

"Damn me?" Sango started, "Damn **you**, Kagome!! You witch!!"

"Oh yeah, in fact sweetsie, she's a Miko, but the damn, when we're talking about Kagome, Miko and witch do look like synonyms!" Miroku laughed.

"Make fun of me, will ya?" Kagome started, pretending to glare at Miroku, but then grinned .. and Sango could swear that was Miroku's lecherous grin female-style.

"Ka-Kagome .. what are you thinking?" Sango said, looking warningly at her friend.

"Oh .. nothing .. _sweetsie_," Kagome said and laughed.

Sango blushed deeply, and Miroku laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Kags, damn you; you planned this all the way, didn't you? The dark thing, the locked but unlocked door and her clothes, right?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, the only thing I didn't plan was the rain and lightnings, but that wasn't a bother, was it, Roks?" Kagome laughed and wrigled her eyebrows.

The two laughed. "You're such a devil, Kags. And, Roks?"

"Well, Kagome - Kags, and Miroku - Roku - Roks," and Kagome grinned. "Sorry Sango, you're the only one not in our club, 'cause Sangs or Sans doesn't sound well," and she blew a raspberry towards Sango's way.

Again, all of them laughed.

"Oh, Kagome, Kouga was looking for you," Miroku said, "he was kinda desperate, so don't be harsh on him."

Kagome looked down. "Harsh? The damn .. " she whispered, and Miroku and Sango gasped.

Just then, like on a call, a certain Kouga appeared from nowhere and remained silent in the back of a still-loking-down Kagome.

"Speaking of wolf," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Kagome .. I, I'm sorry ..," Kouga started, not knowing what to say, ".. I-I was a total brat, I was just so furious, I could kill that damn freakin stinkin mutt-face that doesn't even know how to spell Inu-poo, meaning dog-shit, which's his own name!", and then he paused, waiting for a response from Kagome, or even a sign that she acknowledged his presence.

Suddenly, Kagome started shivering; she was still looking down.

"Ka .. Kagome .. you okay?" Kouga started, but stopped when Kagome turned at him, laughing her guts out.

" 'Freakin stinkin mutt-face that doesn't even know how to spell Inu-poo, meaning dog-shit, which's his own name'??!! Oh damn, you rock Kouga!! We should write that in the Guiness Record Book and then give you a Nobel Prize," she said while laughing with all she got.

The other two started laughing from what Kouga said and from Kagome's incredibly hilarious laugh; Kouga 'phew'-ed, and waited for Kagome to finish laughing. When she did, she looked at Kouga, and smiled at him.

"S'okay, Kouga. I'm sorry, I was sooo damn frustrated of all that happened, and I just blew up then; I was another atomic bomb that was about to hit Japan. And unfortunately for you, you're the only one who was there," she said, while grinning.

Kouga smiled too, and then, well and then looked at Kagome, who smiled herself, and then waved bye, and turned to leave.

Kagome sweat-dropped and went and punched him hard in the back.

"Wha.. WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" Kouga turned back to her.

Kagome laughed. "Well, if I hadn't done that, you would've gone to stay in the classroom, even though we still have 30 minutes, and you would talk to us, and specially me, less and things would've been awkward between us," she said, grinning.

Kouga just looked at her for 2 seconds, and then started laughing. "You're a weird one, damn you, though I'm happy you think that way; but, that still damn hurt!" he finished, pinching her.

Sango and Miroku started laughing, and Kagome pretended to hit Kouga with all her force.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, boss." Bankotsu said, standing in front of a black car that just parked in front of the school.

"Yeah, morning Bankotsu," Inuyasha said while getting out of the car, with 3 girls after him. "What's up?"

"Nothin, I just saw you coming; the room's ready," Bankotsu answered, reffering to the room in the most western part of the school.

"Yeah, ok. Where's the bitch?" Inuyasha asked, putting on a pair of black sunglasses.

"I think she was in the middle of the courtyard," Bankotsu said, pointing exactly towards where Kagome was.

Inuyasha looked that way and saw Kagome and Kouga, and his big, silvery-flufy ears twitched when he heard them saying something like 'Sango and Miroku, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!', and then he saw the other two getting as further away from them as they could. But it annoyed him the most that Kagome was _laughing_ and _having fun_ with Kouga, when he said she had to break up with him.

'Damn, mangy wolf ..'

----------------------------------------------------------

Kouga and Kagome just finished another round of laughing, after they laughed some more about Sango and Miroku; the last two didn't really mind, those were just friendly teases.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped. "Kouga .. don't you sense anything? Anyone, damn, watching us?" she suddenly asked.

Kouga looked surprised at her and then rose his head, and started sniffing and moving his ears.

"Nope, no one Kagome, there's no one that's _purposely_ watching us; besides that, the whole school's watching us laugh," he said, grinning.

"Oh, yeah, and I'm Tweety and 'I tawt I taw a puddy-tat'!" Kagome said and started rushing towards a corner of the courtyard.

The others looked at her how she was running around, and finally entering in the school; after a few minutes, they saw her getting out, but from a different door, the opposite way.

"Oh shit, when did she run so fast?" Kouga asked, looking at her, and then twitched, seeing Kagome pulling someone that appeared to be a girl with a mask on her face; she brought her to the group.

"Tzee?" Kagome said, continuing in the 'Tweety' language, and pulled the mask and remained a little .. surprised. "Oy maybe it wasn't a puddy-tat," she said. In front of her, a cute wolf-yokai glared at them.

"Who're you? And today's not the only day you've followed me, is it?" Kagome said, looking her in the eye.

The girl pulled herself from Kagome's grasp, and took a deep breath.

"I'm Morita Ayame, I'm a first-year here, and I've been following you Kagome-sempai and Kouga-sempai because I .. because I **really** like Kouga-sempai, and I know you two are together, but I was hoping I could see something that could break you too up, even though I know this would be bad, but I .." and Ayame continued talking, and talking, and talking, and blushing and blushing and blushing.

The others looked at eachother, with Kouga staring at Kagome; she gave him the 'wha, now you're asking for my permission?' kind of look, and Kouga smiled.

Ayame was looking down, red as a tomato, and still talking continuously, until she suddenly stopped, feeling a manly hand on her own. She looked up to see Kouga, with the most bright and sexy smile he could've brought up; Kagome and the others giggled.

"You free this Saturday?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye. Ayame thought that she could die happy in that moment.

"M .. m-me? What about Kagome-sempai ..?" her voice was trembling.

"You didn't follow us a couple of days before, did you?" Kagome asked.

"N-no, my mom said I had to be early home then, so I .."

"Oh, and how come Kouga didn't sense you?"

"I-I covered my scent .. and-and .."

"Oh cut it out already," Kouga said, turning to Kagome. Then he turned back to Ayame, "Me and Kags broke up, so .. I'm free," he said, grinning. "And I think I could get two tickets to the big movie that's up this Saturday, so .. wanna?"

Ayame's eyes grew bigger, as she nodded rapidly. "Yeah!! That would be great! But, Kagome-sempai, are you- .. are you sure that ..?"

"That what? That I really wanted to broke up with the wolfy-boy? Well, I broke up with him," she said, grinning. "So, does it really matter now?"

"Yeah, and anyway, this Saturday, in front of the movie theatre, at four?", Kouga asked, smiling again. Ayame nodded, and Kouga continued, "Oh, and yeah, I broke up with her, but I hope you don't mind us being best-friends and all, I mean me and Kags, 'brother and sister', okay?", he said, making the puppy eyes.

"He sure knows how to make girls happy," Sango whispered to Kagome very low.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I was with him too, but don't tell him that," Kagome answered, still whispering and giggling, and then turned to Kouga.

"Hey, wolfy-boy, who ever said that I still wanted to be 'bro and sis' with you?" she said, while punching him in the back.

"Oww, damn you Kags! That's the second time today!"

The group laughed, and then started moving; they still had 15 minutes 'till the bell rang.

---------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of wandering around the school corridors, where Kagome met Shippo, the little kitsune, and talked with him a bit, and after Kagome had told them about her cell-phone and had gave them her number, the gang started laughing about their names, because Kagome was Kags, Miroku was Roks, Kouga was Kougs, but Sangs and Ayams didn't sound right.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped, spotting a petite white-haired girl. "Kanna!!" she shouted.

Kanna turned, and her face blew with happines, running towards Kagome.

"Oh damn, Kanna," Kagome said while embracing her, "I didn't know you learn here .. Oh, are you okay? I'm Kagome by the way-" but Kagome stopped, seeing as Kanna started to cry.

"Kanna, why the ..", she said as she pulled from the embrace, eyeing Kanna, who smiled at her.

"It's because of you, Kagome-chan, that he let me go .. I'm sure of it .. Thank you, Thank you sooo much!" Kanna said, hugging Kagome once again.

Kagome was puzzled. "Kanna, what did I .." she tried to say. 'Geez, people thank me these days a lot, and I don't even know why!' Kagome though, remembering how Rin came to her. 'Oh yeah, Rin!'

The others remained silent, looking at the scene; Sango and Miroku where the only ones that knew, and they understood in a flash what happened, and smiled.

"It's because you did what you did, Kagome-chan, that he let me go .. I'm free! I'm no longer his ..!" Kanna said, in the hug. Kagome finally catched up on what happened; her eyes grew bigger, and she pulled out of the hug, staring at Kanna.

"The total asshole, jerk and piece of crap .. he let you go?" she asked. Kanna nodded.

"Whoa, that's great Kanna!" Kagome said, while squeazing Kanna once again, the third time now. "Whoa, you're free! In what class are you? .. Damn asshole, if he ever does something to you again .."

Kanna started laughing. "No, I think I'll be fine. And I'm a last year here."

Kagome grinned. "So, I have to call you Kanna-sempai, right?"

The whole group laughed, with Sango, Miroku and Kouga simultaneously saying "You have to call us sempais too!". Kagome turned their way and blew a raspberry.

"Let's go, Ayame. We don't deserve to be in the presence of the all-mighty sempais from our high," she said, while Ayame nodded and started walking with her. Classes were supposed to start in a few minutes, so they though they'd go into their classrooms.

"Kay, see ya at lunch!" Kouga said, and he, Sango, Miroku and Kanna went on their way, and Kagome and Ayame went on theirs.

The first three hours went on okay; well, Kagome did jump out the window in the middle of the Biology class to bring some flowers from outside when the teacher said so, but that was somewhat normal.

It was the big break already, and Kagome was going to meet with the others in the canteen.

"Hey, Kags! Over here!" Miroku shouted, spotting her.

Kagome saw them two, and she smiled, seeing Sango, sitting besides Miroku and scolding him for being a pervert once again, ('Heh, lech,' Kagome thought) and on the other side of the table Ayame sitting besides Kouga, talking intense. ('Awww, go get him, Ayame!' Kagome once again thought).

She launched in their dirrection, snatched a hamburger from Kouga's hands and started rushing out.

"HEEEY!!" Kouga called after her, or better said, after the hamburger that was with her, while Sango asked her where was she going.

Kagome frowned. "I'm not staying with you guys this time, I have something to do, though I would rather clean the toilets in the bathroom with my toothbrush than do it!" she said, while munching the hamburger and walking out the canteen.

She made her way to the most western part of the school, got past the other room, and stopped right in front of 'the-door-that-was-never-opened', where she started kicking it as hard as she could.

"Hey, open up, damn asshole!", she said, and when she gave another kick, the door went open.

'So much of the mith of the unlocked door,' she tought to herself, and entered. Her eyes grew big when she saw Inuyasha on a bed, shirtless, with a girl on top of him, that was giving him a massage, and some other girls around the room, two of them wearing skirt and only a bra.

"Am I **interrupting** something here?" she said, glaring at Inuyasha. 'Damn shitty piece of nothing! Grrrr, what does he see in all these girls? What the hell!?' she thought to herself.

"You .. what are you doing here, _bitch_?" he asked, getting off the bed. Some other girls gasped; he never called them 'bitch', or if he did, he did it only a little at the start. Kagome glared harder at him.

"Sit," she said, and Inuyasha's eyes grew bigger, as he felt himself fall to the ground, by something that caught his feet.

"Damn you .. bitch .. What do you want?" he said, glaring at her, and getting up again.

"Well, for sure I don't wanna talk with **you**, idiot; I want Rin's number, **now**."

"What the fuck do you need it for? And who the fucking hell do you think you are, to order **me** around? I'm not gonna give it to you,"

"Oh, shaddup, I saw your phone on the table already, asshole," Kagome said while turning to the table; Inuyasha glared at her, and wanted to stop her, but Kagome didn't even look at him.

"Sit," she said again, and again Inuyasha fell to the ground. 'Damn Miko powers!' he though, and tried to get up. Kagome had taken the phone already and was searching for Rin's name.

"Okay, I need some time to find it, so SIT!" she shouted to Inuyasha, who fell again. "SIT!" when he wanted to get up again. "SIT!" yet again. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome said, and Inuyasha's face hurt like hell.

Kagome put the phone on the table, and turned to him.

"Thanks for your hospitality, _**Inu-poo**_," she said, and Inuyasha shivered, hearing how she called him;'Dog-shit?' he though. "Oh, and, I think I'm getting used to 'S' you; every time I say the word, it's like my powers just act on their own!" Kagome continued, "I don't think they like you."

She turned, and went towards the door. Inuyasha just barely got up, and didn't want to be sat again, so he just remained there, his blood boiling.

"What's with the fucking wolf?" he asked.

"Kouga?" Kagome said, stopping but not facing him and writing Rin's number in her own cell-phone. "Yeah, I broke up with him," and her voice turned low, "**don't you dare hurt him or the others**."

"Then don't just damn fucking flirt with him like that," Inuyasha said, still angry.

Kagome twitched. "Damn you .. You fucked-up bastard, you can't tell me what to do more than you already did .. Kouga is **my** 'big brother', and nobody's goona keep me away from having him as one of my best friends, got it?" she said to him, still not looking at him, then calmed down and started to walk again towards the door.

Just before getting out of the room, Kagome turned to him. "Oh, and yeah, nice job with Kanna, she really was happier" she said, grinning to him, and closed the door.

Inuyasha just stood there; he didn't know what he felt, but he felt soooo good when he saw Kagome smile, it was just like .. 'Naaah, damn her .. but still..' he though, while he got back on the bed, but this time he shoved the girl that wanted to give him a massage once again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got back to class; the last three hours went on okay too, and at the end, the gang found out that there will be no school tomorrow, because of some reparations that had to be made.

"Whoa, Kagome, what did you do during the big break, destroyed the school?" Miroku said, laughing.

"Shut up, Roks; for once, it isn't my fault," Kagome answered, laughing.

They spend the rest of the they together (Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and Kagome; Ayame was now 'adopted' by the four, and she had found out that Kagome ran away from home and was living with Sango); they went to the mall, then wandered around the city, and went home.

The next morning, after 'the best snooze she had in a long time', as Kagome put it, Sango and Miroku decided to go on a date, Kouga said he was going to some wolf friends of his, Ayame said she had something to do at home, and Kagome .. well, Kagome decided to go to her real home, to see her mother, brother and grandfather.

After a whole day spent there, playing with her brother, and helping her grandfather with the shrine and her mother with the cooking, she returned to Sango's flat (finally, she had got a spare for the key) with cakes she had made with her mother.

She entered, and saw Sango wasn't home, so she changed in her pajamas (it was about nine), got her cell-phone and started writing a message for Sango.

Sender: Kags ; To: Big Sis hug – 'Hey girl, whats cookin? U chillin out with Roks? Im home with lots of cakes, I had a gr8 time at m home. When u coming? Hugs' **(A/N: Lol, I used that type of writing 'cause that's the one I use too in text-messages and in chats with close friends; less time, and more space if you wanna write something big in the text-message, sorry for the guys that hate this type of writing)**.

After a few minutes, the phone rang; it was a message.

Sender: Big Sis hug; To: Kags - 'Hey! Yeah, Roku's gettin lech at me, I punched him like u said. But Im stayin at his, he promised not to do anythin; pls kill him 4 me if he does. Kissez'

Kagome sighed. "And to think I brought all these cakes, and Sango isn't even home! Oh well, more for me!" she said, and then grinned devilishly, and started typing again.

Sender: Kags ; To: The Damn Lech – 'Hey perv! Sango told me she stayin at yours. Though I would kill ya if ya do somethin, I would like a godchild grins you 2 b good, hugs'

Then the phone rang again.

Sender: The Damn Letch; To: Kags - 'Pls Kags, m face is destroyed already; Im lucky she's not like u, u would destory m balls, and that would b m worst nightmare come tru! Hugs, let's meet 2morrow, it's Halloween.'

Kagome smiled, and then searched Rin's number, and called.

"Hello," a manly voice said.

"Hello, am I talking to one of the wacky members of the Rumihashi family?" Kagome said, grinning.

"Hey, I recognised you from your voice, Kagome; yeah, Sesshomaru here. Rin is around here, and I was closer and aswered her phone. Is this your number?"

"Yeah, memorize it. So, what's up?"

"Nothing really, we're okay, we were thinking of going to bed."

"Thinking only?" Kagome said, laughing.

"Hey, you're a perv too? God, where is this world going to?"

Kagome laughed.

"Oh, Rin's here, so talk with her. Bye-bye, Kagome!" Sesshomaru said and gave the phone to Rin.

"Hello?" she said.

"Whoa, hey girl!" Kagome started.

"Hey Kagome! How're you? And where the 'ef' did you get my number from?"

"The 'ef'?" Kagome said, laughing.

"It's not polite for a married, important and most of all old woman like me to swear, you know."

"Old? The damn Rin, really, how old are you and Sesshomaru?"

"I'm 23, and Sessh's 25. Now, how're you?"

"I'm fine, just arrived at my friend's flat, from home .. Umm, long story," Kagome said, realizing it was rather weird.

"Hey, I know part of it, because we first went to the shrine, where nobody was home; we asked the neighbors, and they said you ran away from home, so then we came to your friend's flat and found you."

"Phew, that saved a lot of time."

"Yeah, it did. Anyway, any plans tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to meed with some friends tomorrow morning, so .."

"Oh, not in the morning, Seshh has to go to work until 2. How about you coming over at us at, let's say, 6, so I can prepare the house; it's a mess around here."

"Sure. How do I get at your's?"

"Hmmm .. Be in front of the mall at 5:45, and there will be a car that'll bring you, okay?"

"Okay, Rin," Kagome laughed. "Kisses, see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, kisses!" Rin squealed, and Kagome hang up.

'Halloween! Friends!' she thought of tomorrow, and then opened the TV. 'Animeee!' she thought once again, and started watching TV, while eating the cakes.

She stood there until around midnight, and then went to bed.

* * *

**Okay, hope you like this chap -grins- I don't know when next one's gonna come, I've got a bit overloaded with school and stuff (geez, I keep complaining about school from, like, the forth chapter or so! I should get a life). Anyway, about the text-massages, I don't think I overdid it -grins- in fact, if someone would actually care to 'translate' those four text-messages in this chap in that _real style_ of writing, I would .. be thankfull -laughs-**

**Hugs, and thanks for keeping up with the story, Jo // FT-chan**


	9. It's strange, for some, bad is not bad

**Back -grins-**

**Rated for baaaaad language, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha; oh, and the 'Looney Tunes' mentioned around here are owned by I don't know who (I suppose Warner Bros, I really don't know).**

* * *

From the previous chapter: 

'Halloween! Friends!' she thought of tomorrow, and then opened the TV. 'Animeee!' she thought once again, and started watching TV, while eating the cakes.

She stood there until around midnight, and then went to bed.

**Chapter 9 – It's strange, for some, bad is not bad**

Morning. Dark. The ceiling. 'Damn!'. Bed sheets. THUD or not.

If you would need to describe a Kagome-morning, these words would be absolutely necessary; but pray to God that you never EVER have to describe her mornings.

Kagome rose up from her bed, but somehow lying in it, feeling dizzy.

'Oh damn .. what's the time?' she tought, yawning and moving a hand through her hair, tousling it. 'Oh shit, it's 10 already? No wonder I'm dizzy, I slept 10 hours! Geez, since today is Saturday, no school! And not going to school is the best,' she thought while plopping again on the bed, when it dawned to her. 'Oh yeah, this week I went to school only on Monday and Thursday', she laughed.

She then got out of bed; she made the bed, while making **a lot** of noise, by jumping and starting to sing. She then went out of her room, not before hitting the wall with her head (unporposely), and then hitting it again with her fist (purposely).

She got out, and gasped; Sango's shoes were somewhere in front of the door.

'Guess the lech was too much for her,' she tought, laughing; she went back to her room and got something, and then started creeping towards Sango's bedroom.

She cracked the door open, and snuck up to Sango's bed, took a deep breath, and then started to sing

"I tawt I taw a puddy-tat, puddy-tat, puddy-tat, a wi-ti-pi-ti-pi-ti-pi-ti puddy-tat, puddy-tat, puddy-tat .. aaaand .. I tawt I taw a puddy-tat, puddy-tat, puddy-tat, a wi-ti-pi-ti-pi-ti-pi-ti puddy-tat, puddy-tat, puddy-tat ..," and so on, dancing on Sango's bed.

"Aaargh .. dammit Kagome, sometimes I wonder If you really have 17 years .. Oww, dammit .." Sango started to say, but stopped when she saw who was on her bed; a huge yellow-ish **(A/N: well, duh)** Tweety, that was just jumping around.

"What the ..?!" Sango asked.

"I'm Tweety Pie and I'm onwy thwee and a half yeaws owd", Kagome said cutely, giving Sango the puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, bet you are," Sango laughed. "When did you get this thing?"

"Yettewday, at the maw, in secwet."

"Okay, I think that's an 'yesterday at the mall, in secret'," Sango laughed again, and Kagome nodded energetically.

"Hey, what happened with the wech **(A/N: 'wech', meaning 'lech', not wench)**, yetterday?"

"With Mi-Miroku?" Sango asked, blushing while she made her bed. "Nothing. We just watched a movie, and then talked about .. us," and Sango blushed even more, "and then I fell asleep, and I woke up at .. 8, I think, and then I came here."

Kagome smiled, and started dancing again in the room.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, and Kagome went an opened it, pretending to fly.

"Kagome, who is it?" Sango asked from the kitchen, and Kagome came on 'flying'.

"The wech," she said, grinning madly. Sango blushed.

"Morning tootsie," Miroku said while entering the kitchen and kissing Sango.

"Oooh .. soossie .. and kissing," Kagome giggled.

"Shut up, Kagome .. umm, Tweety," Sango said.

"Tweets!" Miroku said, laughing and hugging Kagome. "How cool, Sango's tootsie and your Tweetsie. Aww damn, I shoul've gotten me a Bugs Bunny costume too," Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, and Sango a Waffy Wuck one," Kagome said, and Miroku laughed.

"Hey guys, today's Halloween, you should _scare_ people, not make them laugh their butts off by not saying the 'r'-s and 's'-es, and munching carrots, you know?" Sango said, and everyone laughed.

"So, where are we going? I talked with Kouga and he said he'll talk with Ayame, and we only have to call one of them." Miroku asked, scratching 'Tweety's' head.

"Hey, let's have a picnic at the river!"

"Yeah, you know, whewe you got dwunk," Kagome winked, and both Sango and Miroku blushed.

"You just like teasing us, don't you?"

"Anyway," Sango started, "I'll make the sandwiches, you guys tell Kouga we'd meet them there in one hour, and they have to bring juice."

"O-kay," Kagome and Miroku said simultaneously.

'Geez, I wonder if they're really 17 and 19 sometimes,' Sango sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------

" Hello?" a female voice said; her phone rang, and she picked up.

"Oi, Rin, did that bitch got your fucking number and called you? And what made you two so close, dammit?" a rough male voice said.

"Inuyasha! Can you please not talk like that about Kagome? She's a wondeful girl, and she was the first one that _ever_ stood up to you."

Inuyasha mumbled something. "Anyway, what did you too talk about?"

"It's not your 'ef' business, Inuyasha! And I know you want to come here to get your damn papers and all that, but today our house is off limits for you!"

"What the hell? I've got work to do with that bastard, and I'm not gonna fucking wait just because you said so!"

" 'Ef' you, Inuyasha!" and Rin hang up.

"Damn! .. I need those papers.." Inuyasha mumbled and got into his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The gang got to the river, and stood there and had a picnic, as the settled it; it was pretty cold, but that didn't matter, because they were dressed well.

Sango and Miroku held their hands whenever they could, and Kouga and Ayame were .. _pretty close_ to eachother the whole time they were there.

But, besides all that, Kagome was the happiest of all; she stood there, watching all of them. Her best friends all had someone they could share their every happy moment with, and that somehow reflected on Kagome, as she was the most energetic and happy of all.

They stood there, laughing, remembering things, looking at pictures (everyone, besides Kagome, brought pictures of them when they were little), eating, making a mess (that was Kagome's speciality) and making new memories; they finally decided lo leave aroun 4, which left Kagome one hour and 45 minutes until she had to be at the mall.

They decided to just walk around there, and after Kagome had to leave, Sango and Miroku would go to Miroku's to watch the another movie (Kagome convinced them to watch a horror one, because it was Halloween) and Kouga and Ayame would go to Ayame's, as her parents wanted to meet him.

After almost one hour and a half of walking aimlessly, the group broke, with everybody going their way.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had made it in time at the mall, and stood there, waiting.

Suddenly, a red car pulled over somewhere near her, and Kagome ran that way.

"You came to get me to the Rumihashi's?" asked while getting in.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the driver asked.

"You look like two other idiots that work for the same family."

The man laughed. "My name is Suikotsu, nice to meet you." And Kagome stared at him; 'He really looks like that jerk's two stupids,' she thought.

"Probably you're thinking I look like Bankotsu and Jakotsu, right?" Suikotsu asked, looking at her, "Well, they're my brothers."

"I thought of that; guess the '-kotsu' in your name gave you away," Kagome laughed.

"Yeah; the fact is, we all worked for Sesshomaru Rumihashi: me, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and another brother of mine, Renkotsu; but then the two suddenly wanted to work for the other brother of the Rumihashi family, and we had a fight," Suikotsu finished.

"Guess you like working for Sesshomaru better, huh?"

"Yeah, that's it; anyway, can I know who you are?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you."

Suikotsu smiled. "The Mistress seems to really like you, and Sesshomaru as well; what did you do?"

"I slapped that other asshole," Kagome said, bored, and Suikotsu's eyes grew bigger.

"You .. you slapped THE Rumihashi Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, so? He probably got slapped a million times .. what are you looking at me like that?"

"Since he became how he is now, meaning since he was 7, _no one ever slapped him_."

Kagome stiffened. "Wha .. what?"

"You don't know, do you? .. Well, as I said, they really like you, so they'll probably tell you what's with him .." Suikotsu sighed, and entered the gates of the Rumihashi mansion.

Now Suikotsu could swear Kagome's eyes were watermelons, and he laughed; the mansion was **huge**. It had a pleasant look on the outside, and Kagome could bet it was even pleasant-er in the inside. Also, she could see a lot of gardens, with a lot of trees and flowers; it looked very beautiful.

"Wow," Kagome murmured. "Anyway," she started, turning to Suikotsu, "how'bout you stopping here, getting out of the car for 15 minutes and then getting back in the car and resume your driving me there?" and Kagome grinned.

Suikotsu laughed. "I don't really know what you wanna do, but sure."

And so Suikotsu got out of the car, waited for 15 minutes, got back into the car and started laughing his ass off.

"Oh, you're something," he said, while still laughing.

"Whaaat?," Kagome asked, giggling. "I gotta somehow fit in that house, don't I?"

Suikotsu laughed even harder, and then drove in the garage, helped Kagome out of the car, and went at the door, with Kagome after him.

"Mistress, Kagome-chan is here, and I'm going to take care of something," he said in a sort of speaker, and then left, leaving Kagome to wait patiently at the door.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a happy, then surprised, and then laughing Rin launched on Kagome.

"Oh, you .. you crazy kid!! What's up with you?" she asked, while hugging Kagome.

Kagome grinned. While she was in the car, she had changed into a very cute .. doggy costume; yes, doggy costume, brown with white spots and big fluffy ears.

"Whoa, girls, girls, what the .." Sesshomaru's voice was heard somewhere in their backs. The girls turned their attention at him, and grinned.

"Kagome's a doggie too, Sessh! Look at her, isn't she adooooorable?" Rin said, leaning into her husband, and Kagome made the puppy eyes, and 'woof'-ed, making the other two laugh.

"Oh yeah, sure, more adorable even than me, me, who is a real-live one?", Sesshomaru asked, frowning.

"No offense, Sesshomaru, woof, I **am** more adorable than you," Kagome said, blowing a raspberry his way.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Girls .." he sighed and started pulling Rin, who pulled Kagome into the living room, a big, spacious room, very-well frunitured, with a big TV, a DVD player and a big bar as well.

"Welcome into our living room!" Rin squealed, while Kagome stared at her.

"Yeah, you mean one of your 638.000.000, woof, living rooms. Geez, Rin, this house is **huuuu-uuuge**. How come you don't get lost in it, woof?"

Rin giggled. "Well, it just comes naturally with being the wife of a Rumihashi," she said.

After that, Rin showed Kagome the entire mansion, the whole tour lasting about a half of hour; when they got back in the living room, Kagome plopped herself onto a couch. Sesshomaru had some work to do, and would be back soon, with food too.

"Geez, my feet hurt! Dammit Rin, you could've just told me you wanted tu torture me to death! Woof, I'm gona need a year-supply of dog-food to put back all the weight I've lost, woof-woof!"

Rin laughed again, but after that, her face got serious. "How do you maintain yourself so happy, Kagome? My brother-in-law makes your life a hell, and yet you smile and act like nothing's wrong."

Kagome grinned, and then winked. "That's because nothing is really that wrong. That damn asshole _can't control me_," and when she said that, Rin gasped, and Kagome continued, "I know it, woof. I'm too damn annoying and too damn wild even for him, and that's why I'm not going in that damned room, where he has all those, woof, whores, that's why I could slap him, that's why I treat him differently, and that's something new for him," she finished.

Rin looked at her and sighed. Kagome smiled and started again.

"Though he can be a good one too; well, at least I think so, his jerky-side always comes out in the end, woofy-woof-woof. But I did spend with him I think .. one half of hour, talking like normal people; well, woof, as normal you can talk with a total bastard, that has no principles and that damn buys girls. But, anyway, if I'm not too nosy, what's .. up with him?"

"Well," Rin sighed, "let's start with starters. What do you know about him?"

"He told me his dad passed away when he was 5, and his mom when he was 7 and that he was a problem-kid, which I can easily believe, seeing how crappy he is now, woof."

"Yeah, well, he summed up his life very well. Although now demons and people live together, there were times in the past when life didn't go on so peacefully; and there still are horrible ones from that times that still think demons do not belong here with us. Sesshomaru, being a full demon, always had some problems with those kind of people-" but Rin was cut off.

"Wait, you said Sesshomaru's a full demon? Damn, I didn't know that .. That means that .."

"Yeah; as I was saying, Sesshomaru always had problems with those kind of people. But until he was 8, he had both his yokai parents along to protect him, so he didn't grow up to hate people. His mother died when he was 8, and his father re-married another woman, that was human this time, with which he had Inuyasha, when Sesshomaru was 10. Now, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had someone to rely on." And Rin paused.

Then, she sighed and continued. "Then, their father died when Inuyasha was 5, and Sessh 15; I was kind of a blow, but Inuyasha's mom was still there, and she was a kind one, and she always stood up for them. Well, that is until she died too, when Inuyasha was 7, and Sessh 17. Because he was 17, Sessh was allowed to keep his father's business, the big corporation Rumihashi, but he couldn't take care of him, the corp and Inuyasha at the same time.."

"So Inuyasha was given to other family members," Kagome continued for her.

"Yeah, and even though they were demons and all that, there still was a catch; Inuyasha, being a hanyou, wasn't a full demon, and was always looked down by others, which made him **reaaally** mad. And, because of loosing both his parents, and being looked like a nothing by other yokais and like a 'big bad guy' by people, he .."

"He became what he is today, seeking love with force, using money to please everything he wanted, and so becoming a ruthless asshole that cared, woof, only about himself," again Kagome continued.

"Yeah, that is true," Sesshomaru said, while entering in the living room. "And, Kagome, did you saw him fight?"

"Properly, no, but I did see him punch someone, and did see how some 'up and mighty' guys that tried to beat me ran away like hell when they saw him."

"Yes, well he beats guys when he usually can't get what he wants from them, and somehow 'buys' girls when he can't get what he wants from them peacefully. I'm so sorry that he hurt you, but it was a surprise too, when you slapped him; no one's ever had the courage to slap him, because when that kid's loose, it's like he's a bomb ready to explode in any second," Sesshomaru finished, and Kagome yawned.

"Geez, you guys sure do give him credit; he just needs a seriously ass kickin, so his damn ego and crappiness lower down. He sooo idiot, he can't see you guys, and can't see those girls, which, though I usually call them whores, really love him, and can support him if he needs something. He just wants somebody to treat him right, and not with fear, or with haterd, or with jealousy, and that's why somebody reaaally needs to kick his butt and put his head in a toilet and flush it, because he can't see that you guys and those girls can treat him this way," Kagome said, paused, and then continued. "Seriously, I think that if you damn talk with him right, even if that means with your fists, Sesshomaru, I know you can beat him, he can understand what's happening around him."

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, some moments after Kagome and Rin sat in the living room and started talking about him, Inuyasha arrived at his brother's (or, better said, half-brother's) mansion, and walked in, not caring about the servants that said he couldn't enter.

He just launched himself in the house, and was about to enter the living room, when he heard voices; Rin's voice and another one, that seamed extremely familiar ..

'What the fu .. _it's the bitch_ .. the wench! What's she doin in there? .. And what the hell is the wench thing?' he thought to himself, and got closer to the door, and started listening; he also covered his smell, so no one could sense him.

'Wha .. they're talking about me! Rin just said how Sesshomaru's mom died when he was 8.. fucking bitch! Came to find my weaknesses, huh? ..' but still, he stood there, listening.

He listened, and listened; he knew when Sesshomaru came in, by his scent, and then he started listening again.

'What's that damn bitch saying .. That someone needs to kick my ass?! .. And wha .. those whores .. love me??!!'

-------------------------------------------------------

"So, as I was saying, he just needs someone to put his lost-and-gone-forever brains, woof, back in his head, and he'll be fine. Or," and Kagome grinned devilishly, "I can _sit_ him," and when she said the word 'sit', she felt her Miko powers giving her an impulse,but ignored the feeling, and calmed down; as for Sesshomaru, he felt as if he heard a 'THUD' somewhere near, but him too ignored that feeling.

And as for Inuyasha, who was hidden somewhere, he fell splat to the ground. 'Damn .. bitch ..' he thought.

"Sit him .. wha, Kagome, what did you do this time?" Rin laughed.

Kagome giggled, and told Rin and Sessomaru the whole story, using the word 'sit' at least five times, which meant Inuyasha kissed the ground at least five times, and him naming Kagome in his thoughts 'bitch' at least five times.

"So, anyway, let's leave the damn asshole topic and return to what's important, and that would be: a horror film, woof, or a game, or some dressing-up, or anything you guys want to do, woof, or if you really want us to stay at the same jerk-dull-topic, tell me something juicy about him, like until when he made in bed or something, woof," Kagome said, grinning.

The two laughed and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Weeeeeell .. Sessh told me some, and I think it's not good to keep things all for yourself, you'll get suffocated .. soooo, how'bout I tell you 'The Mushroom Thing', huh?" Rin started giggling, and just when she opened her mouth, the door opened wide and an angry Inuyasha fumed there.

"Don't .. you .. dare .." he panted, his eyes flashing red from seconds to seconds.

"Inuyasha, what the .." Sesshomaru asked, and went towards his brother, but Rin got in front of him.

"You imbecil! I thought I told you not to come today!" she said, but gasped when Inuyasha started rushing towards her, with his left hand up; rapidly, Sesshomaru got in front of her, and glared at his brother.

"Don't you **dare** touch Rin," he said, and his eyes started flashing red too.

Kagome just stood there, frowning. In the next minutes, she witnessed the 'happy' family, having a 'small' quarell. Rin was screaming like crazy to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was between the two of them, so they wouldn't kill eachother, and the jerk .. well, he looked _damn scary_; his eyes were flashing red, and Kagome noticed some strange marks that started appearing on his face. And, the worst part, she was one of the reasons they were fighting.

'Incredible,' Kagome thought and sighed, 'and I thought I had family problems!', and she grabbed a pillow that was near her and threw it _directly_ in Inuyasha's head.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha suddenly turned and roared at Kagome. She gasped and a spike of fear went through her heart, but she silently cursed and looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"Ok, Inu-poo, damn listen here; I came here to have fun, and chat with them. I DAMN DIDN'T come here to see your shitty face, and how you're make a damn fuss! I guess you have some things you have to do here, so move your damn crappy butt and do it, and then get the hell out of here!"

"WHAT .. who're you talking to, bitch-" but before Inuyasha could finish, Kagome just mumbled 'osuwari', and a blue-thingy appeared in front in Inuyasha, made him trip and he fell to the ground.

Kagome sighed, gave a light slap over her cheeks, and looked at Rin, grinning. "Rin, woof, what did you want us to do?"

Rin was stiff. "Ah .. Kagome, there was this movie I .."

"Yeah, okay," Kagome grinned, and went past Inuyasha, 'woof'-ing, "let's go watch it." And then she got close to her ear, and whispered, "And don't worry, the idiot doesn't bother me; I'm just gonna pretend I don't see him," and she smiled.

Rin giggled too. "Sure. Now, off to the movie!"

And so, the girls started watching a horror movie, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went into the study.

--------------------------------After about an hour and a half----

"Oh shit, Rin, damn you! I'm gonna have nightmares until I die, and even after that!" Kagome said, her and Rin sitting on a couch in front of the TV, both with pillows in their arms.

"Damn Kagome, I didn't know it would be this scarry .. Su-Suikotsu only told me that it's good, and that I should watch it .. 'Ef' you, Suikotsu!" Rin said, her voice trembling.

"Woof, and it gives me the chills thinkin that it's only half-way done!"

Suddenly, a phone started to ring, and both the girls jumped, scared.

"Oh phew, it's only a message .." Kagome said and grabbed her phone.

"Hey, I'm gonna pause it and go get some food, ok?" Rin said, paused the film and went to the kitchen; Kagome remained there and read the message.

Sender: Big sis -hug-; To: Kags : 'Hey! How'r u? Im at Miroku's, we finisht watchin the muvi, think Im spendin the nite here again; pls dont b mad? Promise I'll make up, kiss u sweet.'

She grinned.

Sender: Kags ; To: Big sis -hug-: 'Kiss ya, Im still at the Rumihashi's; I'm watchin a horror muvi 2, damn, it scares the hell outta me. Rin said their driver'll take me home, so Im gonna stay late 2. Hugs!', and Kagome closed the phone.

"So, Kagome, what's up?" Rin asked, munching on some popcorn; when Kagome said popcorn, she 'woof'-ed and jumped right into them, munching like she never ate popcorn in her life before.

" T'was Sango, m 'frind, 'ango; she's sta'in at her boyfri'nd," Kagome said, while eating.

Rin laughed. "So, continuing with the movie?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Next chapter coming as soon as I can, my parents are kiiiiilliiiiing meee to start to learn, and to not stay at the PC .. but I'm addicted, and that's bad -grins-**

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan;; thanks to everyone that reads or reviews my story, it keeps me smiling reading all the reviews -smiles reaaally pretty-**


	10. Geez, since when was he not so bad?

**Chapter 10, yaay!! Happy Birthday to this fic, it already has 10 chaps and 20 days -grins- Specially dedicated to all my friends, Inuyasha and Kagome stuff -smiles and smooches all of her friends, like Chriss, DS, Kume, Dee, Curly, Rall', Big-Atomic and all others-**

**Rated for language, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha -sigh-**

* * *

_From the previous chapter:_

"So, Kagome, what's up?" Rin asked, munching on some popcorn; when Kagome saw the popcorn, she 'woof'-ed and jumped right into them, munching like she never ate popcorn in her life before.

" T'was Sango, m frind, ango; she's stain at her boyfrind," Kagome said, while eating.

Rin laughed. "So, continuing with the movie?"

"Sure."

**Chapter 10 - Geez, since when was he not so bad?**

The girls stood there until the end of the movie. It was now 11pm; Rin was on the couch, shivering with all she got, and Kagome was somewhat under the couch, with a pillow on her head.

"Ri- ..Rin, it's fini-finished .." Kagome murmured, her voice trembling.

"Ye-Yeah .. and the lights are off .. you go and- .." Rin murmured back.

"No way, wo-woof ..! .. What if I get eaten on the way .. doggie-meat is not good .. you go!"

"Damn Kagome ..-" but Rin gasped and jumped all of a sudden, along with Kagome; they heard some sounds from somewhere in the house, and, instantly, the lights were on.

"Wait, where're you going now, Inuyasha?" the girls heard Sesshomaru's voice, and instantly the doors opened, with Inuyasha entering, and glaring towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha, answer me!" Sesshomaru said, going after his brother, who exited the living room and was already heading towards the door. "Inuyasha!" Seshhomaru yelled again, loudly; even the girls from the living room could hear him.

"...I'm gonna finish that business," Inuyasha said, coldly, opened the door, got out and closed it with a loud 'THUD'. Sesshomaru returned to the living room, sighing.

"Incredible.." he said, and sat on the couch, near Rin; Kagome har already gotten out of under the couch and was sitting on an arm-chair somewhere near.

"What?" Rin asked, leaning into her husband's arms.

"He let them go .." Sesshomaru said, in somewhat of a daze.

"Sessh, what's going on?" Rin said, making him look at her. Sesshomaru's gaze snapped towards her.

"He .. he let them go!" he said, becoming happier by second. "He let them go .. all those girls .. he doesn't 'own' a single one now! .. And he just went to 'dump' a couple of ones that didn't want to 'break-up' with him .."

The girls gasped.

"Whoa .. he let go of the whores?" Kagome mumbled, shocked, ".. stupid jerk! Didn't he hear what I said about them, how they love him??"

"Yeah, he told me he did, but still he got bored of them, and wanted to end it up .. I don't know if he'll change his ways, but .." Sesshomaru said, looking lovingly into Rin's eyes. Kagome smiled when they saw them.

Rin grinned too, kissed lightly Sesshomaru, and then turned to Kagome. "So, next is .. chocolate?"

"CHOCOLATE!!!" Kagome yelled and jumped on the two.

-------------------------------After a couple of hours----

"Yo! Anyone here?" Inuyasha asked, entering his brother's mansion; the lights were all closed, and there was a creepy silence.

'I can sense that Sesshomaru is here, with Rin .. wait, where's the bitch?' he thought while rushing towards the living room, where he saw his brother and sister-in-law sleeping on the couch.

"Oi," he said as he kicked Sesshomaru in the head, who woke up and glared at him, "What the fuck's up with you people?"

"Geez, can't a normal guy get some sleep here?" Sesshomaru whispered, getting Rin off of him, slowly so she wouldn't wake up, and heading towards the kitchen, followed by Inuyasha.

"What do you want? You almost never visit us unless it's something about papers, and certainly not in the middle of the night; it's 1 and a half pm, dammit!"

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled, "I just came .. Bah, even I don't know why I came!"

"Have you took care .."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Yeah .. I'm gonna miss those whores," he sighed, and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I'm going to bed, good night," he said, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Where's the bitch?" he asked.

"She went home at about 1pm; her stomach hurt very bad, and she didn't know why, because she didn't ate too much chocolate or any other crappy stuff. We told her to go to our doctor, but she insisted she'll be okay and left. Anymore you wanna know?" Sesshomaru said, yawning.

"Night," Inuyasha said, and rushed towards the doors, and then at his car.

'I must be insane', he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------

After about 15 minutes of speeding with his car, Inuyasha stopped, got out and looked somewhere up.

'Damn her, the window's open .. what if someone came through it and sequestrated her, huh?' he thought, but sighed, and started walking.

"Someone help me, I'm nuts," he mumbled while swiftly jumping and landing exactly on the window.

'Heh, being a hanyou does have its good points, too-' he started thinking, but his thoughts froze when he saw a glowing, because of the moonlight that came thought the windows, beautiful figure lying on the bed. 'Dammit ..', he thought as his heart-beat increased, '….no, calm down, she's sweating, I can sense it', and he moved towards the bed, 'Kagome ..'

He stood there, just looking at her; his eyes searched through the dark her lips, and found them sitting right there, moving with irregularity. 'She's .. hurting,' he thought.

Suddenly, Kagome turned and slightly opened an eye.

"Huh, dad ..? What the .." she said, her voice trembling, and suddenly put an arm over her stomach and 'owww'-ed.

"Stupid bitch .. geez, why did I even came here? .. Where does it hurt?" Inuyasha said, trying not to look at Kagome, and staring somewhere out the window.

"What the .. Damn, asshole, is that you? Why the hell did you come here? Get out," Kagome said, before coughing.

"Damn you, _wench_, just shut up and tell me where it hurts," Inuyasha said, now looking at Kagome.

Kagome turned to him, and her gaze was instantly attracted by Inuyasha's golden eyes. 'In the dark .. his eyes glow so …' she tought, but then closed her eyes, another spear of pain going through her. "It's my stomach that hurts; I don't know why, I didn't eat anything wrong, and I didn't get hurt lately .. well, except a week ago, when I met you .." she murmured.

"No period?" Inuyasha asked, as casually as he could.

Kagome winced a little. "No, it's supposed to come in a couple of weeks."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and then sighed. "Damn bitch, I should let you here, but I'm gonna get you to a fucking doctor."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked straight in Inuyasha's; Inuyasha felt like she was piercing him. "I don't damn wanna go to a doctor, the hell .." she said.

"Fucking wench! Understand that if it hurts, you gotta go to a doctor! What are you, a five-year old?"

"I'M NOT GOING!" Kagome yelled, as another spear of pain went through her.

Inuyasha glared at her, and went storming out of the room; Kagome remained there, on the bed, sweating like hell. 'What's with him,' she thought, 'coming all the way here .. damn asshole .. I know, how'bout I sit him, maybe that would make me feel better,' and Kagome grinned at her own thoughts.

After a few minutes, she heard some noises, and turned to where the door was; she mentally gasped, seeing Inuyasha coming through it with two cups of tea in his hands.

"Here, wench," he said, giving a cup to Kagome. 'Damn, what's with me? 'Wench', making her tea .. Maybe I'm the one that needs to go see a doctor,' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome stared at him.

"Wha ..??" Inuyasha glared at her. "It's just some fucking tea I found around here, geez you need to get more quality tea, and I didn't put in it some poison, if that's what you're thinking."

Kagome sighed and took a sip from the cup, while Inuyasha sat on an arm-chair around the bed.

"What's with you?" Kagome asked, looking him in the eye.

'Good question,' Inuyasha thought. "Will you damn shut up and sleep already? I ain't gonna be fucking nice anymore!"

In that moment, Inuyasha thought Kagome would sit him, seeing her glare, but instead she started giggling, drank what was left of the tea and plopped back down on the bed.

"Go, I'm okay," she said.

"What do I care how you are?" Inuyasha asked, him too finishing his tea and putting the cup on a table near.

Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes. Inuyasha started staring at her.

'Oh damn .. Was she ever more beautiful ..' he said, looking at her sleeping figure. She was wearing only a shirt, and of course underwear, and the shirt had the first three buttons unbuttoned, so Inuyasha could catch a glimpse of her bra, before she covered herself with a blanket; logic, he could anytime just pull that stinkin' blanket off an see whatever he wanted, but damn, at that moment he just wanted to looked at her. At her round, red cheeks. At that oh so irresistible black hair. At those cherry-like lips, those lips that caught his gaze everytime he looked at her. At her plump breasts, being all covered with sweat ..

Suddenly, he felt 'something' move inside of him; or better said, inside of his clothes. 'Oi, Junior, you too? What's up with us?', he mentally spoke to the lower part of his body. **(A/N: this is an inside joke, a special dedication to my friends, whom I love veeewy veeewy much, as me and my real personal friends refer to the you-know-what of guys with Junior or HIM (no offense to the singer), or some randomly made-up-of-a-lot-of-names name, such as Andrew-Mathew-Ayan-John-Craig-Jersey-Mitch-Chris-Benjamin-Harry-Jimmy etcetera etcetera etcetara, lol; sorry, no offense guys)**

Kagome opened an eye, wincing of pain. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha still there.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I said you have to sleep," he groaned at her. "And I'm spending the night here."

Kagome raised a brow, but then slowly got up, her stomach killing her.

"Oi, wench, what do you think you're doing-" Inuyasha got up, saying, but Kagome just slightly kicked him in his most sensitive part, and Inuyasha fell again on the arm-chair, him too now wincing in pain.

"And oh," Kagome said before getting out of the room, "tell your pants it's not very polite of them to point," and she went out, giggling.

Inuyasha turned his head from where Kagome was a moment ago. 'Damn, I'm .. _blushing_," he tought, 'and I'm all hot around the face .. not to mention damn Junior ..'. He was so concentrated on how to control his blush, he didn't even see Kagome coming back into the room, with a blanket in her hands.

She threw the blanket on him, and then threw herself in the bed, instantly pulling her blanket over her and closing her eyes. "Night," she said.

Inuyasha just stood there, but then regained his senses and covered himself with the blanket.

----------------------------------Next morning----------------

It was somewhere around 10am, and Inuyasha was still sleeping in the arm-chair. Unknow to Kagome, he stood half of the night just watching her sleep; she had awoken up just once, when the pain was killing her, and Inuyasha gave her a cup of tea again, and said something like 'hey, you're a whimpy lill' one', so Kagome got mad, sat him and tried to fall asleep again.

Suddenly, he felt like something or _someone_ was on top of him (and geez, knowing that only Kagome was in the house, did that gave him a fright!), and opened his eyes, just to see a madly-grinning Kagome somewhere near him, with a vase full of .. _cold water_, just waiting to be splashed on someone; unfortunately, Kagome fulfilled it's desire, and in five seconds, Inuyasha was wet, like if he had just taken a bath with clothes on.

"Oi .. bitch .." Inuyasha started, with a vein popping, but went splat to the ground when Kagome glared at him and mouthed something we all realized was 'osuwari'.

"What's up with you?!" Inuyasha roared, getting back up, "Damn, after I've stood with you here all the night- .." but stopped when he realized that the was talking with a _wet _(in fact,only her hair was wet; she took a shower), only-in-underwear-and-a-shirt Kagome. "….You okay, wench?" he finished, looking at her.

"Yeah, asshole, and believe it, better than ever; stomach says he's happy, and wants some cookies. Now get the hell outta my house, this ain't a Zoo, you know!" she said, while starting to push him towards where the door was.

"Wait .. What the .." but Inuyasha didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, as Kagome had already gotten to the door, opened it, pushed him out, and then slammed it. Inuyasha just stood there, his anger growing by second.

Suddenly, the door opened back, with Kagome still grinning. "Stupid," she said, throwing something at him, "here're some pants and underwear of Miroku's, and a large shirt of mine, I think it fits you. Now get out!" she said, slamming the door once again. Inuyasha stood stiff for a moment, then went in a corner and changed his clothes, and then started walking.

Meanwhile, Kagome went and made her bed and arranged things around in her room, which was now half wet. Suddenly, she gave herself a slap over the cheek, but smiled and went at her window.

"Erm .. RUMIHASHII!!!!" she yelled with all she got; Inuyasha, who was already at his car, heard her. 'She didn't call me names,' he thought, and turned to her.

"What, bitch?"

Kagome glared for a second at him, and then said simply 'sit'. You know what happened after.

"Why'd you do that for??" Inuyasha asked after he got up.

"**Don't** call **me** a **bitch**, asshole ..", Kagome said, glaring hard at him. "You were the stupid one that came to my house and stood there; you could've left, you know. I didn't stop you, nor did I call you," she finished.

"THE HELL- .." Inuyasha started, but stopped and turned around, angry.

"But .. hey," he could hear again Kagome's voice, "even though you're insensitive and a piece of shit, you took care of me, and I felt better knowing there was someone near me, even thought he's a damn bastard; so, for that, I can only _thank you_!" she said smiling, and left the window.

Inuyasha stiffened. He turned to her just in time to see her smile, before she left, and he remained in a complete daze. Suddenly, his eyes grew bigger. 'I'm gonna kill myself after this, but what the heck ..', he thought, and looked up at the window.

"HEY, BIT- .. UMM, HIGURASHI!" he yelled. After a few minutes, Kagome appeared at the window, eating a sandwich.

"What?" she asked, munching, annoyed.

Inuyasha looked down, took a deep breath, and then looked back up at her. "What are you doing today?"

Kagome gasped. "Ugh .. what?"

"Are you free today, wench?" Inuyasha repeated his question, gulping. 'What am I getting myself into?' he thought.

Kagome regained her senses. "Dunno. Why?"

'Geez, and she's still asking why,' Inuyasha sighed. "At three, in front of the mall. Be there, **or else** .." he said, glaring at her, and then turned, walked towards his car, got in, started it and left. 'Or else what, Einstein?' Inuyasha asked himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in front of the TV, eating. 'Okay, so I got me a date .. Damn, a date?? What the hell?! With that asshole?? Kagome, wake up, he abused of you and he threatened your friends! ..'. Suddenly, Kagome grinned. "Speaking of friends .." she said as she reached for her cell-phone.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Hey Kags!" a veeeeery familiar voice said.

"Mornin'! What's going on, am I gonna have a god-child anytime soon?"

"Damn you, Kagome!" Sango said, and Kagome could swear she _heard_ Sango blush. "We didn't do anything Kags, I made Roks promise .. I mean, I do like him and all, but .."

"Hey, it's the HENTAI we're talking here about! Did he get the news well?"

"Kagome, shut up!", Miroku's voice was heard through the phone by Kagome, and Sango giggled.

"Hey, I'm gonna support you in whatever you do with him, as long as it's with him, Sango," Kagome said, softly. "You guys deserve eachother. Hey, are you gonna move with him? I miss ya already."

"Please, Kagome, I won't leave you; you changed my life, mine and Roku's with all your Kagome-ness. I promise I'll make up for these days, okay? And what's been up with you? Wanna meet today?"

"Ah, umm .. Yeah, sure .. in fact, dunno .. Arg, decisions, decisions! .. Look, I was invited on a date today."

"Waaaah, Kags!! I'm sooo happy for you! No way we're meeting today, you have a date!!"

"Sango, I didn't finish; the piece of crap invited me."

"WHAT THE??! You're meeting with us, it's settled!"

Kagome laughed. "Hey, I'm gonna think about it, call ya later, okay?"

"Smoochies!"

"Smoochies? The lech taught you that, didn't he? Anyway, buh-bye!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Stomp.Stomp.Stomp.Stomp.Stomp.Stom.Stomp.Stomp.Stomp-

"ARG, why the hell am I stomping like that??" Inuyasha roared through his room; you would think only girls concern about how they dress when they meet a person of the opposite sex, right? Well, let me tell you that Inuyasha's room was 90 percent full with clothes scattered everywhere; the last 10 percent was the place he was stomping, walking all around.

'Damn, why the hell .. Why did I ask her?? She's not gonna come anyways, so what's the point of all this fuss?? .. Wait, what am I thinking, there should be no fuss, even if she were to come or not .. GAAAAH!!' Inuyasha's thoughts rumbled through his head.

'I'm gonna go with whatever I find first!'. But even though he decided that, he spent another half of hour searching for the best clothes, and then left, at 2:45pm.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A tall, handsome silver-haired man stood waiting in front of the mall. He was supposed to meet with a girl at 3 there, but it's already been 40 minutes and she hasn't showed up. He spent the time glaring at anyone that went past throught him, as everyone started to whisper something like 'it's him!' or 'bastard' or 'he's a hanyou' and stuff like that. Finally, at 3:45, he decided to leave, and started walking slowly.

'She wasn't going to come, I knew it ..' he thought, with a sigh. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking? The damn bitch! She didn't come, eh? .. Why I should..' but he sighed again. 'I'm such a dork .. let's see, where did I put the phone numbers of all those whores-' but before he could even put his hand in the pocket, he felt a punch in the back.

"What THE?!" he roared and turned back.

"Whaddya mean 'What THE?'" the girl said, glaring at the boy and mimicking him. "You mean you invite me here, and then plan on leaving me? THE HELL!" she shouted at him, but he just stood there.

"You .. you came?"

"Duuuuu-uuh. What was I supposed to do, wait for you to come and kidnap me?" she finished, and stood looking in his eyes.

The guy remained silent. 'She came,' he thought, and took a quick glance at her whole, before looking again at her face. She was dressed in a long, black with a weird white-and-pink-square-pattern skirt, a white short-sleeve shirt, on which there was a fluffy blue cloud, that had mouth and eyes and said 'Dreams are up here, fading', black with some thingies on them high boots, and lots and lots and lots of bracelets, beads, and all sort of stuff; she also carried a sweater, just in case. 'Kagome ..' he thought, and then snapped to reality.

"Oh, you were afraid, bitch?"

"Damn you, Rumihashi! 'Course I wasn't afraid; now can we get the hell outta here? Everybody's staring at me like I'm one of your damn whores."

'Your not,' the guy, Inuyasha obviously, thought. "Look, I know a place where we could go, but seeing as you're dressed like this…"

"No way! If it's somewhere where it doesn't help to be in a skirt, then that's my place!" Kagome said and blew a raspberry towards Inuyasha's way. "And anyway, I have shorts underneath; no one's allowed to see my butt!"

Inuyasha turned his head, somewhat annoyed. But suddenly, he chuckled, and then turned his annoyed-face back to Kagome.

"Okay, okay, don't pluck my ears out with it; my car's over there," he said, pointing to a black, very fancy car, on the other side of the mall, "let's go."

The two started walking. Kagome yawned, and Inuyasha looked again at her, his eyes laying on her lips. 'Damn,' he thought and turned his head away.

"Hey, wench," Inuyasha started, but was punched by Kagome, "ugh .. Higurashi, never seen you in a skirt before."

"Asshole," Kagome murmured, "Now you're saying I'm not feminine at all? Look, I know I'm all tomboy-ish and stuff, but that doesn't mean I don't like wearing skirts; I do wear them, when I feel the need to, but with shorts underneath. I'm a very active one, though not now," Kgome said as she yawned again, "so I make a lot of moves and I don't anyone to look at my panties."

Inuyasha was still staring at her. "Yeah .." he murmured, and then observed they had arrived at his car. He opened the door to the driver's seat, got in, and said to Kagome to get next to him, but was surprised to see Kagome getting in the back.

"Oi, bitch, what are you doing?" he said, glaring.

"Dammit, is there something important I have to see on the way?"

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"Maybe's gonna mean 'no' in this case," she said as she stretched, "Shut up for a while, I'm taking a nap."

"WHAT?? You're gonna sleep?! Who the hell sleeps on a d-" but Inuyasha stopped himself.

"On a what, Rumihashi?" Kagome said, glaring at him, and then turned and closed her eyes.

'On a date,' Inuyasha was about to say. He started the car and started speeding; after a few minutes, he looked in his mirror, only to see Kagome really sleeping.

'Sheesh, bitch .. why'd she come if she was tired?' he thought, but smiled.

For another two hours and a half or so, Inuyasha just drove and drove. He glanced from time to time at Kagome, who slept soundly all the road. Finally, around 7pm, Inuyasha stopped. There were no people around.

"Hey, bitch," he started, opening the door from the back seats, but his breath remained caught in his throat; Kagome was sleeping so peacefully, like an angel, all red and happy.

'Shit ..' he thought, and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking it a bit. Kagome didn't even make a move, so Inuyasha shook a little harder. No response. 'Dammit,' he thought, shaking her even more harder, 'she can't sleep wherever she wants, especially when she's with me, dammit, even if she's special-' but he stopped and gasped. 'She's .. special?'

Kagome slightly opened her eyes, yawning; she looked around her, and saw Inuyasha right in front of her, staring instensly at her. 'Whoa ..' she thought, but then narrowed hey eyes and kicked him in the face.

"Gettaway from me, you perverted asshole!"

One of Inuyasha's veins started popping. "What the fucking hell??! Who would want to do something with you? You good-for-nothing bitch-"

"Fuck off, Mister-Hanyou-butt! Why don't you go back to your damn whores! Bet ya their missin' your money!"

"You fucking BITCH!"

"SHUT UP, you stinkin' piece of crap! Screw you!!"

"You shut up! What was I fucking thinkin' of bringin' you here! DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha roared and went at his car, started it and left, speeding.

Kagome remained there, panting. She was soooo furious, she swore she could kill that guy. She started to breath more regularly, calming herself down. But, since Kagome is Kagome, after two minutes of 'calming down', she exploded again and yelled 'BASTARD' so everyone on 5km could hear her, and she started stomping; suddenly, she turned around, again trying to yell something, but the words never came out, as her mouth remained wide open.

"The .. the sea!"

* * *

**Date-chap! -grins- Kags and Inuyasha fluff-stuff (well, not vewy fluffy, but hey, it's only the 10th chap, right?); and I announce you that the next 2-3 chapters will be also most with Inu & Kag, so if you want to see a mean and crappy hanyou do something to a stubborn and rebel Miko (or otherwise) please tell me. **

**Oh, and people asked me why the hell do I update so often, 'cause other people wait until they have 15, 20 or whatever reviews; well, that's because I reaaaaally like to write -grins- And I'm not gonna stop, but I would be soooo glad if you guys would review, so I can know what to do further, and how can I make the story even better. **

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan**


	11. He's sooo bad and stupid, BUT

**Whoa, at last here -laughs- I had a lot of work to do (and when I say work, I mean partieeeees!! I had three parties this week, I usually got home at midnight, my folks usually killed me (I'm not 18) ); anyway, I reaaallly like this chap, hope you like it too. -grins-**

**Rated for language, and Rumiko Takahashi own Inuyasha. **

* * *

_From the previous chapter: _

Kagome remained there, panting. She was soooo furious, she swore she could kill that guy. She started to breath more regularly, calming herself down. But, since Kagome is Kagome, after two minutes of 'calming down', she exploded again and yelled 'BASTARD' so everyone on 5km could hear her, and she started stomping; suddenly, she turned around, again trying to yell something, but the words never came out, as her mouth remained wide open.

"The .. the sea!"

**Chapter 11 - He's sooo bad and stupid. BUT.**

20 minutes passed since Inuyasha slammed the door of his car and went off.

Kagome stood on the ground, watching the water, with her head buried in her knees. From time to time, she winced, like she was hurting. But no, it was more like she was carrying a battle with herself. She could, very easily, go home with a train; she was a big girl, and could take care of herself. But, there was something ..

Finally, she murmured something.

"I like the sea .. so much," she murmured again, and searched for her phone in a pocket, pulled it out, searched for a number and pondered if she should call or not. Finaly, she shook her head and put the phone at her ear.

"Hey, Kagome!!" a feminie voice squealed. "How's your tummy?"

"Hey, Rin, it's fine, thanks; look, I have something to ask of you .. "

------------------------------------------------------------

After about 10 minutes of talking with Rin, and thinking if she's doing the right thing, Kagome sighed.

"Screw me," she murmured, and started typing a number on her phone.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRRRR- "WHAT? Who the fucking hell is it?" a rought voice said.

"You're an idiot," Kagome said.

The voice roared. "WHAT THE?!"

"And _I'm sorry_," Kagome said calmly and closed her phone. 'I really need to check if my brain is at it's normal place,' she thought.

After another 10 minutes, a car was heard stopping, and a door slamming. Kagome didn't turn.

"What the hell ..?" Inuyasha murmured.

"Sorry," was all that Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at her, and then went and sat near her.

"Where'd you get my number?" he asked, with an annoyed voice, not even looking at Kagome.

"Rin," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha sighed and just sat there. It was now 19:30, and the sun was setting down. It was a pretty sunset, with the sea-noise and all.

"I've always wanted to live around here, I like water sooo much," Kagome suddenly said, leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Thanks," she finished.

'Geez .. I'm making a total fool of myself .. but it's true, I like being near water, I've always liked .. he picked the place so well ..' Kagome thought.

'Geez .. I .. I'm gonna get mad and say something like 'Get off' .. damn, she clinged on me like this ..'

"… If your little skirt doesn't get upset, the view's better up there," Inuyasha said and pointed towards a tower that was near them. "And then, there're some cool stairs, where we can go down-down-down, and we can even reach the water with out feet if we stretch a little."

Kagome got back to her normal position, and looked at Inuyasha for some seconds. "Let's get outta here," she said, and started walking.

They walked, and walked, not speaking, and then started climbing some stairs to get up in the tower, still not speaking. However, at somewhere the half of the stairs, Kagome giggled and turned to Inuyasha, grinning. She just made a 'something' with her hands, and suddenly Inuyasha felt like he was taken up and thrown down, to fall; he was stopped just before hitting the ground, but now had his legs tied. 'Miko powers,' his thoughts said. Kagome grinned from up at him.

"Race ya to the tooo-oop!" she yelled and started running like a little kid in the stairs.

"The hell! What do you think you're doing, bitch?? Let me go!" Inuyasha roared from down.

"No-uh! You're a hanyou, so even if I have my Miko powers, you would still beat me, unless I cheat a little," Kagome screamed from up.

"BITCH, I SAID LET ME GO!!" Inuyasha roared again, and Kagome shuddered. She just made a sign with her hands, and in 2 seconds, Inuyasha jumped right besides her, fuming.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted at her. Kagome glared at him, but then calmed down.

"Geez, hasn't Mister-Oh-So-Bad-Hanyou never heard of jokes or played games?" she said, and blew a raspberry towards him.

"Is tying me up with you fucking Miko powers supposed to be a game? And plus, I hate games," he said, calming down too.

"Idiot, the game's supposed to be to race me to the top!" Kagome said, strechting and walking up forward, "And why don't you like games?"

"Why do you like games?" Inuyasha aswered with a question.

" 'Cause I like them," Kagome grinned. "They make me feel like a kid, and I really do have fun. I play all sorts of games, from the kids, cards, hands games, to the PS2 ones," she laughed.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a while, but then looked at Kagome, and caught up with her. "Oi, Rin blabbered yesterday all she could about me, but what about you?"

"What about me?" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Blabber your history too, it'll make me feel less uncomfortable when thinkin' that Rin told everything about me," Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"She didn't say everything," Kagome said, "she just said _the facts_. I said the facts to you last time when we talked like this; what you wanna know now is _how the facts happened_, and Rin didn't tell me that about you," she finished.

"What the hell ..?" Inuyasha looked at her, confused.

"Idiot!" Kagome murmured to herself. "Look, last time we talked I said I was very happy, but something happened and I ran away from home, and now I'm living with Sango."

"Yeah, I know that; anything else?"

"Well, that would mean starting to tell my life story, and Rin didn't say that; she just said you were a punk with no parents," and Kagome again blew a raspberry his way. She stopped and gasped. They arrived at the top, and the if you say the view was .. totally incredibly magnific, you still would be far from the real way to describe it.

"Wow", Kagome murmured, and her face made a some sort of calm and happy expression, with the cool, warm sunlight hitting her plump cheeks; Inuyasha turned at her by incident, but remained stuck to her face.

'……… She's ..' but he couldn't continue his thougths, because his all was concentrated on her now orange-yellow-ish figure, smiling. Suddenly, he snapped out of it, and turned his face to the sea, watching the sunset.

"You .. really like it, don't you?" Inuyasha started.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled, "I've always liked water, and damn especially the sea. It gave me a some sort of a feeling of being protected. I .. miss my parents," and she paused. "Really want me to continue?"

Inuyasha turned to her, his eyes big. "On that bench over there," he said, and the two went and sat on a bench, where they still could see the sunset and the sea. Kagome put her feet up too.

"I .. don't wanna grow up yet," she started, " 'cause even if I ignore it, I know that deep in my heart I'm a little, but just a damn itzy-bitzy scared. When I was little, and even now, everybody took and is taking care of me, and that's only because I can't, or better said, don't want to accept the fact that in one year I'll really be a big girl, and everyone's gonna let go of me, just because of that. I hate being alone, and that's why I hated the fact that I ran away that night. Thank God for Sango, even though she always says that I'm the one that helped her and all, she was in fact the one that saved me that night," Kagome finished, looking at the sea, with her head between her knees.

"What the hell were you going to do, if you and Sango didn't meet that night?" Inuyasha asked, him too looking at the sea.

"Hey," Kagome said, punching him easy, "I ain't no squeaky weakling. Even though I said I'am a bit scared, I always brush it off, and I can take care of myself very well, though I like it better when someone else does it for me," she grinned. "I had some money that night with me, I used them to buy clothes the next day, but I would've used them to find myself a place to stay that night and maybe the next one, until I would've found a full-job, since there wasn't no school at that time; after, I would use the money left and the money from the job to rent myself a normal flat, at half of the normal price, like how Sango has, for students, and then go to school, or else I couldn't keep the flat .. and so on. I can take care very well of myself, mister," she finished, and Inuyasha sighed.

"I always thought that, as long as I damn had my folks, I needed no one," Inuyasha started. "But when mom and pop disappeared, I started making life a hell for everyone that got close to me. Remember when you said that, maybe, I thought that no one would love me? Yeah, well, that's damn kinda true, and I never thought I'd live the day to admit it," and he paused. "All that time, I felt angry; I felt like I could smash everyone that could get in my way, and get my hands on everything I wanted to, using force.."

"You still think so, idiot," Kagome said, but continued in her head, 'Though you didn't really force me to come here with you .. and talk like this.'

Inuyasha looked at her, and then looked back at the sea. "Damn you, bitch," he said, but Kagome started giggling. Inuyasha turned surprised at her. "Wha ..?"

"It's like that damn phrase, though I hate it, and should 'S' you, became a trade-mark of yours," and she stopped giggling; Inuyasha also turned his head back .. with a little smile, that Kagome didn't notice.

"You know, I agree with the parents thing," Kagome said. "When I was little, my parents used to stay with me all the time, and we got along great. And when my little bro, Souta, was born, we all were sooo happy. That time I was a girly-girl, that loved to draw, to pick flowers, to play with dolls and stuff like that. Though now, I still love drawing and playing, but that's another side of the story. And you could say that, at that time, we all thought that we would live happily ever after. That is, until father .. died," she said, and sighed. Inuyasha looked a little at her; he knew she didn't have a father.

"It was when I was about 10, and my bro 3, when he died," Kagome continued. "And that's when something broke inside of all of us. Mom had to work a lot, 'cause she was alone now, and didn't have all that time to spend with us anymore. But we still loved eachother, and made it ok another seven more years, when it came .." and Kagome stopped.

Inuyasha looked at her. "The reason why you ran, right? What happened?" he asked.

"Hmmm .." Kagome said, and grinned at him, "Tell you if you tell me 'The Mushroom Thingy'," she said, and Inuyasha gasped, horrified. Kagome blew up, laughing.

"If you only could've seen your face," she said, while still laughing with all she got, "Priceless," and she laughed some more, and then stopped, smiling. "And anyway, I ran away, crying, after yelling at my mom. I soooo hated myself at that point; I thought that my family wouldn't need me now anymore, and I didn't want to return back, but I still regreted the fact that I ran out like that, in the cold rain. Though, as I said, I had NO intentions of going back, and I wanted to prove to everyone that I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha 'hmph'-ed. "Didn't you say just earlier that you like it better when someone else is with you?"

"Hey, my pride is huuuuuuge," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. "I can live a life on my own, I said it before, and I'll say now, but it's better when my family and friends are there."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And anyway, you were found by your friend that night, Sango, was it?"

"Yeah, great girl," Kagome grinned. "She took me with her, and took me to buy clothes and stuff, and introduced me to Miroku. We had a great time, the three of us, doing all sorts of crazy things, until school started."

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha interrupted her, "How the damn could you not have heard of me until when we met at your house?"

"Geez, you have a fucking big ego," Kagome said, blowing a raspberry. "In my first year, I was still a calm and good girl, I didn't want to know about all the stupid idiots. And even when I started to change, I still didn't want to know about them, and you're one of them."

One of Inuyasha's veins was about to pop, but he calmed down. "Anything else?"

"Well, after I started school, I met Sensei," and Kagome grinned. "The most super-duper teach' in the whole world!" Inuyasha winced a little.

"Your .. sensei?" he said.

"Yeah, nice guy. He stood by me even when the other teachers didn't, and always helped me when I needed him to. He's in America for now, but he'll be back. And when he will, I'm gonna throw a biiiiiiig party, and welcome him with ballons all-over the school, I swear," she said, smiling. Inuyasha didn't really like how Kagome was speaking, so he said to her to continue.

"Well, after I met Sensei, I met Kouga," and Kagome grinned again. Inuyasha's vein was about to pop again. "Great guy. I go to him all the time to play PS2 games, he has a lot, and I mean **a lot**. Him, me, Sango and Roks were the 'Fantastic Four'," and Kagome laughed. "We rocked, we usually stood late at night playing things like 'Truth or Dare', or making food together, or having movie-sessions. Kouga always supported me, the most after Sango, and I really, really thank him for that, and I'm happy for Ayame, too," she finished, and smiled.

"OKAY, if you're done talking about that stupid crappy wolf-" but Inuyasha fell to the ground, you know why. Kagome sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha roared back, getting up, but not sitting on the bench.

"Because **no one** speaks of **my** friends **like that**," Kagome said, glaring at him.

"Well, what the hell do you want if I think he's such a fucking idiotic bastard-"

"YOU'RE THE BASTARD, STUPID!! What's with you, yelling like this?? Dammit, I get it that you don't like him, but that doesn't mean you have to yell whenever you hear his name," Kagome said, and glared at Inuyasha again, "And don't you **damn dare touch him**, or Ayame."

"AND WHO THE DAMN IS AYAME?!" Inuyasha asked, ignoring what Kagome said about yelling.

"HIS GIRL!!" Kagome yelled back, and Inuyasha's eyes grew bigger.

"Oh," he said, and plopped back on the bench.

"What, no yelling, nothing?" Kagome said to him, calming down.

After that, no one said anything. Kagome was still somewhat pissed off, and Inuyasha didn't say anything because .. well because he felt _guilty_, something that he hadn't felt for a looooong time. Suddenly, Kagome got up and started walking. Inuyasha wanted to say something, but his words just wouldn't work their way out of his mouth. 'Damn ..' he thought.

He stood there for about 15 minutes or so, alone; it was now late, and it was almost dark. 'Shit, night's gonna be here in about 3 hours and a half or so, better hurry-', but he gasped when he felt a cold 'something' on his neck. He turned to see Kagome drinking from a carton-strawberry-juice-thingy with a straw, and handing him a cold can of Coke.

"They didn't have anything else besides these two," she said and sat back.

Inuyasha looked at the can, and then looked at the sea. "Thanks," he started, "…bitch-" but was kicked by Kagome. 'Though he did say thanks ..' she thought.

"Why'd you get so mad?" Kagome asked, not looking at Inuyasha and slurping from her carton; Inuyasha was drinking too.

"……Dunno," he said, but again was kicked by Kagome.

"Whaddaya mean, 'dunno'?? You make such a fuss around here, and then tell me 'dunno'?" she yelled at him.

"Dammit, I hate him, and that's that!" Inuyasha said, calmly, back to her. The 'calmly thing' kinda calmed down Kagome too, who resumed her slurping.

"Hey," Inuyasha started, "Let's get outta here."

"Why? The sea is soo cool by night," Kagome said, looking at him.

" 'Cause we have to fucking go, okay?" he said, and sat up. Kagome could've started yelling at him, but instead she just got up too, and started going down the stairs. After they were down, they started walking towards the car, and got in, this time Kagome in the passenger seat.

"The sky's so nice here, where there're no buildings and stuff," Kagome said, looking at sky through the window, while Inuyasha started driving.

"Yeah," he murmured, watching the road.

"And the sea's magnificent too," Kagome continued. 'For once, he did a reaaaally fine thing, taking me to this place,' she thought, looking at his profile. And, Kagome admitted that, although he's such a stupid jerk, he looked pretty darn fine. But, oh well, that wasn't enough to make her take back the 'stupid jerk' thing.

Inuyasha got out his cell and handed it to Kagome.

"What," she asked.

"Erase your number," he said, still looking at the road. "You won't want it to be in my list, so just erase it and don't bug me anymore about it."

Kagome took the cell and looked at it, then turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, let you keep it if you buy me an apartment here, near the sea."

Inuyasha looked at her with surprised eyes, and she blew a raspberry towards his way. "You wish," she murmured. She then typed something in the phone, and gave it back to Inuyasha; after that, she got out her own cell and typed something on that too, then went to the 'Message Box' and started typing again.

**Sender**: Oooh-oooooh, Kags; **To:** Who's ma' girl?: 'Wacha doin, girl? -kiss- Me went 2 the seaside 2day, I luv the sea -heart- Jerk was pretty nice, wit a single thing wrong (if thats possible); me made a big fuss 1st, but then all went ok; we headin' back now. How's the lech? Kisses 2 both.'

She then grinned and closed the phone.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sent a message to Sango, asking her what's up. And if I know Roks well enough," she said, this time with an evil grin, "and I do, I already know what, or better said, who's up."

Hearing that, Inuyasha just suddenly .. _started laughing his butt off_. Kagome looked veeeery surprised at him, how he just couldn't stop laughing, while trying to pay attention to the road.

"Oh god, is that damn guy such a lech?" Inuyasha said, calming down, but still smiling big. 'Geez,' he continued in his thoughts, 'I can't believe I laughed so hard .. I haven't laughed like this since a looong time .. it feels good.'

"Oh, you should see him," Kagome said, looking at him, "he flirts, or, well, _flirted_ with everything that had breasts, and now drives Sango outta her mind," and she paused, smiling, then turned her gaze back to the road too. "You know, stupid idiot," she continued, but then the phone rang short, and Kagome mumbled a 'Message!', "_You look even more handsome when you smile_."

Inuyasha gasped, hearing what Kagome said, and then _tried to hide his blush_. "Oh, shut up," he answered.

"I mean it," Kagome said while trying to get out her phone, which remained stuck in her pocket.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment, and then moved his hand towards Kagome, got her hand out of her pocket and then put his in it, getting out the cell-phone with ease. "_Well, you're the first person I know who looks great day or night, in winter or in summer, dressed in a skirt or in normal pants, sad or happy_," he said while getting out the phone, not looking at her.

Kagome gasped mentally, took the phone, and turned her head. It was now her turn to blush too, and now there were in the car two young fellas read as tomatoes, who didn't want to look at eachother.

'Whoa, I'm blushing .. what's gotten into me, it's just a compliment,' Kagome thought, opening her message.

**Sender**: Who's ma' girl?; **To**: Oooh-oooooh, Kags: 'Hei -smooch- me 'n Roku spent the mornin bein' lazy, then went shoppin with Kouga and Ayame, and now we're bein lazy again, still with the other 2, at our place, the flat. Yeah, finally I'm sleepin home 2night. Anyway, if the stupid did somethin, the boys said they'll kill him, so tell'im to b careful. Waitin 4 u to get home, kissez. Oh, and we have pizza!'

Kagome grinned, still somewhat pink and not looking at Inuyasha.

"Wha .. what?" he asked, him too not looking at her.

Kagome finally managed to get rid of the blush, and turned to him. "Nothing, Sango said she's home with Roks, Kougs and Ayame, and with ma' favourite friend, pizza," Kagome said, grinning.

"You hungry?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the road.

"Yeah, damn, aren't you?? What have you eaten today, in fact?"

"I'm a hanyou, I'm supposed to be more resistant than you normal weak humans," but Kagome pinched him.

"Shut up," she said, "and stop at the next shop you see; I want some biscuits!"

Inuyasha sighed, and really did stop at the first shop that came into their way; he left Kagome in the car, went and bought what she wanted got back and resumed his driving, while Kagome started munching.

The next two hours or so went on okay; the two didn't really spoke to eachother; Kagome stood the whole road watching the sky and what wa around her, through the window, and Inuyasha got called 100000000000 times on his cell, by 'his boys', Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

Finally, they arrived in their city; there were ten minutes or so until midnight, and Inuyasha was pretty nervous.

"Hey, why did they call you so much?" Kagome asked.

"Some problems, gotta get back right now, so I'll drive you to your flat, and then go," he answered, while speeding.

"What kind of problems?"

"Not your business."

Kagome blew a raspebrry and turned her head.

"Look," Inuyasha started, seeing how Kagome got mad, "it really is something fucking important, and I'm running out of time; don't damn give me the angry look, there're some things that just can't be said out loud, and you know that very well," he finished, referring to how Kagome didn't tell him why she ran away.

"Okay, okay, take me back already," she said, annoyed.

After another few minutes, they arrived in front of Sango's flat, and Kagome got out of the car, slamming the door. 'Oh great,' Inuyasha thought, 'but .. it's something I can't tell her, and I have no time ..'

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome started walking, and got into the building. 'Damn jerk, what's soooo bad he can't tell me? I mean, it can't be worse then what I've been through that night?' she thought.

Suddenly, she heard some noises outside, and rushed to see what's happening. She saw a guy that apparently had Inuyasha's clothes, but she couldn't see his head. 'What does he wanna do now?' she thought, and went towards the way he went. Suddenly, she felt herself pulled somewhere near a corner, with a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh-," a voice said, "Shut up, they're gonna find me."

"Rumihashi, you piece of shit," Kagome started whispering, "What do you want?"

"I said shut the fuck up; my car got hijacked, the guys did it knowing it was me and that I was alone, and I had to run around here."

"Hei, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome stuggled to get out of his grasp. "You're the big Rumihashi Inuyasha, go there and scare them with your silver hair or something, I've seen how guys get frightened just by hearing your damn name."

Inuyasha suddenly let go of her, and turned her, so she faced him now. "Look, I can't," he said, and Kagome gasped. In front of her, there was the same-old fucked-up bastard, but now he had normal raven hair, amber eyes, no claws and, especially, no fangs and no silver ears.

"What the ..?!" Kagome managed to murmur.

"I still have my fucking authority, but if they see me like this now, they'll know and tell when's my weak point, and I'll be soooo screwed," he said, watching her in the eye, "You know how hanyous have a day or night in the month when they turn human, because of they're human blood?"

Kagome's eyes grew bigger. "And your's, stupid, is tonight?? Now, after midnight??"

"Yeah, damn, that's why I was rushing and all."

"And what, you couldn't have told me that??"

"The hell! If someone finds out when my weak time is, it would be equal to being dead!"

"Hey, even though you're a stupid bastard, I wouldn't have told that to anyone, you know that!" Kagome said, but stopped, hearing noises.

"Damn that now, what the hell am I gonna do?" Inuyasha said, mad, and Kagome looked at him. Suddenly, there were heard voices, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, not seeing how Kagome just got off her sweater. Inuyasha growled. "Oh shit-"

"Shut up," Kagome interrupted him, pushing him to the wall, and .. _pressing her lips right onto his_. Inuyasha's eyes grew big. He couldn't believe it, Kagome, **Kagome** was working her lips around his .. it was incredible. And she somehow managed to put her sweater on his's head, covering almost all his hair with only one hand, while with the other swiftly put his hands around her waist.

'Shit,' Inuyasha thought, 'she's kissing me…' and he leaned a bit, pressing the lips even tighter, and making his grasp around her waist tighter too. Suddenly, Kagome pinched his left ear, and Inuyasha groaned a little, opening his lips just a millimeter, but just enough for Kagome's tongue to plunge in.

In that moment, his mind went just blank; he couldn't remember anything, or didn't care of anything.

What did it matter that he could be discovered?

What did all those whores of his matter now?

What did the whole world matter now for him?

And if you still don't know the answer, **nothing**.

He was kissing a kid he just realized he wanted to kiss like this since he met her, and boy, he didn't need anything else for the moment. And even though his mouth was 'explored' by the other girls he had, or used to have, with nothing else new left to explore for others, the way Kagome's tongue 'battled' with his and ravished what she could in his mouth made him felt like her tongue was working around a place no one ever thouched, and oh phew, he **liked** it.

Kagome just stood there, continuing what she had started. 'Oh boy .. what the hell's up with me? Geez, I could've just taken him with me, running, in the builiding .. but nooo, I just had to kiss him to save him .. Although .. '

Suddenly, voices were heard, and an ugly creepy ogre-bat **(A/N: Shiori's grandfather and his group from the original series)** appeared from no where.

"I thought I heard some voices; damn, they're just some stupid love-birds," he said. "Hey, have you seen any ugly fucked-up piece of shit with silver hair running around here?"

Kagome turned her head, leaning more into Inuyasha, with her hands over his head, trying to cover his body as much as she could. "Nope, only we were here," and then turned her head to Inuyasha, who's eyes were wide open, glaring at him, but asking him sweetly, "Have you babe?"

Inuyasha shook his head, mostly because his mind didn't react, so he did the first thing the could. Kagome turned back to the ogre and said a 'no', and then resumed her work around Inuyasha's lips. The ogre 'bleah'-ed, and left.

Seeing that, Kagome wanted to pull out of Inuyasha lips and grasp, but all he did was pull her closer to him.

Suddenly, the sound of a slap could be heard around there, and Kagome was panting in front of Inuyasha, who had his hand over his cheek.

"YOU BASTARD!! STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! I HELPED YOU GET RID OF THOSE GUYS AND WHAT DO YOU DO??! I'M NOT FOR SALE, YOU KNOW! I ONLY WANTED TO DO A GOOD THING, AND YOU USE ME??" she yelled at him. "THERE'S NOTHING I WANT TO DO WITH YOU, SCREW YOU! I SHOULDN'T HAVE WASTED MY TIME WITH YOU!!" she finished and started running, leaving her sweater there.

Inuyasha remained there, panting. 'Oh shit ..'

* * *

**Next chap somewhere soon (I hope!) Oh, and a close friend of mine, whom I gave the sacred permission to read this chapter before it's published here, killed me, saying something like 'you good for nothing!! all you do is sad, where the two are fighting, endings for chapters!!'. Luckly, I had my own Urasue, which was another close friends of mine that read this chapter before it being published, that resurrected me; like expected, I killed her, muhahahahah -laughs evil-**

**Oh, and, even though I shouldn't say this, I hired the friend that killed me to write me, or better said, design me a lemon for this fic -giggles- yeah, there will be a lemon, but not now, don't get your hopes up (for those who like that kinda stuff); and for those who don't like it, don't worry, it will be a whole-little-chapter lemon, and it will not be posted here, but in another place, so you won't have to read it if you don't feel like it. **

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan**


	12. Bad things ensue

**Siiiiiiiighhhhhh .. I'm sorry --feels guilty, and is gloomy, and looks down to her feet-- I can't believe this much passed since I last updated .. Two weeks people, two weeks .. Sigh, I'm sorry, but so much pilled up; dark forces that want to take over the world (as in school) have clouded my vision. In other words, the next 2 weeks I have an inspection brigade (lol, it's like I'm talking about an army) coming to my school, 'cause my school wants to upgrade, so it has to be inspected. **

(Don't read if you get bored) **Now, you could say I'm in my last year of Junior High (though it isn't entirely correct), so I have tests about every 3 weeks, and a big exam at the end of the year; so, I have to read at least a book per week and at maths the stupid teacher gives me about 30 to 50 exercises per day. AND, I'm second in my year, along with other two girls, and since my family name begins with 'S' (damn 'S'!!), I'm the last of the three, so it comes like this: the first kid in my year, the one that made 10 out of 10 last year, has to attend the stupid meetings with the inspectors, along with the firsts from the other years, so he doesn't do any dirty work. The next one, a good friend of mine, who scored 9.97 along with me, and whose family name begins with 'D' is class rep, so she has her work to do too, though it isn't that much, but she doesn't do the dirty work either. The next one, the one that's above me, who also scored 9.97, and whose family name begins with 'N', has to do some stuff related to a cultural festival that's gonna be in the city, so she doen't do the dirty works either. And that leaves ME, yes, ME to do all the stupid things, like making tons of projects about our school and what it can do, do stupid surveys on students in my school, write tons of articles for the school newspaper about the whole thing, interview all of the inspectors, check on the students every morning to see if the classroms are clean and they're okay .. sigh, the last two weeks, and the next ones were and are going to be hell for me; after that, things take a steady pace, and I'll have a little bit more time.**

**Anyway, back to the story; rated M for language, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha .. FFN's not gonna like it that I said this much .. sigh.**

_

* * *

From the previous chapter: _

"YOU BASTARD!! STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! I HELPED YOU GET RID OF THOSE GUYS AND WHAT DO YOU DO??! I'M NOT FOR SALE, YOU KNOW! I ONLY WANTED TO DO A GOOD THING, AND YOU USE ME??" she yelled at him. "THERE'S NOTHING I WANT TO DO WITH YOU, SCREW YOU! I SHOULDN'T HAVE WASTED MY TIME WITH YOU!!" she finished and started running, leaving her sweater there.

Inuyasha remained there, panting. 'Oh shit ..'

Chapter 12 - Bad things ensue

Kagome rushed into the flat, panting. 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!' her thoughts roared. She walked around the flat, just to see Sango and Miroku sleeping, or well, more like snoring on eachother, and Kouga and Ayame sleeping together in the living room. She lightened up just a bit, seeing a note on the fridge.

'_Kagome, damn you! You dare come back so late, we're tried and we're going to sleep. What's remained of the pizza is on the table, well, that's if a sleep-walking one doesn't eat them, lol. When you get back, eat and sleep, and that's an order, 'cause in the morning you just gotta tell us what happened - Sango and Ayame'_

'Guys ..,' Kagome smiled slightly, but then closed tightly her eyes again, 'Stupid idiot, how could he,' she thought and headed to her room, ignoring what Sango said about eating; she plunged in the bed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in the room.

'I hate him, I HATE HIM!! .. I'm gonna kill him when I'm gonna see him,' she thought while changing into her pajamas, 'I just damn wanted to help him, and he just kisses me like that??! He's an asshole, a total fucking jerk, the lowest piece of shit on the face of the planet!'

Kagome plopped onto the bed, pulling her blanket on her. 'What does he think I am?? Another whore of his?? Dammit, why can't he just understand that I just wanted to help him ..!' and suddenly, Kagome gasped. 'I helped him .. yeah, I did that .. argh, I dunno, seeing how he was almost caught by those guys, I just reacted on my own and .. I kissed him ..'

Kagome started squirming in her bed. 'Dammit, I kissed him! I mean yeah, I realized that I did it, but still, thinking about it .. why did I have to help him?? And above all, kiss him?! Even I don't understand me now! Fuck!' she thought, as a blush crept up to her cheeks. 'Stupid Kagome! .. And anyway, what's he damn doing now ..?'

-------------------------------------------------------

Moments after Kagome left, and Inuyasha was still there, panting. If you could look right now in his eyes, you would see that they were .. _empty_, like they lost their lives.

Suddenly, he fell down, and hit his head hard by the wall. 'Stupid Inuyasha! She helped you .. She kissed you! .. Yeah, she kissed me ..' he thought, his fingers running over his lips. He could still actually _feel_ her curves in his hands, her sweet soft lips on his, her plump breasts colliding with his chest and her scent filling every millimeter of his nose, his skin, his everything.

'Dammit .. she made that ogre believe we were lovers that were kissing. She just wanted to help me, so she kissed me, JUST BECAUSE she wanted to help me .. Damn bitch, why am I the one feeling guilty now?! In fact, she should be on her knees, begging me to kiss her .. Though .. Ah geez, I better call Bankotsu or Jakotsu to get me,' and he got out his cell-phone and started looking for Bankotsu's number; incredible or not, he was felling guilty and angry at the same time, which was a new thing for him. 'Damn bitch ..'

"Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu .. Dammit, why the fuck do they have to be seven brothers??" he said, while typing on the phone. "Mukotsu, Kagome ..-" he continued, but suddenly stopped, and his eyes grew big. "Ka- .. Kagome?" and he clicked her name.

Instantly, on the screen appeared her number and her name and a side-note.

Number: '…..'

Name: 'Kagome, kill ya if ya call me 'bitch' again'

Side-note: 'And anyway, now, where's my apartment? -grins-'

'Shit,' Inuyasha thought, found Bankotsu's number and called him to get him home.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaawh, Sango, why do I have to go to schoooooooool? .. I damn hate school, if I were the principal, I would put every teacher to fuckin' flush their heads twice a day, then go off and roll in the mud and then run through the city sayin' they're gay and stuff," Kagome whined while walking towards school with her hands in her pockets and a pencil in her mouth. She was walking in front of Sango and Ayame, who were shaking their heads; the boys went on earlier, since they had some business at school.

"Shut up, Kagome, and just walk-" Sango said.

"Yeah; and anyway, what happened yesterday?" Ayame cut off Sango, and went and grabbed Kagome by the arm; she stiffened when she saw one of Kagome's veins starting to pop, while she had her eyes closed tightly. Ayame sweat-dropped and quickly let go of her and went and hid behind Sango. "Uh, we'll not force you to tell us if you don't wanna."

"Nothing-did-happen-yesterday," Kagome said, breaking the sentence, her voice clearly annoyed. "I just went and met him, nothing happened, then I got back, saw you guys sleeping, went to sleep as well, fell out of my bed and woke up to see the guys leaving earlier, rushed to get dressed and now I'm going to school," she finished, and Sango and Ayame sweat-dropped at how Kagome said all those things rapidly; it was a sign to leave it how it was.

"Well, okay Kagome," Sango said, and went and punched Kagome lightly on the arm, "how'bout this afternoon us girls go to the mall, look for somethin' fresh?"

Kagome grinned madly. "You sure they can handle us? I mean we'll leave all those stores empty," she laughed, and grabbed both the other girls by their arms. "Whooooa, we're gonna go crazy today!! Whooooooaaah-whooooooo" Kagome yelled out loud, while Sango and Ayame started giggling and laughing.

"Shut up, Kagome, the teachers are looking at you," Sango giggled, pointing to a window, as they already made it to school; Kagome blew a raspberry towards the window, showed the middle finger and started running, laughing and dragging the other two with her in the school-yard, where they spotted Miroku and Kouga.

"Roks! Kouga! Over here!" Kagome yelled, then looked at the girls and laughed about some student.

"Whoa, Kags, look who's full of energy today!" Kouga said, and pretended to make a dance move on Kagome.

"Ayame, get ya wolf a leash or somethin'!" Kagome said as she laughed and punched Kouga in the chest, who pretended to gasp and then went to hug his girlfriend.

"So, what's up?" Sango said while Miroku was kissing her forehead insistent, and she was trying to push him so she can talk normally; suddenly, Sango felt a hand sneak up to somewhere. "Miroku, stop that!" and a 'SLAP' was heard. The others shook their heads.

"Will he ever learn?" Kouga asked, and again Kagome and Ayame shook their heads.

"Ignore that," Sango continued, looking at the guys while Miroku was caressing his cheek, "isn't the bell supposed to ring any minute now?"

"Yeah, let's get outta here," Ayame said and grabbed Kouga's hand.

The gang entered the school laughing and having fun, until they bumped into a lot of people.

"What the HELL?" Kagome shouted. "Hey, we wanna move our butts around here!", and when she said that, a bunch of students turned and glared at her. Kagome grinned at them and showed the 'V' sign.

"Seriously, what's happening?" Miroku said, and then he spotted a classmate of his in the crowd and waved for him to come.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?" the guy said, standing as far as possible from Kagome; about a month or so ago, he, along with Miroku and all the other boys in his class, tried to peek at the girls in Sango's class when they were changing, only to end up being shaved in both their heads, the upper one and Junior. And, how you can clearly guess by now, behind all that was Kagome and a bunch of scoundrels.

"I wanna ask you that, too," Miroku said, while the rest of the gang started laughing and joking, but still paying attention to the two.

"Didn't you find out?", the guy asked, surprised. "Look, you know the all mighty from our school, the one that has perfect grades even though he doesn't come to classes and is legendary for 'owning' and fucking sooo many girls, Rumihashi Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome winced a little hearing the name.

Miroku nodded. "What's with his ass?"

"It seems that the bastard just 'broke up' with all those girl of his, and just now there were, and I think still are, some whores that were begging him to 'keep' them, 'cause they love him and some other shit!"

Miroku and the rest gasped when their heard this. Only Kagome didn't do it; instead, she narrowed her eyes. "Why did they make a fuss right here, in the middle of the corridor?" she asked, adding a low 'don't worry, damn, I'm not gonna do anything to ya'.

"Well, it's 'cause he said that from now on, he's going to attend classes normally, like every other student; so he was walking towards his classroom when those freaks appeared from nowhere and started making a scene," the guy explained, and then mumbled something about 'some other friend that called him', waved and left.

"The hell," Kagome murmured to herself, and then turned to the rest. "Look, we better get to our classes; you guys go your way, me and Ayame ours."

Everyone nodded, the guys kissed their girlfriends (both on the cheek) and they parted, with Kagome and Ayame trying to make it through the people.

"Get the hell outta my way!" Kagome said, and instantly some heads turned and glared at her, but then gasped when she pushed them. "Sorry, I don't have the time!"

They almost reached the middle of the crowd, when they saw it: around Inuyasha there were about five or six girls that were clinging on him, all of them crying and saying incoherent stuff; and Inuyasha? He was yelling his lungs out at them. Kagome recognized some of the girls as beeing the ones that kidnapped her that time.

'Damn whores, and fucking screwed-up bastard,' she thought, 'I hate people like him the most.'

--------------------------------------------------------

'Damn sluts,' he thought.

Inuyasha was in the middle of a bunch of former girls of 'his', that were all pulling him and crying and making a big fuss; he was angry, he just couldn't stand it anymore and was yelling at them to leave him the damn alone or else he'll have to make them regret it. And there was also a crowd of people that was formed around him, and that looked like there was a soap-opera or something.

'Stupid damn people-' he thought, but his thoughts stopped when it hit him.

A scent.

A very familiar, and, even thought he wouldn't admit it to anyone ever, intoxicating and addicting scent.

'The bitch,' he thought, 'She's here. And with the wolf, and with her friends I think.'

But even though he sensed her, another 20 minutes passed and no Kagome appeared. Well, that is until he saw her green lock of hair streaming through the crowd; she was holding hands with a red-haired pretty wolf-yokai, and Inuyasha supposed that was Ayame.

Kagome finally made it to the free space that was between Inuyasha and the rest of the crowd, and his eyes grew big when he saw her; she was wearing runners, jeans, with a lot of suspenders all over them, a looong, grey sweater, not too tight, but not too lose on her either, that had a weird patter on it and the 'A' from Anarchy sign in the middle; she also had a yellow/black stripes T-shirt underneath it.

'Shit..' he thought. Boyish clothes, huh? Maybe, but when you looked at Kagome like that, it was like she made those boyish clothes damn feminine; and Inuyasha **liked** that. Oh, and he also liked the fact that she wasn't afraid of what others would say about her style, and wore anything that made her feel and look good, not some piece of shit that's the lastest crap in Milano. Well, not that she could afford it, but .. 'I still like her style-' but he stopped and mentally smacked himself.

'What the hell are you thinking about?' he asked himself in his thoughts, but he saw Kagome about 3 meters way from him, walking.

She didn't even look at him, and just went by, spotting some classmates of hers that immediately asked her to give them her math homework.

'WHAT?? Now she's ignoring me??' Inuyasha roared in his head, him too ignoring the girls near him. 'Well, I mean maybe she didn't like it that I kissed her like that, and maybe- NO! What the hell am I thinking?? That damn bitch **can't** ignore me .. can she?'

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm boooooooooooooored!" Kagome whined, and then yawned. She was now having P.E., and she was sitting somewhere, alone; the guys were playing soccer with the teacher, and the girls were God-knows-where, doing God-knows-what things, and even though she was on good terms with all of her classmates, Kagome chose to sit apart from them.

They were in the indoor gym, and even though now it was November, because the place was heated very well, Kagome was wearing a light white sweater and black shorts, and I mean **really** short shorts.

She yawned again and glared at the teacher, who didn't let her play with the guys. Suddenly, he started coughing and went out of the field, going into his cabinet.

'Heh,' Kagome thought and laughed devilishly, while facing the cabinet, 'finally, old geezer, the menopause got you?' and she started laughing for real, but stopped when the teacher got out and, surprisingly, called her name.

"Higurashi!"

"Yeah, old geeze-umm, teacher, what's up?" Kagome said, running towards him.

"Look, I need you right now, and I mean right now to get these papers to the secretary," and he handed her some papers, in an envelope.

"Wha?? Look, teach, please send some other damn girl; I'm not in the mood now to go through all the school just to get some stupid papers."

"Kagome, do as I say .. you must do it," the teacher said, his voice trembling, while pushing Kagome to the exit of the hall. Kagome finally complied; she went out and started walking towards where the secretary was supposed to be.

'Stupid damn teacher, I'm wearing shorts and he wants me to walk in the school,' Kagome thought, while she got angrier. "I'M FREEZING HERE!!" she suddenly yelled, but only her echo responded, as all of the students were in the middle of classes. "Sheesh, what could be so important that he'd send my ass all that way?" she said, ripped the top of the envelope and gasped seeing the papers.

"They're .. damn, they're blank!" she said while searching through all the paper for just one that had something on it. "Dammit, stupid teacher, they're all white, he wanted to pull a prank on me," and she turned to run back to the gym-- BAM.

She was pushed hard to the wall, with a hand near her head, and big gold eyes looking straight at her.

Kagome glared. "Rumihashi .. bastard."

"Shut up," he said, and continued to look at her, like trying to pierce through her.

"You're the one who told the teacher to just send me outta the gym, aren't ya?" Kagome continued, still glaring at him.

Inuyasha winced a little, and looked down at his feet. Normally, seeing his feet meant he saw Kagome's too, and he shivered seeing how white they were, and how they were .. 'Naked', he thought, but slapped himself mentally.

"You stupid fucked-up piece of nothing , for starters, even though you said you were gonna attend classes like a normal student, you still make all that fuss with your whores, and then you put the stupid teacher to send me out just 'cause you wanted me to listen to your damn blabbering?! .. And," Kagome's glare got even harder, "**Don't you dare touch me**," and she slipped out somehow and wanted to walk away, but Inuyasha just grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, still looking down. "Shu-"

"What the fuck!" Kagome yelled and started struggling. "Lemme go, you idiotic bastard! You think that you can damn have everyone do what you want to just 'cause your high and mighty? Damn, I wanna beat myself for thinking even a second yesterday, when we were at the sea, that maybe, just maybe you weren't so stupid anymo-"

"I SAID JUST SHUT UP!" Inuyasha finally roared, and looked straight at Kagome; she gasped a little, and stopped moving.

'His eyes .. are changing colors .. they're gold and red ..'

"You can't shut up me, you shit," Kagome said, glaring at him once again.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes grew big, and he closed them tightly and then opened them back, moving them fast; they were back to their gold-self again. He looked at Kagome, who was still glaring at him.

"Let go of me and don't touch me anymore!" she said and started struggling. Inuyasha caught her other wrist and tried to immobilise her.

"Stay still, will you, bitch!" he shouted, and Kagome glared at him again.

"Sit," she said, and Inuyasha fel SPLAT to the ground. "Heh, I forgot how I like it when you kiss the ground like that," and she started running -- and ran, and ran, and ran, until a certain hanyou, abusing of the fact that he was a hanyou, caught her again.

"Look, we have to talk," he said as he forced her to stop moving. "And we'll talk, even if I have to get fucking nasty," and he glared at her.

"Jerk, there is nothing to talk about, lemme go!" Kagome answered and started struggling.

"Yes there is!" Inuyasha said and again tried to immobilise her; he could very well use his normal strenght, _but that would mean he could hurt her_. But suddenly, Kagome almost kicked Junior. 'Ah geez, why the hell am I refraining from using my normal strenght again?' he thought. 'Yeah .. why?'

Kagome was still struggling. Inuyasha looked at her. "Look," he started, "about the thing with the ogre-"

"Shut up, there isn't anything you and me should do together, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome started yelling. "Why can't you be like yesterday, when we were sitting on that damn bench? NOW I HATE IT WHEN I SEE YOU, YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Inuyasha gasped mentally and lightened his grip; that was all Kagome was looking for, and she pulled herself out and started running again. The bell rang, which meant all the students should get out from their classroom in seconds or so, so Inuyasha gave up on running after her again.

'Damn,' they both thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What happened, Kags?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said, munching on a sandwich.

"Oh no, something did happen," Kouga said and looked straight at her.

"Yeah-" Miroku added, but was cut off by Kagome when he wanted to continue.

"Will you all please shut up and eat your damn stuff?" Kagome glared at them, munching again on her sandwich. They were in the lunch break now, and were all sitting at a table.

"Ok, let's drop that," Ayame said, playing with some strands of Kouga's hair, "and focus on what's more important," and she grinned at Kagome, who caught her thought and grinned big herself. "We girls are gonna go **alone** to the mall today, shopping!," Ayame squealed.

"Yeah, so you guys better give us your credit cards and whatnot, and go play with cats or somethin' " Sango said and nudged Kagome's arm, who started laughing.

"Oh, now you're leaving us alone? Geez, what kind of girlfriends are ya?" Kouga asked while he scooted away from Ayame and pretended to pout. Suddenly, he was hit by something in the head; he looked down to see it was a carton of juice Kagome had dranked, and turned to her, pretending to glare.

"Stupid wolf, shut up," Kagome said, she too pretending to glare at him, "You jerks spent this whole damn week-end with your girls, it's my turn now!", and she grabbed Sango's arm, who nodded at what her friend said, so Kagome blew a raspberry towards his way.

"Yeah, Kougs, it's gonna be fine," Miroku patted his back, "I dunno, we'll play some games at yours', or go to my place to watch some hentai stuff."

Kouga nodded at what Miroku said, but instantly was punched by Ayame and fell down; so was Miroku by Sango.

"Uh, Kouga, how many times did you get punched?" Miroku asked from down.

"Just once."

"Yeah, me too .. and that means .." and the boys gasped.

"And that means Kagome didn't do anything yet! Let's make a run for it!" they both said simultaneously, while getting up and running as fast as they could out of the canteen.

"Sheesh, the people are gonna look at me like I'm some dead-back-to-life-that-wants-to-eat-wolf-ears-and-lech-hands kind of mummy when they see guys running like hell from me," Kagome said simply, and took a bite out of a piece of cake Sango had given her; both the other two girls laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Now now, don't damn dare to watch some stupid shit!" Sango said while butterfly kissing Miroku.

"Yeah, we'll give Kagome permission to do whatever she likes with you guys if you do watch," Ayame said to Kouga; they were at Miroku's flat.

The boys looked at eachother, gulped and turned to Kagome, who sighed.

"Kagome in normal mode," she started, and grinned devilishly, " 'Oh yeah guys, if we find out you did somethin' funny, you're gonna have to search for your balls somewhere outside in the grass' ", but then she sighed again, and looked bored at them, "but really, I'm starting to think you consider me only a scarecrow or somethin'," and everybody laughed.

"Okay, we're off!" Ayame said, opened the door and got out, followed by Kagome, who was grinning.

"Yeah, and we'll be sure to spend all your money guys!" Sango finished, and got out too, laughing.

The guys remained in the house, stood silent for some minutes, and then looked at eachother.

"Hentai stuff?" Miroku asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kouga grinned, but then sighed, shaking his head. "As tempting as it sounds, my mommy always told me I have to continue my family bloodline."

Miroku gulped. "Uh, yeah, that's right; how are me and Sango supposed to have kids if Andrew-Johnny-Caleb-Noah-Ryan-Gabriel-James-Christopher isn't alive anymore?"

Kouga laughed. "Dude, that's sick; but .. did you and her do it .. you know, yet? I mean, damn, you're both still virgins, right?" he asked, looking and Miroku with a somewhat worried face.

The questioned one replied with the same worried face. "How'bout you and Ayame?"

Kouga looked down at his feet. "You first."

"Ah geez, why are we beeing shy now? Damn, no, me and Sango didn't do it, and yeah, we're both still virgins, though man, sometimes she gives off such a hot aura, I just .."

"Start drooling?" Kouga laughed.

"Oh damn, Santa Claus wouldn't come anymore if I lie and say I just drool," Miroku giggled.

"Damn, how come your still a virgin?"

"Yes, I ask myself that too sometimes," Miroku said, with sparkles in his eyes and around him; Kouga shuddered. "Anyway, I know you and Ayame didn't do it, you're too chicken to fuck her even if she wanted it," Miroku laughed, and Kouga punched him hard.

"Stupid," Kouga muttered. "She's only 16, I'm not gonna force her or anything."

"I know, damn, I was just kidding," Miroku said, laughing. "Anyway, let's go!"

Kouga looked at him surprised. "To where?"

"Dunno, in the town, get a pizza, have a drink, somethin'.."

Kouga pretended to act shy and blush, while getting out of the flat with Miroku after him. "Look, Roks, buddy, pal, I mean you're my best friend and all, but, umm, how do I say it, I'm soooo damn crazy in love with Ayame, so I don't think there's a chance for us to -- you know, even if we go on a date now-" but this time Miroku punched him.

"Shut up," he said, and Kouga laughed. They got out of the building and started walking on the street, looking at stuff around them (or more like Miroku looking at girls and Kouga punching him).

--------------------------------Meanwhile, at the mall--------

"Yo," a guy whispered to some others, "saw those three chicks?"

"Ooooh yeah, damn, they made me shiver; I would sooo get in bed with the red-haired one," another guy said, "the way she giggled drove me outta my mind."

"Neah, my vote's on the one with the black long hair and big breasts!"

"You guys crazy??" another one whispered loud, almost talking normally. "There you have a one-of-a-hell girl, that has a green lock of hair, poured juice on that stupid Hamashima, the owner of one of a clothes shop, **and **got away with that, then got herself some free stuff by winning a bet with Kyoso, another stupid shop-owner, and now's devastating the rest of the mall, and you think of fucking the other two?? Damn, I don't get you guys!"

And about stuff like that was talking every single guy in the mall at the moment.

"Ha ha, this is fuuuuuuuuun!" Kagome said while laughing and drinking some juice with a straw from a carton. "We should put bets more often, maybe we'd get free stuff more often too!"

"Geez, Kagome," Sango said while giggling, "nobody would put a bet with you anymore, after they saw how you beat that guy, Kyoso, at a food-eating-contest, and he was champion for two years in a row in the annual contest here! I don't get how you're not a balloon by now, seeing how much you ate!"

All the girls laughed. "I dunno either, it's a thing of mine not to get fat," Kagome said, grinning and slurping some more.

"Anyway, I wonder what the guys are doing," Ayame said while she sat down at a table around there. They bought (or won) so much, each of them was full of bags.

"Well, probably out somewhere, hanging out and talking about stuff," Sango answered, and sighed, "And since I know my Miroku well, probably looking, though **just** looking at girls."

"Heeeeey," Kagome said, putting her arm on the other two girls' shoulders, "Chill, okay, boys will be boys," and then she grinned devilishly, looking at a shoe-shop next to them, "and girls will be girls!" she yelled and rushed in there. Sango and Ayame started laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------

BAM.

"Stupid," Kouga mumbled as walked forward. Miroku was sitting on the ground, with a hand over his stomach.

"Damn Kouga, this is the fifth time you hit me in the stomach, spare me, will you?"

"Oi, shut up, you already have a girl!" Kouga roared back at him, "Why do you keep looking at others like that? I mean, yeah, if she was an ultimate beauty, Miss World or somethin', I would watch after her too, but geez, every damn chick that walks near us?!"

"Kouga, Kouga .. I love ma' lady, and that's not gonna change," Miroku said at him, smiling, but Kouga glared at seeing how that smile suddenly became a lecherous grin of his, "Even if I do look after other girls in a while" - POW

"Lecher," Kouga murmured again. This time, though, Miroku started laughing, so Kouga glared at him.

"You're so easy to piss off, Kouga," Miroku said while still laughing and punching him easy on the shoulder, "Seriously, Sango is all I damn need to be happy. It's a habit of mine to look after girls like that, but NO ONE, and I mean **no one** can pull me away from my Sango," he finished, and grinned.

Kouga sighed. "Yeah, I believe you .. you have some damn freaky sparkles in your eyes when you talk about her," and both boys started laughing. "Anyway, let's get movin' to the club, I want a drink -" but Kouga stopped.

"Yo, buddy, what's wrong?" Miroku asked, looking concerned at his friend, who had his nose up high.

"It's him," Kouga said, narrowing his eyes, and getting angry, "it's that stupid mutt-face's scent," and Kouga stormed off.

"What the- wait up, Kouga!" Miroku yelled and started running after him. "Damn wolf-yokai, how'm I supposed to keep up with him??"

Kouga just ran, and ran. 'It's his scent, it's faint but I know it, but I don't know if he's there or not, but that truly is his scent,' he though, 'and some other scents, and the scent of blood,' and he started running even faster. Finally, he reached a dark alley somewhere, where he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, countless pairs of eyes turned to him, some of them glaring, some of them inspecting him, and some of them surprised.

"What's going on, who's he?" a voice called from the group.

"Doesn't matter who I am," Kouga said, cracking his knuckles, "who're you yokais, and who's that guy you're beating over there?" he finished, pointing to a man down near a wall, filled with blood. 'He has a faint scent of that bastard .. so he isn't here after all .. heh, maybe I can get some things out of that guy over there,' he thought, and smirked.

"Well, it doesn't matter who we are either, and you just made a big mistake by coming here!" the crowd said with high pitch voices, and stormed towards Kouga, who just simply smirked and launched himself at them

--------After 20 minutes------

"You bastard!!" a demon screamed, like a baby though, while running, to a smirking Kouga. Others turned their heads back, frightened, while they were running; some of them had blood all over them, some didn't have a hand anymore, and some were carrying others that were full of wounds. **(A/N: battle scenes .. not my strong point, but this wasn't important either, so .. excuse me -grins and sweatdropps-)**

Miroku had arrived about 10 minutes ago, and was still panting and watching horrified as his friend just 'played' with some other weird guys. "Geez," he said, while still panting, "and you still say you're afraid of Kagome?"

"Heh," Kouga said, still smirking, "they were the ones who wanted a damn fight, right? And besides .. I want to know something .." and he started walking to the guy that was sitting, full of blood, near a wall. He got right in front of him, and pulled the guy up by the neck and smashed him to the wall, though not very hard; just enough to stop him from getting away.

The guy looked at Kouga, and them smirked; Kouga glared at him. Apparently, the guy had loooong, black hair, some weird drawings on his face and, from what Kouga thought, looked rather .. young. Or oh well, younger than he is. "I know you," the guy started, "you're that damn wimpy wolf, the ex-boyfriend .. heh, bet you hate boss now, right?" he finished, and felt Kouga's grip go a little thighter, and his glare harder.

"**Where's-the-damn-mutt?**" Kouga broke the sentence into words. "You're one of his, right? **Where.is.he**?"

"Heh, beat me if you wanna, I sure as hell am not gonna tell," the guy smirked. "You must really hate him, right? Well, as I said, you can beat me all you want-" but he didn't finish his sentence, as he fell to the ground; he rose his head and looked up at Kouga, who was looking back at him with an annoyed look.

"Stupid, I didn't get rid of those guys just so I could kill you right now; if I wanted that, I would've beaten you up from the start," Kouga said, and leaned in, "Just tell your damn stupid boss that I looked for him," and he glared at the guy.

"Why, Bankotsu, I'll remember your loyality .. but anyway, now, why don't you say that to me personally, wimpy fucking wolf?" a voice was suddenly heard, and everybody turned; the guy smirked and Kouga started glaring. Even Miroku winced and turned his face into a glare when he turned.

There, in front of them, stood Rumihashi Inuyasha. THE Rumihashi Inuyasha.

"What did ya call me, stupid mutt-face?" Kouga said, glaring hard and again cracking his knuckles. Miroku winced again, and started walking towards were Kouga was.

"Oh, just that you're a damn piece of crap, mangy wolf!" Inuyasha roared and launched at Kouga, with his hands high; Kouga swiftly dodged and turned back, ready to kick him hard in the back. Inuyasha managed to dodge that too, and turned back and glared at the wolf-yokai.

"You bastard .." Kouga muttered at him.

"Heh," Inuyasha started, and smirked, "you still hung up on the thing with that bitch?", and there Kouga could feel his blood boil, "I heard you had a girlfriend, yet you still wanna beat me for taking away your precious little bitch-"

"ENOUGH!!" Kouga growled and lunged at Inuyasha, managing to kick him hard in the stomach. "You know," he said, while turning and punching Inuyasha, "I think I would've hated you even if I hadn't met Kagome," and again, another punch, "and that's the reason why you're pissing me off now! AND I AM WITH AYAME NOW!"

Inuyasha suddenly turned and punched Kouga right in the jaw, and them kicked him in the stomach; Kouga went back a little, but then wiped the blood that appeared at the corner of his mouth and rushed back at Inuyasha, grabbing a heavy rock besides him and throwing it.

The guy, Bankotsu, stood there, still at the wall, panting and looking at his boss and the 'wimpy wolf' fight; he couldn't feel his feet, nor his left hand, which meant he could barely move, and just dodged the rock that Kouga threw at Inuyasha. 'Shit, I'm gonna get hurt if--' but suddenly he felt a hand grab him and pull him swiftly. "Hey, hey!"

"Stay still, I'm tryin' not to hurt you too much!" Miroku yelled at him, and pulled him even further from where the two were fighting. "Those two don't see anything around them right now, it's incredible how alike they are when it comes to fighting and getting angry. Anyway, you ok?"

Bankotsu winced a little. "No, can't you see? But neah, only this wont kill me, so .. it doesn't matter anymore; I'm more worried about boss and that stupid wolf, boss's gonna kick his ass big time."

"Hey, don't get damn confident right now, you don't know what Kouga's made of!" Miroku responded seriously, but then grinned, "Yeah, you have no idea how he and Kagome usually beat eachother's asses off!"

Bankotsu smirked faintly too. "I know that damn woman-" but then was punched (though easy) by Miroku.

"Rephrase what you said earlier," and then Miroku took a glance towards where Inuyasha and Kouga were still fighting. 'Shit!'

Bankotsu sighed. "I know her too, I think I still have a damn bruise somewhere on my back from when she punched me when I kidnapped her a week ago," and Bankotsu laughed, still faintly. Miroku grinned, and Bankotsu continued. "You know, I recently realized she's got .. **an incredible** influence over boss .. I mean, no one ever slapped him, and no one ever stood up to him .. and he starts acting diferently when it concerns her .. she's amazing."

"Yeah, she is .." Miroku looked up, but then snapped back to reality. "Shit, time to do something, or else those two are reaaally gonna kill eachother!"

And Miroku got out his cell-phone, put it at his ear and shouted for Kouga, with a seemingly panicked face on.

"What?" Kouga roared, while he dodged yet another punch from Inuyasha, and then grabbed his fists, though directing all his attention to Miroku.

"It's .. dammit, the girls! Sango just called me, they were atacked by some weirdos, and she says Kagome's badly hurt **(and Inuyasha winced a little, hearing this)** and Ayame's been kidnapped and they're afraid she might get raped!"

"WHAT?!" Kouga roared, angry, with his blood boiling even harder, and pushed Inuyasha with all his force, throwing him hard to the ground, and then rushed to Miroku, pulling the phone roughly from him. "Sango? Sango, dammit, WHAT'S GOING ON??"

But, there was no response in the phone.

"SANGO! KAGOME! DAMMIT, SOMEONE ASNWER ME!" Kouga kept yelling at the phone, but still no one answered. He was getting madder and madder, and suddenly wanted to smash the phone to the ground, but his eyes grew big when he saw .. that the phone wasn't even opened! It was closed, and probably never was opened in the first place.

"Miroku .. What .. the hell?" he turned, and Miroku gulped, literally seeing rays of darkness coming out of his best friend. BAM. And Miroku fell to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL??! YOU CAN'T JOKE LIKE THAT!" Kouga yelled again, and grabbed Miroku by his shirt and pulled him up.

"OI, what's going on?" a rough voice roared from the back of the two; Inuyasha was glaring at them, with blood coming out of his hand.

"Shut up, mutt-face!" Kouga yelled at him too, and rushed towards him; suddenly, Miroku appeared out of nowhere and went right in the middle of the two, stopping them right before Kouga's foot reached Inuyasha's face and Inuyasha's fist Kouga's chest.

"Stop it, you two!" Miroku said, glaring at both of them. "Dammit, yeah, I know I shouldn't mess up with things concerning Ayame, but Kouga, damn, you guys were going to kill eachother!" he continued, angry, and a vein started popping. "The hell, only if I mentioned something about her you would've stopped fighting; and now that you did stop, don't start again!" and then he paused, took a deep breath, and continued.

"You're just upset 'cause he made you suffer a little back then, but now you yourself said you have Ayame and you don't need and anyone else! Fight with this damn jerk when Kagome or our friends get really hurt, ok?", Miroku said, looking at Kouga, and then changed, now looking at Inuyasha, "…And you, _Inuyasha_, I don't really get you, but even if you didn't really like how Kouga talked about and to you, you didn't have to start breaking his teeth! Sheesh," he finished, and walked from between the two.

"What the hell??!" Inuyasha started, "How can you say my name-"

"_What? Isn't it your name?_" Miroku aswered, looking idly at him. "And anyway," he continued, looking at Kouga, who went to help Bankotsu get up, "Let's get outta here. Something to drink and we're heading right home; if the girls see you like this, they'll worry."

And that was true, because Kouga had stains of blood all over him.

"Hmph .. sure, let's go," Kouga said, but stopped when Inuyasha appeared in front of him, glaring. "Whaddaya want, mutt-face?"

A vein started popping on Inuyasha's forehead. "Ughf .." but he retained himself, glared even harder and turned to Miroku, who was standing next to them, "Where do you fucking think you're going?"

"Hey, let it slide, Inuyasha," Miroku said, and walked past him, with Kouga following.

Inuyasha again retained himself, like he calmed an explosion. 'Sigh .. I'm going nuts again,' he thought, and then opened his mouth. "There's this cool bar somewhere near, they have rooms there too, and I think I can get some clothes to change .. A drink?"

Miroku and Kouga stopped and remained still; they turned to eachother, both having the 'what the hell?!' look on their face. Kouga glared at Miroku, who simply grinned .. a little bit devilishly.

"Why not?" Miroku said, and went and put and arm on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha glared at him and took his arm off, then started walking forwards, glaring at Kouga.

'What's he up to?' Kouga asked himself.

-------------------After 20 minutes--------------------

Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha were sitting at a table in a cool and fancy new club, each of them with a beer in front. The place was, indeed, something; it opened about a week ago, and Miroku remembered that the girls wanted to attend the opening.

Inuyasha had called Jakotsu to pick up Bankotsu, and bring some clothes for him and Kouga to change; so now, Kouga was dressed in some shirt and jeans of Inuyasha.

"What're you up to?" Kouga said, monotonously, but with a hint of annoyance in his voice, while narrowing his eyes at the hanyou.

"Kouga, damn, he gave us a drink, and you threaten him from the first sentence?" Miroku scolded him.

"The hell, I don't like sitting at a table with him! Why'd he invite us anyway?" Kouga finally blew up.

"Shut up, wolf, I'm tryin' to figure that out too," Inuyasha said. "I don't even know why I did it, but if you don't like it, you might as well get you fucking ass outta here."

"Oh, so does that mean that you wanted, in fact, to talk only with me?" Miroku said, a little bit surprised, but then his eyes became sparkly. "Ahahah, I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse you, just like how I did with Kouga, too; you see, I'm deeply in love with Sango, and I-" WHAM.

"Fucking stupid bastard," Inuyasha murmured, looking at a now down-on-the-floor Miroku.

"Finally, something we can agree on, mutt-face," Kouga murmured as well. "And anyway, I was the one who refused you, stupid."

"Gah! .. Okay, that hurt," Miroku said while getting up, "but anyway, Inuyasha, what's up? Care to tell us about yourself, or do ya have any problems?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew big for a second, but then he glared. "**Fuck off**," and he continued in his thoughts, 'What the hell??! Do all her damn friends ('**her' meant Kagome**) act like this? I mean, do they all fucking wanna know everything about you?'

"Okay, okay, no need to get hasty," Miroku continued, and then took a sip out of his beer; suddenly, he put the beer with a loud 'THUD' on the table, looking directly at Inuyasha. "Ok, I can't stand this anymore; **what's-going-on**? And I'm not asking about why you brought us here, but about why do you bug Kagome so much, and what happened now, 'cause Kagome was a little pissed-off today."

"Keh, why do I bug the little bitch?," and Inuyasha smirked, "Damn, you're a lecher and you never realized how every piece of clothing looks so fuking good on her, or the size of her breasts-" but Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence, as Kouga was now literally on the table, with a hand on his throat.

"**You **..** bastard**," Kouga said, glaring, "Don't you dare talk about Kagome like that .."

"Kouga, Kouga, calm down," Miroku started, pulling Kouga back to his place, "I don't damn care if people are watching, but I don't wanna have you guys fighting again.".. 'And damn, Inuyasha .. what's going on?' he continued in his thoughts, 'Everyone knows Kagome looks awesome, but the way you said it .. it gave me chills ..'

'Sheesh, stupid wolf ..' Inuyasha muttered in his thoughts. 'And yeah, the only reason why I bug her is the fact that she looks sooo hot, no? .. No? ..'

After Kouga calmed down and sat back at his place, Miroku turned back to Inuyasha. "I don't really understand you. I do understand some things about you, but not all, and I usually know how persons are; the only person I understand only maybe 5 percent is Kagome, but she's _special_," and he narrowed his eyes, seeing how Inuyasha gave his full attention to him when he said the word 'special'.

Then, Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I don't really damn care about that damn bitch-"

'Right,' Inuyasha said in his thoughts.

"And she doesn't interest me all that much-"

'Right,' the same thought.

"It's just that she looks so fucking good, it's a natural thing to be all around her."

'Right,' yet again the same thought., but this time, _wavering _a bit.

"Ok," Miroku said, "then, if she doesn't want it, and _hates you_, (**Inuyasha winced again**), _you're gonna let her in peace_, like you did with all those other girls, right?"

And somehow, in that moment, that damn same thought didn't cross his mind.

"Look ..," Miroku continued, "Kagome's something .. _new_, for all of us. We went asking her classmates about her, and everyone said that last year she was your average, normal girly-girl, that had a big heart, helped and was nice to everyone. No one could believe when they saw how much she changed, they said it was like she was a completely different person, though her good heart still remained there. I think you could probably deduce from this that something really big happened to her."

Inuyasha's eyes grew big, and Miroku continued. "Well, in fact, maybe for you it wouldn't be so bad, but imagine a girl that, even though her father died, was always happy, and never complained about a thing, has to go through a shock; many of them wouldn't even be able to move anymore, they'd cry 'till they wouldn't feel their eyes anymore, and would want to die and would have to be taken to a shrink or somethin'. She was different from all those."

Inuyasha was somewhat calm now, and was looking at Miroku directly in the eyes. "What-happened-to-her?"

"Mutt-face," Kouga said, with a harsh voice, and then paused. Inuyasha turned to him ready to give him a 'death glare' and a 'if-you-don't-shut-up-your-fucking-mouth-you'll get-it look', but he didn't move when he saw that Kouga was really serious, and was looking him in the eye.

"It's not your business what happened to Kagome," Kouga continued, "But what is your business is this: this stupid thing from her past might 'revive' again, and then there'll be two groups of people; one that's gonna help Kags with all they got, and one that's gonna want to hurt her as much as they can," and now Kouga narrowed his eyes, "which side are you gonna be in? The one that's gonna be with her, or will you be from the ones me and Roks will have to keep away from her?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew big, but then he narrowed them too, looking somewhere at the table. He closed them, remembering how just yesterday she yelled at him so hard, and today she said she hated him .. it somehow stung him when she said those words. "If that happens, **I can swear** that I'm not gonna do **anything** to make the situation worse," he said, and then opened his eyes, just to remain surprised; Miroku was grinning big at him, with a 'big brother' look, and Kouga .. well, at first, he was looking elsewhere, annoyed, but then turned to Inuyasha and gave the little, faint, 'OK and thanks' smile.

Inuyasha 'keh'-ed, and looked away; and though no one saw it, a little smile crawled up at his lips. Suddenly, he turned back, taking another sip of the beer and looking at the guys; Miroku was typing something on his phone. "Whaddaya doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sending a message to Sango, to see where the girls are; they went alone at the mall, so that's why we were idling around here."

"You said you were with Sango, the little bit-" but Inuyasha met Kouga's glare, "okay, _her_ best friend, and you were with, wimpy wolf? .. Though I really want to ask if the girl you're with is sane."

"You said something, mutt-face? I don't see you hanging with a girl besides you."

"Stupid, you're not having a girl besides you too. And, " Inuyasha smirked, "you should've seen me a couple of days ago; I had at least 3 girls with me everytime."

Now, Miroku couldn't refrain himself from moving his eyes from the phone to Inuyasha. 'Since when does the mighty Rumihashi Inuyasha fights this childishly, and is so engaged into a conversation? .. From what I've heard, he never really talked with anyone besides his boys, and those whores ..', he thought, but then diverted his gaze back to the screen.

"Stupid, and did it matter that much? Did you like it that much? Were you in love with anyone of those girls? Do you regret so much that now they're not with you?"

And after Kouga say this, Inuyasha couldn't answer with the same 'Stupid, ..', then retort. Instead he just 'keh'-ed.

'Damn …' Inuyasha thought, but then looked at Miroku, who suddenly started laughing his butt off, with the phone still in his hands.

"What? What's going on?" Kouga asked, looking at his best friend like he was an alien.

"Lo-" Miroku tried saying while laughing, "look," and he handed his phone to Kouga.

Sender: mA' luV, S -smooch-; To: ME;; : 'LOL, ROFL, LMFAO 'nd the rest, Kags just went 'nd did wat she usually does 'nd dressed a normal guy into a girl, u know, wit skirts 'nd all, even a bra, 'nd then made him hit at the owner of a shop who's gay .. lol, we're laughin' our asess right now, and headin' you way .. b good guys 'nd wait there.'

Kouga started laughing too, on the floor, with Miroku, while Inuyasha grabbed the phone and read the message himself. He threw the phone back at Miroku, and pretended to be annoyed; but again, even though no one saw, he was barely refraining from laughing too.

"Geez, Kags, you're--" Kouga said while getting up, still laughing, "too much .. who made her that way, I wonder?"

"Good question," Miroku answered, him too getting up and laughing, "I said that we were here and they said that after they went at Sango's to leave some stuff there, they'll come too .. they said they got a lot of free stuff, I think that's Kags' doing too," he finished, and Kouga nodded.

Like on a call, everyone in the club gasped and turned their heads towards the entrance; a black-haired girl, wearing a very beautiful flowered dress, that hugged all her curves, with a white shirt on top and high tight white socks entered, giggling and talking happily with someone from her back.

Kouga smirked and turned to Miroku, who had big, and I mean **BIG** white eyes, and a just as big mouth, and was drooling. Kouga snickered, and moved his hand in front of Miroku's eyes, snapping his fingers, to see if there was any response.

"Shut up and watch," Miroku said and moved Kouga's hand, who directed his gaze back to the entrance; and now the people around him gasped, seeing how Kouga's jaw literally fell with a loud 'THUD' to the ground and rolled around there.

After the black-haired girl, a red-haired one entered; obviously younger than the other one, this girl was wearing 3/4 dotted-pants, with a short white skirt on top of them, a cream with a flower saying: 'He loves me, he loves me not' T-shirt, and a jacket on top.

"Shit," Kouga mumbled.

"Yeah," Miroku nodded, "I mean, our girls were always the best, but how come now they seem .. more sexier?"

"Duuuuh, they didn't went shopping for nothing .." Inuyasha mumbled at the guys. "Geez, and everybody used to call me a 'stupid bastard' for wanting to fuck girls."

"Shut up .. look at my Sleeping Beauty, looking soooo stunning; I'm the Prince that awakened her, of course .. oh, and she's just giggling there along with his (**and he pointed, mechanically, to Kouga**) Little Red Riding Hood," Miroku finished, in a daze, like a zombie.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Kouga snapped back to reality. "Wait, does that make me the Big Bad Wolf?"

Miroku gasped, and snapped back too. "Oops, my bad. Who would of thought it would match this well? But anyway .. where's .. 'the third'?"

And just like that, another round of gasps was heard, as 'the third', a raven-haired girl just walked gracefully in, talking lively with the other two. She had a green lock of hair in her right side of the head, and was dressed in a knee-length pair of plaid black and cream pants, with some suspenders, knee-length tight socks with rainbow stripes, sneakers, a white shirt with the left sleeve rainbow-stripped as well, and that had 'The angel that took care of me? Oh, he committed suicide yesterday' written on it, and a big camouflage scarf around her neck.

'She sure has style **and** courage,' was a thought that went through almost everyone's mind.

"**She's the modern Snow White**," both Miroku and Kouga said at the same time, while they grinned at her.

And now, finally, Inuyasha's eyes were big too; and everyone can bet different thoughts shot through his mind. 'Damn .. I wonder how would it be to be one of her dwarfs-' but he mentally slapped himself. 'What the hell am I thinking??!!'

The girls were looking through the club, until one of them met Kouga's eyes, and pointed towards him, so the three started walking in that way, giggling and grinning.

Suddenly, Kouga and Miroku turned at eachother, grinned, then rose up, pushing one of the chairs down, and plunged towards the girls; Miroku got down in his knees in front of the black-haired girl and Kouga in front of the red-haired girl, so now the raven-haired one remained in the middle.

"My dear Sleeping Beauty," Miroku said, seductively, while grabbing the girl's right hand and kissing it.

"My dear Little Red Riding Hood," Kouga said too, doing the same thing at Miroku.

"EWWWW, romance!!" the girl in the middle suddenly said, squeezing past the two couples, and walking towards where the table from where the two came was. "Get yourselves a room, geez, I don't wanna get infecte-" but her words stopped when she saw, at the table, long silver hair, big fluffy eyes and .. well, she wouldn't deny it, _handsome _face.

She glared at him.

* * *

**Now, for excusing the long time since I've updated, this is a LONG chapter; no, erase that; from my point of view, it's a VERY LONG chapter. 20 pages, 9004 words - phew. Imagine that, since I have a lot of work to do (read the note above if you wanna know what work I have), I usually have only a half of hour or so to stay at the PC; and above all that, my parents say that I have a lot of work, so I shouldn't stay at all. Luckly, ma' best lill' friend, the class rep I mentioned earlier (luv ya, C.H. -hugs- owe ya one) allowed me to go and stay at her PC for 30 mins, to check my mail and stuff, and write about a page or, when I'm lucky, two pages per day of this story .. I'm so screwed, I know. Next update will probably be after some time, as I said, the next two week are gonna be like hell for me. **

**Oh, and about that. Most of you don't know, but for those who do know, yes, I said that I don't have much free time, yes, I said that I might wanna give away my second story, 'I rock!' for someone else to continue it, because I can't for now and I'm afraid that I won't like the ideas I have anymore after a period of time (and yes, there were 'buyers'). But now, NO, I will now NOT give the story to anyone; she's my second baby, so I'm gonna be a good mommy and I'm not gonna marry her away, nu-uh, never. But, sigh, it will be on a HIATUS. That means it will be paused until I have more free time. Sigh, I hate myself. **

**... Hugs, for those that aren't angry with me now, Jo // FT-chan.**


	13. A bad, bad and bad new start

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh- I shouldn't sigh so much, it's said everytime we sigh, we shrink a little -laughs- well, it's been two weeks, and here's a new chap .. dang, I'm ashamed of myself, but hey, I've had an inspection at every (EVERY) class I have (and I got a 10 at every one of them -grins-). Well, enjoy!**

**Rated M for language (veeeeeeery bad language; someone please tell Kagome a girl musn't swear!) and Rumiko Takahashi own Inuyasha, not me (boooo-hoooo ..)**_

* * *

_

_From the previous chapter:_

"EWWWW, romance!!" the girl in the middle suddenly said, squeezing past the two couples, and walking to wards where the table from where the two came was. "Get yourselves a room, geez, I don't wanna get infecte-" but her words stopped when she saw, at the table, long silver hair, big fluffy eyes and .. well, she wouldn't deny it, _handsome _face.

She glared at him.

**Chapter 13 - A bad, bad and bad new start**

"**What-the-hell?**" Kagome broke the awkward silence that had crept up at the table, speaking low and obviously pissed; what happened? Well, after Kagome got there, everyone in the club could sense a strange and dark aura coming from her and directing itself exactly to 'that damn cute Silver-Boy over there', how the girls around the gang put it, or at that 'fucking bastard, at which our girls keep staring', as the guys around them said.

And just when Kagome turned, wanting to leave, Miroku and Kouga shoved her (or more like took her up and carried her) to the table, putting her on a chair as far as possible from Inuyasha. "**So?**" Kagome opened her mouth again.

The girls, Sango and Ayame, were introduced to Inuyasha first; and they, seeing how their guys were not fighting with him, didn't do anything, though Sango was barely suppressing a punch that was heading Inuyasha's way.

"Umm, well, ha-ha," Miroku started, sweat-dropping, "I think you wont believe it, but .. well, we somehow got together and, haha, Inuyasha said we could stay some more, and I thought y-you girls should stay too," he finished, smiling stupidly. Sango nudged him, and whispered to him a 'what happened?'; Miroku started whispering to her too.

"_Inuyasha .. ?_" Kagome said, obviously more pissed, looking at Miroku with the 'what-the-hell-????!-since when-do-ya-call-him-by-his-name-??' look, and narrowed his eyes at him, then turned to Kouga, who gulped. "And .. how did you three guys get together, may I ask?" she suddenly said with a sweet voice, but glaring at him.

"W-well, you see, l-long story," he started mumbling something, but then winced when Ayame touched his arm somewhere in the middle.

"Kouga, what's with this bruise?" Ayame asked, innocently, pointing to a ugly scar on his left arm. Kouga's eyes grew big in panic, and he looked at Miroku, who had the same expression. "And," Ayame continued, sniffing her boyfriend, "What's with the clothes? There not yours, right ..? And they have a different scent mixed with yours .. almost like his scent," she finished, pointing to Inuyasha.

In a instant, both Miroku and Kouga had panicked -- no, **scared to death** looks, and it seemed as somehow they've reached a new level in telepathy, as Miroku just looked at Kouga, and Kouga understood that he said 'Shit, we forgot about her!', and Kouga just looked back at Miroku, and he understood that Kouga said 'Let's make a run for it while we still can!'

Kagome twitched, and glared at both the guys, who gulped.

And in that heavy atmosphere, I think you're wondering how all the action was happening only between the 'already known' gang; well, that's because the outsider, a certain hanyou, unlike how he would be doing normally, sat quiet in his place. Okay, now maybe that got an 'Whoa!' out of your mouths; well, maybe knowing that he was in a daze, which rarely happened, and his eyes were unconsciously following another certain raven-haired-and-glaring-at-guys-around-her girl will get out another one.

Suddenly, when he, again somewhat unconsciously noticed the horrified faces Mirkou and Kouga had, something sparked in his mind, and he snapped back to reality, only to see the dangerous rays of anger Kagome was sending to everyone. "Keh, what's wrong, bitch?"

Sango and Ayame gasped, and Miroku swiftly put a hand on Sango's hand, calming her down, as she was ready to jump at Inuyasha, and pointed to wards Kagome, who had her eyes closed, annoyed, and a vein was popping on her forehead.

"_Osuwari,_" was what she said, **low**, **dangerously low**; and normally, everyone's eyes grew big when something blue appeared from nowhere above Inuyasha, hit him the head and in the back, so he fell down.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"BU-WAHAHAHAHAH! Heh .. heh he-HAHAHAH!"

Everyone at the table was laughing with tears in their eyes, Kouga punching the table in amusement, and Ayame punching his back, while Sango was in Miroku's arms, both cracking up; and Kagome? Kagome was smirking. "Heh," and she smirked again.

"Hahah, Kagome .. God, I can't even breath anymore .. this is the 'Sit' thing?" Sango started, still giggling, while the others started calming down too. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Kagome lightened up and grinned. "Ok! S-" but she couldn't continue, because Inuyasha stormed up.

"What the **HELL**?? What am I, an animal from a Zoo?", and he looked angry at everyone, and even angrier at Kagome, who glared at him.

"What, stupid dog-" but again Kagome was cut off by Miroku, who patted her shoulder, and she sighed and calmed down. Then, Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who glared at him, but then also calmed down and sat again on his chair, annoyed.

"Ahem," Kagome started again, "you still didn't answer me, Kougs," and she looked at him, "what's up?" Kouga sighed, and looked at Miroku.

"I won't be the one who pays the reparation fees for this club if Kagome blows up, got it?"

"Shaddup," Kagome blew a raspberry to wards Miroku's way, and then turned to Kouga, who sighed again.

"Me 'n mutt-fa -- _him,_" and he pointed to Inuyasha, "didn't get so well at starters," and Kouga gulped seeing Kagome's eyes getting big, "But we're fine now, heh, aren't we?" and now he put an arm on Inuyasha's shoulder, grinning stupidly.

"You .. You fought ..?!" and Kagome glared at Inuyasha, swiftly got up, grabbed him by his shirt and started dragging him through the club, knocking down some chairs and a plant on the way.

Kouga knocked his head hard on the table. "Shit .. I shouldn't have told .. But did any of you guys notice the atmosphere?"

"Hard not to," Ayame answered, while she hugged Kouga. "Wonder what happened between those two; I mean, Kagome was barely holding in her anger and frustration."

"I'm scared," Sango suddenly said, as she hugged her boyfriend too; everyone looked puzzled at her. "Kagome isn't like this; she must've been really mad. And now, somehow, even after today, when we went out together, I feel like there's some barrier that got between us .. geez, I'm stupid, Kagome values me very much, she's always told me that, and yet, I still say stupid things like these .."

"No, sweets, I mean .." but Miroku didn't finish his sentence, and instead caressed Sango's cheek. "Look, I wanted to show you guys something, but I forgot," and Miroku started checking all his pockets, searching for something.

Finally, his face lightened up and he got out a piece of paper. "Look what Hachiemon-sensei told me: he said that there's this thing at Hokkaido **(A/N: the northern part of Japan - cool summers, icy winters; remember, here it's the start of November, so it should be cold right now)**, a something that has to be done at a school there, and he really doesn't want to go," and Miroku kissed his girlfriend's forehead, while the others told him to continue.

"Soooo, he was looking for someone to replace him, and he thought that umm .. **me and Sango** could go since we've always had good grades and stuff, and he said that if we go, we get 5 all-paid nights there at a famous inn, with hot springs, all you can eat and stuff like that," and now Sango's eyes grew big, as she hugged tighter Miroku, who grinned. "Of course, that means that when we get back we'll have to spend some additional 3 hours or so at school to do the things we've missed, but he said that since we're good kids, that'll be no problem for us."

"Oh my God .. Yaaaay, I love you!!" and Sango kissed Miroku, who started laughing mid-way, making everyone laugh.

"But, stupid Miroku, you go and have fun and we stay here, going at school, huh?" Ayame said, pretending to pout, while Kouga showed his tongue to the other couple, also pretending to pout.

"Hey, stupid wolf and his girlfriend," and Miroku laughed when Kouga and Ayame glared at him, almost identically, one being the female version and the other one the male version. "You didn't let me finish; I asked if only two people were allowed to go, and he said that as long as we don't bring more than three other people, he could arrange that," and he stopped and grinned when everybody else had their eyes big.

"You weasel!" Kouga said and pretended to throw 'something' Miroku's way, who pretended to get hit in the nose, "Damn, that Hachi-sensei always had something with you."

"Humph, stupid damn gay guy!" Ayame said, still pretending to pout, while everybody started laughing.

"Yeah, bet if tomorrow you wear something tight on you, so your muscles can show, he'll give us an additional week to stay there!" Kouga finished, and again everyone laughed. "But, anyway, did he say 'yes' that easy? I mean, we're students there too, he would have to get passed for us too."

"Well, he made an annoyed face when I told him about you guys, even more when he heard Kagome's name, and I think that if I pushed it more, even me and Sango wouldn't have been able to go, but he finally accepted when he saw that all of you have good grades; damn, especially Kagome. I didn't know she's second in her year!"

"She is?" Kouga asked, not believing; Sango and Ayame nodded, smiling.

"So, he said it was okay, but, as I said, we'll have to stay after school some hours when we get back."

"No-problemo!" Miroku said, and everybody 'yaaaaay'-ed, and started laughing and giggling; suddenly, Sango stopped.

"Hey," she started, "we got occupied by the trip thing, and it's only been 15 minutes, but .. what're those two doing?"

------------------------Outside the club---------------

Kagome dragged Inuyasha by the sleeve of his shirt until they were out of the club, on some sort of terrace; she stopped, let go of his shirt, and turned to where the sun was, not before she glared at him.

The sun was setting, and it made Inuyasha shiver, remembering how beautiful Kagome looked when they went at the sea, with the red-ish spears of light hitting gently her round cheeks, and emphasizing her already cherry-red full lips, that he .. but suddenly, he snapped back, realizing he was staring at her. Again. 'Damn, I ..'

"**Leave**," Kagome started, low, and still not looking at him.

Interrupted from his line of thoughts, Inuyasha looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "The hell! You want **me **to leave, even after I was the one who brought you here, and I payed for your damn drinks??!"

"LOOK, DAMMIT, if it's about the money, just damn tell me how much it was," and Kagome got out her wallet, getting out of it some pieces of paper and threw it at Inuyasha, "and I'll damn give you back every single stupid yen **(A/N: Japanese money)** that you so kindly wasted on us! Just get the hell outta here and leave us alone!"

"Look, bitch," and Inuyasha threw the wallet on the ground, and grabbed Kagome's wrist, angry, "I ain't going no where, got that?"

"Screw you!" Kagome forcefully pulled her hand out of Inuyasha's, "Why the damn did you have to fight with Kouga, huh? I said, **never mess with my friends**," and Kagome glared hard at him.

'Geez, why does he always gets on my nerves?' Kagome continued in her thoughts, still glaring, 'and why do we always fight like this? ..'

"Oi, you can't order me around, remember that," Inuyasha continued, him too glaring at her, "And yeah, we did fight when we met. But then, did you think I wanted to kill him, after bringing the guy I fought with here, fucking buying him a drink, giving him some damn clothes of mine, so he wouldn't be covered in blood anymore, and talking to him normally?!"

And after a while when he panted, Inuyasha calmed down, sighed, and turned his back to Kagome, who stopped glaring at him when she realized he was right. She also turned her back, and now you could see at that terrace two teenagers, a guy and a girl, back in back, the girl with her eyes closed, the guy looking at the sky, both in their thoughts.

"Anyway," Kagome suddenly started, "I still want you to leave. I hate it when I see you, I just remember that 'thing' that happened two days ago, and it gives me chills."

"Look," Inuyasha turned to her, while she didn't, "it was just a fucking kiss, dammit! Why do you have to be soooo pissed over just a kiss-"

"BECAUSE THE REASON BUGS ME!" Kagome suddenly turned, looking Inuyasha in the eye, "Why, **why** did you continue to kiss me that time, even though I did it only to help you, and you knew that?!"

"Hey, dammit, you could have found a better way to help me than kissing me-"

"ANSWER ME! Dammit, you jerk, you never want to miss the opportunity to kiss a girl, right? You bastard!"

"YEAH, that's right! I never, NEVER want to miss to occasion to kiss a girl, and now I'll say it clear, _especially if it was you_!" and Kagome winced a little, but Inuyasha didn't notice it, and continued, "I'm gonna say it, my mind went absolutely blank that time, and I just did what my instincts told me to!"

Kagome lowered her head. "I knew that," she murmured.

"Wha ..?" Inuyasha looked at her, with his eyes big, while Kagome rose her head back up, with a .. Inuyasha couldn't find the right words, but he thought it was an indifferent, sad and angry expression on her face at the same time.

"I knew that you wanted to kiss me that time, I somehow sensed it, but don't ask me why," she started, why that same look that confused Inuyasha as much as her words confused him as well, and he wanted to brush the thing off, but Kagome continued, very low, narrowing her eyes at him, "**And I hated that thing**."

Inuyasha's eyes grew big, and again, Kagome continued.

"Not 'cause of the kiss .. I mean, I don't know how to explain it, not 'cause of the action itself, 'cause though I hated it that my mouth touched yours, I would've overlooked that, but of the reason behind it. And again I say, I knew that you wanted to kiss me that moment; and I would've hated it very much if you would've said it was because you _like me_ or something like that," and Inuyasha shivered, "but I would've brushed that off and then ignore you for the rest of my life. But I hated, and still hate, the fact that you did it, because I know why," and Inuyasha mentally gasped, seeing Kagome's expression changing into one of frustration, anger and annoyance.

"It's that, right?" she continued, "From the first time we met, at my house, you said it -- that I amazed you."

_-----Flashback----- _

_Kagome, who was standing quiet on the ground, as Goshinki let her go when he saw Inuyasha, looked up._

"_So, you're Higurashi .." Inuyasha said._

"_Got a problem with it? And who the fucking hell are you?"_

"_In fact, I've got a problem. YOU ANNOY ME," Inuyasha started, "but at the same time, you amaze me. You don't know who I am, even if the whole school knows. You're not like other damn girls, are you?", Inuyasha finished, as he put a hand on Kagome's chin, forcing her to look at him._

_-----End flashback----- _

Inuyasha winced a little and, somehow, involuntarily smirked remembering the scene, but then gasped. 'How did she .. that day, and then when I told her to break up with the wolf .. she was so obedient, so docile .. Did she get even more rowdy after that, or .. did I mellow down?'

Kagome continued looking Inuyasha in the eye. "So, I knew from that instant that I caught your eyes just 'cause I'm a little freak. And, when you kissed me this time, it wasn't like the other times, when you somewhat forced me to do it, and I just stood there; you did it 'cause you remembered that I'm different, and that, up until now, **I'm the only girl that stood up to you**, and you felt, and probably still feel like I'm a damn threat to your legacy, so you just want to **'conquer' me**, to make sure there's **no one above you**," Kagome said these words while getting closer and closer to Inuyasha, until their faces were inches away. "**And I hated that even more than if you said you did it 'cause you liked me,**" she finished, whispering, then turned and started looking at the sky, leaving Inuyasha with his eyes big.

'She's ..' Inuyasha thought, looking at Kagome, 'I really haven't met a girl in my life like her, I'll give her that, and .. she's saying I bug her just because of that matter, and that I don't really care about her ..,' and now Inuyasha's eyes got back to their normal size, still looking at Kagome, 'Yeah, she's right. That's it, I bug her and want to make her life a hell just 'cause of that .. right? .. Right?'

And yet again, like when he was talking to Miroku before the girls arrived, that damn 'right', or it's brothers, 'yeah'and 'exactly' didn't cross his mind, and that just because of some other things that did ..

_------Flashbacks from the past__------_

"_So, what are you doing?" Kagome said to him._

"_I'm staying here, for the day, and there's nothing that could make me move. Now get out," he said, sternly. _

"_I can't, I told ya," she said, blowing a raspberry to wards his way, "I would if I could, it sucks big time being in the same room with you. God, what if take fleas?"_

_Inuyasha's blood started to boil; he was getting madder and madder. _

"_Ugh, and just when I left my spray for fleas home .. I'm gonna report you to the vet if something happens to me." And she continued, "Oh, but I forgot, you're just a _hanyou_ no sane vet would want to treat you-" but Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha suddenly getting up. _

_He looked at her with red eyes, panting hard. "Get .. GET OUT, BITCH!" he screamed at her. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I lost my composure .. I've never done this in front of a complete stranger-' but he snapped out when he saw Kagome starting to laugh. _

"_Made you move from you place," she said, "sorry about the hanyou thing," and she laughed again._

_----------_

"_No alcohol?" Inuyasha asked, still looking in the bar._

"_Neah, last time I had alcohol I slapped a certain hanyou twice," she said, grinning. _

_Inuyasha suddenly turned toward her, and she was still grinning. "You were .. __**drunk**__?" he asked, going her direction with two small bottles of strawberry juice._

"_No I wasn't! I can swear, I was okay, I only drank one bottle and a half," she said, as he gave her her bottle and sat down besides her, him too leaning on the wall, and she continued, "and the rest I left there with Miroku and Sango and went after pizza .. Oh shit, now I understand why Sango wanted to kill me this morning," she said, and started laughing. _

_Inuyasha looked puzzled at her. "Miroku must've gotten drunk, and maybe tried to .." she said and laughed even harder._

"_Miroku as in the lecher?"_

_Kagome nodded, and chuckled. "Oh God, Sango has every right to kill me if Miroku did what I think he did." _

_----------_

_Kagome started turning it, and searching through the pockets, maybe she would find something to see who's was this coat. She didn't find anything but a piece of paper, and tried to read what was on it. _

'You're cold. Wear it.'

'_What the ..' Kagome thought. "Hey, anyone out there? Is this for me? The hell, who's there?" she shouted. But, as expected, no one answered. Kagome thought not to worry about it, heck she just got a chance to be warmer; so she grinned, and looked up._

"_Oh, Holly God, I thank you for your kindness!!" she said, and laughed._

_----------_

"_Fucking wench! Understand that if it hurts, you gotta go to a doctor! What are you, a five-year old?" _

"_I'M NOT GOING!" Kagome yelled, as another spear of pain went through her._

_Inuyasha glared at her, and went storming out of the room; Kagome remained there, on the bed, sweating like hell. 'What's with him,' she thought, 'coming all the way here .. damn asshole .. I know, how'bout I sit him, maybe that would make me feel better,' and Kagome grinned at her own thoughts. _

_After a few minutes, she heard some noises, and turned to where the door was; she mentally gasped, seeing Inuyasha coming through it with two cups of tea in his hands._

"_Here, wench," he said, giving a cup to Kagome. 'Damn, what's with me? 'Wench', making her tea .. Maybe I'm the one that needs to go see a doctor,' Inuyasha thought. _

_Kagome stared at him._

_-----------_

"_I said you have to sleep," he groaned at her. "And I'm spending the night here."_

_Kagome raised a brow, but then slowly got up, her stomach killing her. _

"_Oi, wench, what do you think you're doing-" Inuyasha got up, saying, but Kagome just slightly kicked him in his most sensitive part, and Inuyasha fell again on the arm-chair, him too now wincing in pain. _

"_And oh," Kagome said before getting out of the room, "tell your pants it's not very polite of them to point," and she went out, giggling. _

_Inuyasha turned his head from where Kagome was a moment ago. 'Damn, I'm .. _blushing_," he thought, 'and I'm all hot around the face .. not to mention damn Junior ..'. He was so concentrated on how to control his blush, he didn't even see Kagome coming back into the room, with a blanket in her hands. _

_She threw the blanket on him, and then threw herself in the bed, instantly pulling her blanket over her and closing her eyes. "Night," she said. _

_----------_

"_But .. hey," he could hear again Kagome's voice, "even though you're insensitive and a piece of shit, you took care of me, and I felt better knowing there was someone near me, even thought he's a damn bastard; so, for that, I can only _thank you_!" she said smiling, and left the window. _

_Inuyasha stiffened. He turned to her just in time to see her smile, before she left, and he remained in a complete daze. Suddenly, his eyes grew bigger. 'I'm gonna kill myself after this, but what the heck ..', he thought, and looked up at the window. _

"_HEY, BIT- .. UMM, HIGURASHI!" he yelled. After a few minutes, Kagome appeared at the window, eating a sandwich._

"_What?" she asked, munching, annoyed. _

_Inuyasha looked down, took a deep breath, and then looked back up at her. "What are you doing today?"_

_Kagome gasped. "Ugh .. what?"_

"_Are you free today, wench?" Inuyasha repeated his question, gulping. 'What am I getting myself into?' he thought. _

_Kagome regained her senses. "Dunno. Why?"_

'_Geez, and she's still asking why,' Inuyasha sighed. "At three, in front of the mall. Be there, __**or else**__ .." he said, glaring at her, and then turned, walked toward his car, got in, started it and left. 'Or else what, Einstein?' Inuyasha asked himself._

_----------_

_He stood there for about 15 minutes or so, alone; it was now late, and it was almost dark. 'Shit, night's gonna be here in about 3 hours and a half or so, better hurry-', but he gasped when he felt a cold 'something' on his neck. He turned to see Kagome drinking from a carton-strawberry-juice-thingy with a straw, and handing him a cold can of Coke. _

"_They didn't have anything else besides these two," she said and sat back. _

_Inuyasha looked at the can, and then looked at the sea. "Thanks," he started, "…bitch-" but was kicked by Kagome. 'Though he did say thanks ..' she thought. _

_----------_

"_Oh god, is that damn guy such a lech?" Inuyasha said, calming down, but still smiling big. 'Geez,' he continued in his thoughts, 'I can't believe I laughed so hard .. I haven't laughed like this since a looong time .. it feels good.'_

"_Oh, you should see him," Kagome said, looking at him, "he flirts, or, well, _flirted_ with everything that had breasts, and now drives Sango outta her mind," and she paused, smiling, then turned her gaze back to the road too. "You know, stupid idiot," she continued, but then the phone rang short, and Kagome mumbled a 'Message!', "_You look even more handsome when you smile_." _

_Inuyasha gasped, hearing what Kagome said, and then tried _to hide his blush_. "Oh, shut up," he answered. _

"_I mean it," Kagome said while trying to get out her phone, which remained stuck in her pocket. _

_Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment, and then moved his hand toward Kagome, got her hand out of her pocket and then put his in it, getting out the cell-phone with ease. "_Well, you're the first person I know who looks great day or night, in winter or in summer, dressed in a skirt or in normal pants, sad or happy,_" he said while getting out the phone, not looking at her._

_-----End flashbacks (A/N: Phew, sorry that half of this chap are flashbacks, -laughs)-----_

'Shit ..' he thought, and snapped back, then got Kagome's wallet from the ground and started walking toward her. "Hey," he started, and waited for a response; Kagome didn't answer, and continued to look at the sky. "**Hey,**" he said again, with a little hint of annoyance in his voice; still no response. Okay, now he got mad: "**HEY**-"

"Shaddup, I heard the first damn 'hey'!" Kagome suddenly said and turned to Inuyasha, kicking him, though not very hard, in his right foot.

"Then why didn't you fucking answer me??"

"Idiot," Kagome murmured, "Look at that cloud," she said an pointed to her left, where a beautiful star-like cloud was displaying his dark red-ishness, as the sun was inches away from disappearing under the horizon line. Inuyasha stared for a while at it, then turned back to Kagome.

"What?" she asked him, "I just proclaimed my forever-hate for you, and all you do is 'hey' at me?" she finished, narrowing her eyes. "Now go .. _please_, and leave us alone."

"Oi, I'm not gonna-"

"Look, I don't wanna start this over again-"

"AND I'M DAMN FUCKING SORRY!!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled at Kagome, almost glaring at her; suddenly, he pulled her hand and put her wallet in it, while she gasped and her eyes grew big. "Look, let's forget about that damn kiss, and pretend like it never happened; after you sat me so many times, damn realize that I didn't do anything all that stupid and bad to you, until you yourself kissed me, and I just let myself carried away. Sooo, pretend like it never happened, and since I know that from your side it'll never happen again, _I swear I won't do it myself either_, OKAY?", he finished, but then gasped. 'What am I saying .. we're quarreling like .. '

Kagome lowered her head. "It's stupid ..," and Inuyasha's gaze snapped back to her, hearing those words, "After all I've talked here, you still didn't get that the fact that the kiss wasn't the one that made me angry, but the reason why you did it .. but aside that, what's with all this bullshit? It's like were damn friends or something, _which we aren't_," and Inuyasha winced there, "How're we supposed to act after this, idiot?"

Inuyasha looked at her, with his eyes big, then closed them, _smirked_ and leaned forward, to Kagome's ear, whispering. "**Bitch.**"

Kagome's eyes suddenly got full of fire, and she swiftly pulled back and glared at him, then started yelling. "**OSUWARI**!!", and in an instant, Inuyasha was on the ground.

As every time, Kagome was expecting Inuyasha to get back up with a furious face, glaring like hell at her, but gasped when she saw his rising up, with more like an annoyed expression, not an angry one. "Keh, I swear that if you do this again, you'll wish to- … gah, damn, anyway, made you act normal; we did this all the damn time, didn't we?", he finished, not looking at her.

Kagome's eyes were big, realizing he was right. "What the- .."

"Of course, that doesn't mean that I'll stop bugging you," Inuyasha suddenly said, looking with that confident look at her, like he was sending her a challenge, "Whatever you do is my business, 'cause, seriously, _I think I still own you, don't I_?" he finished, still with that confident look.

Kagome snapped out of her daze at him, and glared. "What the hell .. How many times did I told you **that I'm not yours**!!" she yelled and turned to punch and then kick him, but in a second Inuyasha dodged the punch and caught the kick with his hands.

"Getting old," he smirked at her, "Bitch?"

"SIT!" - BAM - "SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT!!!!! And a million times **SIT**!" and Inuyasha first fell to the ground, then whenever he tried to get up was kicked in the head down again.

"SCREW YOU-" Inuyasha got up, angry, but stopped, just to see Kagome's panting face turn into that confident look he'd just displayed earlier. He then smirked at her too, and brushed off some dirt that was on his shirt. "So, speakin' of which," he said when he saw Kagome turned and was walking toward entrance in the club, "What's up with your folks?"

Kagome stopped, then turned at him. "Why do ya wanna know? Look, Inu-poo," and Inuyasha shivered again, remembering how she called him 'Dog Shit' another time when again she sat him a lot, "if you damn dare touch my family again, I'll-" but Inuyasha interrupted her, seeing how fire began to gather again in her eyes.

"No, damn, I'm just fucking asking! What the hell, if I wasn't there that day, who knows what could've happen to them!"

Kagome stopped glaring at him, and just checked him up and down, too see some 'traces' of lies.

"What the hell!? I just wanna know how are they, and if you fucking keep in touch with them!"

Kagome sighed, but then lightened up. "Yeah, I talk with my mom or my little bro' usually one time per day, to see if they're ok. And about the house, it's okay too; there weren't many damages-" but she paused when she heard a 'RRRIIIIIIIING'

"My cell-phone, dammit," Inuyasha said and got his phone out, looking at the number. 'Strange, I don't know this number ..' he thought, but looked back at Kagome when he saw her again walking back. "HEY!!"

"Shaddup and talk at that damn phone, maybe it's important, stupid mutt!" Kagome shouted, not looking at him and still walking, "... _We'll be waiting inside_."

Inuyasha gasped mentally a little, hearing her last words before she entered the club, but then pushed the 'answer' button.

"Who is it?" he growled in the phone.

"… Inuyasha-kun? Is that you? What a way to say hello!"

"Who're you and what do you fucking want? And what's with the '-kun' thing?" Inuyasha answered to the female voice.

"Inuyasha-kun, it's me, Kaede."

Inuyasha's eyes grew big. "Ka-Kaede?"

-----------------------------Inside the club----------

"Yo, Kags!" Kouga yelled, waving at her, while she was approaching them, "What took you? And what did ya do; is he still alive?"

"Oh shaddup, Wolfy," Kagome answered and punched Kouga easy in the back, then went back at her chair, "We just ..," and Kagome paused a bit, "I think we just _talked_, yeah, that's it, though that sounds weird," and she took a sip from her glass of beer (she was the only girl that had beer). "What did you guys do?"

"Weeeeeeeeel," Miroku and Ayame both started, then looked at each other and laughed, but stopped when they met Sango's fake glare. "Uh, yeah, well, umm, Sango's gonna explain it to you," Ayame said and winked at Miroku, who winked back, just to meet Kouga's fake glare this time.

"Get a break, Wolfy," Miroku said, using the way Kagome said to Kouga, "I have my girl right here, no need to get mad," and he put his arm around Sango's waist, who giggled at him and turned to Kagome.

"Okay, so Miroku told us .." and Sango started to tell Kagome the whole thing with Hokkaido, and smiled, seeing how Kagome got happier and happier by second. She finished just when Inuyasha arrived at the table, just in time to see a hyper Kagome literally launching herself at Sango and hugging her.

"YAAAAAAAY!!" Kagome said, while still hugging Sango, who started laughing, "Love yoooou! And you," and she pointed to Ayame, and winked at her, "and you, Pointy-Ears, though I hate to admit it," and she blew a raspberry toward Kouga, who pretended to pout, "and .. sigh, and you too, though if ya do somethin' lechy to me after this, you're gonna have to go to Mars to fuck aliens if ya wanna have kids!" she finished, pretending to glare at Miroku, while the rest started laughing.

"What?" Inuyasha said, annoyed, looking at them.

"Nothing," Miroku said and pushed Kagome off of Sango, while Kagome again pretended to glare at him, then got up, pulling Sango with him, "I think we better go now, we got school tomorrow, don't we guys?"

"I think you're the last one to speak of what's good to do and what not, lecher," Ayame spat back to him, while she and Kouga also got up.

Miroku sighed. "Aaah, it's incredible how I've come to be scolded by people smaller than me."

"Hey, I'm smaller than you too!" Kagome said to him, while getting up too.

"Oooh, yeah, you finally admitted it; so from now on, it's Miroku-sempai for you, Kags!" Miroku hooted, while Sango and Kouga started laughing, and Kagome and Ayame looked at each other with sad faces.

"No, not again!" they both cried at the same time and went and hugged eachother.

Inuyasha just stood there, looking at the five; they were talking about some age difference, which made him think about it too. They were five kids not bigger than him; the guys both had 19 years, Miroku's girlfriend, Sango, was 18, that damn bratty bitch was 17 and the last one, Ayame, the stupid wolf's girl had only 16 years. And despite that, those five had 'something' around them, like an unknown aura, that somehow made Inuyasha think even deeper. 'I .. I don't think I've ever been with a strange group like this .. this atmosphere, it's like something I couldn't break no matter how hard I try .. wait, no, what am I thinking, I don't want to be part of this stupid gathering-' but he snapped back to reality when he felt an arm around his shoulders, shoving him forwards. He turned to see Miroku grinning.

"Wattcha doin', spacing out like that? Let's go, **pal**!"

Silence.

"**PAL??!**" Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga suddenly roared at the same time, and then all of them stopped and stood like that for a whole, and then in a second everyone was laughing, except Inuyasha, who got Miroku's hand off of him.

"What the .. do you guys share your brains or something?" Miroku said, while still laughing.

"Shut up," Kouga answered, calming down.

"Yeah," Kagome said, she too calming down, "What's with the 'pal' thing?" she finished, glaring at Inuyasha, along with Kouga. The hanyou just sat there, looking at them.

"Oh, nothing," Miroku hummed, and started walking again, going back to his girlfriend, "Let's move, I wanna get home, eat something and then go sleep."

"Ooh yeah," Kagome suddenly lightened up, like she forgot all about the 'pal' thing, and rushed to Sango, grabbing them arm that was not held by Miroku, "What do we have at home to eat? I'm staaaarrving."

"Nothing, but hey, didn't you say pizza's your best buddy?" Sango laughed.

"Oh yeah, and I still have all my stuff at yours'," Ayame said, getting close to the other two girls.

"Great, then how'bout we come to your place,-"

"**Again,**" both Kagome and Sango said at the same time, ironically.

Kouga, Miroku and Ayame sighed, "**Again**," the three said at the same time and everybody laughed, while Kouga continued, "Eat pizza, **again**," and everybody laughed again, "and then we promise to go to our homes, ok?"

"Hey, it's no problem for you and Ayame," Miroku said, "You guys have your parents home that are waiting for you with warm food; I'm living alone, I should be the one in trouble, not you guys!"

"Oh shaddup," Kouga said, laughing. "Oh, it's rather quiet; how come the mutt hasn't barked anything? Hey, mutt-" but he stopped, as he turned and saw Inuyasha speaking at the phone, with a serious look on his face. "What's going on, you just got announced you're gonna be a daddy, with one of those whores?" he said, after Inuyasha closed the phone, and instantly met with the hanyou's glare.

"I'm leaving," Inuyasha said and rushed pass the gang.

"Where're you going?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "Why do you ask so much? Why do you wanna know?" he shot back.

"Oh cut that out, no need to get cranky," Kagome said while kicking Inuyasha again in his right foot, "he just wanted to know. If it's something so damn important that we shouldn't know, we get it, but if it's not that important, you don't need to make a fuss about it."

Inuyasha barely restrained himself from glaring. "I'm going to the hospital to see how Bankotsu's doing," he said and again rushed forward, "Later."

Suddenly, Kouga and Kagome shivered, sensing something strange behind them; and, with horrified faces, they both turned to see Miroku, all happy and with sparkles and a bright aura around him. "He .. He talked about himself ..! He now regards us as more important people! .. Maybe this is the start of a new and cool friendshi-" but he couldn't finish his sentence, as both Kagome and Kouga kicked him, him in the head and she in his most sensitive spot.

"STOP TALKING TRASH LIKE THAT!!", they yelled at him at the same time, and then turned, mad, and started stomping forwards, with Ayame after them, laughing and trying to calm down Kouga; finally, when they calmed down, Kagome asked Kouga 'What's with Bankotsu's ass?' and he started explaining to her.

"Gee, they love you," Sango said, laughing, while she helped Miroku get up, "Sorry for what Kagome did, I know that hurt the most," and she kissed him softly.

"Owwww, yeah, but, I know a way you could make Junior feel okay again," Miroku said, while wiggling his eyebrows. Sango gasped at him.

"Hentai!!" and she punched him in his chest, though easy, but narrowed her eyes at him. "And anyway, what's with the whole 'friendship' thing?"

"Hm? Well, Kagome herself said that Inuyasha was a 'stupid lonely screwed-up brat', using her actual words when she told us, right? Well, imagine this 'brat' treating us to a drink, and then paying attention to every move we make; doesn't that mean he's mellowed down a bit? And that's mostly 'cause of her, I know for sure," and he pointed to Kagome, "I don't think that he would've acted how he acts now if he hadn't met her. So that's why I wasn't all cranky with him, though I did glare at him at first, but then I realized how much Kagome actually changed him, and that he unconsciously actually wants to do this change," he finished, walking with a hand around Sango's shoulders.

Sango smiled. "Yeah, Kagome has this power of hers ..", and then she rose her head and looked up at Miroku, who grinned and leaned forward and placed his lips over hers.

"Hey, birdie-birds, hurry up!" Ayame suddenly shouted, giggling, along with Kouga, while Kagome pretended to have a shocked face.

After the gang got to Sango's flat, they ate a pizza they ordered, talked a little more about the trip and then everybody went home, and instantly fell asleep; well, except Kagome, who had an 'super-duper-hyper-extra-the most idiotic stupid damn project', as she put it, to do for English.

The next day went on okay, well, again except Kagome pulling some pranks at her teachers, like spilling juice all over her Chemistry teacher, so she nearly lost her permission to go to Hokkaido for that; but, at the end of the day, she apologized (which was something new for the teachers) so it was now established that the next day, at ten o'clock, the five were to go, for school reasons, in the northern part of Japan, only to come back after five days afterwards, meaning Sunday. And, strangely, none of them saw Inuyasha.

"Heh, stupid bastard, he said he'll attend classes normally, but instead, didn't even come to school!" Kagome yawned, bored, while she was packing for the next day.

"Yeah .. hey, Kags .. sh-should I get t-this too?" Sango shyly asked, showing Kagome a bikini, purple with eleven big green flowers, as Kagome counted them (one on the left part of the top part, two on the right, two in the front part of the bottom part and the rest on the back side of the bottom part).

Kagome pretended to gasp, and then turned and started searching through her clothes, throwing them in the room and making an entire mess. "Phone, phone .. where did I put that damn phone!" she suddenly yelled and then smirked when she finally found it. She started looking through it, and put it near her ear.

Sango suddenly gasped, and with a red face ran to keep Kagome from speaking at the phone, grabbing one of her hands, while with the other one she tried to grab the phone too. "Kagome, damn you! .." and she started laughing.

Kagome also started laughing. "Sango, Sango- stop, it's tickling me!!" and she laughed even harder, "Oh, he answered .. OI, MIROKU!! SANGO'S GETTIN' A BIKINI FOR YA!!" Kagome suddenly yelled in the phone, laughing, while Sango laughed as well, blushing even harder and started tickling Kagome even more.

"Oh, no kiddin," Miroku's voice was heard through the phone, and the girls suddenly stopped, recognizing the 'lecher voice', how they called it.

"Kagome, I'm gonna kill you!!" Sango said, laughing, and started to run after Kagome, who closed the phone and went in the kitchen to hide.

"Sango, Sa-" RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG

"Hey, that's my phone," Sango said and went to look for her phone, but then turned to Kagome, "It better not be Miroku, Kagome, or else .." and she pretended to glare at her friend, then took her cell-phone and looked at the number. "Oh, it's Ayame," she said and answered, while Kagome smiled, mimicked a 'Yaaay' and went to listen what Ayame was saying.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Sango asked, seeing how Ayame wasn't saying anything. "Kagome's here too, listening; you ok?"

After some seconds of silence, a 'Umm' was heard in the phone. "Hey girls ..," Ayame started, her voice trembling, "Umm, I-uh .. I wanted to ask if you were planning to get your swimsuits or bikinis with you .."

Sango and Kagome suddenly gasped, and turned to eachother. "LET'S CALL KOUGA!!" they both suddenly screamed and started laughing, while Kagome went and grabbed her phone.

They spent the rest of the night packing and then eating some cakes they had bought on the way home, while talking about school, the guys and how the trip will be; since the departure hour was 10 in the morning, they didn't stay up late and went to bed after another round of laughter about the bikinis.

----------------------------------Next day-----

"Shut up!" Sango laughed at Kagome, who was munching some biscuits and slurping from a carton of juice, while smiling as well.

"Hey, let's sing a song! I'm gonna get booooooored if we don't do something," Kouga started whining, while Miroku was reading some magazine, and Ayame was chatting with the girls.

They got to the train station at 10am, right in time to catch theirs, and now were riding toward the northern part of Japan, Hokkaido; of course, the departure didn't go just as easy, as Hachiemon-sensei lectured Kagome constantly until the train left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After the train arrived, at about 1pm, they got off and started walking toward the inn, or, how Miroku put it, the 'mini-hotel', because that was exactly what it was: a smaller hotel, combining western-style with the original japanese style in a 'damn cool and refreshing way', as Kouga said it; it had big, spacious rooms, decorated in the japanese-way, but with hints of western-ish as well, two very large dinning rooms, where the guests can eat what kind of food they want and three, yes three extremely large outdoor hot springs, where the guests can relax all day long.

After they checked in, they went and occupied their rooms, with Miroku, after many pleads and, eventually with fighting and glares, finally agreeing to stay with Kouga, both of them wanting to stay in the same rooms as their girlfriends. And since the girls were three, they decided to do straws, and Sango and Ayame ended up in the same room and Kagome alone; the three rooms were in a row, with the boys' room first, then Kagome's and then the girls'.

It was about 2 and a half pm when they finished arranging things, and the conference at the school was at 7, so they decided to go out; they spent the rest of the day walking, eating special Hokkaido stuff, making a lot of pictures and having fun.

Around 6 and a half, they went at the school and changed, as their brought theirs spare clothes with them for the ceremony; Sango and Ayame wore two knee-length simple identical dresses, only Sango's was green and Ayame's purple, and the guys and Kagome wore suits (Kagome said that no dress would make her look respectable, so she went for the girl-type suit). The conference went okay, with Kagome doing all the hard work; the gang had to admit, Kagome looked very, and I mean **very** changed in those clothes. It made her look like a responsible teenager, and since she had a good way with words and was extremely polite (she could be like that when times needed it), she presented all her school's projects very well, and was applauded and cheered for by everyone every time she answered a question about her school.

After the event was over, the gang headed back to the hotel, laughing.

"Geez Kagome, 'a very good child, responsible and respectable, managing in all situations; the kind of child that the future of Japan lays on'?! What kind of director was that person that said that about you?!" Sango laughed, remembering how the leader congratulated Kagome; everybody also started laughing.

"Whoa, if the future of Japan lays on you, it'll be total destruction!" Kouga laughed as well, while Kagome pretended to glare at him.

"Hey, am I that damn bad?" she said, and started to laugh as well, as they entered the inn.

"Ah, now dis iz da life!" Miroku hooted, entering and smelling the warm food, good music and hot springs all waiting for him.

"Sheesh, you suck at speaking that way," Kagome showed her tongue at him, and then turned to where the reception desk was, speaking sweetly, "Hey, Mister Receptionist! Can I please have my key to my room?". The inn had western-style managing with the rooms, as in the guests had to leave their keys when leaving the inn, and pick them back up when entering again.

A raven-haired pretty-face boy suddenly popped up from behind the desk and his eyes suddenly grew big seeing Kagome, who looked puzzled at him. "Ka-Kagome-san .. You're here .. Then who did I give the key to your room, if I didn't give it to you ..?"

Kagome's eyes grew big. "What? You gave my key to someone else? What is this, Punk'd?"

"N-no, Kagome-san, I'm sorry, I thought it was you, a person looking exactly like you just came and said that-"

"Heeeeey, I'm sorry, someone's already in the room that you gave me-" a female voice was heard, going down the stairs, and the person stopped when she entered the lobby, her eyes growing big, along with Kagome's.

The gang suddenly gasped too: in that room, there stood Kagome, the usual Kagome, and another girl .. almost like her! Well, taller than her, obviously older than her, with longer hair and no green streak, dressed extremely 'normal', not like Kagome usually does, but ..

"Dang, do they look alike or what .." Ayame whispered, and then suddenly gasped, hearing the entrance door going 'BAM'.

Everybody turned and their eyes grew big: Inuyasha was panting at the door, looking down; when he rose his head up, he instantly froze, seeing the female that looked like Kagome.

And Kagome? Well, she couldn't get more puzzled than she already was.

* * *

**Well, not a very clear chap, and I'm not very satisfied with it, but hey, I typed a page per day at ma' friend, (hugs for ya -hugs hugs hugs-)! Whaddaya want from me, I'm human! 8225 words, -grins- though about 1100 of them are flashbacks, haha -sweat drops- sorry -grins-**

**Oh, and yeah, new face; come on, she looks like Kagome, Inuyasha knows her .. !** **I told ya she was gonna appear sooner or later -laughs devilishly-**

**Hugs, thank you for all of you who read this story and keep me writing on, Jo // FT-chan**


	14. Want to know what's bad?

**Not much to say .. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.** _

* * *

_

_From the previous chapter:_

"Dang, do they look alike or what .." Ayame whispered, and then suddenly gasped, hearing the entrance door going 'BAM'.

Everybody turned and their eyes grew big: Inuyasha was panting at the door, looking down; when he rose his head up, he instantly froze, seeing the female that looked like Kagome.

And Kagome? Well, she couldn't get more puzzled than she already was.

**Chapter 14 -**** Want to know what's bad?**

Inuyasha was still panting at the door, probably because he had run; the door was in such a position, that the whole gang could see him, but he couldn't see them, and even I don't know how, he didn't even sense or smell them.

And before Kagome could open her mouth, she felt something -or someone- storm right pass her, and her eyes instantly grew big, seeing the girl that she though she looked incredibly like her literally jumping on Inuyasha, hugging him as hard as she could, while laughing and saying his name oh so many times.

Inuyasha stood unresponsive for some seconds, but suddenly snapped back to reality, looking down at the smiling girl, who's arms were around his neck; and again, Kagome's mouth got wide as she saw him .. showing her a smile Kagome would have never believed Inuyasha could show.

'He .. I've only seen him laugh once, when we were in the car **(A/N: I don't think anybody saw Inuyasha smile up until now, even though he did smile, except when he and Kagome were at the sea ..)** ..' Kagome though, but suddenly her eyes narrowed, seeing as he slowly brought an arm around her waist, still smiling, 'The hell, what could you expect from an ex-sex-crazed jerk with marshmallows in his head..'

"Oh, Inuyasha-kun .. I see you've came," an old woman in a kimono suddenly said, smiling, while entering the room.

"Keh, Kaede, old hag, you still alive?" Inuyasha smirked at her, while his grip on the girl in his arms tightened.

"Ahem, Inuyasha-kun, watch your language. And, as well, watch your behavior," the old woman, whom Inuyasha just called Kaede said, giggling, "who knows what these teenagers might think when they see you two like that?"

"Send them to hell if they don't li-" but Inuyasha stopped, as he turned his head and saw five kids looking at him, two with big, pointy ears, two standing together, with their eyes wide and the last, a raven-haired-with-a-green-streak girl .. making an expression that made him gasp again, an expression of utter-disgust and annoyance.

Suddenly, Kagome turned, went where the girl Inuyasha was with's clothes were, picked up a little thing and then started walking towards where the door to the stair-case was. "It's late, I'm tired and I'm gonna go hit the hay," were her last words before she started going up the stairs.

Ayame glanced at her boyfriend, but suddenly turned all her attention to him, as he was still staring at the stairs, with a worried face; she nudged him, but he just gulped and looked down. "Something's wrong with her .." he mumbled, and put an arm around Ayame's waist.

"What the .. What the hell are you guys doing here??!" Inuyasha suddenly exploded, letting go of the female and walking towards Miroku.

"In fact," Miroku answered, "we got here first, and we're here for school business, so I think you should be the one answering that question; or what, did you miss us?" he finished, having a heavenly-happy expression on his face-- well yeah, **he had** that expression until Inuyasha punched him.

"That is none of your business," Inuyasha hissed, "and anyway, why did they pick you idiots? I mean damn, a fucking bitch and a stupid wimpy wolf?"

And Inuyasha looked at Kouga, but his eyes grew big, as instead of the hard glare he would normally get from the wolf-yokai, this time he was shot by his girlfriend's glare, who also showed her fangs.

"Why don't you shut up and go fuck a worm, Rumihashi?" Ayame said, again glaring at Inuyasha, while Sango gasped and Miroku 'heh'-ed; she then suddenly turned and forcefully pulled Kouga's shirt of him, and then looked him right in the eye. "You're making me worry, please go to your room and sit quiet, while I go and wash this shirt; you made it a mess!", she finished, giggling at him.

Kouga first looked at her with his eyes big, then faintly smiled at her, kissed her softly and then rushed up the stairs, leaving Ayame to look after him; when Miroku 'heh'-ed again, she turned to him.

"You got that from Kagome, didn't you? Geez, she's such a bad influence," and he smiled, while Ayame grinned. "And anyway, aren't you gonna go too?", he continued, looking at his girlfriend, who smiled at him.

"Yeah," Sango said, "Kagome wasn't feeling well and she was rather annoyed; I sensed it, you sensed it, Kouga sensed it, so I'm gonna go see if she's fine," and she kissed Miroku, then went up at Ayame and both started going up, with Ayame saying something like 'Huh? She wasn't ok? Sorry I didn't notice it' and Sango answering with a 'Neah, Kagome's a hard-to-get person .. Me 'n the boys have been around her for a long time, so that's why.'

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded at remaining teen, and then suddenly shook his head. "What's with the bitch?", he asked, and Miroku snapped back to reality, only to catch the gasp the girl who hugged Inuyasha made when she heard the question.

"Dunno, it's just that she's not ok; call it my demon-sense," he winked at Inuyasha, who 'keh'-ed.

"I'm gonna go register myself here; I'm stayin' with you girls," Inuyasha suddenly said, looking at the female beside him, who smiled; then, he went pass Miroku, narrowing his eyes at him, and walked to the reception-desk.

Miroku looked a while after Inuyasha, and then turned to leave, but smirked when he heard an 'Ahem' in his back. 'Okay, here it goes-' he thought, and turned, now facing the female that had hugged Inuyasha earlier.

And oh boy; she was like the more mature, the more grown-up and not-so-crazy version of Kagome, with a more calm face and, as Miroku carefully observed, calmer eyes than Kagome's, eyes that now were looking him up and down.

"Hey, please excuse me, but are you friends with Inu-kun?"

'Inu-kun?! ..' Miroku thought, barely holding in his laughter. "You mean it looks like it?" he suddenly said, getting all happy and dreamy, but then shook his head and laughed, "Neah, we just know him, had a drink with him and that's all."

'A .. a drink?' the girl thought, and then looked back at Miroku. "And who's that girl that looks like me, or well, like how I looked when I was younger?"

'Whoa, don't tell me she's gonna say she's 30 or somethin'-' but Miroku snapped back to the female when she said an 'hey'.

"Is she one of his sluts?" she suddenly continued, with a normal expression, while Miroku's eyes grew wide, "Does she sleep with him for money, or what?"

Suddenly, her eyes grew big, as Miroku almost glared at her. "**Don't dare something like that about my friends**, and even more about Kagome!", but then Miroku calmed down, "Heh, and Kagome wouldn't let him mess with her; if that'd happen, the Apocalypse would be here!"

'And she too sensed some tension that appeared when Kagome saw Inuyasha ..' he thought, looking again close at her.

"Oh, okay, sorry, it's just that lots of types of people go around Inu-kun, and you never know," and then the female smiled, "I'm Kikyo, Hamaki Kikyo, 23 year-old single chick; I used to get along very well with Inu-kun a year ago, until I had to leave to America with my sister over there, Kaede, and now I'm back to Japan."

Miroku smiled too, grabbing the hand the girl, Kikyo as she said she was named, held out. "I'm Miroku, the girl with me, my girlfriend in fact, was Sango, the wolf-girl Ayame and the wolf-boy Kouga. And the one you asked about, as I said, is Kagome."

"Cool. How long are you guys staying here?"

"Umm .. About 6 days or so, I think; we're here for some gathering of the best schools in I-don't-know where, so we're staying here for free."

"Whoa, then please take care of me the next week!" Kikyo said as she bowed, but she suddenly felt pulled up, so she looked at the guy next to her and smiled.

"Oi, get the hell up, what're you doing?" Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at Miroku, who just grinned. "Anyway, Kikyo, we're stayin' up, so let's go get our rooms."

"Where up?" Kikyo asked, grabbing Inuyasha's sleeve while they were going up the stairs, with Miroku behind them.

"Up at the best rooms in this place; what do you fucking think, I'd let you stay in any slimy place?"

Miroku was listening with interest what the two were talking, but snapped back to reality when he heard his name from somewhere up, and he looked to see Sango calling him; he rushed passed Inuyasha who 'Hmph'-ed, but then twitched his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Hey sweets, what's up with Kagome?" Miroku asked, grabbing his girlfriend's hand, and still going up the stairs.

"She's pale, so she's not feeling right, though she still says she's okay; I think she must've gotten something from the air from where we were, I mean we were with the train, and then walked through all the city, and then she spoke so much and with so many people at that ceremony .. Why doesn't she want to admit it?"

"She doesn't want us to be worried about her; I mean, we were the ones who got her here, so she doesn't want to be a burden. But believe me, if it were very bad, she would've told you, you're her best friend. Since she didn't say anything, it's probably because she thinks tomorrow she's gonna be okay."

Inuyasha's ears were twitching continuously, and Kikyo looked up at him confused. 'I know those ears; what's he so interested about?' she thought.

'She's not feeling well? ..' Inuyasha's thoughts rumbled.

"Well, if you say so .. What've you been up to?", Sango continued, her grip on Miroku's hand getting tighter.

"Oh, I've talked with that girl- no, not girl .. Ah geez, she's 23, that means she's not a girl anymore, right?"

Sango's eyes grew big, and then she glared at her boyfriend. "Hey, you didn't-"

"What the hell, now I'm that bad?" Miroku laughed, "No, I didn't make any move on her; you're my only baby," and his hand suddenly started a journey to a certain ass, but Sango just pushed him and showed her tongue.

"That's your room, good night," and she walked towards where her room was, but blowed a kiss his way before she entered.

Miroku smiled. "Yeah, good night-" and he wanted to enter the room, but suddenly stopped when he opened the door, gasped, then got back and slammed it, grinning and starting to walk to Sango's room.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and Ayame got out, glaring at Miroku. "Night, Kouga," she said, and then she looked back at Miroku. "Stupid lech, go to your room."

"Why? Ayame, if you want it that bad, you could stay with Kouga, I don't mind staying with Sango at all-"

"Shut up, meanie, I was just kissing with him," Ayame said while she pretended to glare again at Miroku, but then laughed, "Night, Roks."

"Yeah, night Ayame," Miroku smiled and started walking to his room, which's door remained open; just then, Inuyasha appeared from the stairs, and looked in the room, wanting to say something to Kouga, whom he sensed was there, but abandoned the idea when he saw the wolf staying on his bed and looking down, like something was troubling him.

'What the hell ..' Inuyasha thought when he saw Kouga, but then narrowed his eyes when he saw Miroku smiling at him.

"Night, Inuyasha," he said while passing by him, "and night Kikyo, too," and he entered the room.

'What's up with her ..?' was the last thing Inuyasha thought before he too went in his room, after going up another two more floors; he was alone in the room, with Kikyo and Kaede's room in front of his.

-------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK-KNOCK.

Silence.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.

Silence.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!!

"Ah, screw it, I heard already!" Inuyasha yelled from his bed, while yawning, getting up and going at the door. "Who the fuck is it? Damn, it's midnigh-" but he didn't finish his sentence, because when he opened the door, there stood a someone in a very sassy long night-gown, smiling sweetly at him. "Oh, it's you," he finished, and let the girl come in the room.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah; but it doesn't matter now that I'm up, is it?"

"Heh, I couldn't sleep; I mean, coming back here to Japan made me remember a lot of stuff, and I just thought so much about it, now I can't sleep anymore!"

"Damn Kikyo, you always kept me awake when I finally had the time to sleep," Inuyasha 'Keh'-ed.

"Not true, you always had the time to sleep; it's just that you were to busy with those sick sluts," Kikyo pouted at him.

"Hey-" but again, the words never escaped Inuyasha's mouth, as he stopped and suddenly rose his nose and started sniffing the air. "Damn wimpy wolf… what's he doing out my room?" he hissed, and twitched his ears again, when he sensed another person coming. 'It's Miroku's girlfriend- wait, since when do I call him Miroku?'

--------Outside Inuyasha's room--------

"Huh? Sango? Watcha'doin'?" Kouga suddenly asked, while Sango was going up the stairs in his back.

"Heh, for a moment I forgot you're a yokai," Sango smiled and went up to him, "But anyway, what are **you** doing?"

Kouga looked at her, right in the eyes. "Please, she's really not okay; and I'm waiting for this idiotic machine to give me what I ordered," he said and punched the vending machine that was in front of him. "It's stupid that this is the only one in the whole building."

Sango smiled. "What do we do?"

"Well, I think it's not something so bad, that tomorrow she won't be okay, but it still annoys me that she didn't say anything; I know she's awake right now, for an instance."

"I ask again: what do we do?"

"You go to sleep, your eyes are red," Kouga said, patting Sango's head, but then suddenly narrowing his eyes, "**I'm gonna go murder that kid for not wanting to let us to help her**."

Sango laughed. "Shut up; but yeah, you go and see what she's doing, though I doubt she would open the door willingly even for you. If she's okay, just give me a short beep on the phone, I promise I won't answer, okay?"

"Sure," Kouga answered, and started going down the stairs, with Sango in front of him. "Hey Sango, isn't it incredible how we all got together? I mean, even though I'm with Ayame and you're with that stupid lech, we get along pretty fine; the same is with my girl and your boy, and Kagome .. Kagome gets along with everybody," he finished and laughed.

"Yeah; we're one true gang .. and I think Kagome had a lot to do with this," Sango answered soft, looking down on the stairs.

Kouga smiled, "… Yeah."

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Huh, so the damn wench still isn't feeling better?' Inuyasha asked himself, while hearing what Kouga said about Kagome.

"-asha .. Inuyasha! Inu-kun!" Kikyo was yelling at Inuyasha, who suddenly snapped back to reality, and looked at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," he answered, and plopped on the bed.

'It's not nothing! I'm pretty sure it's about that girl he called a 'bitch' earlier .. he doesn't call every stupid girl in his way 'bitch'!' Kikyo thought, but shook her head to brush the idea off, and then went to the window. "Inu-kun, remember, a year ago, when we would spend nights just looking at the moon?"

"Yeah; as I said, you were always there to get me pissed because I wanted to sleep, and you just fucking kept on talking!" Inuyasha said, but although he said that, he 'Heh'-ed. "Open the window, it's a pretty clear night."

"Yeah, isn't it-" Kikyo started saying while she opened the window, but when she looked down, she gasped, stopped talking and swiftly closed the window. "Neah, it's cold, it's better if we let the window closed."

"What're you talking about? Open that damn window already!" and Inuyasha rushed at the window, pulling Kikyo, though easy, and trying to open the window.

"No, Inuyasha, please don't-" Kikyo tried to stop him, but she stopped when she saw him looking out the window, his eyes growing big.

-----------------(After Kouga went down the stairs)----------

KNOCK-KNOCK.

Silence.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.

Silence.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!!

"Ah, screw it, you don't wanna open, huh?" Kouga yelled, though easy, so he wouldn't wake up everyone.

Again, he went down-down-down the stairs, until he got in the lobby, where he swiftly jumped from a window down, then started crawling up back to the second floor, where Kagome's room was.

'Hey, is this it?' he asked himself while peeking from a window. Strangely, the only thing he saw in the darkness was something red, but that didn't scare him; in fact, he snickered. 'That's my baby, Ayame-- Sleep tight, doll,' his thoughts spoke for him, while he kissed the window, and then glared at the next window, while jumping to it.

"Now I'm here, damn you! Open up, **or else** .." he hissed, but no one answered. Mad, Kouga wanted to push the frame of the window until it got down, but exactly one second before his hand could reach it, the window swiftly opened and Kouga suddenly found himself wet and covered in some .. eggy stuff. "Damn you, Kagome! WHAT THE HELL?! .. Eggs??!" he yelled, but again low, and noticed that the window was opening again, so he put his hands in front, just in case he would get 'showered' again.

The window open, just to reveal a mad-and-glaring pale raven-haired girl, looking him right in the eye; Kouga gasped a little, then he looked up, hearing some noise, but chose to ignore it as he looked back at that white face and red eyes.

"Go to sleep," Kagome hissed and wanted to close the window again, but Kouga firmly put his hand in it's way.

"Stupid Kagome, you wanna get away just after you made me a mess?? You wish," and he opened wide the window again, staying still outside and swiftly put a hand on Kagome's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Sigh .. Complain a little, will ya?" he said, softly, smiling at her.

Seeing his smile, Kagome's lips curled up a little too, as she put her hand above Kouga's. "Why won't you leave me alone? I'll be okay tomorrow, so no need to worry."

"A-hah! You finally admitted that now you're not okay! Yay, I score," Kouga grinned, seeing as Kagome lightened up a little, and then he suddenly pulled something out of his pocket, "and shut up and look at what I brought, cartoned milk!"

Kagome's eyes grew big, and now Kouga grinned again, seeing as Kagome's face was now a big smile, while she grabbed the milk. "Yay, I love cartoned milk!"

"Heh, you love everything that's cartoned! And if you have to drink it with a straw, it's even better!"

"Shaddup, I hate cartoned tea; and anyway .. thanks for the milk and, you know, coming for me," Kagome smiled while she took a gulp from the carton, "it's incredible how you knew exactly what type of things you have to bring me to make me feel better, and I'm happy I got to pour eggs on you, muhahah," and she smirked, taking another gulp of milk.

"Yeah, the egg-thingy wasn't in the plan, but hey-- made you smile," Kouga grinned, "you're such an important chick to us all, especially to Sango, who was dead worried, and to me, so just damn let go of your pride and say when it's not going well, please?"

Kagome smiled sweetly and took another gulp, while looking at Kouga. "Hey, umm .. won't Ayame .. you know, get mad 'cause you came here?"

"That .. I don't know," Kouga laughed, "but I hope she doesn't, 'cause she knows she's the one I'm melting after right now .. and besides that, you're already far out of my reach .."

Kagome smiled again at him. "I'm happy I know you guys; and since it's just us two right now, I'm happy I met you, and I'm happy that you didn't let go of me and tried to understand all about me, no matter how many times I kicked your ass 'live', or in a game," she smirked.

Kouga pretended to pout, "Shut up, dammit; you're lucky you're a girl, you know that. Now finish that damn milk and go to sleep, and hear this, I can sense if you're asleep or awake; so if in a half of hour I don't sense a certain stupid girl in the room next to mine snoring her ass off, I swear I'm gonna come here and 'deliver' all of Miroku's wore socks. And believe me, you don't wanna die yet!"

Kagome started laughing, then punched Kouga friendly on his arm and closed the window, while the wolf-yokai smiled one more time and jumped back down, then entered back from the window in the lobby, went up the stairs, but stopped and gasped when he got to his room: there stood his other three friends, all of them smiling and making the 'V' from Victory sign.

"Hey," Ayame suddenly rushed to him and hugged him, "get undressed, you stink," she finished and kissed him, then whispered at his ear, "and believe me, I'm the one melting every time when we're like this."

Sango chuckled and got close to the couple, suddenly hugging them both, and grinning at them. "Ahem, I looked through your clothes and saw that you don't have another pair of pajamas, so I'm givin' you one of Miroku's, and I want to say thanks, you're incredible; and oh, you two wolfies look so cute together!" she said and hugged them again, giving Kouga a pajama, "Though she's right, you stink."

Everybody laughed, and Kouga kissed his girlfriend one more time, then said 'Good night' to both the girls and started heading towards his room, where Miroku was leaning on the door frame.

"Ahoy brother, I just started the water, so it should be hot by now, perfectly for a midnight shower, along with a midnight snack I snatched from the kitchen this afternoon," Miroku grinned at him, "And yeah, thanks man, I think Kagome's better now, and that means soo much to me and the girls; though damn you, what's with my socks?!" he finished, pretending to throw 'something' at Kouga's most sensible part, while the wolf-yokai pretended to get hit and made a pained face, but then got back to normal, laughing.

"Well, it was the most cruelest thing that appeared in my mind after spending only two hours in the same room as you!"

"Shut up and get in the room," Miroku laughed, kicking Kouga.

------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's eyes got back to normal after he saw Kouga leaping back down from Kagome's window, and then running back in the building. 'Keh, stupid wolf .. though he does know how to do some things right too, she's feeling better now ..- Wait, gah, what am I thinking?!'

Kikyo looked at the hanyou in front of her, her eyes narrowed. 'What is going on here??', her mind rumbled, 'Why does he get interested every time there's something concerning those five stupid brats?? .. A year ago, it was just me and him, and oh well, that Bankotsu and those whores, but they didn't really count .. What's happened?', but she snapped back to reality, seeing Inuyasha had closed the door and was now yawning.

"Hey, Kikyo, seriously, aren't you damn tired? You just got here by plane, why don't you go to sleep?" Inuyasha asked, yawning once again.

Kikyo gasped. 'He never told me to go to sleep before! ..', and she continued out-loud, "But hey, don't you want to stay up and talk with me? You know, about us, and about Rin and Sesshomaru, and-" but she was cut off by him.

"Look, I really need to fucking sleep; it's been a long day, so please, let me close my damn eyes for a few hours, ok Kikyo? We'll jabber tomorrow about everything you want," he finished, going to the door.

Kikyo gasped, but then silently went out the door, while Inuyasha faintly smiled at her and wished her 'Good night', then closed the door. Kikyo remained there a few more seconds, but then shook her head and went into her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"…..so, yes, as they say, Americans are reaaaally crazy!" Kikyo laughed gently, and after that she gracefully took a sip of tea out of her cup.

Kaede smiled at her sister, while starting to say something about their trip as well; Inuyasha was slurping some ramen, while paying attention to what the girls near him were saying. He was eating his natural messy-way, which made Kikyo giggle; they were in the eating room, having breakfast

Suddenly, his ears perked up and remained still; Inuyasha slowly lowered then down, continuing to pay attention to the conversation, though with an 'an alert' aura. Kaede just kept on talking, but this didn't go unnoticed by Kikyo. 'I know him very well ..' she thought, but then turned her head when she saw Inuyasha's ears suddenly go up again, and his gaze diverting for a second to the door.

"Aaah geez, it's only morning and I'm already tired!" Sango whined, while entering the room; she was wearing a looong, blue night-gown, because the inn policy was something like 'Home sweet home!', so they let you-- no, they encourage you to walk around like you normally would at home, meaning pajamas and the sorts (Kikyo was in her night-gown as well, along with Kaede; Inuyasha had a half-unbuttoned shirt and a pair of 3/4 plaid pajama pants on him; it was pretty warm inside the building). "Why did you have to give her milk??"

"Hey, now how the hell should I have know milk would make her so sleepy?? I just gave her what I knew would make her happy!" Kouga entered the room with an exasperated look, wearing normal pajama pants and no shirt (Miroku's extra-pajama, in fact).

"**Shut up, it's your fault**," Miroku and Ayame both said at the same time, with an annoyed look, while both kicking Kouga, him dressed in a normal pajamas, her in a knee-length flowery green night-gown.

"Hey, Ayame, on who's damn side are you??" Kouga roared back, while getting up. "Next time, I'll let you guys deal with her!", while starting to walk at a table around there, with the rest following him; for a second, he stopped and glared right at Inuyasha's table, making eye-contact with him, while Miroku smirked and shook his head.

"Sigh, I can't believe we couldn't wake her up .." Ayame sighed while sitting on a chair at that table, besides Kouga. "I mean, we tried and tried, and she just pushed us back; it's not late or anything, but .."

"Yeah, I too can't believe she didn't wake up," Kouga sighed too, "even after I brought Miroku's damn socks in her room .."

"Why you .. STUPID KOUGA!" Miroku roared and glared at the wolf-yokai, who showed his tongue, while everybody started laughing.

Inuyasha didn't pay a great deal of attention to what they were saying, he was listening to what the girls were telling him about America; the only time when he actually looked at them, he met eyes with Kouga, which made him glare.

Kikyo saw that, and she also noticed that even though he was listening to her, he had an ear a little more up. 'So, even though he pays attention to me, he still quietly listens to them, to see if there's something interesting,' thoughts roared through her mind, 'why do they interest him so much ..?'

Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose moved a bit, while Kouga and Ayame's noses and ears did the same; Kouga grinned.

"Mayday, mayday-" he suddenly said, getting up and putting a hand at his mouth, mimicking a radiophone, "I need help-- repeat, I need help .. OH NO!! Mayday-- .. The impact will be made in five .. four .. three .. two .. one .. ZERO!!--" and he turned to the door, just in time to see a certain Kagome entering, yawning and narrowing her eyes at him; he grinned again, and made the peace sign.

"Kags!" Sango started laughing, seeing the again-yawning-girl at the door smiling dumbly, while rubbing her eyes.

And now, Kikyo frowned as she saw Inuyasha's gaze divert to her for almost two seconds, and then looking back at Kaede, though somewhat .. absent-minded. 'What is with him ..?'

And Inuyasha? .. 'Sigh .. so she's really fine ..,' he thought, trying to remember the glimpse of her image he had caught when he glanced at her; she was wearing a peachy furry pajama, the top part having looooong, and I mean **long** sleeves, and an angel listening to music pattern on it, while the pants were also long, and she had big, also peachy and with some cat-ears slippers on.

Kagome started walking towards the table where the gang was, grinning; her eyes were looking for the owner of then inn, but suddenly landed on a certain silver-haired hanyou. 'Wha .. What's he doing here? .. Did he stay here? .. And what's with that girl ..-' but her thoughts were interrupted by Miroku's hand, that crawled itself around her shoulder.

"Mornin', sleepy-head," he grinned at her, along with the rest of her friends, while she smiled at them too, but then suddenly narrowed her eyes at Miroku.

"Hey .. next time, please, **pretty please** wash your socks-" but she didn't finish, as he slapped her head easy, and 'Hmph'-ed, sitting down, while everyone started laughing around him.

"See, see! I told you!" Kouga pointed at Miroku, laughing and him, but then patting his shoulder and then showing him something in the menu.

"So .. how're you feeling?" Ayame winked at her.

"Great! Geez, you guys worry too much! Let's damn eat, my stomach's screaming he wants food!"

And the gang ordered their food from the owner, an old but gentle lady, which had gotten .. a strange attachment to Kagome, bringing her an extra-desert.

Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kaede had finished their meals almost when the gang started to eat theirs, but chose to stay and chat some more.

"So, Inuyasha-kun," Kaede started, after they talked some more about America, "what have you done this year?"

"Keh, old hag, you know I did nothing, what's the point of still asking?"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo pretended to be mad at him, "that's no way to talk to my sister! Anyway, if you don't want to speak about you, tell us how're the others .. Bankotsu, for example."

"He's ok, he just got out of hospital yesterday-" but Inuyasha's sentence was interrupted by a round of loud laughter from the 'Happy Table', how the owner named the table where her 'new fluffy bunny', meaning Kagome, was.

"Whoa .. I'm stuffed," Sango laughed at Kagome, who said something about Miroku's socks again, and again he slapped her head, playfully.

"Yeah, now that we've finished, let's go crush those sons of some bitch-" but Kagome didn't finish her sentence, as Kouga poked her forehead, while the others started shaking their heads.

"**You're staying home today!"** they suddenly said simultaneously, and started walking towards the door.

"What the .. Whaddaya mean?? Shut up, I'm goin' with ya-" but again Kagome was interrupted by Miroku and Sango making the 'No-no' sign with their fingers. "Aww, come one, guys .. !" and, yet again, Kagome didn't finish, as everybody heard a squeal coming from somewhere outside; Kagome suddenly stiffened, and then grinned. "I .. I know that voice .. ! I know that damn voice!" she suddenly yelled and rushed to the door, just to see it being opened by a petite, cute female, who had her eyes big.

"KAGOMEEEE!!"

"RIIIIIIN!!", you could hear the two squeal and jump one in other's arms, giggling and hugging; a smiling silver-haired young man suddenly appeared behind them, and went to hug Kagome after Rin had finished, while the others had their eyes big.

'Shoot, does he look like Inuyasha / that stupid mutt **(depending on who was thinking it)** or what .. what the hell is this, 'Meet your look-alike' Day??' Sango, Ayame, Miroku and Kouga thought at the same time, while the girl Kagome had just called Rin looked curious at them.

"Hey, Kags, which one of them is Sango?" Rin suddenly asked, grinning.

"Heh, that's her," Kagome answered, motioning towards Sango, while Rin playfully waved her hand at her and smiled. "And anyway, what's up? What're you guys doin' here, eh Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, we're fine, we're just passing by," the yokai in question asked, him too smiling at the group in front of him, while Rin went and introduced herself and him to them. "What about you? Damn, don't you have school? .. What will be Japan's future, if you guys skip school like this??"

"Oh, shut up, you sound like Jii-chan," Kagome nudged him, while Sesshomaru chuckled. "We're here for a school thing, we have to attend some meetings with some weird people, and just now I was in a damn fight with them-" and she pointed to where the gang was, or well, where it **used to be**. "Hey- What the, where the damn-- COME BACK HERE!!" Kagome suddenly roared, seeing as her friends swiftly passed by them and started to run towards the door.

"Bye, Kags! Go take a bath and be a good girl!" Miroku shouted, winking at Kagome.

"Stupid guys! Don't you dare go without me! And what about your clothes??"

"**We'll change there, like we did yesterday!**" the four simultaneously said, while getting out, one by one.

Kagome had her mouth wide open, while Sango, who remained last, turned and winked and grinned at her. "Okay, Rin, Sesshomaru, please take care of our Kagome!!" she said, and went out, leaving Kagome with her mouth still opened, Rin waving happily and Sesshomaru barely abstaining himself from laughing.

Kagome's veins suddenly started to pop, while she closed her eyes and started talking low, "**Now, now-- there's no problem, you can laugh all you, Sessh, after all** .. I'VE JUST BEEN FOOLED BY MY LIFE-LONG FRIENDS!! .. GAAAH, I'M GONNA PRETEND I HATE THEM ALL MY LIFE!!", and she yelled the last two sentences, making the two around her starting to laugh. " .. I'm gonna go take a bath in those beautiful outdoor springs to calm down, you guys are gonna be around here?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes, I think we will; in fact-" but he was interrupted by Rin suddenly squealing 'Kikyo!!' and rushing towards her table, saying somethin like 'I didn't notice you guys here!'. Sesshomaru just smiled again at his wife, and then turned back to Kagome, patting her head, while she showed him her tongue; then, he turned and started walking at Rin, who by now was all hyped-up in a conversation there.

Kagome turned to the door too, walking slowly. 'So, Rin and Sesshomaru also know her .. Who is that girl? .. Damn, she gets along so well with that ape,' and she furrowed her eyebrows, somewhat annoyed, while getting out of the room and starting to go up the stairs, not knowing that a certain pair of golden eyes followed her until she was out of their sight, 'maybe she's one of that stupid jerk's-- No, she looks too respectable to be like that .. And Kikyo .. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo .. where did I heard that name before? ..' but Kagome's thoughts suddenly stopped, as she remembered ..

_-------Flashback __**(A/N: YEESS, muhahah, those dreaded flashbacks again!!**_-laughs maniacally_-__------- _

"_Nothing, continue," she said, still giggling and ignoring the fact that he had called her 'bitch' again; she looked at him, seeing that he didn't want to continue, and sighed. "How long has it been since you've talked with someone like this?" she asked, expecting a something like a 'loooong looooooong looooooooooong time'._

_Inuyasha stared at something in front of him. "Actually, in one month there's gonna be a year..", and Kagome gasped mentally. _

'_Wha ..,' she thought. _

"_There was this girl, she .. didn't care that I was hanyou, though she would've probably been happier if I was human .. she was Kikyo." He paused, and then resumed, "You and her kinda look similar bitch," and now he turned his head her way, "but she was much more beautiful, and sexier, and she was cute, and like an angel, good, who lived for helping people, in a few words, the exact opposite of some monkey besides me right now," he finished and got hit by Kagome._

_--------End flashback--------_

Kagome narrowed her eyes now, more annoyed. 'Oh yeah, the angel .. heh, what a joke ..!'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes grew big in pleasure as she bit her lips while entering the big outdoor (or well, surrounded by big walls) hot-spring that existed at that inn. There were three of them, one for females, one for men and a common one; there, you could just sit and relax, or take a bath the traditional Japanese way, with or without the bathing suit, your choice **(A/N: even though Japanese people are veeeeery stingy, like with touching, or drinking directly from the same bottle, when it comes to things like public baths or hot-springs like these where you have to be naked in front of other people, they have no shame! .. Sigh, sorry if anybody got offended by what I just said, but it's just one of the things that remained in my mind about Japan .. ).**

Even though she didn't care much about who saw her or not, as she went in the female section, Kagome chose to come in a swim-suit, just in case; she slowly undressed herself, throwing her pajamas around there and slowly entering the hot water, that tickled every pore of her skin; she was alone in that big place.

"Aaaah .. I could get used to this," Kagome grinned, as she sat on a rock. 'I wonder if people actually used to bathe like this, in the Feudal times .. I don't think it would've bothered me to live in that time; well, actually, considering that the yokais and other creatures then were still wild and most of them killed people just for pleasure ..-' but her line of thoughts was interrupted by the door of the spring opening, and Kagome's eyes grew big when she saw who was standing right in front of her, with a towel over her bathing-suit.

Needless to say that the person who just entered, Kikyo, was as surprised as Kagome, seeing her in the hot water, all rosy; she gasped as she saw Kagome's eyes suddenly narrowing at her.

* * *

**Sigh .. Sorry it took this long, and sorry I'm dragging it. Action really begins in a few chaps, 'cause they'll be abother 3-4 chaps about the gang and Kagome and Inuyasha, then .. -grins-**

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan**


	15. Ooh, That’s bad

**... I'm starting with a 'Merry (belated) Christmas!' and 'Happy New Year!', so may all your dreams come true in 2008.**

**I'm continuing with a BIG fat SORRY. Yes, I know, jump at me, kill me and all that. I have to say that the winter holiday wasn't really productive in terms of fanfiction-ing, and that because .. my PC tragically left me, Rest In Peace my dear companion! Yes, my PC died on me on .. the second day of holiday, and even though I begged and begged my parents, they said they couldn't find a new one or borrow (not to mention buy!) on right then, so .. I just had to wait! Luckily, since my mom got a promotion, she also got a laptop, so yesterday, at around 10pm when I saw it (the laptop) on my desk, I was like: "UPDATE .. UPDATE .. UPDATE .. UPDATE .. UPDATE" so I sat until midnight, writing like a monster, with my eyes hurting. This morning I had to go to some relatives of mine, and I came back home about an hour ago, so .. I finished and now I'm posting (18 pages in Word, puh-lease, that's not little at all!) **

**Things that have to be said are: 1) Rated for language and, starting from this chapter, sexual hints; 2) Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, I do not. **

_

* * *

From the previous chapter:_

Needless to say that the person who just entered, Kikyo, was as surprised as Kagome, seeing her in the hot water, all rosy; she gasped as she saw Kagome's eyes suddenly narrowing at her.

**Chapter 15 - ****Ooh. That's bad**

"Please, I'm not a witch or anything!" Kikyo waved her hand, while dropping the towel and entering the water too. '.. Well, let's see what comes out of this meeting!' she thought.

Kagome regained her initial look, while carefully studying the female in front of her. She surely did look like her, but .. oh well, she had bigger breasts, and an older aura; and speaking of auras, hers had something strange...

"…Okay, so we'd be stupid to say we didn't notice we look somewhat alike," Kikyo started, turning to Kagome, "I'm Kikyo, aaaand you're friend Miroku told me you're Kagome, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeeeah .. Nice to meet ya; and yeah, we do look alike; oh well, guess it happens."

"Yeah," Kikyo smiled faintly, and then started looking in the water. "Look," she suddenly broke the awkward silence there, "I'm gonna go direct to the subject: what's between Inu-kun and you?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo, furrowing her eyebrows. "What's it so important? That stupid fucked-up jerk-" but she trailed off and gasped, seeing .. a **hard and penetrating glare** from the female besides her.

"**Don't** talk like **that **about Inuyasha-kun, you really don't know him; and answer my question, please!"

Kagome 'Hmph'-ed. "He is a damn stupid jerk, no matter what you say about him; and there's absolutely **nothing** between us. Oh, but wait, there is;" and now Kikyo's eyes grew big, "**he suddenly started to annoy me more than ever**."

Kikyo's eyes got back to normal, while she stared at Kagome. "Did he do something to you?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, and suddenly started rising out of the water. "Yeah and no; right now, nothing, I just don't like him 'cause I feel like it," and she started walking.

"**Wait.**" Kikyo suddenly said, low, while Kagome stopped, annoyed. "**I want you to stay away from Inu-kun**," and Kagome's eyes suddenly grew big, as Kikyo continued, "**I don't want to be considered a bad person, but Inuyasha is a different kind of person, and he needs only a certain type of people around him**."

"The hell .." Kagome suddenly mumbled. 'Who the hell does she think she is, that bastard's mother ..' her thoughts rumbled, while she was getting dressed, 'Geez, no, it's more she's his wife--' but Kagome suddenly stopped and gasped at her own thoughts. 'Maybe she .. she .. she loves him? .. Well, that isn't something new, I mean there were all those whores, but she .. she's different, I just feel that she's not a slut or a bad person .. Did she fell in love with him since last year, when she left ..? ..'

"-ey .. Hey! .. Kagome-chan!" Kikyo started, and Kagome suddenly snapped back, finishing putting her clothes on. "So," Kikyo continued, "we're settled, okay?"

"You .. Do you .." but Kagome trailed off, having her head down, while with her back at Kikyo sitting still.

Kikyo looked at her confused, but shrugged and turned from Kagome, starting to mumble. "Now .. if only those damn girls after him would just go to hell .."

Kagome winced a bit, and then started to walk to wards the door, but suddenly stopped right in front of it. "I think you're a little behind with the news," she started, a little bit sarcastic, "he dumped them. All of them. He doesn't 'own' anyone now, and he started attending school normally," and she exited.

Kikyo gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck is taking her??" Inuyasha growled annoyed, while sitting on a chair in front of the door that led to the hot springs. "Dammit Kikyo .. get out already!"

'And where's the bitch?', his thoughts continued, 'I haven't seen her around here-' but he froze when he saw Kagome suddenly opening the door from the hot springs and starting to stomp; his eyes got big and he gulped, seeing that she was wearing slippers, some short denim shorts, that only emphasized the creamy-ness of her legs, along with that round full ass.

Suddenly, she dropped something and bent down to get it, with her back at him; no need to say that his mouth was open, and he was staring at her curves, as she easily got up and he suddenly noticed that her hair was wet.

And oh well, not only her hair, as he concentrated on a little drop of water that just swiftly 'detached' itself out of a lock of her hair, going doooooooown, along the line of those oh so damn beautiful breasts, then again down, running on her bare stomach, as she was wearing a dark green top that stopped about three fingers under her breasts.

Finally, that nasty drop of water made it's way on that flat, again creamy, stomach, landing on the edge of her shorts, just above the juncture of her legs, and Inuyasha winced, imagining what it would've been if that little lucky drop had continued it's way .. and he felt something like a punch in his own stomach, but what the hell, he didn't want **that** punch to stop ..

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality as Kagome finally noticed him leaning against the wall; 'He's all wet ..' a thought ran through her mind, but she brushed it off while she glared at him. 'What the hell, that asshole .. he probably knows that she has something for him, and came here to bang her .. makes me sick ..'

'The fuck .. What's up with her, the bitch?!' Inuyasha's thoughts roared simultaneously, 'Why the damn is she glaring at me, and why do I care?? It's not like I've never seen a naked ..' and his thoughts stopped, while he shuddered, but immediately shook his head, 'Yeah, naked stomach or naked legs ..'; and even though he thought that, he still stared at her leaving figure while she exited the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo suddenly said, making him snap back to reality and turn to her. "What is it? Are you okay? You look .. angry."

Inuyasha shook his head in annoyance, "Keh, I'm fuckin' fine. You go prepare yourself, we're going out, while I go to talk something with the manager, after I put some clothes on me," and he started walking, taking Kikyo's things too, while he 'Keh-ed', as she had quite a lot. 'Damn bitch..'

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my, yes, it that it .." a middle-aged woman, smiling and dressed in a bright red long exotic dress laughed, while holding a glass of champagne, surrounded by other people as well. Miroku, the person whom she was mainly chatting with, was gracefully taking a sip from his glass, wearing his oh so ever dazzling smile; we could note as well that about four or five girls, also dressed formally were around him, giggling every time he would open his mouth.

"Wooo-hooo, looks like Roks's havin' fun over there," Kouga sighed as he leaned in a chair, near Sango, who had her eyebrows furrowed at the girls around her boyfriend.

"Yeah .. well, after Kagome, I guess he has the most attractive power around here," Sango answered, annoyed, while taking a glass of red whine from a table near her.

"Hey, you're offending me," Kouga pretended to pout, making Sango laugh, "but yeah, he's having it hard; Ayame's over there too," and he pointed to the only red-haired girl in that whole room, lively chatting with an old man, "sigh, guess being the smallest around here sucks .."

Again, Sango laughed. "What about you? Why is a hell-of-a wolf doing around little old me right now? Where're all the screaming fans?", and now they both laughed.

"I barely escaped from an old stupid chairman of I-forgot-what school, who kept fuckin' on me with some stupid project his school wanted to initiate; I heard how you politely excused yourself from that stinky cat-yokai to go to the ladies' room, but instead came here, and I thought, 'Where in Kagome's black polka dotted pants are ya goin'? Think you can escape and take it easy? Oh no way in sweet hell', and came to accompany you," he finished, grinning.

Sango smiled and shot a glare at Miroku, who had the 'It's not my fault!' look, while a girl wrapped an arm around his, but then turned back at Kouga. "Yeah, speaking of Kagome, wonder what she's doing .. I sincerely hope that the inn is still in one piece, or has the same color, or the managers haven't sold it, or the employees haven't quit yet .." and she rolled her eyes, while Kouga started laughing.

"No prob, I'll call her," and he got his phone out and typed something, then swiftly put it at his ear .. or oh well, somewhere around his ear; duh, he's a wolf-yokai.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRR-click. "What?" a female voice answered, somewhat pissed-sounding.

"Kags! .. Umm .. yeah, what's up?"

"Ceiling, then another floor, then again ceiling, and so on 'till the last ceiling, then sky. And I'm pretending I hate you guys right now."

Kouga laughed. "Oh shut up, it's damn boring here anyway; and don't be upset, seriously, we did it for you. We promise we'll make up for it with some cakes at that super damn shop me and you spot yesterday."

"Ain't buying me with that."

"Ummm .. shopping the rest of the day?"

"What the hell, do you think I'm one of those whores money can find on every corner?"

Kouga sweat dropped. "Then ..", and he put on his 'sexy voice', while Sango laughed, seeing him wiggling his eyebrows at her, "how 'bout a one-in-a-lifetime chance to see me and Roks, the hottest beings with a Junior on earth, naked and dancing salsa?"

And now Kouga could hear Kagome cracking-up with laughter, while he grinned. "Shut up," she finally managed to say, "and get here faster; I went and had a bath in those daaarnalicious outdoor springs, and oh well, I somehow managed to make myself angry as hell by going there, but that's another story."

Kouga's eyes grew a little, but he shrugged. "Okay, we'll be back as fast as we can. Now find something to do, screw something around there, and oh, Sango says not to destroy the place, and I say yeah, don't be an egoist and don't you dare do something bad, not when I'm not there to make it even worse with you-" and both him and Kagome started to laugh, while Sango bonked him in the head. "And she also says you can't go out."

"WHAT??! What in the name of my black polka dotted pants," and at this Kouga snickered, "am I supposed to do while you're not here without going out??!"

"Dunno, wear your black polka dotted pants and find something to do; now, bye-bye, duty calls, be a good girl!"

And he closed the phone exactly when Kagome started saying a 'KOUGA, FUCK YO-'; he shook his head at Sango and mouthed a 'She's gonna kill me, or Junior, or both of us, when we meet' at her.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Grrr .. how could he .. whoa .. those two .. no, all of them .. they're partners in crime .. HOW COULD THEY FORBID ME TO REJOIN MY ONE TRUE LOVE, CARTONED JUICE, WHEN THAT FREAKIN' DAMN VENDING MACHINE HAD TO BREAK!" Kagome suddenly yelled, grabbing her hair, but then resumed her stomping down the stairs while mumbling her forever-with-a-cherry-on-top-hate, as she thought about it.

"The hell-" but she suddenly stopped, entering the lobby; "Oh great, another .. idiot," she hissed while narrowing her eyes at the scene in front of her, which was in fact Inuyasha, angry, yelling at the receptionist from the other day.

"Sigh .. SIT," and everybody knows what comes next; yes, you're right, a loud 'THUD' was heard, leaving the poor receptionist with a horrified face, while Kagome swiftly walked right at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to wards his desk.

"Umm .. Kagome-chan .."

"Sorry if that stupid shit scared ya," Kagome grinned at him, while he seemed a little relieved and smiled slightly too, "don't mind him, and if he does something to you, tell me," and Kagome turned and started walking to wards the exit.

The receptionist stood smiling some other seconds, but suddenly his eyes got big, while he rushed at Kagome. "Kagome-chan, no .. Sango-chan said not to let you out, because you weren't feeling right last night .. please, I don't want to upset you but .."

Kagome suddenly stopped, freezing for a second; the guy returned to his horrified face, seeing a vein popping on her forehead. "... WHAT THE HELL??!! Now even you're on their side?? GAAAAH, screw everybody! I just want a bloody damn cartoned strawberry juice, with a nice big straw, and a little freakin' walk!! Is that too much to ask--"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Inuyasha suddenly roared at her, getting up and glaring, while .. looking at her carefully; 'She's wearing the skirt she wore that time,' his thoughts started, and so it was: Kagome was wearing the skirt she had when she went to the sea with him, the pink-white square-pattern one, along with the white shirt she wore a few days ago when they were in the club, meaning the one saying 'The angel that took care of me? Oh, he committed suicide yesterday'.

Kagome turned and also started glaring, while she too glancing at his clothing; he was wearing a loose black T-shirt with a laaaarge round neck-line, from which prominent bones made their wake out, along with some ripped jeans. Casual clothing, yes, but with that oh so shiny loooong silvery hair, waving in the sunlight, it gave him a .. damn hot aura.

"You shut up, asshole," Kagome mumbled and furiously stormed right by him, stomping back up the stairs, leaving Inuyasha to mumble something, glare at the receptionist and walk out.

-----------------------------------------------------------

" .. " Kagome sighed, while stretching herself; she was on the rooftop, which was in fact a very fancy terrace, sitting down on a comfy pillow she brought from her room and wearing now an extra warm pullover.

'Geez .. I sooo sounded like a spoiled little brat there,' Kagome thought, '.. Maybe they're right, I mean my head was killing me yesterday, and I was soo cold, maybe it's better for me to stay here today--' but thoughts about Kikyo and what she feels suddenly started to rumble in Kagome's head, while she slapped herself.

"What the hell, Kagome, get a grip; what do I care--" but words never left her mouth as she swiftly turned her head, hearing some noises in her back, and sensing someone's presence; heh, being a Miko has it's advantages. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward, now sitting in her hands and knees, looking left and right, but again suddenly turned, hearing a gasp. 'What the hell is going on-' but it instantly dawned to her that something damn cold was laying near her feet.

"The hell .. cartoned strawberry juice! .." Kagome said, her eyes big; 'What the .. ALIENS!! They're coming to get me!! They use juice to mark their territory!' thoughts started rumbling in her head, while she as well started laughing at her own mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Huff .. huff.. huff .. What the .. huff .." Inuyasha was panting inside the inn, his back sticked to a wall, and through the large window next to him you could see a raven-haired-looking-oddly-at-a-carton-of-strawberry-juice-girl.

"The fuck .." Inuyasha sighed again, running his hand over his forehead, "how could she have sensed me? I mean yeah, she **is** a Miko, but what the hell, I moved as silent as I could .. And what the damn possessed me to go get her that .. carton of juice," Inuyasha sighed yet again. "I'm fucking not right, why do I care about what she wants?", 'And damn, she .. leaned forward like that, with me in her back,' and he closed his eyes, thoughts taking over his mind, while trying to remember the **GOOD** glimpse he caught of her fine, round ass, even though she was fully dressed.

"Anyway," he started again, shaking the those damn sick thoughts out of his head, "What am I still doing here? She doesn't have to know I got her that, she'll probably never gonna drink it if she knew, and I gotta go with Kikyo-" but again he stopped, furrowing his brows and getting his nose up. 'The hell .. the fucked-up receptionist ..?' and he turned to the window ..

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still staring at the cartoned juice, still thinking about aliens, and looking at it like it was something she had never seen in her life; she even forgot about drinking it, damn.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP.

Footsteps were suddenly heard, and Kagome snapped back to reality, realizing she had been staring at the juice, instead of drinking it; she grabbed it and looked up.

A guy, maybe a few inches taller than her, brown hair, brown eyes, with a basket full of white, freshly washed bed sheets and stuff in his hands was standing right in front of her, his eyes big.

"Oh hey," Kagome looked at him, and her face suddenly turned into a **big** grin, "Mister Receptionist!"; this fella seemed like a nice, dull guy, the one you can easily get bored with, but at the same time a hell-of-a-good sucker to crack your jokes on, and she didn't know why she kinda thought that was fine, even though she knew a lot of guys like that. "Funny seeing you here-" but she suddenly stopped, her eyes growing big, while looking fast at the juice, then at him.

Suddenly, she grinned even bigger when she faced him, "Whoaw, thanks! I mean, you're the one," and she swiftly got up and rushed to wards him, while he managed to mumbled a 'Kagome-chan', "who got me the juice, right?", and she continued, barely letting him say 'No.. Kagome-chan', "You were the only one around here, so it's you! Thanks a lot! Whoa, let me help, and thank ya again for the juice!", she finished, while grabbing onto the basket and pulling a biiiiiiig white bed sheet out of it.

"Wait, Kagome-chan .. No! You're the guest, you can't .."

"Can't – Shman't! What the hell, you got me juice, the least I can do is help ya!" Kagome said while starting to put the sheet on a long laundry rope that was above her.

"No, Kagome-chan, you're misunderstanding .. I didn't .." the boy said, while trying to stop her, but Kagome just shoved him and smiled big at him.

"Neah, you don't have to be shy! Thanks again, and come on, lemme help ya! .. What's yer name, by the way?"

The boy, who gave up on trying stopping Kagome, grabbed another sheet and started to put it a little further away, glanced back at her, and smiled slightly. "I'm _Hojo_, Kagome-chan," **(A/N: YEAH! Hojo is in da clu-ub –laughs-)** and he smiled even bigger when Kagome winked at him through the sheets, saying a 'Nice to meet ya!' and showing him her tongue.

"Cool! I see you know already, I'm Kagome," and she paused while fighting with a damn sheet that didn't want to stay put, because of the wind that just started blowing. Mumbling a 'Stupid wind!' she started again, "So, what's up with you? How old are ya and how come you're already working?"

"M-me?" the boy gasped, looking at her through some other sheets, "Well, the lady that umm, bothered you this morning at breakfast-"

"Huh? That cute lill'old lady? You mean the owner of this place? Bother me? No way, she is soooo sweet!! I got an extra desert at her, remember that," Kagome giggled, while Hojo smiled and continued.

"Well, that lady is in fact my mother," and he paused, seeing Kagome's eyes go big, "and I work here as part of the family business .. I'll probably inherit the place one day, but that's a long way to go," he finished, saying the last phrase lower and grinning stupidly.

"Whoa!! So cool .. You already have your own life ahead! Wait, what **do** you actually do?"

Hojo sweat dropped. "All sorts of stuff; I usually am the receptionist, but I also do the laundry," and he pointed at the sheets, "and sometimes I also help the cook, and sometimes I help the maids too, and I help the gardener too .."

Kagome blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Finally, she opened her mouth, "How old are you again?"

"In fact, I'm in my third year at high school, I'm gonna be 18 this month-" but he didn't finish his sentence as Kagome rushed into him, laughing.

"Whoaa! .. Happy birthday ma' friend, may you have lots of luck in life, and, how me and the gang say, 'Luck with the women!' !" she grinned at him, hugging him slightly.

Hojo suddenly turned red as an apple, while Kagome started giggling again at him; they finally finished with the sheets and Kagome pulled him by his sleeve down on the pillow she had brought when she first came, and they started talking.

------------------------------------------------------------

'**WHAT.THE.FUCK.'** Inuyasha's thoughts roared while he was literally glued to the window, grinding his teeth; some would even say smoke emerged from his ears. 'What does she mean, **he** got that for her??! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!? I GOT THAT FOR HER! **I went out to that damn stinky shop next to this fucking inn to get that stupid juice!** I DID THAT! **Not you, you measly Hopo-Fopo-Hoto-Toto-whatever!**' **(A/N: Yes, Hojo and his names; sorry, couldn't help myself! –grins-)**

"Hmm? Inu-kun, are you ready?" a female voice was heard coming from outside the room he was in, which was in fact another lobby.

"Stupid fuckin' freakin' .. fuck his mother, send him to hell .." and so on, Inuyasha mumbled while still staring through the window. 'How can she make conclusions that fast??! And why didn't he fuckin' say 'No, I'm not the one who brought that!'?! ..', but his thoughts trailed off when the door of the room suddenly cracked open.

"Hmmm? Inuyasha?"

"Oh, Kikyo, damn, it's you. What-" but it suddenly dawned to Inuyasha that he said they'd be going to see the town. "Shit! Let's-" but again he stopped, glaring at the window, from which Kagome could be seen laughing sooo happily, "Let's go," and he stomped to wards the door, with Kikyo after him, more confused than ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------

SLAP.

And another one, that made both Kouga and Ayame stop and sweat drop. "You two .." Kouga mumbled before turning to see a panting and extremely, **horribly** mad Sango with her hand up, and Miroku down on the sidewalk, caressing his red cheek.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!" Sango roared and stomped forward, grabbing Ayame's arm, "I AM WALKING WITH AYAME A KILOMETER IN FRONT OF YOU GUYS!!" and she dragged the little wolf-yokai forward, still stomping.

Kouga stood like dazed, looking after the two girls, but then reality suddenly hit him hard, as he turned to Miroku and then back to the girls, "WAIT! I wanna be with MY girlfriend, not some over-perverted hentai! And now I'm stuck with him??!"

"DEAL WITH IT!" Sango roared again, still stomping; Ayame looked at her the whole time with her eyes big, and then suddenly started giggling and laughing, pulling back Sango's arm, forcing her to slow down while trying to calm her.

Kouga sighed and smiled at his girlfriend's attempts, then looked back at Miroku and sighed again. "Freakin' lecher .. I want my girl!"

"Shut up and help me up," Miroku groaned while Kouga gave him a hand, not before kicking him in his leg; Miroku got up, getting dust out of him, while Kouga suddenly frowned, his nose perking up, and, like out of nowhere, a black sports car went storming pass them, but not fast enough that Miroku couldn't see the wave the black-haired girl in the passenger's seat sent their way, or the **hard** glare the silver-haired hanyou in the driver's seat ALSO sent their way.

"Maybe something happened with Kagome?" Miroku 'Heh'-ed while starting to walk after Kouga, who was yelling at the girls, telling them to wait for them.

"Heh, Kags would annoy and embarrass both their asses until they'd be screaming for their mommies," Kouga grinned back.

Miroku just sighed. "Sure.."

After the boys caught up with the girls, Sango not even looking at her boyfriend, who just smirked seeing her, Kouga suddenly cracked again a joke about Miroku's socks, making everyone besides the possessor laugh **and** making the sudden tension that was in the atmosphere disappear; still laughing after that, the group safely got back at the inn, where all of them froze in .. pure shock after seeing the last member of their gang happily running around with a .. **mop** in her hand, scrubbing the floor in the main lobby.

"Ka- .. Kagome??" Sango suddenly broke the awkward silence, not long after that starting to laugh her butt off. "Okay, I got that you were bored," she continued, still laughing and rushing to tightly hug Kagome, along with Ayame, "but damn, mopping??!"

"You people of some .. I won't say how!!" Kagome suddenly beamed, pouting, getting out of the other girls' grip, while the boys started laughing, "It's **your** entire fault, remember?? And damn," she paused, laughter suddenly attacking her face, "be thankful that I was JUST mopping around the place! And look, look," she said, pulling her pullover, "I'm wearing something warm, and even though I have a skirt, I have warm tights under AND boots too! So shut up!", she finished, still laughing and finally hugging everyone.

"Uh-oh .. Kagome-chan?" a faint voice called from somewhere behind a door.

"Huh? Oh, ditch the –chan thingy Hojo, it's freakin' freaking me out. Hey guys," Kagome said, rushing to wards the door and swiftly opening it, "Meet Hojo!" she finished, grinning and pulling him from behind the door.

"Nice to meet you," Hojo smiled slightly, while Kagome grinned even bigger.

"He's the owner's kid," she started, all hyped-up, "so he does things around here, so I wanted to help him."

The rest of the gang looked for a second at each other, then grinned back at the two. "Hey Hojo, my man, nice to meet ya too!", Kouga started, still grinning, "Hey, what's up with those hot springs? Can we go chill out too?", he finished, winking at Kagome, motioning her a 'You coming too.'

"Of course; there is nobody in here right now, all the others that stay here are out, so you'll probably be alone. Where do you want to go, so I can go put some towels?"

"Whaddaya mean, where?"

"Where means where, stupid wolf!" Kagome shot her tongue out at Kouga, "He asked where do ya wanna go, the boys one or the common one?"

Enlightenment hit Kouga as he grinned devilishly at Miroku, both nodding, "COMMON!!" and both responding at the same time.

Sango and Ayame sighed while looking at each other, then at Kagome, "Then we'll be going to the girls one."

"WHAAAT??" the boys roared at the same time again, while Kagome giggled and got close to them, whispering.

"Look, what do ya guys wanna do there? If ya wanna seriously bathe," and she glared at them, "there's NO WAY IN HELL I'm gonna let you put your sick eyes on them," and she glared again, "buuuuuuuuut, on the other hand, if ya don't strip yourselves and stick to the normal bathing suits .. weeeeeell .. maybe, who knows-"

"KAGOME!!" Sango and Ayame yelled simultaneously again, making the other three laugh, while Hojo just sat around there, confused.

"Awwwww, come on," Kagome giggled while putting her arms around the two girls' shoulders, "it's not like you're gonna say you brought those bathing suits just so they could sit lazy like that in your rooms!"

"Sigh .. Ok, Kags," Sango started, "but .. Question: Didn't you already soak today once? Aaaaand not long ago?"

"Yeah but what the hell, I'm not gonna let you guys have all the fun aga-" but she suddenly stopped, remaining still.

"Huh? Kago-"

"DON'T CLOSE THAT TV!!!" Kagome suddenly screamed, while rushing to a wide LCD that was in a corner of the lobby, plopping herself on the sofa, eyes big.

"What the Kags .. Sigh, let's go!" Ayame whined, while Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, you were the one who said you wanna go with us, let's go! Right, Kou-" but Miroku trailed off when he turned to where the wolf-yokai is-- erase that, **was**, as now a pretty excited Kouga was wiggling his pointy ears on the same sofa.

"Shut up dude, they're the latest episodes from Naruto Shippuden! There's no way in hell I'm gonna lose them! Naruto rocks our socks, he's at his best in episodes 39-40-41!", he finished, starting to munch on some snacks that suddenly appeared around there, while Kagome mumbled a 'When there's a break, go fetch me some more cartoned juice, the stupid vending machine's broke.'

The rest sighed, while Miroku put his palm over his forehead, shaking his head; he then mumbled something at Sango, both heading to the stairs, followed by Ayame, who also mumbled a 'How old are they again??!'

----------------------------------------------------------

"…So thanks again, Inu-kun, for the present! It's sooo cool!" an overly-happy Kikyo giggled while looking at a porcelain doll, representing a smiling, very cute angel dressed in a kimono.

"Keh, yeah yeah, whatever .. I just want to get and relax my bones in one of those damned hot springs, and fast. They better be good, I'm not paying some stinkin' water .."

Kikyo once again giggled at the words her companion, Inuyasha, said while parking the car near the inn; the were out in the city, sight-seeing, with him being .. grumpy a lot. "Geez, Inuyasha, you sound just like a spoiled little brat who has loads of money!"

I was now getting dark and cold, and boy, did the image of soaking in hot water ever seemed so appealing!

"Loads of money?", Inuyasha 'Keh'-ed again, while opening the door for Kikyo, " What the fuck, you know I don't have that much. I just have a little more than the average, proved by the fact that I still live with Bankotsu and Jakotsu."

"You still live with them?"

"Yeah, though I'm moving out in two weeks I think. I wanna get my own place somewhere around the city," Inuyasha finished while entering the lobby, just in time to see two overly-excited teenagers leaving the room.

"Whoa, yeah, with that kind of chakra, I don't think anyone stands a chance in front of Naruto!" Kagome vigorously nodded while munching on some biscuits; Kouga's ears suddenly moved up, while he turned to the hanyou from the entrance, probably wanting to glare, but then suddenly sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah! Though I wonder what's gonna happen next, I wanna see more of Sasuke!" Kouga finally answered, having sparks and little stars in his eyes, while Kagome punched him.

"Stupid gay wolf," she mumbled to herself, but then rapidly got her head up, "Anyway, let's go get the guys! Sango and Miroku said they'd be in your room, and Ayame said she'd paint something while we watch TV, so let's go!", and the two swiftly rushed up the stairs, Kouga yelling a 'Catch me if you can!'

Kikyo looked at the whole scene with her brows furrowed, though then smiled faintly, mumbling a 'Youth ..', while Inuyasha looked through his pockets; he then ushered her to go to her room and see what's up with Kaede, then get her bathing suit while he went and changed too.

Kikyo's cheeks suddenly appeared a little more rosy than usual, but she just smiled and complied, even though she had already been in the springs that very morning; she went up and in about 15 minutes she was all ready, wearing the swim suit she wore earlier and being covered by a BIG towel.

She was greeted by Inuyasha's prominent chest, while he wore a pair of black and silver trunks. 'Guess silver's still one of his favorite color,' she thought, smiling, while preparing to enter the common section of the hot springs, meaning passing through the changing room and then entering the real springs, but froze at the door, Inuyasha right after her.

Six heads turned their way when they opened the door, though the heads rapidly turned back to what they were doing:

a red one, with pointy ears, it's female possessor wearing a white swimsuit;

a black one, again with pointy ears, it's male possessor wearing a black pair of trunks;

another brown-ish one, it's female possessor wearing a purple with green flowers bathing suit;

a black one, it's male possessor sitting on a bench, not like the other three, who were talking with each other, and wearing a dark purple pair of trunks;

a raven one, it's female possessor narrowing her eyes at them, and wearing a short dark green top and short denim shorts Inuyasha remembered seeing (and drooling at, which made him slap himself mentally) already today;

and finally, the last brown one, it's male possessor being fully dressed.

Names? Well, in order:

Ayame – Kouga – Miroku – Sango – Kagome – Hojo.

"So, yeah Hojo, what were you saying?" Kagome was the first one that broke the silence, while Inuyasha pushed Kikyo to walk to wards the door that led to the actual hot springs, growling low, though almost inaudible.

"Well, yes, I've brought you these clean towels, use them please, and feel free to call me if you want anything!"

"Sure," Kagome grinned big and warmly, making Hojo blush slightly, while he started laughing nervously and rushed out the door, Kagome waving at him.

The rest of the gang looked at each other. "He looks like a .. fool, a dope, yo, Kags," Kouga laughed, while Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Got a problem with it?" she answered, while Inuyasha and Kikyo finally managed to get out, and the others started also to move to wards the door.

"Aaaaand, it looks like he has a teeny-weeny interest in ya!" Miroku waved his eyebrows.

"**Got a problem with it**?" Kagome repeated her phrase, this time a vein popping on the side of her forehead. "Plus, ya shouldn't be concerned about this, you should enjoy the view!", she finished, motioning to Sango and Ayame, who glared back at her, while the guys nodded at the same time, pretending to drool, while Kouga pretended to fall.

"Shut up, why didn't you change in your swim suit!" Sango nudged her, while Kagome just smiled kinda stupidly.

"Hey, they wanna see you, they're not interested in me!" Kagome answered, while the boys mimicked a 'Noooooooo', but then rushed to tickle and pull off her top, while she tried to kick them, and they all started to laugh while entering the hot springs, waves of .. **HOT **steam mercilessly hitting their skin.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had entered the spring, swimming to a corner of it, where they started to talk about Sesshomaru, with Inuyasha shooting annoyed glares to the overly-happy group that just entered.

Kikyo sighed. "Geez, can't they keep it quieter?", while she looked at how Miroku and Kouga pushed their girlfriends into the water, cracking up in laughter, though suddenly Kagome appeared and kicked them both in the water; this brought a smile onto her lips, but she sighed again, also annoyed.

"Hey guys," Kagome got down, staring at the water, "who wants to play .. Truth or Dare!!" and she suddenly pulled out from nowhere an empty bottle, wiggling it tentatively, while the others hooted and swiftly got out of the water, positioning themselves in a circle.

"Okay, okay, who's first?"

"I'm first!!" Kagome beamed, "I got the bottle!". And with that, she spinned the bottle, it landing on .. Miroku!

"A'right Kags, hit me with yer best shot! **DARE**!" he smirked.

The rest whistled and hooted, while Kagome looked down, also smirking. "Okay, Roks," and now her smirk grew even wider, "you asked for it!! We're starting with a bang!" and she swiftly brought her head up, looking him in the eye, "**I dare you to do five push-ups .. **_**with Sango under you**_."

Everyone gasped, while Kouga started to laugh, Miroku just remained with his mouth opened and Sango glared furiously at Kagome, who just smiled innocently.

"**Ka- .. Kagome ..** !!" Sango continued her glare, but 'Eep'-ed when she felt herself being stared at, while Kagome snickered; slowly, Sango turned, and met with wiggly eyebrows, devilish grin and a slight rose tint, on a note that they belonged to Miroku.

Sango turned back red as an apple, giving Kagome a 'I'm gonna kill you, just wait' look, while Kagome chuckled again, and the two went outside of the circle, leaving Kouga beating the ground with his fists, chocking with laughter, while Ayame was beating easy with her fists on his back, also laughing.

Sango slowly layed herself on the ground, red .. as red as she could be, while Miroku .. 'positioned' **(A/N: ROFL, that sounds soooooo dirty -cracks up-)** on top of her, everybody now clearly seeing also his red face, though that didn't stop him to grin madly. And, of course, he started to move up-and-down, up as high as his arms could get him and down until his body touched Sango's, making her blush even harder.

Also, now seeing Miroku blushing like hell too, Kouga couldn't stop from laughing-- well, that until Kagome sent him the 'Shut up, you're next' look, which made waves of red hit both his face and Ayame's as well, while now Kagome was laughing rolling on the ground.

From the other side of the spring, Kikyo sent glances and glances over to the five teenagers, smiles of sympathy appearing on her face, though she had her eyes narrowed at Kagome, while she was talking with Inuyasha about some family, food, blah-blah-blah. Finally, annoyed to the end by all that laughter, Inuyasha growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with them? Big fucking deal, push-ups above a woman!" he snorted, while Kikyo snickered.

"Aww, come on Inuyasha, they're still .. kids," she laughed, "yeah, kids, somehow. And besides that," and she sent him a .. hurt and annoyed look, "you have no right to speak."

Inuyasha just 'Keh'-ed and turned his head from the five, and stretched in the water, relaxing, though his ears were still perked up. And again, as time passed, Kikyo started glancing again that way, only to see every time a weird situation, once featuring Miroku and Kouga rubbing their noses, once having Kagome trying to do the back-flip, once with Ayame while she was trying to make a balloon go 'BOOM!', with a special note that she had to do that with her bottom, while the balloon was on Kouga's lap (!!!), and now she was peeking at Sango, who was pretending to be drunk.

"Wooooo-Hooooo!" Kouga yelled at Sango's 'performance', while the latter went and sat back at her place in the circle, laughing and grabbing the bottle, and everyone hooted when it stopped exactly at Kagome, who 'Hmph'-ed.

"Dare me, Sango," she said, while showing her confident look.

Sango just smirked. "Ahem, Kagome .. This is for all you've done to me this night," and she blushed slightly, making the others giggle and Miroku blush a little too, "so, considering you don't want to appear only in your swim-suit, but you have only that and some shorts and a top, **I dare ya to take something, **_**anything**_**, off ya**!"

Again, everybody hooted, the boys mumbling 'Thank you'-s to Sango and bowing in front of her, making her laugh, while Kagome just shook her head. "Tsk tsk tsk, Sango, dammit," and she reached with her hand at her back, "I would've expected a boy to say that .. Gah, I don't wanna .. Screw you!" and now she glared and suddenly threw something in the springs, everyone remaining surprised, until it dawned to them, the girls gasping and the boys looking one at another.

"Woooooo-hooooooo, incredible, Higurashi Kagome .. with no bra under her top!!" Kouga yelled, while Miroku rapidly looked at the water, saying a 'Let's go after it!', the wolf-yokai nodding energetically, but then laughing; on the other side, Kikyo's eyes grew big when she saw Inuyasha's ears perk up and wiggle for two seconds, when he heard what Kouga screamed.

"What the hell Kags .. why not undress yourself?" Ayame laughed now, along with Sango.

"My business, Sango said anything, right?" Kagome grinned and grabbed the bottle, while the boys still giggled and the girls shook their heads. "Okay, so now it lands ooooon .. KOUGA!!" she finished, smirking wildly at him, while the poor wolf-yokai's face transformed from one of happiness into a horrified one. "Dare?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows.

"What the hell, NO WAY!!" Kouga screamed, hiding after Ayame, while everyone laughed, "I don't wanna have to dress in drag or something, geez! Truth, truth Kags!"

"Oh, bummer," Kagome pouted, while Kouga sighed in relief, "Ok, lookie here: What's the thing between you and Ayame?" she smiled childishly at him, "I mean, where're you guys at, at the .. like or .. more than like stage?" she giggled.

"Oooh," Kouga blushed after a few seconds, " you mean if we've said .. _the words_," and Kagome nodded like a kid, while Sango and Miroku looked at each other, smiling and him nuzzling in her hair.

"Yeah, the three dreaded words," Kagome laughed, "I mean, Sango and Roks said them from the start, but you guys, last time I checked, haven't."

"Well yeah," Miroku started, "Me 'n Sango know each other from .. waaaay back, so I think the 'Like Stage' just came and passed, without any of us saying something, and .. even we don't know when the love ensued, we just woke up realizing we feel this way, thanks to a certain obnoxious brat," and he looked, narrowing his eyes, at Kagome, who innocently pointed a finger at her and said a surprised 'Me?', then 'Hmph'-ed and pretended to pout.

The others laughed, while Kouga just smiled, looking down at the ground. "Yeah," he started, rising his head up, "the part about not knowing when love appears is as true as .. I duuno, the sentence 'The grass is green'," and everybody laughed.

"Like Kagome and, I think, everybody here does," he continued," I don't believe in love at first sight, or even at second or third, but I think love appears when you least expect it too. I .. liked Kagome, I know I did, and Ayame baby, don't get mad, just listen," he said, looking at her, "Okay? So, as I said, I liked Kagome, and then, with the same intensity, I found myself liking Ayame; from my point of view now, it would've been impossible not to like her and wind up somehow with her. What was special was that my liking to Kagome went on and developed into a .. strange, very strange, extremely strange friendship," and he chuckled, "while that with Ayame just went on it's way and transformed into .. all that I need right now," and he paused, smiling to himself.

"… I love Ayame," he finally said, Ayame herself biting her lips, "I've said it to her, yes, and now I think I'm ready to say it out loud so that everybody can hear me, and so that I can stop stupid hentais to even try to look at her," and now he looked at Miroku, who, like Kagome, said a surprised 'Me?' and pretended to pout, making everyone laugh, and Kouga kissed lightly Ayame's neck, but she suddenly moved her head, leaving him confused.

"..Not true," she muttered, while Kouga suddenly paled, and Sango asked 'What?', "the part about love at first sigh. After all," and she looked at Kouga, "I myself have and still am experiencing it, so dammit!" she finished, smiling sweetly at him, while he sighed in relief and touched his forehead with hers, hugging her, while Sango and Miroku smiled again and looked again at each other, him hugging her too, and Kagome muttered something like 'GOD, WHERE'S THAT STUPID CAMERA WHEN YOU NEED IT!! ..', making everyone giggle. **(A/N: original story again, -giggle- remember, there Ayame fell in love with Kouga on the first time they met, on that night - giggle-)**

"Ummm .. sorry to interrupt such a moment," somebody said from somewhere, almost whispering, and everybody turned to see it was Hojo, while Kagome stuck her tongue at him, "but dinner's ready, sooo .. come get it while it's hot?"

"Suuuuuure," Sango grinned, pulling Miroku's arm, "Come on, I'm hungry! Hey Hojo, is it something if we stay in our swimming suits?" she turned to him, while Hojo shook his head, signaling a 'No problem!'.

"Yeah, let's move," Kouga said, also yanking Ayame's arm and heading to wards the door, followed by Kagome.

From the other side, Kikyo also started dragging Inuyasha too, and since the others stalled for a moment, not finding Ayame's phone, they actually managed to get out the door first; Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Hojo, who was lively talking with Kagome about tonight's Menu.

"Okay, found it!" Ayame suddenly beamed, while everybody 'Yaaaay'-ed and started walking out the door.

"Oh," Miroku suddenly stopped, "Kaaaaags," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "Your .. top of the bathing suit?"

"Oh shit, I have to go after it!" Kagome slapped her head, "Go on, I'll catch up!" and everybody nodded and started walking after Hojo, while a 'SPLASH' was heard, meaning Kagome had jumped into the water.

In the dinning room, Kikyo and Inuyasha met with Kaede, who was out with some old friends of her.

"Inuyasha-kun," Kaede started, "where're your beads?"

"The fuck, they're in my room," Inuyasha growled and stomped back out; beads? They're in fact the last thing Inuyasha received from his mom, and the only thing Inuyasha hates to take off of him; of course, since he doesn't want them to break of something, when bathing he does take them of.

"Grr, how could I forget-" he started grumbling again, but trailed off when suddenly someone bumped into him. "What the, watch where-" he started again, but yet again stopped, recognizing the scent. "..Bitch."

**(A/N: Here come some scenes with some sexual hints, so be prepared, I've warned you**!)

Kagome glared at him, while he just looked back at her and observed she was rather .. wet. Again. Like a déjà-vu. Fuck. Only this time .. no bra. 'Shit,' his mind managed to whimper, while his eyes tried to divert themselves from her bust, on a note that, because the fact she just came out of the pool and met with a more cold air, after searching for her top from the swim-suit, which she held in her hands, her nipples, even under her top, were kinda .. visible. Damn it. **(A/N: that sounds whore-ish, I know, but .. for the sake of the scene)**

"What? Stop staying and let me go pass ya," she said while she pushed him, kinda hard might I add.

"What the fuck?" he growled again, yanking back her arm, "You do not push me around, bitch," and now he glared.

"**Do not make me **_**'S'**_** you**, you freakin' idiot," she glared back, "now lemme go and go at your little gal over there, I think she's waiting for you."

"Shut up about Kikyo; and in fact, bet you're walking dressed only in these to impress your fucking baby boy who is sooooo kind to buy you juices when you can't go out, right?"

"What the hell do you care about how I dress and about Hojo?" Kagome finally exploded, pulling back her arm, "He's more normal, kinder, calmer than you, you jerk, will ever be! And no, I'm not trying to impress him, he's not a stupid sex-addict like the one who's standing right now in front of me, so he doesn't appreciate me by the way I dre-"

"SHUT UP! You're fuckin' sounding like you're lovers or something," Inuyasha growled, the last sentence saying it low, and glaring at her, "What the hell? Not interested in seeing girls naked? Is that what you wanna say? Gimme a break, **there is no guy who's like that**! And anyway, he wouldn't look at an ugly bitch like you in that way even in hell!"

"Oh, are you saying I can't get him aroused or something?"

"**NO!** With the way you look? What the hell, keep fucking dreaming .. **You can't even tempt me, and you say I'm an addict**."

Kagome's eyes grew big, hearing those last words, but she immediately mentally slapped herself; geez, who cares about impressing him, a silver-haired hanyou freak? Though .. "And .. that's coming from the mouth of the guy who kissed me three times up until now, one time saying it was because he wanted to do that, and from the guy who got me to the sea and all that?"

"All that?" Inuyasha started again, this time calming down, 'Heh'-ing and smirking, "What all that? Come on, don't fucking kid me; and all those kisses, all of it was just to mess around with you .. You really thought you're special, right? Oh, and the sea thing .. well, isn't it logic that I would want to get under your skin, so that I can annoy you even more?", he smirked even bigger; 'That isn't entirely true', a conscience voice would've spoke at that time.

Kagome's eyes widened again, 'He's teasing me', thoughts rumbled in her head, but she suddenly furrowed her eyebrows back, "Oh, so you're fucking saying that that gal of yours is better than me, right? That she can get you all up and all after her, isn't that so? Well, it doesn't surprise me-" but she stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist again, though easy, just so he can make her stop.

"No, bitch, I'm sayin' that YOU can't do shit to me!" he continued, now having the 'I don't care' attitude, "That with the way you are, you just make me want to bully you, that you can't even arouse my hair cells!"; again, a voice conscience would've denied that.

"Oh yeah? .." Kagome grumbled, looking down, and then suddenly brought her head up, pulled herself from his grasp and kicked him right in his sensitive point. "Fucking screwed-up idiot!" she yelled as she started running up the stairs.

"What the .." Inuyasha managed to mumbled, and swiftly started to run after her, up-up-up the stairs; now he was a little mad, I mean, he didn't hurt her, did he? He didn't even observe that she was continuously mumbling something, while also making some weird signs with her hands.

'This is it,' Kagome thought as she reached Kouga and Miroku's room and rapidly opened it (each has spare keys of the other's room), running in, not before yelling a 'JERK' to wards Inuyasha. He pushed the door, but wasn't perceptive enough, so he couldn't stop Kagome when she stormed right pass him, closing the door with a 'BANG' after her.

"What the .. !" he yelled while he rushed back at the door, ready to break it in annoyance, but his heart stopped for a moment when he touched the door, feeling himself being repelled back. "Shit .. a Miko's Kekkai **(A/N: Kekkai means barrier -grins-)**.. almost forgot she's one .."

His senses perked up when he felt a presence in the next room, and he narrowed his eyes, realizing it was Kagome (in her room, in fact). "What the hell, bitch, you think this'll stop me?" he started yelling at the wall that connected the room he was in with hers, "I'll get ya, just you wai-" but he trailed off when he heard a loud .. moan.

"The hell .." his eyes grew bigger and bigger, as the moans and soft groans continued, faster, and added to that were some creaks of, probably the bed, that too started getting louder and faster.

"Wha .. What're you thinkin', stupid woman, you want to prove me wrong? Well just-" but he stopped again, one very loud moan hitting his ears and bringing an .. interesting image to his head. Or more.

He leaned back on the bed, laying down, his eyes still big, loud moans still audible to his sensitive ears; he knew SHE was the one making them, and that made thoughts and thoughts roll in his head, ranging from 'Aaahh'-s to twisted images of a certain raven-haired girl above him, under him, kissing him, rubbing with him, whatever, you guys know what I'm talking about. Shit.

And double shit, as he felt something move inside of his pants. Again, you guys know what I'm talking about. Aaaaand you do know what's the first thing that probably went through his mind when he realized he was hard. Shit.

"She .." he started mumbling while he was panting, his breath getting more irregular by second, "She's .." but he threw back his head and cursed wildly, then looked back at his pants, realizing that the moans and all those stopped, silence creeping in the place, but not in his head. "What do I-" but he trailed off once again, third time until now, when he heard someone at the door; he couldn't even see straight now, think straight now, and his heart was beating fast as hell.

"Hmm, so as I thought, a Miko's Kekkai; so then, she did it .." the person outside the door said, while also mumbling something and trying to open the door. "Who's in here?" she asked, but her eyes grew big when she looked on the bed. "Inuyasha ..?"

Inuyasha gasped mentally and raised his head up to the door. 'Kiky .. o ..' his mind whispered, while he swiftly jumped out of the bed and went and grabbed her arms .. placing his lips firmly on hers.

And Kikyo? Oh, she just sat there, stunned. Well, that was for the first two or three seconds, 'cause after that, with gestures that seemed absurdly normal, she easily got her arms out of Inuyasha's, and while he put his around her waist, she place them around his neck, toying with his hair; and nobody knew how, but after slowly walking together like that through the room, they found themselves on the bed, Inuyasha on top.

-----------------------About 10 minutes earlier-------------------------

Kagome ran into her room, slamming the door and leaning into it. 'Okay, so now he should try to open the door', she thought, while holding her breath; as no angry hanyou barged into her room, she presumed he couldn't get out.

'Yay, step one all done! Now,' and she smirked, thinking, 'on to the next step! Who does he think he is? The jerk .. He said it himself, there is no guy who wouldn't be, the least bit, interested about hentai stuff .. so, let's see what happens ..' and she smirked again, having the 'Muhahahah' look, and if one would've seen her that moment, one could say she had devil ears and tail.

Snapping back to reality, she heard a 'What the hell, bitch, you think this'll stop me' from the next room, and this flared her all up, as she went and sat on her bed, which was exactly in front of the wall that connected the two rooms. She took a deep breath, and just when Inuyasha, from the other room, started to say something like 'I'll get ya', she .. 'Aaaaah'-ed as sexy and as pleasing as she could.

'OH MY GOD, I did it!!' thoughts roared in her head as she plopped on the bed, giggling and barely suppressing her laughter, while rolling on the bed. 'Whoa, I feel a little whore-ish now, but, what I must do to make that son of a bitch regret his words! Guess all that time spent watching anime's finally paying off!' **(A/N: KAGOME, DEAR, what kind of anime are you watching???!!)**

After she heard some more noises from the other room, she got back up and moaned once again, after that again still barely suppressing her laughter, but then started again, this time moving on the bed too, so now it was creaking, and it was creating a .. very interesting atmosphere.

'I .. I wonder what he's thinking now .. (**A/N: ya really wanna know? XD)** .. Gah, screw him,' and she plopped back again on the bed, 'What am I doing? .. Does a sane, normal person do these kind of things? ..' she continued her thoughts, her mood changing incredibly from the 'Devil' to the 'Oh-what-the-fuck-am-I-doing-this-is-not-normal-and-now-I'm-emo'. And besides that, another weird thought crossed her mind, a thought which made her go slightly red, but horrified, while she held a pillow tight. 'No .. what the hell am I thinking? That would be .. Ewwww, disgusting ..' and she got up, slapping her head, shaking it and going at the door.

"Time to see what's doing on .." she whispered while going in front of the other room, but her eyes got big when she saw the door semi-opened. 'What, somebody broke my Kekkai?' she thought alarmed while she easily pushed it, but instantly froze.

There, on the bed, stood Inuyasha. But that wasn't what made her eyes go big, but the fact that Kikyo was under him. And, they were kissing. Yeah, what the hell.

"What the .." she barely managed to whisper, while looking at the two, how they lost their selves in the passion. Furrowing her brows and modeling her eyes in a glare, she shook her head and rushed from the door, running down the stairs.

And the two? They kept on kissing. And if you're wandering what they were thinking, well, I could say about Inuyasha that he .. wasn't thinking anything. Okay, that sounds weird, but it was like the link between his conscience and sub-conscience disappeared; deep down, he knew he was kissing Kikyo, but somewhere up there, where normally thoughts should be, there was nothing, not even one about her.

Moaning and pulling him closer, she kissed him once again, lightly, on his lips. "Inu .. yasha .." she whispered, leaning forward for another kiss, "Inuyasha.."

**BAM**. Mental **BAM**, I mean. If Inuyasha's mind were a computer, it would now send an alert something like 'Local Area Connection is now connected'. Opening his eyes, they grew bigger and bigger as he realized what he was doing in fact, and who he was doing it with. Just kissing, right? Big deal, right? **Wrong**, especially when Kikyo, not sensing any pressure on her lips, opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"Ki .. Kikyo .." Inuyasha managed to whisper, while she put her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh .. I think I can say it now .." and she paused, but them smiled again, "I love you, Inuyasha.." she said, giggling at him, while his eyes widened and his heart stopped for a moment.

* * *

**... A friend of mine, who read this thingy first, I quote him: "WHAAAT?? You keep us waiting and waiting, and all you come up with is THIS?? -bonks me in the head-". Soooo, yeah, I got hit already, sigh. Maybe boring and long chapter, but believe me, somewhat necessary. And it touched a little the 'romance' thingy, I'm feeling aaaall dreaaaamy right now, -giggles- and yes, how my friends noticed it, I like making my stories with tiny moments from the original series; well, it's not like I do it on purpose, believe me, but .. they somehow match, and I luv it XD**

**And another thing, my holiday homework (break ends in three days and I still haven't done it, lazy me) at English was something like, .. 'Bla-bla-bla dear children, as homework you have to do a little story, bla-bla-bla; it must have the following characteristics: it has to have at least 500 words and the genre has to be romance; now, something new: the main characters have to be from another story, movie, book, game, whatever and there have to be only two of them, there has to be a child, other characters are not allowed, only if they're only spoken of or something like that AND it has to have something to do with Christmas'.. And that, translated in my language, is: 'You lazy ass, get moving and write a one-shot with Inuyasha and Kagome and a kid, and somewhere around there squeeze the Christmas thing' XDD so yeah, expect a fluffy-romancy one-shot around the corner XD**

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan.**


	16. The bad end of a break

**Hi guys! .. Me back. And again, I'm sooo effing sorry for the inactivity, last time I updates was a month ago, I hate myself. As you might remember, my PC broke on me the last time, and since then I wasn't able to get even a .. _temporary_ one; my mom lets me stay everyday just a little at her laptop, soo .. I'm lucky to have just this. Oh, and I finished my term (yes, first term finished last week) with a 10 on every subject, yaay for me!! Free drinks for everyone, they're on me!**

**Rated for language (...sigh, Kagome, you are a GIRL, snap out of it!) and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha (which is why I cry about every night, sob..)**_

* * *

_

_From the previous chapter:_

"Ki .. Kikyo .." Inuyasha managed to whisper, while she put her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh .. I think I can say it now .." and she paused, but then smiled again, "I love you, Inuyasha.." she said, giggling at him, while his eyes widened and his heart stopped for a moment.

**Chapter 16 - The bad end of a break**

Kagome stomped back down the stairs, the image of the hanyou atop of a person that looked so much like her still lurking in her mind and seriously frightening her. "Damn," Kagome muttered to herself; she didn't really know why, but she felt like she was a mess in that moment.

Though, we all know Kagome, when she finally got down and realized everybody had been waiting for her, she cursed silently and hit her head on the nearest wall, then slapped her cheeks and shook her head, recovering her contagious smile. 'Screw them all!' she thought as she entered the dinning room and was greeted by loud voices, while she sat at the table with everyone and started to eat what Sango had actually ordered for her, not caring what Kagome had to say in this.

The rest of the afternoon went on okay, with the gang watching a movie in the lobby then each going to his room, while laughing and having fun; though one thing Kagome couldn't help but notice was that Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't came to eat. And the sudden weird-ness of her made the rest exchange worried glances .. well, until she told them that tomorrow she wanted to make the stupid chairman that was pestering Kouga today dance in his underwear, which made them sigh in relief and laugh, thinking 'It's still our Kagome after all!'

------------------------------------------------------

"YAAAAAAAAWWWNNNN…" Sango stretched herself in the bed, after throwing a pillow at Ayame, who was still sleeping.

"Geez, what an unsexy yawn can that be? Tsk tsk tsk! .." Kouga muttered, leaning in the door frame, while Kagome was in his back, grinning and 'CLICK'-ing on her digital camera; the wolf-yokai was wearing his normal pajama pants and a white T-shirt, while Kagome was in her usual peachy PJ.

"What the .." Sango looked dumbfounded at the two for a second, while they chuckled, "Wha-- GET OUT! OUT!!" she yelled as she started throwing with everything in her way at Kagome and Kouga, laughing, while the two tried to duck all the things, laughing and giggling too.

"Whaaa, what's wrong with taking pictures in the morning, when the hair's all messy and the eyes are horribly sleepy-looking," Kagome giggled some more while pointing the camera at Ayame, who just rose from her bed and looked confused around.

"Shut up," Sango muttered, getting out of the bed, "why are you guys up so early?" she asked Kagome, as Kouga went and started to pretend to make fun of Ayame's morning face, while trying to arrange her.

"Stupid wolf here and stupid hentai outside barged into my room 20 mins ago, what was I supposed to do, sleep along while they sang their excellent mournful next-hit-of-the-world lullaby?" Kagome simply responded with a surprised face, while Sango just couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"Hey, you two, I said you should wait for me--" Miroku's loud voice was heard from outside the room, and immediately he appeared in front of the door, first with big eyes but then grinning lecherously, and Sango's heart stopped for a moment, remembering she was still in her night gown; and a pretty damn short one at that, meaning mid-tights.

"Ka-Kags .. please don't move and cover me .." she whispered, while Kagome just looked childishly at their expressions, moving her head from one to another regularly. "Kagome .." Sango said again, low, and Kagome just turned her head with the same innocent look.

She then turned back to Miroku and saw his infamous wiggling of the brows, so she snickered and grinned just as devilishly at him, but then recovered her big smile and moved from Sango's way, motioning to Miroku a 'She's aaaaaaaall yours', while Sango's expression changed into a horrified one as her boyfriend 'Heh'-ed and suddenly lounged at her, throwing down her in the bed in the process and starting to tickle her.

Kagome just started laughing, along with the two wolf-yokais, yelled a 'Now, now, be nice kids! Mommy's gonna go ask Hojo what we have for breakfast, behave yourselves!' and rushed out the door, still laughing and slamming it behind her back.

Of course, happiness dissipated from her face as her pupils were mercilessly hit by .. silver. Lots of silver, and she looked up just to see a certain hanyou's eyes exactly on her.

"…What?" he spat at her, "Going so early in the morning to see your precious Hobo?"

"The name's Hojo, idiot," Kagome said low, through her teeth, "and why're you here alone, where's your little girlfriend?"

"Kikyo is NOT my girlfriend..!"

"Yeah right, she'd be lucky not to be," Kagome said, regaining her nonchalant look, "but, heh, weren't you kissing just last night oh so passionately?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he started at the raven-haired girl; "You were there?"

Kagome just 'Heh'-ed and turned, walking slowly towards the stairs with her hands in her pockets, "Front row, baby," she said as she disappeared down the stairs, leaving Inuyasha still gazing at the place she stood a few seconds ago; he was so dazed, it even didn't cross his mind to ask what actually happened last night. And probably Kagome wouldn't have responded to that question, but that was an entirely different story.

"Inuyasha," the hanyou snapped back to reality as he heard his name being called, "Morning!" Kikyo smiled as she looked him straight in the eye; moving slowly and still in her long night-gown, she went and leaning forward, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"Ki.."

"Cut it out and don't be so spacey about what I said last night; I'm not some whore to cling on you like a flea to a dog, and no, I'm not talking literally here. I just hope you'll .. you know, tell me what you think about my confession," she finished as she walked dreamy down the stairs, her hands clenched at her back, somewhat similar to Kagome's earlier parting.

Kikyo thumped down the stairs, noticing that Inuyasha hadn't followed her; she had to admit, she was feeling a little-- scribble that, **a lot** weird when dealing now with Inuyasha, and she could say that in fact she was a bit disappointed after last night, when after she confessed to him, he just stood up and looked at her, with that incredulous look she was so afraid he'd put up.

So she left the room. 'He's still human after all .. well, part human, but that means it's normal that he'd look surprised, right? .. Even if probably girls confessed and, most importantly, _undressed_ in front of him many times .. It's just the old theory, he'll go round and round with every one he'd find fine, but will finally wound up with the one that's best for him and that loves him the most .. meaning me .. Gah, why did Kaede have to go stay with her friends exactly when I want her most near me?' Kikyo thought while furrowing her brows in insecurity; she sat down the last stair, dubbing it 'Thinking moment', though its real name would be 'Waiting for Inuyasha'.

She thought she was probably pitiful, as she hated this kind of love, the worrying one, when you'll never know what the other will actually feel or act; but it wasn't her choice to fall in love with him, and as the wolf-boy at the spring last night said, 'love just appears'.

Suddenly, her line of thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell then a lot of laughter, and she rose up only to see Kagome running around out of the kitchen with a chef-hat on, grinning while licking a big spoon with chocolate.

"Nooo, Kagome-chan, you'll spoil your appetite for breakfast!" a voice that Kikyo recognized as the owner's was heard, while more laughter ensued.

"Yeah, what an impolite thing to do!" Ayame suddenly said, appearing from up the stairs, having the 'Mommy-scolding-her-kid' look, along with Kouga's 'Daddy-scolding-his-kid' look and Sango's shook of the head.

Kagome turned to the stairs, grinning big; though her grin slightly faded when she noticed that, along with her friend, a certain Kikyo was around the stairs too; and she wasn't doing all the noticing, as Kikyo also saw that along with the last one of the lively group, Miroku, a certain silver-haired hanyou that occupied about 80 percent of her thoughts came down too. And oh, they were talking kinda lively, even though it was Miroku's whines and blabbering with Inuyasha's 'Go away!!'-s; that made her smile faintly.

"HEY!! Move your asses here already!!" Kagome suddenly yelled from the dining room, "Even though we managed to get up early, we have a habit of wasting time like it's nothing and we're gonna be friggin' late!"

"Oh come on, being late is the new Britney Spears!" Miroku yelled while putting his arm around Sango's waist and entering the room, followed by the wolf-couple; Inuyasha had actually managed to get Miroku off his back and remained the last, as he knew Kikyo was staring at him. He looked back at her, still with the annoyed look on, and motioned to the dining room, while she just nodded and closely followed him.

The whole gang sat at the table they sat yesterday too, and after a little, breakfast joined them too, Kagome getting free extras again. After they ate, Kagome not turning her head even _once_ in Inuyasha and Kikyo's way (and neither did the two), they went and changed in their 'work clothes', how Miroku put it, and then left for the meeting with the schools.

And that's how the day passed, and the next day, and the other day too; it was now Sunday morning, their last day there, because the meeting finished Saturday. The last three days had been busy as hell, since the first two days of the meeting were just for 'acquaintanceship', so the last three days everyone had to work at their full capacity. And from our gang, the one selected to be the leader was actually Kagome, not Sango or Miroku as Hachiemon-sensei had planned, as she was praised by all for her communication and management skills.

So, everyday she was one of the last to leave the meeting place, which meant that when she got to the inn and met the gang, she had so much power left that the only things she could do was eat then go to sleep. This made everybody, including Hojo and the inn's owner, worry about her, but Kagome always grinned and shrugged it off. Also, the lack of free time made the 'random bumping in' happen less-- no, not happen at all; in translation, since all that Kagome did after coming back was eat and sleep, she didn't get to see almost at all a certain hanyou and his certain female friend.

But anyway, now it was Sunday morning; the gang's departure was moved to Monday morning, because when Hachiemon-sensei heard what they had to go through, he agreed giving them one more day to fool around.

Which meant today they could finally sleep as much they wanted-- "KYAAAAAAA!"

SLAP.

SLAP.

"Oh, did the lecher go onto Sango again?" Kouga yawned as he was going down the stairs, with Kagome after him, stretching; both were fully-dressed.

"Yeah, but .. you know .. Sango's in the same room as Ayame .." Kagome chuckled as Kouga stopped, terrified, and then jumped above Kagome and stormed back up. She giggled and shook her head, then continued to go down the stairs, until her feet reached the last step.

"Kagome-chan!" the inn's owner, Hojo's mom, appeared from the dinning room and smiled at the girl, who grinned back in return. "Did you finally get to sleep fine? And what are you doing today?"

"Oh, I slept just fine, thank you," Kagome grinned even bigger, "and I have no idea what we're gonna do today, but THANK GOD it's a free day."

The owner laughed, while she smiled fondly at Kagome. "Oh come on Kagome-chan, you can't fool an old hag like me," she started, while Kagome just widened her eyes, mumbling an 'Old hag? NO WAY!!', while the woman just laughed, "I could clearly see that you didn't really hate it so much, am I right?"

Kagome just stood surprised for a few seconds, but then burst into laughter; "Yeah, well, I actually kinda liked talkin' to all those there, especially since they were really smart people and all," and she paused, clenching her teeth, "not like other idiots around here."

Hojo's mom chuckled while shaking her head. 'Oh my child, what could be that sudden tension that awkwardly builds up whenever you're with that silver-haired boy, Inuyas-kun, was it? ..' but a sudden yell broke her line of thoughts, as she turned around.

"Oh, Mrs. Owner-san" a masculine voice was suddenly heard, making Kagome giggle.

'Owner-san?' she mouthed to the lady, who just sighed.

"I'm here, Jinenji-kun!" Hojo's mom yelled back, while Kagome furrowed her brows. 'Jinenji? .. Sounds familiar..'

"Owner-san! I brought the fruits for today, please sign here!" the masculine voice beamed again, while Kagome's eyes widened when a strange half-demon entered the room along with Hojo, holding a piece of paper and five different color pens.

"Here, Owner-san, sign with any color you want! And I left the box in the kich--"

"Ji .. JINNUN?!" Kagome suddenly gasped; and might I add, after a few seconds of staring, the half-yokai wasn't doing all that better either.

"Eh .. Ka .. Kagome??" he finally managed to say, while Kagome's face suddenly turned into a large grin.

"So it is you! Ha, I'll never forget that cute face of yours when you tried to save my ass from that dog, and instead I ended up dragging you after me!" Kagome started laughing, while the guy was still in shock.

"K-Kagome, what are you doing here? And wow .. you've .. _changed_ .."

At those words, Kagome's eyes suddenly got down, as she sighed in a nostalgic way. "Yeah, lots've happened since you left .."

"KAAAAAAAGS!!" a loud voice was suddenly heard from up the stairs, making everyone tremble and snap back to reality.

"Miroku, you .." Kagome started, a vein popping on her forehead while her fists where clenched, "DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!"

"Oh, sorry Kags! And Hojo .. and Hojo's mom!" Miroku suddenly appeared on the stairs with an apologetic look, followed closely by Ayame, then Sango and Kouga. And if Kagome would've tried to look even harder, she would've probably seen a few silver strands too ..

"Morning Kagome, morning Hojo's mom!" Ayame grinned, while the owner smiled and motioned an 'I'm gonna leave you youngsters alone, but come for breakfast!' and she went out of the dinning room, leaving the new half-demon to stare curiously at the whole group.

"Kagome .. your friends?" he finally managed to ask, while Kagome just 'Huh?'-ed, but before she could actually open her mouth again, Kouga spoke instead.

"Well no, buddy, I'm actually her latest boy-toy, while this red-head here is her new lesbian lover," and he pointed to Ayame, who smiled, "along with him over there," and he pointed to Hojo, "though he's more like a boyfriend who buys clothes and food. Aaaand, these two over here are her parents!" and he finished pointing to Sango and Miroku.

"HIIII!" the latter two grinned big, "I'm Kagome's mother!" Miroku smiled, rapidly shaking hands with the newcomer, who just stood there, frozen in shock.

"Yeah, and I'm Kagome's father!" Sango also grinned, also shaking hands, and then she turned to Kagome, "Yo, stupid daughter of mine, fetch me some beer!"

"Anytime, idiotic father!" Kagome grinned big while smacking Sango's head; everyone started laughing and chuckling, including a black-haired female that closely followed a certain doggy-ears wearing hanyou, who just 'Keh'-ed; the two swiftly passed the laughing group and sat at their usual table.

"You .. you .." the guy barely could mumble, still in shock and trembling.

"Don't mind them, it's obviously not true," Kagome laughed, "Jinnun, follow my lips, these are: Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga, and I bet you already must know Hojo," she continued, while the guy nodded at the Hojo part, so Kagome turned to her friends.

"Guys," she continued, "this is Jinnun, a combination from 'Jinenji', his real name, and '-kun'; he's actually a childhood friend of mine, he used to be my neighbor until he moved here!" she finished, grinning, but mumbled a 'Hmm?' when she heard her name being called from the kitchen so she excused herself and rushed there, humming.

Jinenji and the gang all stared after her, with Miroku being the first one to snap back to reality, as he started to usher them forwards to their normal table, smiling a 'Hey, come on, eat with us!' to Jinenji; they all frowned when their table was actually occupied, and the only one they could sit at was actually close to .. _Inuyasha's_. _Dangerously close_, making Kouga glare at the hanyou and being glared back to while Miroku pushed him down on his seat.

"Umm, hey, you don't need to be so polite--" Jinenji started, but was cut off by Sango's grin.

"Neah, YOU don't have to be so polite! Just sit there and eat with us! And, we want to hear about Kags too!" she winked.

Jinenji sighed and then looked down, smiling somewhat sympathetic. "She .. changed a lot .. I mean .. Gah, in fact .." he sighed again and put his elbows on the table gathering his hands at his forehead.

"I .. Since I'm a half-demon," he continued after a pause, while Inuyasha's ears perked up, "naturally, it so happened that I got bullied a lot. I learned not to care, but it never actually hurt to have at least a person who'd understand me, or at least try to do that. And then, like out of nowhere, she just appeared one day on my doorstep, holding a stuffed white fluffy bunny and grinning. She said she 'came to play, since I'm the only kid around', and I dunno .. it was just amazing how suddenly I found myself having a 2 years smaller than me 3 year old kid coming to my house daily.." he paused again, smiling.

Everyone chuckled, while their breakfasts made their appearances, being brought by Hojo, who also said Kagome was gonna come in a few minutes, as she just had been named as the new 'Food tester', while everybody laughed. Finally, after stopping her laughter, Sango cleared her throat and looked back at Jinenji. "So .. how exactly was Kagome when she was little .. ?"

"Heh, she was .. a sweet little puffy-head, you know, the type of person that always stays happy no matter what .. She actually didn't care that what the other kids said about me, she just came and yelled happily at me 'Jinnun!' every time she would see me on the streets .. Though there was something .. I don't know what about her, but I always had the feeling she was a little, not much, but a little suppressing a weird desire to do something else that everybody was doing .. to be someone else .. It's weird, yeah, but seeing her now, I think she's exactly the same old Kagome, just that she let herself loose of all that pressure .. What actually happened to her? I moved away about a year after I met her, so I don't know much .."

"Well .." Miroku sighed and motioned to Sango, who started telling their and Kagome's whole story; well, at least the happy and normal parts: how her dad died, how she met her on a rainy day, how they became fast friends and she started living in her apartment and how now she's one of the best known faces in their high-school. Jinenji just stood with his eyes and mouth opened big until Sango finished.

"Wow .. I-uh .. had no idea her dad actually died .." he started to mumble, but went through a shock when out of nowhere Kagome suddenly popped up, looking curious at the gang.

"What? Did I miss anything?"

Ayame shook her head, while everybody returned on eating their food.

"Hey Kags, you ain't eatin'?" Kouga asked, eyeing the raven-haired girl.

"Neah, I ate in the kitchen," she laughed, "but anyway, what are we doing after this?"

"Dunno," Miroku shrugged as he stuffed his mouth, so Kagome just sighed and sat on a chair, starting to talk lively with Jinenji about their common childhood.

"Oh yeah, what happened to your white fluffy bunny?" Jinenji managed to say while he was laughing, along with everybody, as Kagome had just finished telling a funny memory.

"I have no effing idea," Kagome laughed, "I just realized one day that I couldn't find it, and since then I've never seen it."

"Poor you, Kouga's gonna get you a new pink one to make up!" Kouga said, sniffing and pretending to cry, while everybody fell into another round of laughter.

"Oh yeah, we still haven't decided what we're doing today! We're leaving tomorrow at noon, so we'd better make this day the best!" Ayame remembered them, while Hojo's mom came and took their now empty plates.

"Oh yeah!" Jinenji beamed, "I almost forgot to tell you guys! There's this mini-festival for the approaching of winter somewhere around my folks' shop, we own a fruits shop! It's gonna be great, with food, games and fireworks!" he finished, everyone starting to whistle and yell-- that is, until Jinenji's suddenly serious and puzzled expression made them stop.

"Uuuhh .. problems in Paradise, though .. It's-uh .. _couples only_," he mumbled while everybody's eyes grew big, "I **am** going with my girlfriend, I was actually hoping you, Kagome, could meet her and .." he trailed off, while everyone's gaze flew at Kagome. You know why: there were Sango and Miroku, then Kouga and Ayame, then Jinenji and his girl .. but her?

"Huh? What? .. Oh, what're you guys being so bummed about?" Kagome suddenly laughed, shrugging, "Come on, don't tell me that now it's over, you guys just don't wanna go since I'm a single little sexy babe, right?" she said, pretending to have the 'I'm-the-best-around-here' attitude, which made everyone laugh and choke, while Miroku murmured a 'Don't flatter yourself!'.

"Shut up and just go already!" Kagome continued, shrugging and starting to walk towards the stair-way with a nonchalant air around her.

"But, Kagome!!" Sango started whining while running with Ayame and clinging to her friend's arm.

"No buts!" Kagome spat as she turned to the girls, "Kagome is telling her lesbian lover and her father to move their asses out and go and empty all the clothing, food and lovers' stuff shops around there!!" she concluded with a strangely serious expression, while the girls continued their whining and pouting.

Miroku and Kouga just looked at each other, sighing, while the wolf-yokai went forward and put his hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Come on, let's leave her be," he sighed again, while he grabbed Ayame's arm, "Aaand, I want to go and empty all the clothing, food and lovers' stuff shops around there with my pretty wolfie!" he finished childishly rubbing his nose with Ayame's.

"Exactly my point!" Kagome grinned and stormed up the stairs, shouting a 'SEE YA LATER JINNUN!' mid-way.

"But .." Sango trailed off, having a sad expression, while Miroku came next to her and laced his fingers with hers.

"Saaangooo," Kouga muttered low, furrowing his brows, "I said to let her do what she wants. I kinda understand her in fact; she's probably thinkin' that she already caused us problems when she wasn't feeling well, so she wants to pay us back. **And**, the ones who actually should be here were you and Roks, so she feels guilty about this too and doesn't want to ruin our good time. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll find something to make the time pass, have you ever known her to stay put for more than a half of hour?" he finished, laughing, while Sango just smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah," Miroku nodded and turned to Jinenji, "and you, you have to come and stay with us! I still want to hear more about Kags! Come on, tell me her most embarrassing moments and I promise you a cookie!" he said, while everybody laughed and Kouga nodded energetically and beamed a 'Make that two cookies!' and they walked out the inn's door, talking lively.

Actually so happy and lively that they didn't even observe the raven-haired girl just around the corner who peeked at them until they left, and then sighed in relief. 'Phew, and they say I'm a handful!' Kagome sighed again, bonking her head in the wall, 'They finally left .. though,' and a vein started to pop in her forehead, 'Bad idea, bad idea to let Jinnun go with them! Must.Kill.Them.If.They.Find.Out.Something.They.Shouldn't' she got angry in her thoughts, but then giggled it off and went back down the stairs.

Entering again the dinning room, she saw, at their usual table, the usual hanyou with his usual companion; and actually, for the first time in 3 days, she made eye-contact with the hanyou. Well, actually, they both glared at each other, but that counts as eye-contact too, right?

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo suddenly beamed out of nowhere, making Kagome almost literally jump in shock.

"Ho .. Hojo.. Do not EVER creep the hell outta me like that .." she answered panting, while he lowered his head and mumbled a 'Sorry'. "Neah, don't worry; more than that, what're you holding?" she asked, pointing at a piece of paper in his hand.

"O-oh, well actually this is a list of things I have to get from the market, and I was actually hoping you'd .. come .. with .. me ..?" he started to stutter, his voice becoming less eligible by every word; he didn't even know for sure if Kagome had heard the word 'me'.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, sure!!" she finally beamed after thinking for a second, trying to understand what he said. "Sure, let's get going!" and she pulled his sleeve, running out the door with him.

And in that very moment, Kikyo didn't miss a 'Keh' on Inuyasha's side, so she furrowed her brows, but then shrugged it off and got up from the table, smiling to Hojo's mom, while Inuyasha also got up.

"Did you hear that, Inu-kun?" Kikyo asked, sounding somewhat happy while walking towards the door, "A festival! You know, maybe we should--"

"Kikyo, cut the fucking crap. You know I'd go there with you just so you won't whine my ass out, but if you really want something serious from my side, **we have to talk**," Inuyasha swiftly interrupted her, turning and starting to walk, while Kikyo just closed her eyes tightly.

'He's so serious. I haven't seen him this serious in a long time,' thoughts ran through her head as she followed him up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hahah, that fat kid was soo precious! Wish I had him as a fluffy toy!!" Kagome laughed along with Hojo, while entering the inn, him opening the door for her. Both were holding big, white bags who were hanging low, meaning they were full; they actually stood almost all the day visiting shops, as it was now about 6pm.

"Yes, he really was .. interesting, trying to run after that fast little child!" Hojo nodded, still laughing, while starting to walk towards the kitchen. "I have to go take these to my mom and the chef, umm .."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm going up to my room, I think I'll go take a shower!" Kagome smiled big as she waved and rushed up the stairs, leaving Hojo with a dumb smile on.

Kagome 'thump-thump-thump'-ed on the stairs while desperately searching for her key, having a 'WTF' look on; she was actually so occupied with the keys, she didn't even see a certain silver-haired hanyou coming down the stairs with his head down.

Well, actually, she didn't observe him until she was close to bump into him again, but her expression suddenly changed into the 'WTF-reloaded version' when he just .. passed by her, his head still down. 'Soooo serious ..' she furrowed her brows, 'Doesn't suit him, makes me think that the world's gonna die or something .. Though .. what could be bugging him so much?'

Nonetheless, after she stared at him she shook her head and continued going up the stairs and searching for her keys, though somewhere deep in her mind that stupid image of his seriousness kept appearing.

"Aah, found my key!" she exclaimed while she forcefully pulled her hand out of her pocket; and when she did that, the key went out flying. "Stupid key!" she cursed as she sighed and went forward to get it, just to observe that someone else's hand stretched to get it.

And just when she raised her head to look at the person, brown eyes met some other brown eyes .. _serious ones_.

'Dang, is everybody this freakin' serious today??' Kagome questioned herself as she sighed. "Umm .. Kikyo, was it?"

"..We have to talk," Kikyo simply said nonchalantly, while turning and starting to walk up the stairs. Kagome raised a brow; Kikyo was as convincing as the best actress in the world could be, but Kagome still sensed a tint of insecurity.

'..Maybe I have some weird form of ESP,' she shrugged it off while also starting to walk up; finally, even before she knew it, she was on the terrace where just a few days ago she had been with Hojo.

"Sooo ..," Kagome started, "What's so impor-"

"**He dumped me**."

Kagome blinked for a few seconds, not really understanding what the female had said. "…Uh?"

"**I said he dumped me**." Kikyo repeated her phrase, looking somewhere indefinite in the sky, still nonchalantly.

Still not understanding, Kagome put her hand on her forehead, shaking it; well, until enlightenment hit her, as her eyes grew big. "_Him .. ? .. Rumihashi ..?_"

Kikyo just 'Heh'-ed in a strange, mocking way, while looking at Kagome with some .. _cold, scary and .. sad eyes_, but somehow that strange insecurity that lurked around her gaze hit Kagome again.

Finally, after a few moments of just staring into space after Kikyo's look hit her, Kagome 'Heh'-ed too, in a now evil way, still mockingly and started talking in the same manner. "And why are you telling _me_ this?"

"What--?!" Kikyo exploded while now fully glaring at her, "Aren't you happy--"

"Awww, is little Miss you feeling sooo depressed she came whining to me? Puh-lease, why should I care about what that idiotic son of a bitch says or does do other people? He's not my business, I ain't his, so again, why would I care?"

"What the--!!" Kikyo now got really mad as she glared harder than ever. "I politely told you **not** to call him weird names again, didn't I? And, how can you not care? I mean, for you, isn't he--" but she trailed off, seeing Kagome's still mocking face.

"Isn't he what? For me, isn't he what? Look, I don't think you're getting the point here: me and him have absolute _nothing, nada, zero_ in common; geez, for God's sake, sometimes I wish I never met that guy! I don't give a freakin' shit about what that damn screwed-up .. thing says, so that's why I don't see the point in you telling me all this like I'm the new 'Rezolve-all-effing-love-problems' maid around here!" Kagome finished, panting, but she frowned seeing Kikyo's eyes lower. 'She's feeling so down even if she doesn't want to admit it ..' Kagome thought.

"I didn't even tell you I .. love him so much, it breaks my everything, and yet .. when he said there's never going to be anything between us two, and even though he didn't even once mention your name, you were the first person I thought of .. And, as I was saying, I didn't even say a word about how I feel and yet you act like you knew all along, like it wasn't a big deal that I .. Gah, am I that transparent? .."

Kagome frowned once again, hearing Kikyo's voice starting to tremble, so she sighed.

"Look, using the word of that brainless good-for-nothing, _keh_, I maybe wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't acted so jealous towards me," Kagome 'Heh'-ed once again, making Kikyo's expression turn into a hurt and angry one as they now faced again, "and I don't get it. Why did you have to act so freakin' jealous when there's **NO-THING, N-O-T-H-I-N-G** between me and that idiot?! God!" and Kagome almost giggled, a weird, scary, self-mocking now giggle.

Kikyo stared at the female besides here for a few seconds, then turned her head from her and started looking back in the sky.

"Hey," Kagome suddenly continued, "I'm gonna get all serious and say that I .. don't really hate that guy, not the kind of hate that I'd wish him to be dead anyway. But I absolutely do not care about what he does; he's screwed up my life enough until now, so if I could obtain a way to change our interaction, I think I wouldn't erase him completely from my mind, just make some kind of weird barrier to keep him away from me as much as I can, okay? I'm being sincerely as hell, so believe me, I don't give a fuck about him," she sighed, "but I do get bothered about girls who get all messed up just because of some guy, _keh_ again, lucky I ain't in love!"

Kikyo now turned to see the other female suddenly sitting down, Turkish way, while watching at the sky too. "It's not like I don't wanna fall in love, geez, but .. I think it'll be better if I wait a little longer until I'll be able to really chose guys better; though, oh well, if I'm gonna fall in love without me even wanting that, I can't and won't oppose to that, so .." Kagome paused, "That's why I think I can understand, even a little bit, how you can feel about him-- no, erase that, about a guy, I totally can't understand why that bastard of all people caught your heart but that's just me. AND," but now she stopped again, looking intense at Kikyo, and then sighing.

"Gah, I so hate myself for always diverting to stuff that doesn't relate to what the original subject is!!" Kagome suddenly muttered to herself while slapping her head, Kikyo looking fairly surprised.

Finally, after another sigh, Kagome turned to her, still sitting down. "What I meant to say is .. uh .. I-um .. Ah crap, I'll just say it straight: _my father died when I was ten_," and at this Kikyo furrowed her brows, while Kagome continued, looking back in the sky. "Only my closest friends know about this, so .. Sigh, I was .. _absolutely destroyed_. I remember crying like there's no tomorrow, or not even seeing where I'm walking, frequently hitting my head in the walls, being picked on by every piece of shit for my weaknesses and all that. I was a .. you know, a girlie-girl type, who dressed in pink and always had a happy and flowery aura around her, so, when he disappeared, I felt like I was just .. lost," and Kagome sighed again, pausing.

"My mom didn't take the whole situation okay too, and my grandfather didn't want to talk with us for about a month or so; I think I was lucky my brother didn't really realize what was going around him. But anyway, one day .. I found some big pictures with the whole family .. and tears just came crawling out of my eyes. Nobody was home, so that day I screamed and cried like hell .. _until I suddenly remembered how happy I was when we took those pictures_." and now Kagome smiled, "It was incredible, I stopped crying and wiped my tears just so I can remember even more of the atmosphere, and before I knew it, I was laughing again, the jokes and happiness from that time dissipating all my anger and sadness. Well, not all, but, even though it sounds corny, I understood that, as long as every time I thought of my father I smiled, the memories made with him weren't in vane; and that made me revert to my usual self, though more aware about what was happening around me then, more prepared to endure future problems and more happier every time I thought of the good ol' times."

Kikyo stood in awe, looking at the girl's face as it was gently hit by the sun; even though what she just said was so sad, Kagome was smiling, a smile that could bring warmness in anyone's soul. 'She really is .. something ..'

"But," and now Kagome turned back to face Kikyo, "Coming back to the original thing, I think .. even though I said I didn't actually love until now .. _I think that the same thing should happen in love too_. Meaning that you shouldn't think about all the hardships and the tears the person you love may have brought to you, but rather try to think positively, about the inside swirls, the twisted feelings of happiness and pleasure, the moments when his words just brought daylight into your conscience and life .. That's what everybody should experience, not sorrow that it finished, but instead happiness that it was there, right?" she finished, smiling broadly to the female besides her, who just .. stood there.

"…Why are **you** telling me this?" Kikyo suddenly spoke, lowering her head, her voice still trembling a bit, "Why is a teenager like you, an inexperienced little girl talking to me like this, like she knows better..?"

"I don't know better, it's just something I've happened to learn, and I've tried to see every thing in the same manner. Isn't it just better this way? After I'm gonna get dumped, if I'll really love the guy, I'll probably be all emo-ish a bit, but then I'll prefer to eat all the cakes in the city and make a horror movie-session to clear my mind, then start thinking about what just happened, so that I can decide whether I'm gonna pursue the guy or just leave him be. 'Cause that's just how love is, a hand-full of feelings!"

" .. I .. just can't believe .. I'm getting lectured and being taught by .. you, of all people .." Kikyo muttered between her teeth, almost inaudible, while Kagome just 'Wha--?'-ed, "Nothing, nothing .. Just .. Just get out of here .. Go find Inu-kun, scream, yell .. call him names, just talk to him .." she finished, whispering and shaking her head, eyes closed, while continuing in her head, 'Just .. talk to him .. so that I can see .. so that I can see what to do ..'

"Wha .. What?!" Kagome almost roared at her, shocked. "Hey, I washed my heart out for you, trying to make you feel better because some crap made you sad, and all I get is a 'Get out of here!'?! Hmph, people these days .." Kagome continued grumbling, exactly like an old woman, while stomping inside the inn, just to bump into the subject of the early conversation, the all-mighty Rumihashi Inuyasha, a little bit more present right now than when she had seen him on the stairs.

Seeing him, suddenly this burning flame rose up in her chest, as a vein started popping on her forehead; she stopped right in front of him and kicked him, _hard enough_, in his left leg.

"OWWWWW! What the fuck, bitch?!" he roared back, now being fully responsive to what was going around him.

"What the--? Are you starting again with the damn 'Bitch' thing?? You really want me to 'S' you so bad??" Kagome spat back, glaring hard.

"Well fuck, who the hell comes and just fucking hits other people like crazy?!"

"You idiot, you'd do that too!" Kagome yelled and kicked him again.

'Well you wait just a minute, bitch!', 'Bastard!', 'What'd you call me?!' and so on, phrases like these continued to hit Kikyo's ears while she looked from the terrace through the window at the two .. _tears threatening to spill out of her eyes_.

And, like on cue, after a few seconds, they actually did; shiny, diamond-like drops lingering on her red cheeks. 'Inuyasha .. you show so many expressions in front of her ..' thoughts started to rumble, while she put her hand on her head and shook it, crying even harder, 'Even you don't realize it, but unwillingly you let her see parts, expressions and feelings of you that you don't show to anyone ..' and she started to walk around the terrace, praying maybe for .. _him_ to notice her. To notice that she was there too. To notice that she couldn't hold back the river of tears that now flowed almost naturally on her pale face. To notice that she simply wanted to be noticed.

'Even though .. I did the same thing, I let her see parts of me not everybody knows .. Even if there's actually nothing between you two ..' and now she started crying harder, grabbing the 'fence' that was around the edges of the terrace and squeezing it hard, 'Don't .. don't see her .. don't let her see you .. Keep away from her .. Please .. Inu-kun--' but her thoughts trailed off when she suddenly felt she wasn't on her own feet anymore, and eyes grew big when she realized she was falling, along with the whole terrace.

Inside, Inuyasha and Kagome were still fighting, glaring hard at each other.

"You piece of crap! Once an asshole, always an asshole!" Kagome screamed at him, while his glare hardened even more.

"Why, I oughtta--" but he suddenly trailed off as his ears perked up and his eyes grew big; and before Kagome even could notice it, he flashed right by her, storming out on the terrace, its now wrecked and almost vulgar appearance shocking Kagome while she observed strands of black hair and her ears picked up signals of help, belonging to a voice she had just spoken to about a few minutes ago.

'Whoa--- You rushed so fast when you saw that she ..' but she too stopped her thoughts, furrowing her eyebrows as she too ran towards the terrace door.

'Fuck, what do I do now?' Inuyasha's thoughts roared, while with one arm he held Kikyo, who fainted, and with one he tried to keep a BIG chunk of cement to fall on both of them, and his right foot was caught between scraps; the bloc of cement was held by some kind of a bar of steel, and if that fell, probably the whole terrace would go down.

People already started to gather around, including Hojo and his mom, who could do nothing but stare, powerless. 'Dammit, get outta here! I can't do shit if it'll mean I hurt somebody!' Inuyasha could do nothing but mentally yell as he strained to keep everything from going down; and the fact that his nose was suddenly hit by a strong scent of .. _blood, familiar blood_, didn't help at all.

Rising his head, his eyes met with lots of blood, as they grew big, seeing Kagome trying to pull the steel bar and everything that still connected, while a sharp piece of the bar had _penetrated_ her left hand, thus resulting red, flowing blood.

"Huff-huff .. Ha .. FUCKING BITCH, GET AWAY!!" people gasped as Inuyasha finally managed to roar at the raven-haired girl, while she moved her head to see the hanyou, and, unlike whatever he was expecting, she looked at him with pained and struggling eyes.

"Shut up and just push up! Try to resist a little more, help should be coming any moment now! And don't you dare throw that piece of cement, it might hurt people .. IDIOT!" Kagome yelled as she pulled even harder, ignoring with all her will the pain that grew and grew in her left arm, as blood continued to spurt everywhere.

Finally, after a few more minutes, sirens were heard as policemen, firefighters and specialized troops appeared and cleared the whole zone, as they took and carefully handled all the scraps, along with helping Kagome and Inuyasha, who was still clinging on Kikyo protectively.

They were carried outside the inn's area, while people again came around them, along with ambulances with doctors; Hojo's mom was crying with big tears as she was looking at how the medics handled the three, especially Kagome's blooded arm.

"LET GO OF ME, I'M FUCKING FINE!!" Inuyasha roared as he pulled his arm out off a nurse's hand.

"Cut it out, bastard!" Kagome spat back as she glared at him, then turned to the nurse, "Leave him, idiots heal faster; better look at her, I think she hit her head kinda hard," and she pointed to Kikyo, who was still unconscious.

"Miss, you aren't very well either!" a doctor exclaimed as him and other three persons rushed with water and bandages to sterilize Kagome's wound.

"Neah, it didn't go in deep," Kagome said as she winced while they touched the arm, "Just bandage me, and it's not necessarily I go to the hospital, right? I don't wanna!"

"But Miss--" the doctor started, but was interrupted by Kagome's 'No-No' eyes, expression and aura.

"No, just do your thing and leave me be too! Again, what about her?" Kagome pointed again to Kikyo, who was now being carried into the ambulance, while Inuyasha glared at anybody who dared to touch more he should.

"Kagome-chan," Hojo's mom suddenly cried out as she ran and hugged Kagome tightly, "Worry about yourself more! Kikyo-chan is going to be fine, _she is a Miko after all_. Now, where does it hurt .. Kago .." but the following words didn't have any impact on Kagome's ears, as her mind was replaying the first words.

'So .. she's a Miko too? .. Guess that explains how she got into the room ..' she thought while she absently looked at how the ambulances started to drive off and people started to dissipate.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you sure you don't wanna stay in that damn hospital?" Inuyasha said hoarsely as he entered the inn, along with Kikyo who now had a large white bandage around her forehead. "You were unconscious for about a half of hour, that's fuckin' a lot!"

"No, Inu-kun, I said I'm fine already!" Kikyo sighed; the inn was now surrounded by specialized people who continued to try to secure everything, even if it was now around 9pm.

"Ah, Kikyo-chan and Inuyasha-kun!" the inn's owner exclaimed as she came to greet the two. "Are you two okay now? And I'm so, so, so sorry! It is entirely my fault that the terrace collapsed, God, I should provide safeness for my customers, not scare them .. I-I am ready to pay any moral damages or anything!"

Kikyo smiled warmly, "Yes, thank you for your concern; but no, we don't need money or anything, and it's not your fault that it happened this way. We just hope that you can repair it back."

"Kikyo-chan, you're an angel!" the owner smiled, while she thanked the two, Kikyo still smiling and Inuyasha just 'Keh'-ing. "Ah, and did you see my son? I think he's outside with the people."

"No, we haven't, is there any problem?"

Hojo's mom giggled, "Well, there's Kagome-chan here," and she moved to reveal a raven-haired girl sleeping on an armchair around there, curled up in a ball; a big furry cap loosely arranged around her head and a big pullover randomly puffed around her completed her appearance as she silently breathed. "She just wouldn't go up to her room, fearing that, even though I promised her, I wouldn't go inform her on how you two are; I think that's just Kagome-chan's personality, to worry about everything and anyone and make everything so that they are safe. Either she was born with this personality or she went through a lot that shaped her up to be like a childish Mom. And that's when my instincts kick in, because it's too early for her to fret about everything," the owner finished as she looked lovingly at the little ball in the armchair.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were silent the whole time she spoke, the first one remembering all the things the raven-haired girl had said to her today, and the second just .. staring at Kagome, and even I, the narrator(ess) can't decipher what he was thinking.

"An-anyway, I have to find Hojo so that he can take her to her room! Kagome-chan can't sleep here, where is he!" and the owner shook her head while passing the two and starting to yell after her son.

Kikyo sighed as she started to walk towards the stairway. "Well?" she turned after a few seconds to Inuyasha, having the 'bored-teacher-who-just-caught-an-absent-minded-student' attitude.

"What .. ??" Inuyasha stepped back, "Don't turn into a bitch like that over there!" and he pointed to Kagome.

Kikyo just 'Humph'-ed, "_That bitch_, how you call her .. Aren't you gonna go pick her up and take her to her room? The keys must be in her pocket."

"Wha-What?! Why should **I** drag her after me?!"

"You really think that Hojo could actually carry her?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow, then she turned and started to go up the stairs, "I'll be in my room," she ended, calmly, though deep in her heart, she was so hoping he'd just come after her. Well, she shrugged it off after a few more stairs and just sighed to herself.

"That mangy Hobo couldn't even pick her up from the damn armchair .. Screw it!" he cursed silently and went and slowly slipped one hand under her back and one under her tights, more exactly at the joint of the knee and, still slowly, started to move, Kagome's body adjusting to the new 'circumstances' as she unconsciously cuddled in Inuyasha's arms.

And like on cue, sweat began to pour off Inuyasha's forehead, as he suddenly remembered all that happened in the two rooms a couple of nights before. And the fact that Kagome's lips and chest were moving up and down while she breathed wasn't helping at all.

Well, all that was happening until-- "What the-- PUT HER DOWN, MUTT-FACE! SHE'S GONNA GET DOG GERMS FROM YOU!!" Kouga roared while froze at the entrance, glaring at the hanyou, who .. in the moment, because of the surprise, accidentally let go of Kagome, who fell oh so ever gracefully to the ground, hitting herself hard enough to wake her up in a millisecond.

"OWWWWW, MY BUTT!! .. !!" she yelled as she fully opened her eyes, only to see Kouga, Ayame, Jinenji and what she though was Jinenji's girlfriend, also a half-demon. And also, some creepy familiar legs .. "…RUMIHASHI??!"

"What were you doing with Kagome?" Ayame asked, furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, you ass, what were you actually doing with me?" Kagome glared.

"Oh, now I'm the fucking bad guy here, huh?" he asked before Kagome muttered a 'You always are', and then continued, "What the fuck, I just wanted to move your damn ass in you room and now you all jump on me like I'm some freak?!" he finished, but kicked Kagome's head when again she muttered a 'You are'.

"Get her in her room??! What the hell, if you dared to lay even one finger on her .." Kouga glared as he grinded his teeth, coming face to face with Inuyasha, who glared back.

"Rape her??! What totally insane and blind idiot would want to do that?!" Inuyasha almost yelled back, while Kagome kicked his leg and crept between the two, one hand on Inuyasha's chest and one on Kouga's, furrowing her brows at both of them.

"Cut it out, will you guys! I don't need you two to exhibit your masculinity and huge-as-a-house ego, since I'm okay, so stop it! You're scaring Jinnun and his oh so cute little piece of a girlfriend!" she grinned big at the couple.

"Keh! .. I'm gonna get me some food," Inuyasha muttered and yanked Kagome's arm off of him, but swiftly let go of it when he realized Kagome winced. 'Shit, that's the arm!' he thought about the arm that was penetrated by the steel bar.

Kagome immediately gripped her wounded arm with the one, grinding her teeth as she tried not to let out an 'OWW', while smiling at Kouga and the others.

"Kags, are you okay? Did you get hurt with .. whatever happened outside?" Ayame looked at her worried, while Kagome just shrugged it off, still smiling. 'Good thing I took a LONG shower, or else they'd be able to smell my blood, stupid yokai senses!' she thought but her heart stopped when she suddenly felt pulled by Inuyasha's arm, 'Shit! He knows!'.

"Stop it, bitch, I won't say anything," he whispered in her ear, almost inaudible so Kouga and Ayame's sensitive ears wouldn't hear it, "… Sorry for pulling you so hard .. and thanks for injuring yourself for us, that thing would've probably fallen down if you hadn't tried to keep it up until those stupid specialized troops appeared."

Kagome just stared at him for a few seconds, eyebrows still furrowed, then sighed. "Shut up, it's nothing; what about .. her?"

"Kikyo? She's fine, just a bruise to the head, she's in her room," he finished, and Kagome nodded, but then suddenly stopped and furrowed back her brows, remembering about Kikyo, while stepping on Inuyasha's right foot.

"Bitch! What was that for?!"

"Think about it, you freakin' jerk! Girls' feelings are not like your damn neurons, almost inexistent and with no softness what so ever!" she stuck her tongue out at him and turned, suddenly changing her expression and smiling big to everyone.

Inuyasha 'Keh'-ed and yelled after the owner, to order something to eat, leaving the others to laugh, make introductions and talk lively about everything they did in that day. Kagome thought Jinenji's girlfriend was a sweetie, so she hugged her tight when they had to leave and promised she'd kick Jinenji's ass if he ever hurt her, making everybody laugh again.

The two, Jinenji and his girlfriend, went out the door smiling, while the other three remained waving. Though when Ayame turned to say something, she stopped, seeing Kagome was still waving, but in a weird way, staring into space.

"Kags?"

"Jinnun .. Even up until now, he still isn't one hundred percent okay .." she sighed, and in that moment, in Inuyasha's mind, who remained somewhere around there to wait for his food, popped the words Hojo's mom said a while ago: _'I think that's just Kagome-chan's personality, to worry about everything and anyone'_.

"Whaddaya mean?" Kouga asked, his left arm around her shoulders and Ayame's arm around her left one.

"…Even now, there are still people who look at half-yokais like they're some kind of plague," she started, still staring into space, "Jinnun had the bad luck to land into a circle of kids at his school, both humans and demons, who despised half-yokais; so, every time I would see him from my window, how he was coming home crying and sometimes dirty, I'd always get depressed. That's why I wanted so badly my parents to let me stay with him, I hated every time I saw sadness in his eyes. And that's why I would put my mom to bake cakes and cookies every day so I could bring them to him; actually, that's how I learned to bake too. But anyway, Jinnun .. he still can't really accept or be accepted by everyone around him .. proved by the fact that his girlfriend is a half-yokai .. Sigh, I wish Jinnun would be finally okay someday .." Kagome finished, her voice trembling at the final sentence, which made Ayame and Kouga's eyes widen.

Of course the two sighed of relief when Kagome rose her head up and grinned big at them, "Neah, what bullshit am I talking here? Jinnun's gonna be okay for sure, he'll be just as happy as we'll gonna be when we'll be big .. err, bigger than now," and the three laughed as they hugged in a big hug. "Hey, speaking about **we**," Kagome started again, "where're the lecher and Sango?"

"… We have no idea," Ayame said while she and Kouga shook their heads, "We got separated once and since then we couldn't see them .."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion, but then grinned mischievously, "Hey Kouga .. were there .. _love hotels_ around there ..?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows and trying not to laugh.

Kouga's eyes widened as he mimicked an 'Aaah, now I got it' and then started to talk too, trying to look as nonchalantly as ever and also trying to hold back his laughter, "Weeeeeell .. If I remember correctly, there actually were some of those .. around .. right Ayame?" he turned to the red-head, who nodded, also pretending to be nonchalant, like it was something usual.

Finally, after a few more seconds of staring at each other, the three burst into laughter, Kouga holding his stomach, while starting to go up the stairs after Inuyasha, who was carrying his food. They laughed about the subject and then went to their rooms, with the single exception that Kagome went to sleep with Ayame, as Sango wasn't there, using the expression 'Finders, keepers!' when she saw Sango's bed.

------------------------------------------------------------

"…Kagome! .. Kagome! .. !!" a whisper could be heard breaking the silence in Ayame and Kagome's room, while a black-haired female could be seen over Kagome's bed.

"… Kagome!!"

"Hmmm? Wha .. Sango? Oh, sorry for taking up your bed .. Hey, it's Monday, the train's at 1pm, right? .. Hmm, you okay?" Kagome yawned and patted Sango's cheek as she saw the almost blank and weird look in Sango's eyes, along with her flustered face, making her worry.

"Sango ..?" Ayame also said, rubbing her eyes. "Sango, is everything okay? When did you get here?"

".. A few minutes ago," Sango murmured while Ayame also came on Kagome's bed.

"….That means you were out with Roks the whole night," Kagome punctuated as she looked at Sango's even more red face.

Finally, after a few more minutes of just staring at Sango, enlightenment hit the two as their eyes widened and they both blushed, Kagome pulling Ayame after her, a bit further from Sango and starting to whisper.

(Kagome) "You don't think they-"

(Ayame) "Well, just look at Sango!"

(Kagome) "Then you don't think he-"

(Ayame) "Miroku?!"

(Kagome) "Why, if he-"

(Ayame) "No, Roks would never.."

(Kagome) "But if he did, I swear I'm gonna kill him!"-- and with this the two turned back to Sango and started staring at her.

"Sango .. Uh," Ayame started, trying to build up her courage, but Kagome started first.

"Sango, if what we think that happened really happened, we have just three questions: One .. Did he force you or did it come along the flow of things, naturally?"

"…He didn't force me," Sango mumbled, her voice trembling while she was getting redder and redder.

"Two, in a love hotel, right?" Kagome continued and Sango 'Umm'-ed.

"Good, and Three, did you two use condoms?"

Sango's face blushed even a deeper shade of red as she nodded, while Kagome and Ayame just sighed in relief.

"Well then, our dear Sango," Kagome started again, while she went and hugged Sango, along with Ayame, "If it was out of love **and** protected, then .. KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" the two girls screamed happily as they pushed Sango onto the bed and started to laugh.

"OhMyGOD!!" Ayame squealed again, "KYYAAAAAAAHH!! I can't believe it, you two .. actually did it! **IT**!! OhMyGod OhMyGod-- OH MY GOD!!"

"Yeah!! God, we're so happy for you! It's incredible, maybe we sound old-style, but you did such an important step!! We want details, details girl!"

"Ooohf! How can I tell you about how .. Gah .. Even I can't believe .. that we .." and Sango started giggling with the girls and sighing happily, a somewhat awkward but peaceful silence creeping up in the room as the three held each other close in a tight, friends-forever embrace, making what seemed like a dream to become reality.

-----------------------About 5 minutes earlier---------------------

TAP.TAP.TAP.TAP.TAP.

Furrowed eyebrows. Annoyed look in the eyes. Hands in the pockets of his jeans. Long, silver hair. A pair of big fluffy dog ears on the top of his head. Inuyasha was walking down the stairs, Kikyo waiting him down, having breakfast. Somehow, these days exhausted him more than ever, and somehow almost every single damn event had a link with a certain fucking bitch, in front of whose room he was walking just then.

'KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!' was suddenly heard coming from the room next to Kagome's, and Inuyasha recognized her voice and Ayame's.

"Damn bitch, my ears! Don't fuckin' yell like that in the morning!" he muttered while continuing to walk down, while entering the lobby only to be greeted by another--

" 'KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!' or how the girls would put it! Damn, did you two .. meaning really-really .. meaning you didn't force her .. meaning YOU REALLY DID IT??" Kouga spoke excited as he couldn't believe what Miroku had just told him. You know what I'm talking about.

"W-Well.." Miroku trailed off as he looked at the excited wolf-yokai and nodded, making Kouga's eyes and mouth grow even bigger.

"Whoooooow!! And why aren't you happy??! GOD, if I was you, I'd be dancing in the streets yelling like crazy 'I JUST HAD SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEN--' " but Kouga couldn't finish his sentence, as a firm fist punched the back of his head. "What the--"

"You're scaring the fucking customers, wimpy wolf," Inuyasha glared him, "And besides, if you and that bitch were talking about the same thing, what's the big deal? It's just sex, what the fuck?"

"Inuyasha--" Miroku tried to stop a morning fight between the two, but stopped when Kouga just patted his chest.

"Look, mutt, I'm so damn happy I won't argue with you now! And it **IS** important, because 1. It was his first time and their first time together, and 2. _It was with the woman he loves!_ **Who cares about those freakin' whores you fucked??** Get this in your head: _doing it with somebody you really care about changes the whole feeling!_ Okay? Now get outta my sight, I really do not want to-"

"STOP ALREADY!!" Kagome suddenly yelled at the two, "GOD, why do two have to fight every time?! Kouga, I agree, he's a jerk and an idiot, but leave him be already!" she finished, furrowing her brows again at the two.

And again, Inuyasha 'Keh'-ed and glared back, then turned and stomped from the three, leaving Miroku to sigh, Kouga to glare and Kagome to shake her head-- well, that until her expression changed into a lecherous one while smiling big at Miroku.

"YOU WEASEL!!" she suddenly screamed as she jumped on Miroku's back, laughing, "What did you guys do, huh? And without even a phone to us or anything, dammit!" she whistled, making the guys laugh as well.

"Hey, cut it out, even I can't believe it, and I'm supposed to be the pervert of the gang, remember?" Miroku also laughed, but then smiled fondly, staring into space. And Kagome giggled, recognizing the expression: it was the same expression Sango had just a few moments ago, and oh brother, did Kagome feel like a goal of her life was fulfilled now, and she couldn't understand the feeling.

"Well, if you too can't believe it, then that'll make two of you!" Kagome snickered as Ayame appeared, grinning, with a .. still blushing-and-looking-down Sango after her.

Miroku just stared at the two for a few seconds.

"Oh, he froze," Kagome said, nonchalantly, seeing Miroku doing nothing.

"…Umm .. Hi ..!" Sango mumbled, being forced by Ayame.

"Oh, he fainted," Kagome said once again nonchalantly, seeing Miroku collapse to the ground.

…

…

…

"**BUHAHAHAAAAH**!" Kouga, Ayame and Kagome exploded after a few more seconds, "Your expressions are so effing funny!!" Ayame continued, still laughing, as she waved her hand in front of Sango's blank, red expression to see if anybody was still there and Kouga helped Miroku up.

"Shu-shut up!" Miroku managed to mutter as he tried to recover his stability, "Picking on us like that! They're .. mean, aren't they, Sango?" he said, while Kouga gave him the ' 'They're-mean'-What-the-eff-is-that-?-Couldn't-you-say-something-ANYTHING-else-??' look, sighing.

Though he started laughing again when he saw Sango's sudden even-more-blushing face after she had realized Miroku had spoken to her.

"Hahahahah, you guys are too much!!" Kagome finally said between hiccups and giggles, "God, it's not like you're married now!" and suddenly both Miroku and Sango got so red and hot you could make omelets on their faces, while Kouga laughed a 'That's not helping at all!', Kagome grinning big. "Come on, I'm serious. Look, you two did it because you love each other, right? So you shouldn't feel like it's weird, right?" she finished, grinning even bigger.

Miroku and Sango both 'Heh'-ed, while he slowly moved forward and laced fingers with her, making the rest giggle.

They went and had breakfast, Kagome spending her last moments with Hojo and his mom, who gave her extra extras, making the others laugh at her .. actually successful attempts to eat everything. And speaking about the others, Miroku and Sango were .. kinda isolated during the whole breakfast, and that didn't bother them at all, as they talked and talked and laughed and smiled together. And that was exactly everybody else's goal, to make them feel comfortable again.

"Dang, never though Roks would actually be so moved when he'd do **it**, it's sooo not like him, but .. sigh," Kouga whispered to Ayame, while they both started giggling low.

"Let them breath, Kouga!" Ayame chuckled, "You can actually see their happiness like an aura around them! Though okay, it IS incredible that it happened here and all that, but look at them: Sango's so pretty when she smiles like that, and I bet Miroku had extra care of her last night, so it was an .. let's call it 'experience' she won't forget soon!"

Kouga looked fondly at his girlfriend, and then smirked so beautifully, while lowering his mouth to her ear, "You .. interested too?"

"Whoa, eww, weirdo!" Ayame yelled as she blushed and ran away from him, going to Kagome's side of the table, "Kouga's the next Roks!" she said to her, pretending to be scared, while Miroku muttered a 'Hey, I heard that!'.

Kagome gasped as she looked at Ayame, then she suddenly stood up with her feet on the table and put her hands around her mouth, "HEY PEOPLE, KOUGA HERE IS THINKING DIRTY!!"

"Kags, I swear I'll hire thugs to screw you; I'll deal alone with my girlfriend!" Kouga hissed, amused while he pulled Kagome down, who screamed a 'KYAA, he's at it again!'

This suddenly made half of the people having breakfast look with weird eyes at them and half burst into laughter, along with our gang.

"Sigh, I spend all my days taking care of the three most precious girls in my life and a lecher and I all get is this?" Kouga mumbled to himself while stopping his laughter, though still smiling big.

"Oh come on, you know at least I love you!" Miroku said lovingly for the other side of the table.

"A love I could live without!" Kouga spat back, making everybody laugh again.

Finally, after they ate, the whole gang went to their rooms and packed their things, and by 11:30am they were all finished and were standing at the inn's entrance, talking lively; Jinenji and his girlfriend also came, as their school started at 1:30pm, and from somewhere around a corner Kikyo's eyes pierced the whole atmosphere.

"Owner-san," Kagome chuckled, "Hojo .. Jinnun and his cute girlfriend. Thank you so much for bearing with us these days, and I'm not talking just for me when I say that it's been .. whoa, the best week we've had in ages. Well, excluding the whole work we had to do, but .. I really, really had a lot of fun, and I hope you all know that whenever you pass through our city, you absolutely have to come see me! Especially you Jinnun, mom's missing you so much!"

"Heh, I also miss those cookies too!" Jinenji laughed, while he went and hugged Kagome, thus triggering the whole 'Hug-moments', where everyone began hugging everyone.

Hojo's mom started to cry and said she'll visit for sure, then gave Kagome another packet with food for the road; Hojo blushed like hell when he hugged Kagome, making everybody whistle while Kagome furrowed her brows at them. And when Kagome finally got to Jinenji's girlfriend, she pulled her a bit further and gave her a piece of paper, whispering a 'The recipe for Jinnun's favorite cake when he was little; try it!' into her ear and hugging her tight.

Then, the last goodbyes were said, everybody exchanging phone numbers and waving at each others, while our gang started to move, slowly and a little sad, but sure towards the train that would take them home. But just about a couple of seconds after, as Kagome turned her head, hearing her name being called, she was pulled into a crushing hug by someone she'd never thought would do that: Kikyo.

"I'll probably be leaving in a couple of days back to America. _Do not hurt, bitch or play with Inuyasha-kun, or else I swear I'll come and protect him 24/7_ .. But I have no intention of fighting with you, as you actually helped me .. just a tiny bit. Thank you for that .. I think we could've gotten along with each other under different terms .. Because I think you're a sweet and caring girl deep down, so as well, _if Inuyasha-kun hurts, bitches or plays with you, I swear I'll come and protect you 24/7_" was what she whispered into Kagome's ear before she pulled back and started running back towards the inn, only to stop and turn once more .. and smile and wave.

And all Kagome could do was to smile and wave back. 'Not so sure about the whole 'getting along' thing, but .. She ain't half bad either,' Kagome thought while smiling and walking, thinking about what more awaits her forward .. _with thoughts about her two wolfies, her lecher, her best friend, her family, her childhood friend, her look-alike and_ .. a stupid idiotic silver-haired hanyou. Fuck him.

* * *

**Lol, what an uncliffy ending, it sounds like the story is over! But don't panic, I don't think it's got to its half yet .. I mean, there're gonna be about .. 3 or 4 more chapters until another BIG things starts, whom I suppose to last .. about 3 to 4 chaps. Then, another 2 or 3 chapters until something else BIG happens, which will take about another 3 or 4 chapters .. and then .. fluffiness -laughs- I plan to end it at maximum 35 chaps, because as you see, I write horribly long chapters, so they'll contain a lot. **

**Stay tuned!**

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan. **


	17. A not so bad Christmas, take 1

**Name: **Changes; **About the series: **Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi owns it); **Rated: **M; **Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Angst; **Last updated: **the 6th of February 2008; **Chapters: **16.

**Current Chapter: **17 (phase one)

**Extra notes: **Yaay, finally a update! Now, to explain the 'one' thing: lots of people have told me that I write really long chapters. For that I can only apologize, but this time I realized I really went a little overboard: 24 pages for a single chapter, almost 14.000 words (and to think I started with 5 pages, almost 3.000 words)! So, I divided the whole chapter into two parts:) which means yeah, some sort of double update, and a more cliffy ending to this one (I **really** suck at clicffy stuff). So, enjoy, and don't forget to check part number two, which should also be up in short time!

_

* * *

From the previous chapter:_

And all Kagome could do was to smile and wave back. 'Not so sure about the whole 'getting along' thing, but .. She ain't half bad either,' Kagome thought while smiling and walking, thinking about what more awaits her forward .. _with thoughts about her two wolfies, her lecher, her best friend, her family, her childhood friend, her look-alike and_ .. a stupid idiotic silver-haired hanyou. Fuck him.

**Chapter 17 (one) -- A not so bad Christmas, take 1**

THUUUUUUD.

"Oww .. One thing I'm sure I'll hate all my life is falling in the morning from my freakin' bed .." Kagome grumbled while trying to get back up on her feet, yawning and scratching her head, her hair a mess and her eyes only half-opened.

A month and a couple of weeks had passed since the whole gang had returned, and everything had returned to normal .. well, as normal as it could be when we're talking about Kagome, and now it was the 10th of December, and everybody was busy and excited preparing for the final exams and then holidays and then the end of the year.

The first week since they returned back, the whole group spent with three hours more than the rest per day at school so they could catch up with what they had lost, about which everybody whined every day. After that week, they had taken back their normal school program; and if you're curious about anything more, a thing that caught every girl's eyes in the school was the silver-haired doggy-ears wearing hanyou who was now .. almost daily attending classes, though there were some incidents that involved him beating others.

Yes, it was the all-mighty Rumihashi Inuyasha, who since then had shockingly began to get along-- no, just talk a little more and stop fighting so much with our Miroku and Kouga, so their girlfriends Sango and Ayame also gave up on showing him the 'We-don't-like-you' look.

The only one who still regarded him the old way was Kagome. Or more like it was pure fate that they didn't met during breaks, even though Kagome would roam through the whole school, and when Inuyasha tagged along with them when going home and such, she wouldn't have any connections with him. It wasn't like she purposely avoided him, but it just came out that during this time they spoke very little, and when they did they usually yelled and cursed each other. Aaah, nothing like high-school, right?

Anyway, coming back to the present, Kagome fooled around some time combing her messed hair as she had woken up too early, then went and woke up Sango and at 7:30am they got out the flat and started walking towards school.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Yo, bro, what's up with ..', 'You don't say!', 'That son of a bitch! How could ..' and such noises could be heard on the third-year floor, as Inuyasha stood annoyed and looked at everyone who passed in front of his classroom during a .. bigger break than usual, as the next hour had been canceled because half of the teachers had to attend to a meeting regarding the schools' gathering our gang went to last month **(A/N: lol, does that thing even qualify as a school when they so many free hours? -laughs-)**.

School was actually such a bore, it made him throw up only thinking that the next day he'd have to come back here. That's why he usually wasted time with Bankotsu, picked up on the students and stuff like that, as anybody rarely tried to respond back, but now Bankotsu had some things to straighten up with a chick. And that's why he almost missed hanging out with some many girls around him; he had even now a HUUGE line of girls he could choose from, but it somehow made him angrier when he was with them. He felt okay while .. doing what he would usually do with undressed girls, but then it would become something boring. And he couldn't understand why.

"Did you hear about that little slut?" a girl with furrowed eyebrows said angrily to another one whom suddenly became curious, while slowly walking near Inuyasha.

'Keh, stupid whores, you see them everyday gossiping about something,' Inuyasha thought as he shot them an annoyed look, even though they didn't catch it.

"What, who?" the second girl responded fast, as Inuyasha 'Keh'-ed again and decided to close his ears, but something made him keep them open.

"That Kagome slut!" the first girl spat with disgust, "Like, she walks around the school with a nonchalant and not-caring-about-boys attitude, but she probably is like, boy-crazy! She tries to be all cool by rejecting every boy that comes and confesses to her, she hasn't got any frigging shame! Even Tamiyama-kun from class 3B **(at that Inuyasha furrowed his brows, as the guy was from his class) **confessed to her just moments ago and she said that she'd think about it, but she's not sure if he should keep on hoping! She said it with her usual bitchy smile and then asked Tamiyama-kun to forgive her, and he just did it! Damn, somebody needs to teach that slut a lesso- KYAAAAAH!" the girl suddenly screamed while she felt herself pulled by her hair, and turned her head only to meet with serious eyes.

"What the hell, you like talking so much about people behind their backs?" a rough masculine voice said, the girl recognizing the guy to be Miroku-kun from class 3A, "Shut the hell up and look at yourselves, did you ever have so many guys confessing to you?" Miroku finished, letting go of her hair, while looking at them with cold eyes, "Scram."; and that's what the girls did.

"… Whoa, what a fucking scary approach," Inuyasha muttered in his back, while Miroku just sighed.

"Well what am I supposed to do, just sit and listen? .. It's true that I wouldn't normally do this to a girl, for God's sake, IT'S A GIRL, but when we're talking about Kagome, it gets to a new level."

"Gee, you say normal stuff once in a while too," Kouga chuckled in their backs, while patting Miroku's shoulder.

"Yeah well, Kagome did become awesomely popular among guys, since she does so many weird but cool things, so it's normal that this happens. Though, I still feel sorry for the guys, I don't think Kags is gonna accept seeing any of them soon."

Kouga 'Heh'-ed and nodded at Inuyasha; it became something usual that the two would only coldly nod at each other when they saw each other, but it was better than fighting, right? Anyway, the three started walking towards the canteen, where Sango and Ayame were waiting, as Kouga said Kagome had some things to do with the little squirt (meaning Shippo) from the middle-school section.

"Hey, how many confessions did Kagome receive since we got back?" Miroku asked, while Kouga started thinking.

"Dunno, I think seven or eight, haha," Kouga and Miroku laughed, "Though I'm gonna let just any guy lounge around our Kags like that, and you're with me, right?"

"You bet it!" Miroku chuckled, while Inuyasha just 'Keh'-ed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"ACHOOOO!" Kagome suddenly sneezed as she walked through the school court. "What the freakin' hell, who's talkin' me behind my back?" she muttered as she sighed and got out a piece of gum and stuffed it in her mouth, then put her hands in her pockets.

She was going to see Shippo, as she had promised that today she'd eat lunch with him; maybe it was just a strange attachment, but she grew so close with the little kid, it amazed her. Well, she thought she they got along well since she was used with kids, as he was just a tad bigger than Souta, her brother having almost 12 years **(A/N: modified it a little, since in the third chapter I said he was 10, haha -sweatdrops- let's just pretend he's gonna be 12 this year)** and Shippo having 13 years, being in his first year of middle-school.

'Which means when Souta's gonna be a first-year in middle-school, Shippo's gonna be a second-year!' she chuckled to herself. **(A/N: I'm using the original Japanese school-system -grins-) **

"**Hey good-lookin', what's cookin'?" **suddenly interrupted her from her line of thoughts, as she went through a shock and turned to see a guy with looong, black-ish braided hair chuckling at her response.

"Do NOT get me wrong," Kagome said, still pretending to be shocked, "I'm shocked because that phrase is horrible, GOD, there should be a law against using that kind of lame phrase to pick up girls!" she finished, pretending to try and wake herself up from the shock, while the guy started laughing.

"Haha, so it's really you! Heh, never could miss that green streak, makes you look like an alien," he chuckled again while Kagome muttered a 'Why thank you', "And **you** do not get me wrong, I wasn't trying to pick you up! I've learnt it the hard way that I shouldn't mess with you," and he pointed towards his cheek and Kagome giggled, remembering she had punched him there, "and I've heard you've turned down quite a lot of stalkers, am I right?"

"Shaddup, they aren't stalkers! And I feel so bad sending them away, but it's just that .. I don't really think I can involve myself into a relationship right now. And anyway, what's up with you .. _Bankotsu_, right? Haven't seen ya in a while."

"I'm fine, chillin' around. And I thought I'd talk with you since I was here and since you pass by here everyday," he said while they started walking towards the middle-school section, but suddenly Kagome stopped and eyed him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"**Have you been spying me?**" she asked, acidly, while Bankotsu's eyes grew big.

"Huh?! No, no, no way!" he shook his head while she just sighed in relief.

"Sorry for that, it's just that it wouldn't be the first time that happens, right?" she raised an eyebrow at him while he started to whistle and look at the sky, sweatdropping.

"Neah, I swear I wasn't spying on you; the whole 'confession-and-rejection' thing I heard it between rumors, you have a lot of jealous girl enemies in this school right now, ya know," he 'Heh'-ed and Kagome sighed, shaking her head, "and I happen to see you everyday since my gir-- ex-girlfriend's classroom is around here; I finished it with her just moments ago, since she was getting on my nerves."

"You know," Kagome looked at him while an almost-laughing and self-pitying face, "The fact that exactly after you dumped her you started talking with me isn't helping at all my newly-gained 'Hated-by-the-whole-girl-population-in-the-school' reputation," she finished, while he started laughing.

"Yeah, you probably have some other jealous bitches that're staring menacingly at you right now since you're with a hot-shot like me," he pretended to self-praise himself, while Kagome shook her head and pretended to punch him in his chest.

They entered the middle-school section only to be greeted by a happy girl screaming Kagome's name.

"Whoa, Souten, nice to see ya again!" Kagome grinned at the girl, who smiled back. Souten was one of Shippo's classmates Kagome had met a while ago, and was actually close to him; secretly, Kagome rooted for the two to get together, but that's another story.

"Hey Kagome! Shippo's in the canteen, I wanted to go stay with him just now! Are you coming too?" she asked, while Kagome nodded, making the 'Peace' sign.

"Yeah, and since I probably won't be able to escape this guy next to me, he's coming too; plus, I think he wants to eat from my packed food," and she pointed towards Bankotsu, who started laughing; Kagome also grinned. "So, Souten, what's up?"

"Well, we have this project to do about anime and manga," she started, dreamy eyes and girly voice, "and here, I made mine about my favorite manga! Listen, there's this one about a strong, both physically and willed girl who always fights with this guy who's forever beaten her at **EVERYTHING**, and at start she doesn't stand him, but in the end--"

"They fall in love," Kagome interrupted her, grinning as Souten nodded, energetically.

"Yeah!! And then there's this story with a girl very tall comparing to other girls her age and a boy very small comparing to other boys his age who were always considered as a comedy-duo, since they always fought and were very funny! But after they try to help each other find partners and a lot of comic stuff happens--"

"They fall in love," Kagome said once again, giggling, while again Souten nodded.

"Uh-um! And I know another one about this very poor girl who goes to a school full of rich people where a group of spoiled kids rule the place. And at first she falls in love with one of them, but then their boss falls in love with her and at first they fight and there're a lot of problems 'cause of their social statuses and his mother, but anyway--"

"They fall in love," Kagome spoke again, Souten nodding and smiling.

"…Whoa, you surprise me!" Bankotsu chuckled in her back, while she just 'Heh'-ed.

"She a 13-year old girl; they have only flowers and love in their little heads, it's normal that in EVERYTHING she reads the main characters fall in love," Kagome mumbled in his ear, while smiling. **(A/N: The manga series, in the order Souten told them, are: Special A, Lovely Complex and Hana Yori Dango! Check them out when you have the time, they're Shoujo representatives!)**

Bankotsu just looked at her and then sighed. "Maybe it's not my problem, but since I admit that I was once put to find out all I can about you, _weren't you like that too_?"

Kagome eyes him for a moment and then 'Heh'-ed a sad 'Heh'. " .. Any problems about that?"

"None what so ever," Bankotsu looked at her.

Finally, they reached the middle-school section canteen and met with Shippo, starting to talk and eat lively; and after about 45 minutes, Kagome and Bankotsu left the place, as they had only another half of hour until Kagome's Math class and Bankotsu's PE class started.

"Hey," Kagome started while they were walking back towards their side of the school, "it was bugging me at starters: how does it happen that, even though you once spied on everything I did and kidnapped me and the rest, such a .. usually nice and sunny fellow like you had to tangle with a total son of a whore like that Rumihashi?"

Bankotsu 'Heh'-ed while looking forward, " .. I'm not as 'nice and sunny' as you think, in fact I'm renowned that, just like Boss, I'm not afraid to hospitalize almost anyone who pisses me off .. And in spite whatever you think, me and Jakotsu as well are not hanging around Boss just 'cause it's cool, but because .. it's something that I can't explain, it's something that just drew us near him, and he's not such of a jerk if you get to know him better," he said while Kagome grumbled a 'Not a jerk my ass,', "That's why I'm a little bit sad that he's moved to his own apartment."

"Huh? He has?" Kagome turned to him, while he just nodded; she scratched her head as probably Roks had said that about him to her, but she probably just brushed it off or didn't pay attention to it.

"You didn't know? Whoa, and I thought things were starting to get better and all hot and sweaty between you guys," he said with his normal tone and walked forward, but stopped when he sensed Kagome had stopped walking in his back and was standing still, having a horrified expression.

"What the-- 'BETTER'?! 'HOT AND SWEATY'??!" she practically yelled at him, while he looked at her with big eyes, "The fuck that's supposed to mean??"

"Whadaya mean? Aren't you with Boss right now?"

"What the-- NO!"

" .. But .. he did bang you, right?" Bankotsu asked surprised.

"HELL NO! What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Well, I think you're the first girl that Boss's been hanging around with actively for more than two months, that's a Guinness Record, ya know!"

"Whadaya mean, 'hanging out'?? I barely talk with that idiot, what the hell! I hate how he goes 'Bitch, hey bitch' all around me every time we talk!" she spat again, imitating Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, and he calls you a bitch so often and with such expressivity--"

"What the hell, do you think it's something that I should be proud of?" Kagome almost glared at him while gripping his shirt, "Meaning I should feel okay about the fact that he always calls me a whore, a good for nothing?!"

"Whaa-- Well, maybe sometimes he means it that way, but I'm positive that most of the times he uses the _**other**_ meaning, the Inu-yokai language one. "

"Other mea-- **What other meaning**?" Kagome now furrowed her brows at him while his eyes widened and he started to laugh dumfounded and incredulously.

"You mean .. Heheh .. you .. don't know _**that**_ meaning? Well, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, I think that's something .. that just can't be said this easily," he finished, now fully laughing.

"What the-- Bastard!" Kagome glared as she pushed him hard in his chest and started stomping away from him.

"Oh, but don't ask him directly, he'll never tell you!" Bankotsu yelled after her, still laughing; 'God, are you saying that she didn't know how he's now calling her almost .. unconsciously a bitch?' he shook his head, still smiling broadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Keh, let go of me, stupid pervert, I said I'm goin'!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku while he was trying to yank off his arm off of his, "Hey, get your fucking boyfriend off me!" he yelled at Sango too.

"I wish that could be possible!" she 'Hmph'-ed while looking away, annoyed.

Miroku mumbled a 'Darling, don't be upset!' towards Sango's way and then turned back to Inuyasha, "Oh come on, stay with us some more! You rarely eat with us, so now that you don't have anything to do, stay here!" he finished, whining, while Kouga muttered an 'Oi! Leave the mutt be!', Inuyasha half-glaring at him.

"Stop it, I'm gonna go search for Bankotsu," Inuyasha growled once again, while Miroku made the puppy-eyes.

"He's in the courtyard," Kagome said normally, but then stopped and realized she had just spoken to Inuyasha; suddenly, she turned and went and kicked him in his right leg.

"OWWWWW! What the fuck?! Why does it always happen that you come and vent your damn anger on me?!"

"I don't release my anger on you, I **AM** angry at you!!" she spat back and sat at the table, while Inuyasha just looked at her with the 'WTF' look and finally yanked his arm out off Miroku's, then stomped out of the canteen; Miroku looked after him, sighing.

"What's with you, Kags?" Sango looked worried at her friend, who just waved one hand in thin air while with the other holding her forehead.

"Neah, I'm just .. tired, yeah, that's it. Heh, guess dealing with kids is harder than I thought," Kagome half lied while smiling at her friends, "And what about you, what did you do, besides sitting with that jerk?"

"We talked about a group study session, how about it? Since exams are in a few days, I think it'd be cool, since you guys already know, or oh well, should know about what I'm studying and the grown-ups," Ayame said, looking towards Sango, Miroku and Kouga, "should also know about what you're studying, maybe we can help each other! And it'll be fun, right?"

".. Yeah," Kagome smiled, but then furrowed back her brows and held her forehead with her hands once more. 'What the hell could the other meaning be?! And why am I getting so worked up, it's not like I care what he says .. Wait, Bankotsu said something about Inu-yokai language .. maybe Kouga and Ayame can help? .. Or Sesshomaru? .. But no, what if it's something so bad that they won't tell me .. Gaaah, screw that idiot!' she shook her head and started to ignore all thoughts on this matter, while they all started discussing the details and about what they had to study for; normal school classes end on the 16th, and all the final exams are on the 17th and 18th December, while results are to be posted on the 20th **(A/N: I'm making this all uuuup :) )**

Which meant they had another more week until the exams, a week that passed fairly quick with the gang gathering everyday to study together, with mountains of broken mechanical pencils pilling up in Kagome's room, with books and books gathering around Miroku, with lots and lots of apples **(apples are good for the memory!)** appearing and then disappearing in front of Kouga and with the two remaining girls, Sango and Ayame, chuckling and giggling at the sight before their eyes.

Finally, the cruel day came, as everyone in the gang had exams in the same day, meaning the 18th. And they shocked everyone coming dressed .. in an unusual very normal and very .. geeky way: shirts, vests, old jeans, sneakers and weird formal glasses; Miroku and Kouga had their hair almost glued to their scalp, not a single strand breaking the pattern and the girls all had two braided pigtails. **AND**, all they talked about were school subjects and how much supplementary work they did up until now. **ALL** courtesy of Kagome; you were expecting that, right?

And oh well, as every student says after he passes his paper, everyone thought all went well; the exam is actually composed of 45 to 50 questions/problems, of which 10 are about the native language, Japanese in our case, 10 are about math and the rest are about almost all the remaining subjects: Science, English, Economics, Geography, History and the others.

The two days remaining went by quickly as the gang got together and slept all at Kagome and Sango's place, making a movie-session that lasted about 26 hours; and it was finally the day of the truth.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Congrats Ayame, you got third!" a lion-yokai winked at the red-head, while she smiled back; he was another one of the first-years.

"Thanks Tokuromuri-kun," she waved at him, while he took the chance and started walking towards her, but just when he wanted to open his mouth, a masculine and very possessive arm curled around Ayame's shoulder, while a hard glare penetrated him.

"Uh-- .. Ye-Yeah, see you later Ayame!" the boy smiled fearfully at the two, while Ayame waved once again, confused at the boy's sudden change; 'Heh, you scaredy-cat!', a friend of his could be heard if the wolf-yokais perked up their ears, while Tokuromuri's answer was prompt, 'How the hell could I even make a move when her boyfriend had that extra-menacingly aura around him! Hmph, how could a first-year like her wind up with a third-year like him?! He blackmailed her, for sure'. But of course, since neither Ayame nor Kouga tried, they didn't hear what was just said; and thank God they didn't.

"Kouga!" Ayame beamed while nuzzling her nose with her boyfriend's, then kissing him slightly on the lips, "And the lecher and Sango and .. Inuyasha closing!" she sniffed their scents, giggling; they had all came to the first-year floor, as everybody had to go to their classes to be informed on the results, and they agreed that whoever finished first started looking for the others.

"What's up, girl?" Sango asked while hugging her friend.

"It's the best! Can you believe I got third in my year?!" she squealed while returning the hug and grinning big, "What did you guys do?"

"Well, first lemme say it was normal that you'd get a high mark, or else Hachiemon-sensei wouldn't have let you in that trip to Hokkaido," Miroku chuckled while Ayame muttered an 'Oh yeah, that gay guy,', making everybody (except Inuyasha) laugh, "And, starting from the stupidest, your boyfriend got tenth, I got seventh and Sango and Inuyasha tied on fourth," he finished, grinning, while Kouga yelled a 'HEY!!' and whacked him over the head.

Ayame congratulated everyone as they all started to move to the second-year floor, and implicitly to Kagome's classroom, Inuyasha a bit annoyed.

"Huh? Kags didn't get out yet--" Ayame started but was interrupted by the classroom door slamming open and lots of kids running out; and, after a large group had gone out, they were all surprised to see Kagome coming out .. with a blank expression, eyes wide open, mouth wide open, hands simply hanging while she was walking mechanically, staring into space. Like a zombie.

"Kags! Hey, Kagome!" Kouga finally started after they had started at her how she hit her head in the nearest wall, "What's going on?"

"Keh, if she's like this, she probably fai--"

"First .. I got first .. !!" Kagome suddenly interrupted Inuyasha's started sentence, while everybody's eyes grew big. "I got first .. I got first, OH MY GOD, I GOT FIRST!!" Kagome regained her composure and started dancing and screaming around the gang, "I GOT FIRST! I GOT FIRST IN MY YEAR, WAAAAAAAAAAAH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she finished while they all (again except Inuyasha, who had retreated into a corner) started to laugh and applauded and hooted at Kagome, who was smiling big and childish.

"I can't believe I got fir--" but she trailed off in her dancing-motion as she finally saw Inuyasha, who was staring out a window. 'Whoaaaa,' eyes widened as she remembered, 'I forgot about the 'bitch' thing!! What the--' but her thoughts trailed off too while she half-glared at the hanyou who also turned and furrowed his brows at her. "Hmph, let's go!" she suddenly turned and grabbed Sango and Kouga's arms, while they struggled to regain their walking position and Miroku yelled a 'Sorry Inuyasha!' to the hanyou, who once again just 'Keh'-ed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys CANNOT do this to me!" Kagome had her eyes and mouth open while she shook her head, "I mean come on, what the hell, I'm supposed to stay alone this Christmas now?!"

"Kagome, we're so, so sorry, but since they're my parents who asked, we can't just possibly ditch them!" Ayame looked sad at her friend, who kept her eyes wide open; truth is, after they found out the results, Miroku's parents called from America and said that they wanted him and Sango to come and stay with them until the 26th, so they left yesterday, and now Ayame's parents had said the same thing to her and Kouga, so today, the 23rd, Kagome was in a major crisis and in a major depressing state.

"Yeah Kags; believe me, I'd like so much to stay here with you, but it's not like we can simply say no! And please don't use the 'Sure, sure, go and leave lill' old me already, I'll be fine' tactic, you'll kill my heart!" Kouga added, sighing and also looking desperately at the raven-haired girl; they were in Sango and Kagome's flat and they had been 'fighting' for more than a half of an hour now.

"… You guys are mean .. MEAN I TELL YOU, MEAN!!" Kagome suddenly yelled while she shot them a murderous and hurt glare .. but then sighed and looked at her feet. "… Fine, just go .. Guess that means I'll also go home, that's why I'm not so sad, but .."

Ayame and Kouga's eyes grew big as they sighed in relief and literally jumped on Kagome, hugging her as tight as they could. "Thanks, thank you Kagome so much!" Ayame squealed, "Hey, we have to leave this night, but since I already packed my things, let's ditch Kouga, take his money and go for a walk in the city, maybe we'll see something cool at the mall!"

Kagome started at her friend for a few moments, still looking hurt, but then her face turned into a mischievous expression, "I heard .. something about Kouga's money .."

"Weeell .. Muhahahah?" Ayame asked, returning the mischievous look, while they both turned at Kouga who started mumbling 'Girls .. no .. girls please! ..'

Finally, after they tickled and ran after Kouga to get his wallet for more than another half of hour, the girls got out and for about three hours they walked in the cold, but laughing and going into shops; then, they went home and were greeted by pizza, as Kouga had went out and got it. And after they ate, they went to sleep and about at 1 in the morning, they got up and Kagome saw the two wolf-yokais off, as they were going with Ayame's parents at some important winter station; and normally, as she was sleepy and could barely see where she was going, Kagome went back up and plopped onto the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-- "Hello?"

"Hey Mom!" Kagome grinned into the phone, and she could swear she heard her mother smile too. "So, what do I have to get?"

"Well, I want you to .. and then .. and don't forget .." and Kagome's mother started to tell her daughter all the stuff she needed from the supermarket, as yesterday after Kagome had decided to spend her Christmas home, she had called her mother. And actually, it made her happy that she could sit with her family even more, even though she drops by often.

'Yeah, even I can't understand now why I was so upset yesterday .. I mean yeah, it would've been cool to spend Christmas with the guys, but what the hell, it's my house for God's sake .. If I don't feel okay and safe there .. where would I feel like that?' she thought happily while she got out of her flat and started going to where all the shops were.

Of course, being the 24th, lots of people walked, laughed and simply enjoyed the Christmas spirit, so Kagome rapidly entered the same spirit, becoming even happier than before while looking on the list her mother had given her; her gaze switched from her list when she saw a big add saying 'JUST OPENED', and pointing to a new bar around the place. Though what really caught her eyes is that it said something about 'ONLY YOKAIS', which .. strangely reminded her about the whole 'bitch' thing.

'Shit!! I always get caught in stuff and forget about other important crap!' she mentally slapped herself while looking at the sky, but suddenly an idea sparked in her mind; swiftly arranging herself, she walked towards the bar's entrance and kicked the door open.

" .. I'm looking for an Inu-yokai. Doesn't matter who he is, I just need an .. example from the species," she smirked, while looking through the bar, an entire flock of angry/glaring/smirking eyes suddenly piercing her. "What .. ? I just said I wanted to talk with a freakin' Inu-yokai, that too much to ask?" she continued, normally and calmly, still smirking, while the barman and probably owner started to yell at her to get out.

" .. Over here, doll," a masculine voice was heard across the bar, through clouds of cigarette smoke Kagome finally noticing two big black doggy-ears. Sighing in a mocking manner, she walked through all the eyes that were staring at her and stopped in front of the very-close-to-the-wall table where she recognized not one, but three Inu-yokais and probably a Dingo-yokai and what looked like a pair of Gorilla-yokais. " .. A drink?" the guy that had first opened his mouth pointed to a glass of something, while Kagome simply shook her head.

"No, I just want some info .." she said and got close to him, lowering her voice and her face towards his, "**What the fuck does 'bitch' damn mean in your language?**"

The yokai looked at her rather surprised, but then started 'Heh'-ing and smirking, eyeing Kagome. "Hey guys," he yelled, taking a sip from his glass, "this .. doll here probably is called a bitch by some Inu-yokai shit and she doesn't even know what it means!" he finished, while all in the bar started to laugh and smirk; and all that Kagome did was smirk too---

That is, until sounds of glasses breaking and lots of noise was heard and everybody turned shocked to see Kagome now standing on the table, her hands in her pockets and her right foot pinning the Inu-yokai's neck to the wall. " .. I don't wanna start a fight .. probably because I know I have no chances of winning AND because I have no desire to deal with you exactly on Christmas .. so just answer my question, 'kay?" she finished, smiling.

After staring, still shocked, at her for a few seconds, the guy also smirked while Kagome removed her foot, but remained on the table, though lowering down. "Well, well, well, feisty, aren't we? Hmmm, then .. let me ask you, since it seems you feel sooo intrigued by the whole thing .. _what does 'bitch' mean_?"

"What the hell, I didn't bring a freakin' dictionary with me!" Kagome furrowed her brows but then sighed, "A shameful name for a woman, especially a lewd one; in my language, a whore, slut, nasty girl."

"Mmmmmm-- yes, true," the Inu-yokai chuckled, "but how about .. the original meaning, the one that originally wasn't used for swearing .. ?" he finished, smirking, but added a "You know, I'm kinda enjoying myself here".

"Yeah, I can see you're enjoying yourself," Kagome muttered between her teeth while suddenly glaring hard at him, but putting her hand gently on his face, pulling a few strands of hair, "**Now cut the fucking crap and speak already, I'm not spending all my day here**," she finished, while he chuckled once again.

"What, mommy's waiting for you?" he started, but furrowed his brows when Kagome pulled harder, though hard not in a harmful way, and murmured a 'Got a problem with that?', "Oh come on, the first fucking way it was used," the guy finished, while some others, enjoying the show, started screaming 'Bitch!' or 'Animal!', making Kagome point the infamous middle finger at them-- until it dawned to her.

"…_Female dog_. A female dog was originally called a bitch .. before the word derived and started to be used on people," she murmured confused while others hooted, whistled and clapped, yelling things like 'Whoaa-- finally figured it out!'.

"Good work, doll-- Now, let me **really** explain the gig. Because, how you said, a female dog was called a bitch, it was considered only normal that the female Inu-yokais to be called the same. And then, since at first Inu-yokai males normally had Inu-yokai female mates, the name expanded to all the mates Inu-yokais could have. **AND** then the term expanded into our minds as a thing we can call all our _possible mates_ .. You comprehend? It's something we call every female that crosses our path and in which we are interested and that our yokai blood recognizes as a possible someone we can procreate with; after some time, if surrounded by that very person, calling her 'bitch' comes naturally and almost something that we can't control .. So if an Inu-yokai calls you like that since a long time already, well, maybe it's 'cause he's swearing, but maybe it's 'cause he's taken a certain **serious** interest in you .. _maybe likes you_ and sees you as a girl he can get it on with .. Understood .. **bitch**?" the guy finished, smirking and emphasizing the last phrases while Kagome just stood unresponsive for a few seconds, her eyes big, but then, realizing what the _last word_ was, she .. _spilled_ a big glass of something on his head while glaring hard at him.

"**Don't **_**fuck**_** with me**," were her last words before storming out the bar, her face still furrowed in a glare; but surprisingly, when she got out, she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened again, while just moving her lips in the 'What the FUCK?!!' movement.

And almost mechanically, she entered in each shop she had to, looking at everyone and everything with a blank stare; and still mechanically she started to go to her house, but stopped in front of a TV in the window shop, looking absently, her thoughts a mess (but if you really want to know them .. ejfgwbegSTFfdsfvawwskrnumataebqwoepSMNCVVhdfuthuwegb!!).

" .. tch .. itch .. HEY BITCH!! HIGURASHII!!"

* * *

**So yes, click 'Next' for the second part of the chapter:)**

**FT-chan.**


	18. A not so bad Christmas, take 2

**Name: **Changes**; About the series: **Inuyasha (Rumiko Takashi owns it)**; Rated:** M**; Genre:** Romance/Comedy/Angst**; Last updated:** the 6th of February 2008**; Chapters: **16

**Current Chapter:** 17 (phase two)

**Extra notes: **Part two of Chapter 17:) Enjoy and please review, me is hungry for your opinions! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 (two) - A not so bad Christmas, take 2**

" .. tch .. itch .. HEY BITCH!! HIGURASHII!!" a loud, hoarse voice suddenly pierced her blankness while she awoke back to reality, dumbfounded, only to engulf again all the info: she was supposed to go out, get some stuff for her mother and then go home for Christmas, but instead went into a strange bar, and now she was sitting like and idiot in front of a window shop, people passing by and someone screaming her name in her ear .. _and calling her a bitch_.

Eyes widening, she slowly turned her head only to see a pair of gold eyes looking annoyed at her; and before **you** can even say _Osuwari_, the person beside her, yes, you guessed it right, Inuyasha, was on the ground, growling in frustration.

"What the hell, do every time we met I have to get fucking hurt?!" he finally almost yelled while getting up; and as always, he was expecting to met her glaring eyes while she spat back something at him. But this time, fate played some tricks as his eyes grew big seeing her _confused and vulnerable expression_. "What the .." he stepped a step back in shock, "If you're out hunting for boyfriends, I promise I'll become your loyal servant if you found anyone to put up with that crappy personality of your-- THUUDD" he fell back down when suddenly Kagome murmured a 'Sit' again, and this time when he rose his head back, her glaring figure was back to normal.

'What a joke, him li- .. liking me! .. And to think I actually got a little messed up by that .. Gah, screw him; I know he was interested in me 'cause I wasn't like every whore he's met on the streets, but oh please, I'd throw out if he'd really try to take things further! An idiot like this ..! He's probably trying to freakin' tease me,' thoughts ran through her head while she was half-glaring at him. "What're you doing here?" she finally spoke.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything!!" he growled back at her but then glared and calmed down. "Well what the fuck, can't I drive on the streets anymore? And then I saw you spacing around here and looking at a commercial about clowns," and here Kagome's eyes grew big realizing the TV had actually been indeed showing all this time something weird about clowns, "so I came to ask ya if you're finally outta your mind!"

"What does it matter to you if I was watching some clowns," Kagome shot her tongue out, while mentally swearing she'll never get close to another window-shop TV the rest of her life. "And why were you driving right now on the streets? Trying to pick up chicks?" she finished.

"The hell, no! I was driving home from Bankotsu and Jakotsu's," he grumbled and Kagome remembered Bankotsu had said something about Inuyasha moving to his own place.

"What? Not spending Christmas with them and some whores?"

"Oh will you fucking cut it out with the whores! And damn no, that's exactly the reason I'm not spending it with them, I'm not in the mood to fuck anybody right now."

"Not in the mood my ass! If a naked one suddenly appeared, let's say at your apartment's door, in front of you, wouldn't you grab her and throw her on the bed with lightening speed?" Kagome raised a brow, and 'Hmph'-ed after hearing no response from Inuyasha; truth is, that happened once.

"An--.. Anyway, just damn leave it like that! I'm not spending Christmas with them and that's that!" he said, turning and starting to walk towards his car.

"Oh, say 'Merry Christmas' to Rin and Sesshomaru will ya?" she yelled after him while searching to see if she had picked all the groceries and observed she still in fact had some; she wrote them on the back of the paper, so she didn't observe.

"Those two are on a fuckin' holiday trip God knows where, I'm gonna call them when the time difference makes it possible," he growled back, while Kagome turned her head after him.

"WAIT! So then what're you doing tonight?"

"What? Why?"

"You're spending Christmas alone then?"

"Yeah, what's the damn big deal? It's just a stupid holiday, who cares about it!" Inuyasha spat back and Kagome just furrowed her brows at him.

'What does he mean '_just a holiday'_? It's Christmas! … … Sigh, I just know I'm gonna hate myself for this!' she thought, sighing and shaking her head but then ran all the way to him and practically pushed her bags filled with stuff into his arms. "Look, it's 4pm, how'bout you come to my house in about an hour?" she said, looking at her phone; Inuyasha just stared at her, eyes big.

"What the--??!"

"Whaddaya mean, 'What the?!'?" Kagome imitated him, "You remember where my house, not the flat but my real house is, right?" she continued, while he just nodded dumbly, "Good! Then come around 5pm to bring all these! And don't eat anything, my mom and me are gonna be cooking!" Kagome finished and almost flew out of there, checking her list, leaving Inuyasha look after her dumbfounded; then, he looked at the bags in his arms.

"… What the .."

-------------------------------------------------------------

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP.

Inuyasha was going up the stairs to the Higurashi shrine; if you were there you would see him suddenly clean his shoes, then his jeans and then check if his jacket was alright. And you probably would've burst into laughter seeing him suddenly rise his head up and smack himself pretty hard.

'What the fuck am I doing, it's not like I'm visiting the queen of England,' he thought, shaking his head, while maybe we would've added an 'And neither you future mother-in-law', right?

Finally, reaching the door, he looked around remembering the first time he went there: fire was around everywhere and there were only bullies and yokais, while Kagome's family was unconscious in a corner, so they probably won't remember him, and she was full of blood; and he felt his heart stop for a minute remembering that right in that place they .. 'kissed' for the first time, but then he slapped and cursed himself again. He probably never would've imagined that he'd be staying like this in front of the same door, carrying bags with groceries.

KNOCK-KNOCK.

"COOOMING!!" a voice was heard and the door opened only to reveal to Inuyasha's eyes a boy, about 12 years old by the hanyou's guess, the same raven-colored hair that could drive him nuts covering the boy's wide forehead and again the same brown eyes that could sometimes eat Inuyasha having their rightful place too.

Stare.

Stare.

"MOOOM, there's a weird Scooby Doo in front of our door!" the kid finally yelled turning his head, while Inuyasha's eyes widened in a weird shock. 'Scoo .. Scooby Doo?..' his mind spoke.

"Oh dear, don't be impolite Souta!" a female voice was heard while Inuyasha moved his head to see another person with short-ish raven hair and brown eyes; 'And to think everybody always fucking said that **I** and my family share the same physic characteristics!' Inuyasha thought yet again.

"Hello," the woman smiled softly and warmly, "you must be the boy Kagome said would be bringing our groceries. Here, let me take those-- Oh dear," the woman stopped when she got in front of Inuyasha, staring at him. "What cute ears you have!" she suddenly said in awe while she extended her hand and caught one of the twitching little devils; and the kid also pulled the other one, 'cause .. heh, you know what they say, like mother, like son!

"Oh come on you guys, what're you doing?!" Kagome's voice pierced the atmosphere while she suddenly appeared from the stairs, dressed in .. _warm, fluffy_ house clothes while pulling a BIG sock on one of her feet and trying to jump her way down the stairs without falling down simultaneously.

"Oh," she mumbled in understanding when she saw the scene and quickly went and grabbed the bags from Inuyasha's hands, "Guys, this is a total bas-- .. _Rumihashi Inuyasha_," she changed her mind while pointing to the hanyou, "and you je-- … _Rumihashi_, meet my family: my mom and my little bro, Souta; and oh, there's my Jii-chan too, but he's at some friends' now, and you're lucky 'bout that, 'cause he really **really **hates _anything_ that has one percent of yokai blood in it," Kagome finished while once again, after staring a loooong time, her mom smiled fondly at Inuyasha.

"Well well dear, he's staying for dinner now, isn't he, Kagome?" her mom asked, while Kagome nodded bored, "Good then, now you come with me and help me in the kitchen and let Souta tour him around here," and the little boy also nodded while grabbing Inuyasha's arm.

"Here, let me show you the bathroom first!" Souta said while going up the stairs, Inuyasha following him. "There it is, in the corner. And oh, there's Mom's room, here's my room," and the boy pushed open a door revealing a normal 12-year old room, where they sat while Souta showed Inuyasha all his collections. "Cool, you've survived my room, let's get out! Now," he said after he closed his door and pointed to another one, "here's Onee-chan's; but oh, excuse me while I go use the toilet?" Souta finished while Inuyasha muttered and 'Yeah, sure'.

Looking around, Inuyasha opened the door in front of him to see another normal teenager room, though a more girly one; and he could see dust on the furniture, meaning it was not really used. 'Figures, she spends her time in that flat,' he though before his eyes escaped on a jacket hanged around there, growing big, 'It's .. it's the jacket I gave her when it was raining .. She kept it, even now,' he continued in his mind, briefly smiling, **(A/N: please refer to Chapter 7, where Inuyasha gives his coat to Kagome)**, while he sat on her bed; her scent, one that he could get used to, was filling his nose. He just sat and just thought.

This house brought back memories. Lots of them, and he could believe how much he has changed, and he couldn't believe that he realized that just now. At starters he was a guy who used to 'buy' girls he would fuck until they couldn't even walk anymore, and he loved teasing, making them do all he wanted and toying with them and everybody who dared to look up at him, or anybody interesting. The only one he couldn't totally mess with was this fucking bitch .. in which house he was gonna have dinner. He used to smirk every time he would think about her, and he would never deny that at first he would've fucked her even at the nearest corner. Okay, so at starters, he thought she was EXTREMELY attractive. But now .. ?

He sighed as he put his hands on forehead; this fucking scent relaxed and made him nervous at the same time. He changed from the 'slut' to the 'unapproachable gangster', and it amazed him. Thinking about it now, maybe he had more fun before, but now .. Sigh, he had to admit it: now he had more people that wanted to know him more, such as that annoying lecher .. But sometimes it felt okay to have even him whine around him, and this amazed him too.

But, coming back to the first issue, he remembered when he would kiss Kagome just to show her that she was his, even though she always opposed to this. Incredibly or not, looking back now made him feel that he was stupid doing that. 'How the fuck did I change this much .. ?' he continued thinking, shaking his head, but his sensitive ear heard footsteps and soon Souta appeared.

"Sorry'bout this, one of my friends called and I just couldn't tell him off," he grinned, a grin very alike to Kagome's, in a way that scared Inuyasha, "But anyway, let's get going back down; or do you want to remain in Onee-chan's room?"

"Keh, why would I stay any more in that bi-- in here, let's go down, yeah," he stopped himself, remembering how Kagome also didn't call him names or anything, so all he could do is at least play along; sure, she didn't want her family to hear how she or the people around her usually talk.

They 'TAP'-ed down the stairs, finding that they both had a fascination with cars; heh, they're boys, what did you expect? Just when they got down and wanted to go towards the living room, Inuyasha observed a door with a .. weird, choppy half-moon carved on it.

Seeing the hanyou's expression at the sight, Souta turned. "Onee-chan carved that when she was little; it's--"

"SOUUTAAAA!!" Kagome's penetrating voice suddenly interrupted the boy, "Where are you, little squirt--" but she stopped when she saw the two guys, "Oh. Mom called for you, said something about helping the neighbor," she finished and Souta simply nodded and passed by her, Kagome shuffling his hair in the process.

Inuyasha looked at the raven-haired girl in front of him, noticing her blouse was now stained and half wet, and she was holding a big wet piece of cloth; he unwittingly smirked.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome furrowed her brows at him while he just shrugged, "Suppose Souta was gonna tell ya about this room," she started while she passed by him and started searching in a bowl of things on a table near. "This was originally a laaarge storage room in which Dad and Jii-chan used to keep a lot of useless things. Mom didn't really like it, so about after a year they had me she finally managed to convince Dad to empty the place. But of course, since there were already enough rooms, they thought what to do with it. And then it came: Dad left the room empty like that, modified one of the walls to be one BIG window and just put some futons down, and we'd sleep there together on every night with a full-moon; it was a family thing that we liked very much-- ARGH, where're those damn freakin' keys??!" Kagome suddenly beamed angrily, but then muttered an 'Ah, there they are' and grabbed a pair of keys and went towards the door, pushing them in.

"So," she continued, "that explains the half-moon there; I remember really liking sleeping here with everyone, it was our special moment. Even after Dad passed away, I still came and slept here, sometimes with Souta. Mom was the only one that since then never laid a foot in this room, and somehow I think I can understand her," Kagome finished while she pushed open the door, and Inuyasha stared at the room.

It was exactly how Kagome said: big, with cream walls, that had some flowers drawn randomly on them, Inuyasha supposing it was also her fault, and four futons laid on the floor; also, the wall in front of him was actually a HUGE window, letting the faint sun enter with all its .. faint might. Though his nose bugged him from the moment he stepped in this room, and he didn't know why .. something on his right .. but what? He turned his head and looked around .. a faint scent of .. blood ..

"Wha .. What's that?" he finally spoke, pointing to a .. _red spot on the wall_. And if he had turned, he would've seen Kagome suddenly pale as she threw the wet cloth she had in her hands exactly on that spot and started to rub the space.

"No--Nothing, see, nothing," she said after she rose up, the spot gone, and Inuyasha could swear he heard her sigh in relief, "Now, let's go too, I have to help Mom too!" she continued and pushed him out of the room, locking it in the process, and the two made their way towards the kitchen.

"Inuyasha dear," Kagome's mom started warmly, "I had to send Souta out for a while, and Kagome needs to stay here to help me, so you'll have to find something to do. I could've done the food earlier, but when I heard my daughter and a friend would both be having the Christmas dinner here, I said it had to be perfect and warm!"

"Keh, I'm gonna stay here. And what're you doing .. Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Hmm? Well, this and that are .." and Kagome's mom started to explain all the pots and plates that were around there, speaking very warm, while her daughter was chopping something in a corner, ".. and oh, here we're gonna do some ramen too! Kagome mentioned you like it!" the mother finished while Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who muttered a 'Heard it in one of Miroku's eternal poetry about you'.

He maintained his gaze on the raven-haired girl; boy, was she busy! She swiftly and graciously moved around the whole room, like she was on rollers, carrying stuff from here to there while humming a melody Inuyasha faintly remembered hearing on the way in the car. Even as her mother asked her to go arrange the plates on the table in the other room while she already had a million other things to do, she didn't lose her aura of happiness and peace, and unconsciously Inuyasha smiled so fondly at her, thinking probably that she will be such a great wife to anyone who's gonna have her; a smile that was not missed by Kagome's mother, who first remained surprised but then also smiled oh so warm and motherly at the hanyou, giggling.

Somewhat sensing the giggle, Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and turned his head to face the mother, who just smiled again back; and it made him feel weird, like someone had seen exactly through him and discovered some of his secrets. 'Why do I feel like this is how a cheating husband feels?' his mind uttered.

"Ouppf!!" Kagome suddenly shrieked while a plate violently hit the ground; luckily, it didn't break or anything, but Inuyasha had the interesting opportunity to hear her growl, annoyed, while her mother giggled again and helped her daughter clean the floor.

"Inuyasha-kun," the mother started, "sorry if you're getting bored or anything."

"No, it's fine; I'll just .." and since nothing better crossed his mind at the moment, "help around here," he finished while he got up and went and grabbed a knife from the table then started chopping some vegetables near the kitchen sink Kagome had prepared.

"No, no! How could we leave a guest do these kind of things!" Mrs. Higurashi started, but Kagome just passed by, signaling a 'Calm down, Mama.'

"Leave him be, what can you do when one's stubborn like him," she continued, while she intentionally practically let go of some plates in the sink filled with water so it splashed Inuyasha really good; glaring back, he then ignored her mocking look and returned to cutting some carrots.

After this, things quieted down, with Kagome starting to wash the plates; her left arm sometimes collided with Inuyasha's right, but both simply moved back when that happened.

"… Remind me, why the fuck am I here?" Inuyasha finally whispered low, still cutting.

"What, you preferred staying home alone and watching hentai anime while sticking your hand up and down your _object_?" Kagome responded silently and nonchalant, but in a second flat she felt herself being hit in the head; "OWWWW, what the hell?!" she whispered.

"Fucking cut it out! If I'd want to do anything, I'd just call to some damn girl, you know I still have them running after me!"

"Well then, why don't you? Wouldn't it be freakin' more interesting than having dinner with a _bitch_ you hit without caring she's a girl?!" Kagome suddenly turned angry and apparently bothered, still whispering.

"Oh really, you are a girl, I didn't notice it until now!" he spat back, but then trailed off and turned back to cutting after seeing her eyes go big, "… Which you know better than anyone is not true; I wouldn't have even bothered with you if I didn't think you looked .. _fine_ .."

And once again, when he would expect Kagome's eyes to shoot fire at him, he just turned and saw .. almost horrified eyes. 'No-no-no-no-no-NOO!!' her mind screamed as she looked at the hanyou, 'Please, what the hell, I'd have anybody, even my fat Chemistry teacher say this about me than him! Damn, the _bitch_ thing CANNOT be true!'

"What the fuck is going on with you, bitch?" he started whispering again, staring at the raven-haired girl, while she furrowed back her brows at him; and if anyone was wondering about the mother, she also had gone to the neighbor where Souta was, as they needed more help.

Inuyasha paused once more before turning back to his veggies, and then sighed. "Whatever you might be thinking, you know, one thing I realized while wasting my time here is that I'm .. uh, not really the same I was when we met at first," he started, but Kagome interrupted him with a 'Neah, you're the same idiotic bastard'.

"Hey, I'm fucking serious here!" he almost growled while she took all that he had cut and put them in a pot on the stove, and he leaned over the counter, eyeing her, "I mean, I can't deny that I'd probably like to have another one of those .. ooof, _splendid_ girls in my arms, but it's really not something I couldn't live without. Before, if I didn't fuck at least one per night I would feel so damn bored, it was like I became fucking addicted to sex. Now .. I guess I'm too busy to keep Miroku away from me, I wonder if that sick lecher isn't sexually interested in ANYTHING that breaths actually," he 'Keh'-ed while Kagome started laughing, and as always Inuyasha felt like there were some beams of happiness coming out of her every time she would laugh like that.

"You idiot, you've just found something else to fill your time with," Kagome started while she was cleaning in the kitchen, as all the food was almost finished, but suddenly paused, " ... ... Look, I still think you have a crappy personality and all, but it's easier to-- gah, you know, just be around you now. Then it was like all you thought about was sex and having the power everywhere, and while Miroku is perverted in a funny way, you were freakin' serious when you put your eyes on a girl. That was one of the reasons I swear my blood started to boil every time I heard about you .. but now I can say that I see you in a little, but just tiny-miny, itsy-bitsy more brighter light. Truth is that I still don't understand shit about you, even now I think about what possessed us when we went that time at the sea, or even now how the hell do we manage to stay in the same house considering how much we fight, but I guess that-- .. fuck, I don't even know how to say it," she finished, sighing.

" .. I'll probably fucking regret this, but I'll say it's most likely because you and your looney friends just crashed into my controlled world. I've always had around me bastards that would dare to even look in a weirder way or look down at me, and I broke all of their faces .. unlike a certain someone who would hang them from the school rooftop with their head down or shave their _lower heads_," he punctuated and Kagome started to whistle, pretending to be innocent, "But you guys were the first, excluding maybe Bankotsu and Jakotsu, that I don't know, I would feel somewhat bad after thinking that I would have to hit you," Inuyasha finished.

" ….. Hey," Kagome started after a pause, "What's with you? And .. what's with the damn '_bitch' thing_?"

"What?"

"THE 'BITCH' THING! OH come on, I know what it means in your language and you've suddenly started saying weird stuff," Kagome almost yelled while looking down, kind of shocked, a weird shock.

"What fuckin' language-- Aaah," Inuyasha said in realization, "you mean the whole 'bitch' and 'mate' thin--"

"YEAH, that one!!" Kagome interrupted him, "I have no idea what you mean by it and why you started saying things I'd never have thought you would, but if you think you'll freakin' get in my pants, you have not zero chances, but **-(minus)32324254324** chances! .. I'd rather be with our gay Home-Economics teacher!" she finished, panting, while the door was heard, along with an 'Ah, since you two have already finished, let's eat! Kagome! Inuyasha dear!'.

"What the-- BE WITH YOU??!" Who the fuck'd want that??! Fucking bitch, I call ya this way not in **THAT** way, but in the normal way!" Inuyasha returned to his whispering, Kagome gasping, while the two started moving towards the living room, stomping and glaring at each other.

Stomp, glare.

Stomp-stomp, glare.

'THUD' on one chair.

'THUD' on a chair as far away as the one mentioned above.

Humph.

Keh.

And a "Kids, something wrong?" from a caring mother.

"**There's nothing!!**" the two spoke simultaneously while starting to eat, leaving Mrs. Higurashi and Souta to look confused at each other. But, they shrugged it off and also started eating, each complementing on the food; hey, after all, there was some saying that 'when mother and daughter get together' .. something with 'great food' happens.

And since the atmosphere between the hanyou and the young Miko was so tense, Souta thought it would be better if he said something; but dear Lord, couldn't he have asked ANYTHING else?: "So .. Inuyasha, what about your family? Like, do you have siblings or what're your parents doing for a living?"

The question got both Kagome and Inuyasha to look surprised at the little boy; throwing the hanyou a quick glance, she turned back to her brother, "Leave it, Souta--"

"I guess you can say I'm an orphan actually," Inuyasha muttered while stuffing his mouth, making Kagome slap her head and sigh in resignation while the other two gasped. "Though I have an older brother and a sister-in-law, but except for them, few relatives keep in touch with me. Currently, I'm living alone in an apartment," he finished, having a seemingly nonchalant expression, but actually reflecting a weak 'Keh, now you're scared of me or what?'

Though whatever he may have thought the reaction would be, his brows perked in surprise when the mother just simply smiled warmly, asking him about another helping; and again, even weirder, when he accepted, it was Kagome who stretched first to give him the plate.

"Cut it out with the freaky aura, will you! And wow, never knew you had manners like these!" she whispered to him, brows furrowed, while he glared back, mouthing a 'Shut the fuck up'.

But one good thing in what Souta did was that the dinner finally started to follow a more normal path, everybody starting to talk with each other, though Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes never once made contact; or well, almost never---

CRAAASHH.

"What the--" Inuyasha's words couldn't leave his mouth when he suddenly found himself full of ramen on his shirt and jeans; rising his head, he saw a barely-refraining-from-bursting-into-laughter Kagome. And yes, he instantly glared hard at her.

"What, it was a mistake!" she pretended to be innocent and ran from the place of the crime, leaving her brother to sigh and go after her and her mother to giggle softly while shaking her head.

"Inuyasha dear, since we finished eating, I'm going to wash the dishes; please go take a shower and change clothes, I can give you some of my late husband's, if it doesn't bother you," she smiled warmly, "and excuse Kagome, she did this even with her father."

Inuyasha just 'Keh'-ed and got up and cleaned the ramen off his shirt, and then went in the hall to wait for the clothes Mrs. Higurashi had promised for him; he didn't understand why, and didn't bother to understand, but even though it should've felt weird to take a shower or do stuff in this certain house, he didn't feel the least strange when the mother said he could use their bathroom. But of course, his trail of thoughts was interrupted by laughter and a pillow that suddenly flew in the room next to him, the living room.

"So Kouga left half of his games here! I'm gonna clean the floor with you, little brat!" Kagome suddenly shouted, ruffling Souta hair, the boy carrying a hand-full of what seemed like video-games.

"In your dreams, Onee-chan!" the boy spat back while he plopped in front of the screen and started to violently push the buttons on the poor controller, while his sister made her appearance with chocolate and cookies, but then she suddenly threw herself on top of her brother, starting to tickle him and to play with his hair. She didn't observe Inuyasha was watching them, and he was somewhat glad she didn't, because he wasn't sure how his face looked at that moment: either is was .. _somewhat_ smiling, 'cause the two both looked like two year-olds, or it was looking _somewhat_ frustrated, and it irritated Inuyasha that he _somewhat_ also got sad seeing them. Which _somewhat _sucked more than Dracula does.

"Here you are," Kagome's mother suddenly appeared and gave him a rather big cream shirt and a pair of large black trousers, "sorry that my darling's clothes aren't fashionable anymore," she finished, smiling nostalgically as she started walking towards the kitchen, and Inuyasha also left the laughter and shouts and 'I'm soooo gonna pwn **(own)** you!' and 'Dream on, greenie!' and 'Greenie?! What the?!' and 'That's what one of my friends said when they saw you' and 'Grr, I'm gonna teach those brats a lesson'-s for the bathroom.

------------------------------After about an hour--------------

Inuyasha tapped down the stairs, his hair half wet while he was massaging it with a big towel; furrowing his brows, he looked at the clock on his mobile phone; 'Crap, it's like time passes faster here! It's almost 10pm already!' he thought while he put the phone back in one of his pockets. And we could also add an old saying, 'Time flies faster when you're feeling fine', couldn't we?

It surprised him that no more shouts or activities were heard in the entire household. So he went into the kitchen and from there wanted to go into the living room, but stopped at the door; on the sofa, sleeping soundly, with a leg somehow 'thrown' down on the floor, there stood Kagome. And stuck to her, his head on her stomach, her hand in his hair, there slept Souta, actually snoring from time to time.

"Tea, dear?" Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up when he heard the mother speak softly in his back while started to sip from a cup, "It always calms me to drink this type of tea, it's a family recipe you know. But ah, sorry; those two would always do this, even when we had guests at which we warned them not to, they would play until exhaustion hit them and then fall asleep together," she smiled fondly at her two little angels, "I guess old habits really do die hard."

Inuyasha 'Keh'-ed once again while sitting down, Mrs. Higurashi pouring him a cup too; he stared a little more at the two, and boy, did they look a lot like each other! It reminded him how twisted he felt the first time he saw Kikyo and Kagome next to each other; of course, he realized they looked alike from the first time he saw Kagome, but damn, seeing them next to each other made him wanna pinch himself to see if he's not dreaming.

"Inuyasha dear," the mother started once again, but then paused, "did Kagome do something really wrong to you? We would've been blind not to observe there were some weird waves coming from you two, but .. I would also lie saying I didn't feel a little nostalgic, seeing my little piece of everything fretting so much over someone I don't really know so well and someone who seems to be so interesting and can teach her a few more things about life."

The hanyou just stared for a few moments at the woman, then looked somewhere on the floor, in an indefinite place; "She didn't say anything about me? Aren't you afraid .. that seeing how she is now, she might be in trouble or she might hang out with the wrong people?"

"Hmm?" the mother turned surprised, "Oh, I get your point. But .. I guess I trusted Kagome ever since she was little that she had an absolute reason to act the way she would in a certain situation, except those she knew nothing about, like when she was a baby and didn't know it's dangerous to climb in the trees and she tried to climb up in the Goshinboku and almost fell and only God knows what would've happened; but even then, she said it was because there was this bird she suspected got stuck in the branches. And oh, I don't think my child really transformed from a princess to a frog, or the other way around; Kagome's still the same caring and sweet little bunch of soul I know I brought up, even though now she's got more courage and hesitates less when taking a decision. But even with her changed appearance, a more tough language and, how do you teenagers say, 'more guts than everybody else', my Kagome remained my Kagome, and for that you can't even imagine how much I thank her. And I love her beyond reason; she was the light of my life when her father was around and my supporting pillar when he was no more, so she is **very** important to me. Of course, Souta is too," she finished, smiling big absently.

And it made Inuyasha furrow his brows; that expression, that expression that said 'I love them' in every little wrinkle of the face made him get once again a little, and just a little sad. 'What the fuck,' he mentally growled to himself.

"And," the mother continued, "because of .. all the things that happened," she sighed, "**Kagome knows best that people are or can become dangerous** .. And she surely knows by now how to judge them, and how to stay away from them. Well, from almost all of them .." she paused, but then looked back up at Inuyasha, smiling, "But, anyway. Kagome learned the hard way not to trust just every being that comes in her way, I can't even imagine through what little Sango-chan, Miroku-kun or Kouga-kun had to go to really get her out of her shell and to make her lose that fake and hurt smiled she'd put up .. so .. you understand, don't you? _**Kagome trusts you**_, she trusts that you won't harm her, won't harm her friends and won't harm us, so she permits you to intrude her life and let's you have the chance to discover more about her. And that's why I'm not questioning of you; as long as she thinks you're someone who can't hurt us and can understand her the way she is, I should think the same too. And for that matter, right now it's not that I _'should'_, it's that I really _feel _that way. _Inuyasha, I think you are an interesting child, so I'd like you to come over more often_. How does that sound?" Mrs. Higurashi finished, smiling big and warmly.

Suddenly, she looked at the clock and excused herself and ran out of the kitchen, going up the stairs.

And as for Inuyasha .. he stood in shock. A shock that couldn't be explained with mere words; how could somebody that met him only today say to him such warm and from the heart words, even though she knew **nothing**, and absolutely **NOTHING** about him? She didn't know that he used to play around with girls like he would change his underwear, she didn't know that the fire from the start was partially his fault too, she didn't know anything; heck, she didn't even know that at the begging he wanted to fuck her own daughter! And yet, she treated him like he already was part of the house, like a new addition to the family. Was she nuts?!

And then, there was the other thing. That .. that _bitch_, what does it meant 'she trusted him'? Damn, why does everything has to be so confusing??

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Higurashi hummed while smiling at some wet clothes, lining them up on ropes so that they would dry; "Well, I'll go tell Inuyasha-kun that his clothes are finished washing, and that I could give him some of darling's pajamas," she giggled, "he should get some sleep, or else he won't be able to wake up when Kagome and Souta will burst with happiness about presents tomorrow."

She had only left for ten minutes now; still humming while stepping down the stairs, she was ready to open her mouth to mention the pajamas, but words never came out when she saw the kitchen was now .. empty.

"Inuyasha .. ?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmhmmm", Kagome groaned while starting to rub her face, yawning; her eyes violently protested to open when light suddenly hit them, but, growling, she covered them with her hands and then tried to open them again.

She rose her head, realizing she was in the living room, the lights still on; and when she wanted to see what was pressing from her stomach down, her eyes met with Souta's little sleeping figure.

"The scoundrel!" she hissed, planting her hand in his hair and starting to twist and twirl it, "Freakin' falling asleep literally on me.." but she never continued as another yawn monopolized her mouth.

She stared some more at her little brother, and then sighed, but smiled fondly; ' .. Brat, I remember people saying you look more like me and Mom,' she started thinking, still playing with his hair and gently stroking his head, '.. But look at you, you grow so fast .. now you don't have full, childish red cheeks anymore, but instead you have Dad's bony and manly figure .. you'll always be here to remember us of him, making us laugh,' she smiled, but then suddenly saddened, 'or cry .. But that's not your fault,' her thoughts trailed off while she carefully slipped from under the boy, leaving him to sleep on the sofa and searched for her mobile phone.

Just when she entered the kitchen, she found it, and her eyes landed exactly on the clock. 2.00am.

'Whoaaah!! It's the 25th already!! Stinkin' Mother of Spoons, it's Christmas!' she lightened while she energetically started to jump through the kitchen, but then somehow she felt something wasn't right. And it bugged her more with every second. 'What the fuck, what was it .. Come on, remember .. Cooome ooon, brain, work with me here ..' ..

"OH!!" she suddenly screamed and then turned and looked around the kitchen, under the chairs, in the garbage place, then in the living room and then she thumped up the stairs; 'Where's that idiot??!'

Yes, she finally realized what it was, and it was the fact that Rumihashi Inuyasha wasn't anywhere in sight; she sighed but then heard a door creak. Turning around, she didn't know why she felt half disappointed when she saw it was only her mother.

"Kagome, dear, Merry Christmas! May it bring you all that you want, and I have a special present for yooou!" she spoke warmly while she went forward and hugged her daughter, who hugged back only for a few seconds, then pushed away.

"Mom, where's that complete id-- .. Where's Inuyasha?" she asked her mother, looking into her eyes.

"Oh my, I don't know! I just went up for a few minutes to get his clothes out of the washing machine and when I was back down, he was no more! You think maybe he got upset?" she responded in a worried and guilty voice, while Kagome sighed.

'The stupid son of a .. Siiiiigh,' she thought while scratching her head; looking at her mother, she waited for a movement, a response, a **something**, but even the fact that it never came was a sign itself, so Kagome rushed into her room .. leaving the mother to smile big.

After a few minutes, Kagome could be hear tapping back down the stairs while pulling a parka and her shoes on; the first face she met with was her grandfather's, who had probably returned at midnight, seemingly grumpy because he was woke up by all the noise. But before she could even get to him, she was greeted by two big bags, and her mother.

"Inuyasha-kun's clothes, some ramen and some other food from today," she said, and Kagome just stared at her. Then, her expression changed to a thanking one, as her mother already comprehended she was going to the hanyou's, and it relieved her that, even though it was 2 in the morning, she trusted that she would be ok. Duh, that's what mothers do, right?

Grabbing the bags, she kissed her mother's cheek and then her grandfather's and rushed out the door, leaving him to yell a 'Kids these days! When I was young, they would have caught you, shaved your head and painted your face if you were seen out in the night!' after her.

Beep-beep-beeeep-- Kagome frantically typed something in her phone while running outside; entering a taxi, she put the phone at her ear.

RRRRRR-RRRRRR-RRRRRRR-BEEP.

"Hello? .. Rin? .. Yeah, it's me, Kagome; Merry Christmas, girl-- err, lady! Sorry for disturbing you .. Oh, so it's afternoon where you're at?! Perfect, then! .. Yeah, well, I need your help once again. Can you .."

-------------------------------------------------------------

If you entered now one of the fancy new apartments in the fancy new buildings recently built in a more modern part of the city, you would see a naked rippling well-toned torso that not few girls would literally DIE to gaze at, along with pajama shorts. Long, shiny silver hair gently fell on his back while he leaned on a window, looking outside at the city, a glass of something, probably wine, in his hand.

He couldn't sleep; he didn't know why, but his eyes just wouldn't shut themselves and his mind wouldn't shut up. And I'm saying this because the words he heard just today coming out the mouth of a perfect stranger, a mother he had spoken with for the first time in his life, just wouldn't stop playing in his brain.

Sipping yet another time from his glass, he was interrupted by a sudden knock and thus he headed towards the door, preparing himself to verbally (or not only) punch the crazy person who'd come to him at 2 and a half in the morning; his suspicion was that it was **another** girl who'd beg him to fuck her that night. Yes, you read well, **another one**, as that already happened several times; and, if you remember correctly, it was mentioned today that once a naked one appeared and well .. he just couldn't abstain himself. Even though he tried to hide the fact that he moved into a new place. Probably that Miroku leaked it out, screw him.

But all his suspicions disappeared and made space for pure surprise when in front of his door was a VERY-hard-glaring-and-VERY-hard-panting raven-haired girl.

"You total stupid hanyou!" Kagome almost roared, probably waking up some neighbors, "Why did you vanish like that?! Look, if we made you mad with something, we're so-- .. gah, sigh, sorry, ok? And if you got bored, you could've freakin' woke me up, not leave like that without saying even one word! Besides the fact that it's stupid, it's rude!" she kept her brows furrowed, saying her words while breathing very hard.

And once again, that caught Inuyasha off guard, but he didn't show his surprised face and instead kept a nonchalant expression, while Kagome pushed the two bags in his arms; that happened once today, didn't it? And it finished with him eating at her house. How weird can life be?

"Here are your clothes, they must be all dried up by now, and here is some food Mom sent to you, along with her best regards," she paused, and looked up at him, after a few seconds continuing, "Whaaat? Come on, open your mouth, it becomes awkward after a few seconds you don't say another stupid thing!" she said, but all that resulted was him glaring; "Or better not, don't open your mouth, my taxi is waiting for me down," she started to search in her pockets and finally got out a little wrapped blue box.

"Here! Merry Christmas, you good-for-nothing idiot!" she handed it out to him, and this time Inuyasha let his eyes grow big; Kagome stood this way a few more seconds, but got angry when she saw he just stared at it, so she pulled the string of his pants and dropped it in, finally making Inuyasha move and 'HEYY!!!' at her.

Waving, she turned and wanted to go down the stairs to her taxi, but stopped when she heard an 'Higurashi!'; turning once more, she saw Inuyasha with his mouth half-opened, but nothing coming out of it. And for the first time, since now she could see his whole body, she let her eyes explore all the visible parts of his muscles, peeking from time to time to his eyes, who didn't move off her figure either.

Finally, after some other minutes of just staring at each other, he starting rubbing his arm, sign he was getting cold; and that was Kagome's cue to start walking again, but once more she was stopped by the calling of her name; well, family name. But pay attention, her family name, not 'bitch', not 'you', not 'stupid' etc.

"Why did you come here?" he questioned, simply.

"Duuuuh, to see if you are fine and if you aren't mad. No matter what you think, it's Christmas, so I didn't invite you to see you freakin' mad," Kagome answered, scratching her head.

" .. Do you trust me?" his lips moved, and Kagome just blinked a few times after hearing the question.

"What's gotten into you? You must be sleepy and still having hentai-ish dreams, sorry for waking you up!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And. Answer. Already!" Inuyasha spoke through his teeth, while Kagome furrowed her brows.

"Weeell .. Mmhmm .. Not really 100 percent. BUT, it's true that it sometimes amazes me how I think that around you, you, the idiot, you, the bastard, you, the fucker, I can feel safe. Or well, almost safe. So I guess yeah, I do trust you just a little; I mean, you wouldn't have the chance to get around my house if I thought you were a crooked one, and the fact that I actually invited you today what do you think proves?" she spoke simply, looking him in the eye, and then yawned; "Merry Christmas, Rumihashi!" she said once again and disappeared from his vision.

Inuyasha slowly closed the door and started looking through the bags: he indeed found his clothes, ramen and some other things they had ate today, and then he moved his attention to the little blue box. 'Damn her ..'

* * *

**As I said, me and cliffy stuff have nothing in common; and I have no idea when the next update will be, though I hope sooner (I have a VERY busy schedule with lots of contests).**

**Hugs, Jo//FT-chan. :).**


	19. Bad spasms

**Name**: Changes; **About the series**: Inuyasha (Rumiko Takashi owns it);** Rated**: M; **Genre**: Romance/Comedy/Angst; **Last updated**: the 12th of March 2008; **Chapters**: 17

**Current Chapter:** 18 (Bad spasms); **Tags: **gifts, clothes, beautiful, together, stories, revelations, hugs, eyes, bad.

**Extra notes: **... I suck at posting more than once a month. Sigh._

* * *

_

_From the previous chapter:_

Inuyasha slowly closed the door and started looking through the bags: he indeed found his clothes, ramen and some other things they had ate today, and then he moved his attention to the little blue box. 'Damn her ..'

**Chapter 18 - Bad spasms**

" .. Hey," a very squeaky voice disrupted the silence that had covered a certain table in the mall. "We really should do something. In this rate, we're never gonna get boyfriends till we graduate."

Other figures around nodded; lipsticks, powder, crayons, nail polish and other fancy cosmetics were scattered all around the glass of the table. Then, the conversation revived.

* * *

"GO! GO, GO!! AAAND, the almighty Kouga runs; he runs, he runs some more, he dodges the defense, he goes left-right-left-right, he runs again, he hits the ball aaaandd .. IT'S THREE TO TWO FOR KOUGA!!" the wolf-yokai yelled happily while throwing the controller and catching it again, then started to beep on it once more. Kagome furrowed her brows and pouted, while Sango and Ayame giggled in their backs.

What happened? On the 27th the two couples returned and Kagome greeted them with a bang; LITERALLY, as she ran after them about an hour through the city, threatening to shoot them with a toy-gun that, instead of plain water, spitted mayonnaise and mustard. Eeewww. But then, they went at Sango's flat, and it rained with presents on Kagome, again literally. And since then, the five of them remained there, and so we get to the 31st of December. The morning of the 31st, to be more precise.

Yes, it was the morning of the last day of the year, and our gang was playing video-games; FIFA 2007 actually. What straaange people, right?

"I'm gonna beat you so hard, when I'll finish you'll have to seduce Mr. Kimaguya from the shoe-store," Kouga hissed as one of his players flew right past one of Kagome's, stealing the ball.

"You wish, when I'm gonna make your sorry excuse for an ass yell for its mommy you're gonna go say 'I love you' to Miss Katagure!" Kagome responded, grinding her teeth while she stole back the ball.

"Huh?! The one who has 60 years and is still a virgin?!" Kouga asked with a horrified face, pausing from the game long enough for the Miko to go past his defense.

"Do we know another one?" Kagome smirked back.

Kouga shot her another terrified look, but then shrugged and continued pushing violently on the buttons. "Neah, why am I getting scared; I'm winning, after all. And then you have to buy all the condoms in the city," he flashed a smirk too.

(Kagome) "You're gonna jerk off in front of all the teachers in the lunch break!"

(Kouga) "You'll become my pet for a whole week!"

"_You'll go to school only in socks!_" Kagome hissed, getting angrier and pushing harder and faster on the buttons.

"_You'll pay all my sessions at the gym!_" Kouga furrowed his brows too, starting to yell.

(Kagome) "**You're gonna dress in drag and dance salsa in the canteen!**"

(Kouga) "**You'll watch at ALL of Miroku's hentai videos!**"

(Kagome) "**You're gonna do my homework the whole next year!**"

(Kouga) "**You'll have to pretend you're a lesbian for a night!**"

"**YOU'RE GONNA GO FUCK YOURSELF!!**" the two suddenly turned and yelled simultaneously at each other, glaring; and after a few seconds of simply staring both burst into laughter, dropping the controllers and starting to roll on the floor, the game signaling a tie, 3-3. And the girls, Sango and Ayame, also started laughing after a gasp at the scene before them.

"Seriously, I don't think that's physically possible at neither of you," Miroku entered the room, yawning, stretching and scratching his head all at the same time, only to be greeted by a flood of pillows from Kagome, along with her glare, and Kouga's 'Oh, you're the intelligent one here, aren't ya?' face.

But in a few seconds everybody could see the wolf-yokai pale and then pretend to faint while holding his nose; "And dude," he pointed to Miroku, "keep your damn arms down! You're intoxicating me here, I don't wanna die yet! I know you're an eco-type and don't want to use the finite resources of water of our planet, but that doesn't mean you have to wait every time for the rain to fall just so you can clean yourself! " Kouga finished, sitting up and waving his hand in front of his nose while the girls started laughing hard again.

"**Ha-Ha**," Miroku emphasized his sarcastic laugh while he went near Kouga, who was sitting at the window, then looked at the girls; "Look, girls, there's **VENUS**!!" and when he said the last words, his arms flew open, one pointing at the window, outside, and one landing _exactly_ in the wolf-yokai's crotch, Kouga yelping in pain and screaming 'Mommy!', then starting to mumble Pythagoras' theorems while moving robotically through the room, a pained expression on his face; this made the girl almost choke while laughing, Ayame's stomach hurting from so much laughter. Miroku grinned.

"Okay, revenge accomplished," he smiled, relieved, while Kouga muttered a 'Revenge, huh? That **REALLY** did hurt', and everyone giggled, gathering around the couch in the living room; "So do we have plans tonight? It's the last day of the year, y'know."

The girls looked at each other, furrowing their brows, and then Ayame spoke, "Notice how he asked us 'Do we have plans tonight' instead of 'What are we doing tonight'?" she whispered while the other two nodded, "Must be that he has something up his sleeve," and the girls nodded again.

"What do ya mean, Roks?" Kagome asked, eyeing him, along with the others; Kouga chuckled.

"Oh, nothing; I was just wondering if we're doing something together tonight, or if we're staying separately, or if we're going together then separating or the other way around .." Miroku lost himself in his words, Kouga chuckling again.

"You wanted the first night of the year to be full of hot, steamy sex, right?" he smirked, making both Miroku and Sango blush madly, while he was barely restraining himself from laughing.

"Shut up, _virgin_," Miroku retorted after his cheeks calmed down, Kouga glaring at him, while he continued, "Just 'cause you can't get it up enough to please Ayame doesn't mean the grapes are sour, right?" he finished and Kouga punched him in the head, while now both the girls were blushing.

Kagome smiled as she saw her friends started to tease one another about the sex-subject. She didn't know if it was a sad smile or not, because most of the time she felt they were all good friends and they were inseparable, but sometimes it got to her that she was a fifth wheel, just like now. Of course, she was sure Sango and the rest would immediately leave all couple-activities they would be doing to hang out with her if she asked, and she was sure they cared for her God knows how much, but sometimes she asked herself if she wasn't bothering them.

But anyway, she hid far away those thoughts and started laughing when she saw Ayame was keeping Kouga from jumping once again on Miroku, whose tongue was sticked out at the wolf-yokai and whose hand was conspicuously making its way to a certain chest-- a sudden 'SLAP' was heard and before Kagome knew it she saw the lecher being pushed into Kouga and Sango stomping out furious.

Of course, after Kouga punched Miroku once again hard and the remaining girls managed to bring Sango back, they sat down and started talking about what to do; ideas were varied, ranging from wandering aimlessly through the town, watching the midnight fireworks then finding a place to get drunk to a formal dinner bought by the guys. At this particular idea and another two or three ones that were meant more for _couples_ than for five brats, Kagome winced and swallowed, but then she noticed Miroku stood quiet most of the time so she threw what was closer, meaning the remote control for the TV, at him, mouthing a 'What's up?'.

Miroku looked at her, then cleared his throat, coughing to get attention, "Well .. it's not that I didn't want to tell you, and it's not that I forgot to tell you either, but I spoke with Inuyasha after we got back and since he told me his brother and sister-in-law weren't in the country and that he was going to be alone, I uh .. I kinda convinced him to spend New Year's with us and told him to come over today," his voice got smaller and smaller and by the last word it was barely audible; but everybody heard him, and it didn't take long for the reaction to appear.

"**WHAT?!**" Kouga and Kagome both yelled at the same time, and the girls had puzzled expressions on their faces, "I have to see his dog face even in the break?!" Kouga continued, "Noo way, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Well, I just thought he'd be lonely and just asked him if--"

"Asked him?!" Kouga interrupted, "Why, I bet you practically annoyed him hours until he finally agreed!"

"Oh come on Kouga, I don't wanna fight with you today; he's just gonna sit around us, you don't even have to acknowledge his presence, for fuck's sake!"

Kagome glared too at Miroku, but she wasn't the one to speak; even though they didn't knew, she'd done the same thing a few days ago, out of pity as she classified it, because he had to spend Christmas alone. But, bloody hell, now she had to see him even on New Year's?! When everybody had agreed it would be their time and their time alone?!

"--eel! … And when the fuck is he coming?" Kouga stopped yelling and glared one more time, seeing that nobody was really supporting him with words, only with disappointed glances.

Miroku paused, then furrowed his brows, "I think I told him to come over around 11," he said, and everyone's eyes flicked towards the big clock in the room: 11:13am.

"Crap, when did time go by so fast?" Ayame was the first one to react, but like on cue the door from the flat was heard opening, and everybody could see silver hair entering their room, Inuyasha having an annoyed look; they stared at each other for a few seconds.

" .. Your mom never told ya to knock?" Kouga hissed silently while Miroku kicked him and grinned at Inuyasha.

"You came, Inuyasha! I thought you'd stay home!"

"I was seconds away from doing that," Inuyasha growled, suddenly yawning, "The fuck am I here, anyway?"

" … To help us decide what we're doing tonight," Sango suddenly beamed, pushing Inuyasha down on a chair and sitting down too, "Miroku said you'd spend New Year's alone and we couldn't just leave you like that, now could we?" she tried to smile.

"You fucking could've-" Inuyasha started but a pillow (that previously hit Miroku too) hit him hard.

"Oh shut up, we're trying to be nice here," Kagome spat, half-glaring and holding another pillow in her hand, but then her glare turned into a mischievous expression, while the corner of her eyes peeked at Kouga, "Or do you want to be punished for being bad on New Year's Eve?"

The wolf-yokai, catching on, grabbed another pillow and smirked big; "Three .." he started, ".. Two .. ONE!! **AAAAAAAAH!!**" he and Kagome simultaneously yelled while launching towards Inuyasha and, maybe to his surprise, started beating him with the pillows.

And it wasn't long before everyone in the room was hitting each other with white pillows, laughing; the only one who looked annoyed was Inuyasha himself, but even he started to throw back pillows.

"Take that!" Kagome suddenly yelled and hit Sango's ass, who 'Aah'-d and turned back to hit Kagome, laughing; Miroku was now chasing Ayame and Kouga and Inuyasha, probably the most serious, were absorbed on hitting each other as hard as possible, but even they had a weird aura of 'having fun' around them.

And it took two neighbors to knock on their door and threaten with the police (at which Inuyasha 'Keh'-d an 'I could take care of them', and nobody was sure if he meant the neighbors or the police) for the gang to stop and settle down, still laughing; well, Inuyasha wasn't laughing, but at least he wasn't frowning either.

They decided they'd go with the dinner way, with Sango's explanation being 'Hey, we do crazy stuff all the time; so, what'd be crazy now? Not to do anything crazy! Remember those faces at school when we showed up dressed all geeky?'. So, the guys had to go and dress up fancy, leaving the girls to dress too, and they'd meet up at 7 o'clock, leaving the guys to choose the place.

"And it better be a darn good one, we deserve it," Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kouga and Miroku while waving good-bye as they got out of the flat, but suddenly felt herself being hit in the head with something pointy and hard. Preparing herself to yell the person's ear out, she stopped when Inuyasha passed right by her, wriggling a set of keys.

And she couldn't help but smile, seeing the keys. On Christmas Eve, right after inviting him (thoughtlessly) at dinner, Kagome went pass a toy store; and there, in the window, a little fluffy silver poodle, wrapped in pink lace caught her eye. The seller was nice enough to put it in a box and wrap it up in a blue wrapping paper, but not before writing on another little piece of paper, with an impeccable and with a rare beauty way of writing, a message from Kagome: 'Merry X-mas. No offense intended. 8.'. Poodle that was right now hanging along with his other keys, meaning that even if he hit her with it, he still accepted it as a gift.

But, who has time to think about pink lace when you have less than seven hours to prepare for an exquisite and probably expensive dinner offered three hot (all the girls agreed here) guys?! First thing Kagome did was call a friend she helped out with his girlfriend a while ago, who just happened to be a hair stylist; no hidden intentions here, right? So, after persuading the guy until she couldn't speak anymore (it was the 31st, after all, give the guy a break) the girls were all set up at 4:30 to be at his saloon, where they would dress and get ready.

And until then, what was to be done? Simple: bath, nails, laughs, jokes, talking. Lucky that both Sango and Ayame had bought a few glam dresses from wherever they were, and Kagome also had some cards hidden in her sleeve.

So they started with the baths and extra-hair-that-shouldn't-be-taken-cared-of-by-a-hair-stylist, taking turns while the others cleaned up the rooms; it would be bad omen if New Year comes while your house is a mess, right?

After, they ate some small sandwiches, then continued with working at their nails and then talked a bit more about what plans they had for the next year; among others, Ayame, while blushing feverishly, said she wanted to make the next year really count for Kouga, making the girls whistle. Sango revealed that her little brother, who had been living with some other relatives up until now, was going to come around and, who knows, maybe stick here for a while, so she wanted to make him enjoy himself as much as he could.

And Kagome? Well, at first, she furrowed her brows and pursed her lips, having a confused expression; then, she looked up at the girls, a genuine innocent expression hovering above her face, while confessing she doesn't have one BIG goal for the next year. 'I just wanna have fun with you guys as much as I can, I guess,' were her words, and the girls hugged before giggling, a giggle that can hold many significations in the girls' world, and that right then held their exact feelings.

But anyway, after talking some more about the boys that 'haunted' Kagome, the three girls grabbed their bags and headed straight to the saloon, where their hair-dos were spiced up, make-up was applied on their faces (except for Kagome; she ran through the whole room just to show she didn't want any of that 'icky, artificial clown dust and cream' to appear on her face, while Sango and Ayame applied veeery little, but with great effect on their skin tone) and they were helped to put on their dresses; and on the way over, Kagome bought some chocolates and flowers and pretended to give them in a manly way to her friend, the hair-stylist, for agreeing on helping them. Of course, the flowers and chocolates would probably wind up at his girlfriend's, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was that it was already 19:17 and they still weren't ready. "Gaaah, can anyone call the boys?" Ayame shouted while she worked around her high-heeled shoes. "Or not anyone, more like you Sango, can you call the boys? My phone's dead and Kagome's .."

"Fucking. Forgetting. My Phone. Home. GRR." Kagome swore under her breath, while Sango laughed and got out her own, typing then putting it at her ear.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. RRRRRRRRRRR. RRRRRRRRRR - click.

"Hello? .. Miroku, you there? .. Yeah, well .. What? .. Speak louder, I can't hear you! .. We're at a saloon, we're coming where you are right now, can you hear me? .. Miroku! .. Miroku, you still there .. ?" and after a few moments Sango closed the phone and looked confused at it.

"Well?" Ayame asked, tapping around, her shoes making a 'tac-tac-tac-tac' as she paced.

"I don't know, I just couldn't hear him," Sango shrugged pouting while Kagome sighed, "The line kept interrupting and there was a lot of noise in the background; I assume they were in a public place. Also, probably the only things I caught were 'Hi', '-ere are you?' and something about '-rajuku'."

"Huh? '-rajuku'? Do you think it's from 'Harajuku'?" **(A/N: Harajuku is a place in Tokyo, internationally known as a place where fashionista teens hang around; I personally like a lot what I see there :) )**

"Maybe they were around Harajuku indeed; what good restaurants are there in this city around there? And don't answer my question if they prove out to be hundreds," Kagome sighed once again.

"No, there aren't many big ones; come on, I can give you a ride there," the hair-stylist said while appearing ready to go, "You finished? 'Cause either way, and believe me, I have a girlfriend so I usually refrain from saying stuff like this, but you girls look great," he grinned while Sango and the rest giggled and started walking towards the door; they would come back another day and get their old clothes and bags.

And after a few minutes, they got off around the Harajuku station; heads turned as their stepped of out the car, but considering they were **IN** Harajuku, where weird dressed kids felt at home, and it was New Year also, they didn't pass as total whores-who-just-wanted-attention (of course they weren't like that, but not everybody knows that). Which wouldn't have bothered them anyway, because their real problem now was: how the hell were they supposed to find the guys?

"Let's look that way," Kagome pointed, while the girls nodded and followed her; but after about 10 minutes of searching, Sango had other ideas.

"Girls," she started, "let's split up. It'll be easier this way, and how about we meet here in about half an hour, single or with whatever we find?"

"Whatever we find? Well, I saw a cute one there .." Ayame giggled, but then nodded; the only one who furrowed her brows was Kagome.

"NOT a great idea," she spoke, "We better stick together or else who knows what could happen?"

"What, you saying someone can attack us or something? Puh-lease, I had some self-defense classes, Ayame's a yokai and you .." she paused, Kagome sighing, "Yeah, so you get my point. Come on, I'm going this way, Ayame you take that part and Kagome you take the other one."

"Hey .. !" but Kagome never had the chance to finish her sentence, as the girls had already disappeared in the crowd. "Screw y'all," she muttered before also turning and starting to search.

--At the same time--

"This is a fucking bad idea, I'm going home," Inuyasha cursed while turning and starting to walk, but Miroku caught his arm, sweat-dropping, while also keeping Kouga's.

"Hey, you two, buddies, pals, friends, yokai and hanyou, earthlings, angry beings, calm down," he strained to talk, "Kouga, if you can't resist otherwise, ignore Inuyasha; and Inuyasha, don't leave. You know what I'm thinking? Let's split up, maybe we'll have better chances to find them," he finished, grinning stupidly.

They were in a less populated part of Harajuku, near a VERY expensive restaurant; hmph, the girls really did deserve the best, right? Or at least that was how Miroku and Kouga thought, as Inuyasha was annoyed to no end and had already tried to escape two times before he and Kouga started arguing; lucky Roks was the white dove of peace between the two. They were all dressed classy, in black western suits **(A/N: traditions say that one would normally have to wear a kimono-sort-of-thing)**: Miroku had a beige **(A/N: at first I wrote purple, but lol, my friends said he seemed gay)** shirt underneath, Kouga a brownish one and Inuyasha a simple, silvery one, but that seemed to sparkle on him. Though they all attracted a lot of head-turns and giggles, as being all dressed up like that every girl thought they gave off a hot, steamy aura, were drop-dead gorgeous and INCREDIBLY **SEXY**. Which was true, actually.

But anyway, after hearing Miroku's proposition, both stared at him, but then turned around, back-in-back.

"Hmph, if I can escape from mutt-face here and find the girls quicker, I'm going that way," Kouga said harsh, pointing in a direction.

"Keh, I just want to get this over with," Inuyasha also muttered before starting to walk in an opposite direction; Miroku grinned.

"Cool, then we're calling each other or meeting here in half an hour!" he yelled and also started searching in another direction.

* * *

"Gah, already ten mins passed and I still haven't seen anything," Sango panted as she looked around; a headache would be ordering a room in her brain soon if she continued to turn around and see so many people walking past. But her conscience sighed in relief when she suddenly saw a veeeery familiar brown-colored hair with veeeery familiar wolf ears, though they were quite far away.

Taking in a deep breath, "KOUGAA!!" she yelled as hard as she could, thanking God for those super-hearing ears; and she 'Yes!!'-ed when he turned around and saw her too, then started running her way.

But he stopped when he reached her, and she looked at him, puzzled. "Shit .." she heard him say while he turned his head, apparently red, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not thinking of something perverted involving you and me, though you really DO look amaaaazing .." he paused, looking once more at her.

She had a very stylish dark-purple one-shoulder knee-length straight dress, that had here-and-there even more-dark-purplish spots, making it look like a soft, modern army-dress; along with this she wore high same dark-purple boots with some black stripes at the base, and her hair was curled up in a very beautiful side-bun, emphasizing the form of her face, the fullness of her lips and that slight make-up that tinted everything with a darker-shade. Of course she looked gorgeous, Miroku would absolutely love her; and Kouga continued, " .. So I don't really wanna know who'll wake up in Roks' pants when he'll lay his eyes on you," he finished, snickering, but was hit hard by Sango; he started laughing, seeing her red.

"Shut up, wolfie!" she pretended to pout, but then her expression turned into a devilish one, "Wait 'till you see Ayame .." and now it was her turn to laugh as Kouga's eyes flew open.

"Don't tease me, Sango," he laughed nervously while getting out his phone, "Come on, I'm gonna call Roks in about ten minutes-- and I can hear him, unlike somebody here near me," he playfully glared at Sango who just giggled, "so let's walk this way, back to the restaurant .." ..

* * *

Miroku was scratching his head while looking around; why the fuck were there so many people around?! But still, it was his precious girlfriend and his two best friends they were talking about; and since he was sure they'd heard the place and would eventually come here, he couldn't give up so easily, could he? Especially when something red caught his eyes while it was moving around in the crowd …

"Gotcha!" he yelled while grabbing a shoulder and turning the person, which was Ayame, of course, only to remain petrified: she was wearing a mid-tight white dress which started with two rather wide shoulder straps and ended in a lot of wild frills, like those of a Brazilian dancer; she had red, the red of her hair, belt hung loose around her waist, while she was wearing high-heeled shoes that went up in straps, like those of a ballerina, and her hair was in it's usual two-pony-tails-style, but this time it had been straightened, so it looked like she had a totally different hair-style. AND, the light red added around her eyes and to her lips made her look like a white goddess, dabbled with blood; though she looked rather innocent to be playing with blood ..

Ayame stared at him the whole time, one eye-brow raised; she sighed, then went straight-forward and slapped Miroku -- making sure it would leave a red mark. "Sigh, lechers never really do learn, don't they? Baka, keep yourself for Sango!" she chuckled and swore Miroku's low pony-tail perked up in response; 'Must be his hentai-radar', she giggled.

"Hey, it hit me just right now - no, not your palm: can't you wolfs, or actually yokai, smell something here? Like our friends, per example?" he asked, still rubbing his cheek.

"You nuts?!" Ayame shot him an offended look while she childishly wriggled her nose, making Miroku chuckle, "You want our poor little noses to go ballistics?" she pointed to her nose, pouting.

"Okay, okay, explanation accepted; now, do we use zee good old modern technology and call them?" he smirked, toying with his phone in an attempt to tease her; Ayame glared at him and muttered an 'I hate French'. But before he could even find somebody's number, she tugged at his sleeve. "Huh, Ayame? What's up?" he looked at her but suddenly found her sprinting off. "Uh- Hey, wait up!" he yelled and started running after her.

"Stupid yokai powers," he panted after five minutes; he'd lost her, but he was certain she was still around, so he continued to run. That is, until he bumped with full-force into somebody, and almost made that somebody fall; luckily, he caught .. _her_, and his mouth fell underground when he realized in front of him was none other than _his_ Sango.

"Oh," she gasped as she saw him; boy, was he something! They stood like that, staring at each other while one of his hands was on one of her arms and his other one was on her waist; movie-like scene, right?

"Ooh .." he also continued their line of 'Oh'-s, still staring reciprocally into their eyes ..

* * *

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled after her boyfriend while he turned and flashed her probably one of his warmer and most genuine smiles ever. And Ayame remained stunned seeing him, but at least she **had** a stunned expression; he remained still, smiling as he was, like a statue, and everybody who saw him instantly burst into laughter, because it was clear his eyes could see only his wolf-yokai.

* * *

"The fuck," Inuyasha sighed annoyed while he looked over the crowd; he was up, leaning over the fence of a higher place. If anyone of those lunatics saw him, he would say the reason was to scan the whole place, but truth is that he really liked it better to be somewhere high. His nose and ears bothered him; he was wondering if there was a way to shut them down, like a computer.

"OI BAAASTARD!!" he suddenly heard even more loudly, and he directed his gaze back in the crowd, but with so many people babbling so unconscious all at once, it made his ears ring. Of course, he didn't even have to turn and watch at the person who suddenly appeared next to him, as an 'IDIOT!' made his suspicions clear.

"What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?!" he growled annoyed before turning, but when he turned he felt his stomach fell; now, ain't I boring you with reactions like these? But, there was something different about him: he didn't gawk like the others, he just looked with an eye-brow raised.

And he did have something to look at, after all: a strapless mid-tight light green dress covered her body, but it went up to more than her mid-tight, because it ended in a LOT of more darker green and (even more than green) black tulle, another hint at a ballerina, while all the frames of the dress were laced with a very fine, again black, one; she was wearing tight Lycra socks, that ended just below the knees and finished also in the same lace, and had a similar pattern, while her feet were in a pair of rubberish-green-and-black little boots. He observed she had no make-up what so ever, but her hair made up for all the make-up: it had been curled and arranged in two unfinished buns atop of her head, leaving locks of hair to fall frantically, and her green stripe had been braided and somehow intertwined with the rest of her hair. And it wasn't entirely true that she had no make-up: she did have gloss put on, and it made her .. sensual, yes, that's what Inuyasha thought, lips be even more appealing than before.

This resulted in him slapping his head and cursing himself for thinking things like these.

" .. What are you doing?" Kagome raised an eye-brow at him, while he half-glared at her, "Doesn't matter actually; come on, let's go and continue to look for the others, or call them, or something," she finished and sighed.

Turning her eyes from her, Inuyasha got out his phone.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- "Hello?"

"Where are you?" the hanyou growled, while Kagome came close to listen too, her alluring scent hitting his nose gently.

"I can't hear you well, but I'm in front of the restaurant, with Sango!" a male voice answered, and Kagome guessed it was Miroku. "The thing is, Ayame called with Kouga's phone and said he dragged her into another restaurant, and we ordered something too!"

"Keh," was what Inuyasha said, "I don't fucking care! We decided to meet together, don't break the whole thing off like that!" he finished, but then startled, feeling Kagome step hard on his foot.

"You have no delicacy!!" she hissed at him before pulling his phone and putting it at her ear, "Hey Roks, what a coincidence that I heard the conversation too, huh? Well, all that I wanted to say was go on and have some fun, since you're already there and since Kouga and Ayame too went off together! We'll see what we can do to meet later, but just for now, stay put! Tootles!" she grinned in the phone and then closed it, before Miroku had the time to respond, and then threw the phone in Inuyasha's arms; "Screw you," she shot her tongue out and turned.

"What the-- and what am I supposed to do now?!" he yelled after her, while she stopped.

"Go home, get drunk, watch porn, get laid, eat pizza, sleep, look at the walls .. go gay," she answered with an annoying simplicity, and Inuyasha couldn't realize if her innocent eyes were fake or not for a moment.

"Oh shut up, very funny," he almost barked, and then eyed her, "And where are _you_ going?"

" .. Home," she shrugged after a pause, and Inuyasha furrowed his brows as in a 'Home-home or flat-home?' and she positively answered "Flat-home."

Staring at her, he motioned the place near him, "Just fucking stay here." It wasn't a suggestion, it wasn't a plea; it was a statement, an order.

"Oh what the hell?" Kagome furrowed her brows, frustrated; "I'm not spending my Christmas AND my New Year with you."

"Oh fuck off, you're the one who invited me--"

"Without thinking," she interrupted.

"It's not like you think much anyway," he muttered, and immediately in Kagome's head a certain idea sprung alive, an idea that sounded like 'When it comes to you, that's sorta true'; but of course, she shrugged it off and stared at the hanyou.

And he glared at her when, after a weird pause, she shook her head in amusement. "What?" he growled, showing his teeth while walking towards her, forcefully pushing her against the fence and sitting near her.

"Owww!!" she snarled and shot him the Osuwari-look, but fortunately didn't open her mouth.

"Well what the fuck, when it looked like you were damn mocking me like that--"

"I didn't laugh at you, idiot!"

"**Oh well, then what?**" he almost roared at her, while she half-glared.

"You're such a jerk! I admit I thought for a moment that you looked cool like that, the lights gently hitting your frame in such a .. dammit, magical way, but you're just an idiot, how could I think that about you even for a second!" she 'Hmph'-d while turning her back.

"You .. thought I looked cool?" he asked, blinking and feeling something twitch in his stomach. Well, before it hit him; "**HEY!!** What do you mean 'how could I think that about you'?" he quoted her while glaring.

Kagome just 'Hmph'-d once again and looked away; and for a few minutes, an awkward silence had drifted towards the place.

"So," Inuyasha started, but she interrupted him.

"If you're thinking of making small talk with me, I'd like to go home; I mean, it's a mutual feeling that it's better if we don't waste our time on each other, isn't it?" she asked, and he sighed angry.

"Shut the fuck up! I fucking dressed up, I already got outta my crib and I'm standing right here and right now with **you**!" The way he said the last word made Kagome shiver; "I was gonna fucking ask, what's you mom doing?"

"Oh," her expression became normal while she turned to him, "She's fine; she's having some friends over to spend New Year together, while Souta went on a class trip at some mountain station around Hokkaido, where we were. It's cool; he has such a fine teacher, she gives up almost all of her free time to spend it with brats like my brother. And of course she has them drooling after her, I think she's a Z cup **(A/N: cough/MyHistoryTeachAndMyBoysClassmates/cough**), what the hell," she laughed self-pitiful while Inuyasha just couldn't abstain from smirking, so she ended up whacking him.

" .. Did she say anything more about me?" he asked, recalling Mrs. Higurashi's still vivid words: _'Inuyasha, I think you are an interesting child, so I'd like you to come over more often.'_

"Hmm? Yeah, she said she was happy I had so many good friends, and that you were nice and that we should hang out more, bla-bla," she said while rolling her eyes, "and it was on the tip of my tongue to say exactly how much of a jerk you are," she finished, and only earned a glare from the hanyou, but then they got silent again.

It would have been a lie to say that the night wasn't beautiful; as their ears steadily got adjusted, the roaming of people didn't seem so bad anymore. It was like a murmur, like a continuous hum, like bees were al over. The sky was dark-clear, little puffs of light shining here and there, all around a half-full, like a Queen of the Night, moon; and the wind blew ever so gently, swaying both Kagome's new curls and Inuyasha's silvery spume, and the hanyou couldn't help but feel again that tingly sensation in his stomach when he looked at the Miko besides him. Sensation which he shrugged it off, I mean, what the hell?

" .. Hey," Kagome started, peeking at Inuyasha to see if she got his attention and then looking at the stars, "When I was little, I always thought this moment, when the years changed, and even more when the sky was clear like today, was special. I played with the thought that from somewhere up there, on those big stars, there were little people, little creatures, that stared back down at us confused, seeing us so excited; even now, I think fate is something predictably unpredictable, so I liked to think that they had a ritual at the end of every year, when they gathered and, like a Tombola or a thing like that, pulled out everybody's 'track' for the next year. All those 'track's were mixed up, so there was no way to know if yours was gonna be full of more good things than bad ones; I thought that was their way of entertaining themselves, something like the Roman Coliseum. I know it's stupid, but that was really my explanation for everything very bad or very good that happened to me, and at the finish and start of every year I asked those little people to just take care of my fate," she paused, waiting for a reaction; when she realized she wouldn't get one, she sighed. "Only this time, you can laugh you know."

But to her surprise, Inuyasha didn't laugh; he just had a blank expression, looking at the stars. She looked curiously at him while he cleared his throat and looked so serious back at the sky.

"Little fucki-- .." he stopped and inhaled a deep breath, "Little stars-people, please take care of me and my fate this year too; don't fuck with me, or else I'm coming there after you, got it?" and he furrowed his brows.

Kagome looked in pure amazement; first, she couldn't even see if he was joking or not, as his serious expression was so realistic, and second .. he actually listened to her and didn't think it was something stupid. So she did the first thing that crossed her mind: started laughing.

"Hahaha," her hand was on her eyes as she leaned on the fence, flashing perfect teeth; damn that sensation that filled Inuyasha whenever he heard her laugh. "Don't get me wrong," she managed through giggles, "that was waaaay cool **and** waaaaaay stupid," and she started laughing even harder, "you looked like a complete idiot saying that aloud; I always **thought** that, I never screamed it so everyone could hear me," she still giggled.

Yet another glare, and then a 'Keh'. "Sure, try for once and do something good for people and they tell you you're stupid," he muttered under his breath, "Fucking bitch."

"Es the fuck up," Kagome narrowed her eyes, and Inuyasha immediately understood 'Es' came from 'S', meaning 'Sit'; but unbeknownst to him, she had already decided not to do anything to him tonight, when he was dressed so expensive and looked so elegant .. and handsome .. and with a serious sexiness ..

* * *

"What the .. Is that THE Rumihashi Inuyasha?!" a feminine voice, seemingly shocked and angry, said as its possessor, dressed in a sexy mini-skirt that attracted a lot of whistles, looked up at a silver-haired hanyou and his pink-dressed companion.

"What?! With her?!" another one joined in the staring, her eyes suddenly glaring.

"We must report this to the girls; this can't continue like this! It'll get all fucked up!"

The second one that spoke nodded angrily, and then muttered a 'Let's get out of here, I don't want this to ruin my night'.

* * *

"So .. " Kagome continued after a few more minutes, "any plans for this next year?"

Inuyasha paused. "Ladies first," he mumbled.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I invited you to say first," she grinned innocently, and yet another half-glared flashed across the hanyou's face. "Oh, no need to get cranky. Truth is, I didn't think very much about it; as I said, I'm waiting for my fate to flash signs in front of my face. Though it would be better if you'd keep your ass out of it, my fate I mean, and maybe I wouldn't get rashes anymore from those damn fleas I suspect to come from you," she finished; she intended it as a joke, a tease, but her eyes grew big when he saw him release his full-glaring powers at her. Oops, then that hit a soft spot.

"Have a problem with me?" he growled, and Kagome remembered he got pissed the last time she mentioned fleas too; and maybe for the first time, she really didn't want to upset him, as the atmosphere that was before was kinda cool.

"Oi, stop it, I was just--"

"You have a **FUCKING PROBLEM**," he yelled, "with me being a yokai? A dog? Even more, a half-breed?" he pierced her with his now angry eyes. 'How did everything change like this in the blink of an eye?!' she though perplexed.

"Rumiha--"

"You know what I really want to do so badly this year? To finally fucking **know **what's up with your damn ass! Why the fuck did you ran away from home, what the hell happened to you!"

A spike of shock went through Kagome, and she didn't even make the move to hide it; and Inuyasha suppressed a little smirk. It reminded him of days when girls were so terrified of him they'd give in to him without a sound; aah, those good old virgins. But now, that was enough; he knew he'd hit a weak spot too, but that was it. He would just glare at her before turning; and if she dared to sit him he'd roar, but no more hurting aside of that. Because he kinda liked the atmosphere that was between them. Of course, he'd be lying to say that he wasn't really interested in what happened, but that 'so badly' really wasn't in its place there; lately, it hadn't been burning him like at the start, even though then he never showed it.

Kagome bit her lip, and one ferocious look covered her face; "You screwed-up bastard .. Does it really bother you **that** much?"

Hey, hey. What's with the 'screwed-up bastard'?! He didn't say anything bad, did he? "**Oh fuck off**; yes, yes it bothers me." Okay, that wasn't totally true, now was it Inuyasha? But what the hell, he didn't say anything bad, so why did she start like that? "It bothers me so fucking much, I only think about it. What the hell, people in this world die every day and you reacted like that when you ran away from home even thought you still had two arms, two legs and the rest?! What the fuck?!" He stopped, and didn't think of continuing, as he knew he pushed it to the limit. And she wouldn't tell him anyway.

But, to his surprise, she glared oh so hard at him, and then her eyes softened and saddened at the same time, while blanking. "First things first, when I was three, I .."

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- "Fuck y'all!"

Miroku laughed. "You're already drunk, Kouga?"

"Neah," the wolf-yokai grinned, "just kiddin' with ya. What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I and Sango just finished eating, and we thought we should get to you guys; it's 23:07 you know, 2008 is minutes away, we should get together."

"Hi5 to that," Kouga nodded at the phone, but then remembered Miroku couldn't hear him, "Yeah, we should. Though there's one little problem: Ayame's kinda trashed, so I was thinking of just staying still for the moment."

"Shit, really? Well, Sango saw some stuff she wanted to buy, so we'll waste some more time and then come to you."

"What about Kags?"

"She was with Inuyasha the last time I checked," Miroku said and heard Kouga pout.

"I tried to call the mutt, but I couldn't reach," the wolf-yokai shrugged and sighed when he heard Miroku mumble a surprised '**You** actually called Inuyasha before you called me?'; "He must've closed his phone, the son of a bitch."

"Or maybe Kagome blasted it or threw it into outer-space," and the boys both grinned at the thought.

"Capisce then, I'll text message him, when he'll open his phone, hoping that he'll open it soon, he'll see it," Kouga muttered and Miroku 'Aaah'-d again in wonder.

* * *

On a terrace, silence ruled over the place like an abominable king; fear, anger, pity and some other complementary (or not only) feelings molded up to make the bodies of two teens, both not daring or wanting to look at each other. The girl was the one that didn't dare to do anything, so she just peeked up at the silvery-haired boy in front of her, looking at him how he stood still, almost not breathing and all tensed up, his eyes fixed somewhere in a point in the sky. She looked at his firm, planted in the ground pose, glancing at how his cell phone was moments away from being crunched away in his tight grip; he had closed it throughout their long conversation, which she was sure started around 9pm, and now it was past 11pm.

And all she could think about in that moment were two things: one, why the heck did terraces followed them EVERWHERE?! They always found themselves somewhere up, talking: first it was the sea, then at that bar, now this. Maybe this high-positioning, up where the world seemed like it was all theirs - 'theirs', as a plural form, meaning the two of them together, struck something inside her - meant something, like they could become kings of their own lives up there, like feelings there didn't really have any meaning at all.

And second, why does EVERY TIME, every time when it came to him, she lost control of things?! Their - again the plural - whole thing was wrong, from the crappy start where he 'bought' her, continuing to his whole feud with Kouga, then how she went at Rin's house, how they went at the sea, that oh so wrong frantic kiss, their talk on the terrace at that bar, him having Christmas dinner at hers. It was almost sinfully wrong, and yet she still couldn't control herself and blurted everything out, on a whim. Like all the things she did when he'd been included in the equation. And yet again, she was afraid. Afraid of what he would say or think. She had been afraid every time she opened her heart, and this situation was no different. Maybe she should kill him; yeah, that'd make everything easier.

"Why .." he growled, almost animalistic, "**Why the hell didn't you open your mouth earlier?!**" he howled while eyeing her, pure rage clouding his vision. "**Why the fuck didn't you say anything?** **Why did you keep shut like this? It's .. it's .. horrendous, morbid .. I could go kill that bastard, you know!**" his anger bubbled within him, and Kagome shuddered.

"Look, it's not like I was raped or anything!" she tried to respond, and quickly cut his retort, "And it's not like I can just scream my whole life out to everyone like that! The guys and my sensei were cool, but my psychologist looked at me in horror and disapproval, like I was some kind of disaster accidentally born into the world!" she continued, her voice growing higher and higher, "_And why do __**you**__ care so much? Why are __**you**__ getting so angry over this?_"

"I .. I .." he started, and she saw him stop and look dumbfounded, with such a childish expression, at the ground before answering, "I have no fucking idea! I don't know, but it happens! And I'm not like your damn psychologist, I don't think you're a freak because you aren't!"

"**But you still pity me!**"

"Pitying you is inevitable here! No matter how hard I try, I can't get it out of my head! But .. as you see, I'm not only pitying you! I'm .. getting angry for you, I'm fretting here, isn't it enough to prove that I'm really not like the others?!" he stared at her piercingly, "So you should've just .. Just .. Gah, fuck, I don't know!" he turned away from her, his hand on his eyes, while she just sighed.

Moments passed, and the noise of people walking by and chatting down started growing, meaning midnight was getting closer; Kagome wondered what the other ones were doing.

"So that stain in your .. 'Moon room', it was really blood, right? _His_ blood." Inuyasha started as a question but finished with an affirmation, and all that Kagome could do was nod; and stretch her arms side-ways. " .. What?" he asked after staring at her.

"Hey, I just spilled out my heart in front of you .. The least I could get is a _hug_, right?" she simply shrugged and her eye brows perked up softly, seeing dumbfound-ness hitting him again, even though he hid it quickly and **very **well; seeing that he was just staring at her, she sighed. "Okay, or I could go hug Mister Pillar there!" she 'Hmph'-d and went and placed her arms around a near-by post, pretending to hug it tightly, people looking at her.

"What the .. ?" Inuyasha looked once again with a surprise look at the girl, his anger vanishing in seconds, making room to frustration, while he sighed. "Fucking bitch, I didn't say I wouldn't do it, did I?" he muttered to himself and went and wrapped his arms around hers, hugging her from the back, so now it seemed like both of them were hugging the post.

He didn't miss the jolt of surprise that passed through her at first, and neither how her muscles relaxed immediately after. And when, from the need to find a more comfortable position to not ruin her hair, his nose closed more than it should have to her neck, he let go of his mouth and said the first thing that passed through his mind.

"You know, I forgot to tell you that you look as fucking stunning as stunning could be," he mumbled somewhere near her ear, and could swear he saw her cheeks go pink - that suave, creamy pink - the second after, but even though the post had a faint light on its peak, his still couldn't see clear, like fog was covering his eyes.

And before they knew it all the people around them started counting, so in seconds they all screamed as hard as they could: 2008 was there already. Fireworks appeared like from nowhere, like fire elves, sun wizards that exploded and scattered everybody's desires and dreams for the next year in the sky; the two moved their heads so that they could see the show better, but neither of them made the move to break the weird hug. After minutes, both instantly mumbled something about 'star-people' and 'fate', and, as each one of them noted in his/her head, for the first time they smiled together; but what they didn't see was the little spring of mistletoe, reminiscent of a more western Christmas, that hovered above their heads on the pole.

* * *

After some other awkward minutes, Inuyasha opened his phone and saw Kouga's message; the gang got together and settled in a private section of a restaurant where they drank and had fun all night, until around dawn they finally fell asleep there, only to wake up hours later, on the 1st of January 2008, and go home.

* * *

"So, what happened with Kags?" Miroku asked his girlfriend; it was the first school day after the winter break, and the two, along with Ayame and Kouga, were in his car, heading towards school.

"I don't know, she was pulling her clothes on when she got a phone call; suddenly, she glared and yelled a 'See you a school' to me before storming out the door," Sango answered while her hand was under her boyfriend's in the space between the two seats in the front; Ayame and Kouga were also holding hands in the back of the car.

"You think something happened?" Ayame asked, worried, Kouga nuzzling into her neck.

"Well, let's find out," Miroku spoke as he pulled in front of the school, only to be greeted by a lot of people that chatted animatedly and angry, and as well a big paper that read:

'_As it was pointed out that fifteen students have used unauthorized methods to obtain a higher score at the final examinations that were held on the 17__th__, respectively 18__th__ of December 2007, we hereby declare that another round of examinations will be held soon, and the results that were obtained in December will be erased from the statistics of our educational institute._

_The School Committee.'_

"What the fuck," Kouga whispered, but his attention was caught by gasps by the crowd, and he directed his attention to where they were looking, only to see .. a person dressed as ragged as ragged could become, her clothes stained and her hair a complete mess, was marching around the place and blocking the entrance in the school, holding a big sign that said '_That is stupid!_'; and of course his mouth widened even more in surprise when both his nose and his eyes confirmed that the person was none other than Kagome.

"**That-is-stupid! That-is-stupid!**" she shouted while marching through the crowd, having a firm and angry expression on her face.

"Higurashi! Miss Higurashi Kagome!" the principal's voice was suddenly heard, and everybody moved, whispering and gasping, to let him pass. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Mister Principal!" she saluted and half-glared at the man before her, "I should be the one asking that question! What is with the paper at the entrance?"

"Well, as you read there Miss Higurashi, fifteen students were caught trying to cheat, so we decided to re-take the examinations!"

"**That is stupid!**" Kagome furrowed her brows and tightened her voice, "I understand what you are thinking; you think that because there were fifteen - an alarming number, I agree - students that tried to cheat, there must have been others too. Well, I think that is wrong! Those students will show themselves in the course of the year, because they will not be able to cheat at everything! So I do not approve of this measure, and I will boycott school because of this! **I** am not moving from this place until you decide to rethink your decision! And," she continued while looking around her, "I'm asking you, fellow schoolmates, what you think: stay on their side and go through the exams once more, or come to mine and let's fight for our rights! They can't do this to us!" she finished determined, confident in her forces, while 'THUMP'-ing down and crossing her leg. "**I am staying here! And who is with me come now!**"

Silence reined over the place, as nobody dared even to whisper; sure, most of them wanted to go against the decision, but the fact was if any of them had the balls (girls included; it's a metaphor after all) to just say 'Fuck it all!' and rebel along with the Miko.

"I .. I agree with her!" a trembling voice suddenly rose from somewhere in her back, and Kagome smirked; Satsushishou-kun, who had confessed to her about a month ago, slowly started walking toward her, she who was standing in the middle of an empty circle, like she was a dangerous animal - which might not have been too far from the truth, even if she didn't have the excuse of fluffy ears, claws or wings as some of the people around her had.

"I-I .. Me too!" Tamiyama-kun, the most recent to say 'I like you' to our raven-haired girl, made his way out of the crowd and caught up with Satsushishou, and then the two stopped somewhat protectively around Kagome; and she lowered her head. She knew what those here would think: that she was using her suitors as shields. But nobody could ever guess how guilty she felt right there in that moment, so she mentally promised to find a way to pay back the guys.

In another more minutes, more guys, some dragging other friends after them, joined the three, and in no time the next kids after Kagome on the 'Crazy and doomed list' made their appearance. Sango and the rest fought to stop staring to laugh, before finally letting loose and booming into laughter and in a frantic movement pulling each other to go sit around Kagome, on the cold ground.

Finally, almost all of the school had somehow converted to the rebels' side, and the teachers had nothing to do but promise to think it over again, because first period had already been lost, but they had to save what was left.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm **really **mad." A squeaked voice muttered while a she puffed out cigarette smoke.

"Yeah, did you see how they looked at her?! And how they all gathered around her and thanked her and smiled at her! It fucking drove me nuts just to stand there! And then at New Years too!" a second one added, after which a cigarette filled her mouth.

"How dare she?! Even though she .. you know .." another one started, but never finished her phrase, and the others gulped.

"Girls," one dressed in a very .. flashy top said, leaning against the walls of the corner, "It's time we start our plan."

A shot of horror went through the rest of the faces, but they nodded silently, palling.

* * *

"You know, it amazes me even now," Ayame laughed while she swung one arm around Kagome's shoulders; they were laughing while being again in the back of Miroku's car, along with Kouga. Sango and her boyfriend joined in the laughter from the front. Yesterday, after Kagome's bravery, school had continued rather normally, though acid remarks weren't missed in any of the Miko's classes, as only a small part of the teachers fully agreed with her.

"Yeah, me too, I still can't believe they decided to just punish the ones who cheated and leave us the hell alone!" Sango added, winking towards Kagome. "Who called you yesterday morning?"

"Kashitomori-kun," Kagome sighed, "the light-blonde one," she finished and everybody 'Aaah'-d in understanding. "You know," she started again, "I REALLY didn't plan to 'use' them. It just happened like that; actually, I wondered that if they weren't there, beside you guys nobody would've dared to step forward."

"Hey, you saw how happy they were for just helping out," Kouga said simply, "And I'm sure **somebody**, be it the janitor, would've come along with us. And if not, they would've just hatched up quickly a 'Shame place' and stick our faces to it for about the rest of the year. And would correct and re-correct and re-re-correct for even the littlest mistakes out exams, just so we would learn better; though that might happen in the exams in summer. And I think you'd have been especially aimed at, since you have another more year here; we graduate you know," he finished, breathing, and the others nodded.

"That's right, the first years must organize the 'Thank you and good luck' Costume Ball, and then prom .. Whoo-hooo!" Miroku hooted and Kouga shook his head, while Ayame pouted.

"Don't remind me," she muttered as the car pulled in; instantly, eyes flickered toward their direction.

"Kags, be prepared for **a lot** of attention," Sango whispered smirking, while Kagome shot her a smug smile. With the boys laughing at everybody's piercing eyes and silent mumbles, they entered the school grounds and then the school itself; so much laughter that they didn't even notice that stares and whispers were, still, a little bit too strange.

Though the raven-haired girl's gaze was, among laughing with the rest, scanning for a certain silver figure. She hadn't spoken to him since New Years - well, that if we don't mention a single time when she made the courage to text him a 'What's up?', to which he never answered. Yes, it took time to gather her courage for this reason, _for him_, because she wasn't far from being a new-born lamb in front of him. He knew waaay too much, that's why she had toyed with the kill-him-and-get-it-over-with idea - 'toyed' being the key word. But one thing she knew too well too: that she didn't doubt he wouldn't say anything. And it was weird that she felt that way; as she had already realized, with him, things just go berserk by themselves.

Only a large group of people with their eyes glued to a portion of the main wall made Kagome take in her surroundings as she furrowed her brows; "Make way," she spoke loud as instantly people parted and stared at her.

What triggered an instant spasm of fear was, before what was written on the wall, their eyes; Kagome knew very well those eyes, full of horror, disagreement, fear, pity, **profound disgust**, smirks playing on some faces. And then, what was written on a piece of clean paper, typed actually, slammed forcefully into her eyes.

And her heart stopped for a moment.

* * *

**.. Please do not try to guess what will happen:) I don't want to ruin the fun for people who don't want to know or who didn't get it right and are searching for options:)**

**Hugs, Jo / FT-chan. **


	20. What was written on the wall

_From the Higurashi family, there shall only be used the name of the patient, Higurashi Kagome, for the safety and integrity of the study. _

_I, psychologist doctor Jezebel Marie, declare: _

Higurashi Kagome, born on the 13th of January 1990 in Japan, is the first daughter of the Higurashi Family, a family renowned for its protégé of the shrine named after it. Thus, continuing the traditions, Higurashi Kagome was born with Miko powers to protect the shrine and all its historical importance; but, as I see it, she will not stand up to her duty.

I admit that I, for the sake of work, have documented myself over this family, and I can say problems appeared in the Higurashi house once the only son met his future bride and Higurashi Kagome's future mother, in high school.

I shall look upon the background of Higurashi Kagome's mother also, as it is important for the child's growth, in more ways than one can imagine; as it was in this case. A well brought-up child (as relatives, friends and neighbors say), Higurashi Kagome's mother attended Tama High School in the near-by city, from where she was born, and where she met her future husband. Though before meeting him around the end of her senior year and 'eloping' with him later in her second year of university (a special note for 'eloping'- family and friends actually agreed, the reason why they still had to run away will be explained in moments), Kagome Higurashi's mother had been in a three-year relationship with old childhood friend Kagebato Hayashi.

The relationship with Kagebato Hayashi went on during the first year of university (Shikon University, also in the city near-by), but friends say it was going from bad to worse, and all because of 'a strange attraction between her and the gentleman kid', as one sempai (senior) for the university in their time put it. 'Those two had something special about them,' the same sempai continues about Kagome Higurashi's parents, 'it was like there were always flowers around them, as they were both very beautiful, and when they were in the same room the atmosphere just warmed up. Not to mention the dreamy gaze each one of them had when they looked at the other one, or how they seemed royal-like when at the Christmas Ball in their first year they danced the midnight waltz together so gracefully and lovingly, just like a couple in love. I wonder what was going on behind closed doors with her boyfriend, that Hayashi, as he was rather possessive and jealous when it came it her, though it was clear for everyone that their sparkle had ended long ago, and everybody rooted for her and that Higurashi kid. We all thought, in fact, that it was more of a pride thing for Hayashi, as who wouldn't be amazed when you were dating one of the most beautiful _and_ smart girls in the whole university?'

Finally, Kagebato Hayashi, an impulsive being by nature, who was said to be yelling and threatening with beating his girlfriend, blew up at the start of the second year when rumors about Kagome Higurashi's parents appeared, according to which she had lost her virginity with Mr. Higurashi, and was planning to break up with Kagebato Hayashi to pursue a relationship with her future husband. The incident was widely talked-about, as (this is from what witnesses say) in a moment of fury Kagebato Hayashi entered one of her classes and forcefully grabbed her, dragging her out of the school grounds and in a near-by hotel, where (here rumors make their way) he supposedly tried to rape her. It is not known if he succeeded or not, as her future husband alerted the university authorities and a fight ensued in the lobby of the hotel, with Higurashi Kagome's mother crying and screaming while being barely clothed, and Kagebato Hayashi being furious and hitting everything and everyone in his way.

The future Mrs. Higurashi didn't come to school for a week, and six months away from when she returned she ran away (to escape Kagebato Hayashi's constant harassment; witnesses say he would make her every day a 'living hell') with her then-boyfriend, meaning Mr. Higurashi. She had learned, after the 'hotel incident', as the university authorities put it, that she was bearing a child which everybody said, including themselves, that it was Mr. Higurashi's; and so, the future Mrs. Higurashi eloped, leaving her studies unfinished.

She moved in with him and his father (as his mother had died three years previously) and after a month, married him. On the 13th of January 1990 their only daughter is born, and because of her being the first child, she is granted Miko powers, as stated above. Things went perfect the next two years, almost 'wickedly and wrongfully perfect', as neighbor declared, until one day the family started to receive threatening letters; fearing the safety of their daughter, the parents decide to go see the police, but just when they were about to leave the house, Kagebato Hayashi appeared and started inquiring if Higurashi Kagome wasn't in fact his child. Finally, the police was really called, as Kagebato Hayashi started threatening and throwing with what he found in his way; it was then when little Higurashi Kagome gained a scar at the base of her neck, in the back, from a vase thrown by Kagebato Hayashi. He got six months of community service for his acts.

After this, everything calmed down, but there were still strange things happening; both Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi lost at least five jobs and there were reported random break-ins in the shrine. Luck glanced at them when, after seven years of marriage, the two had their second child, a boy.

But that luck didn't last long, as three years after Mr. Higurashi, while being on a business trip in the south of Japan, died in a brutal car accident that killed other five too. Neighbors say that after a strange week and a half when they didn't hear anything coming from the Higurashi house, the family started to act like they always would, like nothing happened; 'Of course they wore only clothes that suited the moment, and of course there were no parties, or no friends over or stuff like that, but the kids still laughed like they did before and the mother still ran around them all day long, when she was home actually, to keep them in place. The grandfather was seemingly the only one a little bit more grumpy than usual, but even he did his normal activities, meaning taking care of the shrine. Though immediately after that Mrs. Higurashi started leaving earlier and coming later, because she got a second job, and little Kagome-chan would take care more of her brother. I still remember how the two would sit outside and look hours and hours at pictures with their father and laugh out loud, remembering every moment and every little detail of the photo,' neighbor Kashina-san said.

Bad luck continued to haunt the family, but not Mrs. Higurashi anymore; during the next seven years, her daughter Higurashi Kagome broke her left arm twice in some suspicious circumstances, while her son injured badly his leg once when, at the zoo, somebody not identified by the police let the wolves go, thus attacking the boy. He also has a Harry Potter-esque scar on his forehead, just under where the hair starts (so it is usually hidden) due to somebody -- again unidentified -- pushing him down when he was in a school trip.

All these incredible events culminated with the sudden reappearance of Kagebato Hayashi, somewhere at the start of the summer of 2007; he demanded that Mrs. Higurashi marry him, as she was alone and needed help raising two children, even if their grandfather was there. But when, pressured, the mother accepted half-heartedly to let him live with them, things got worse and he started hitting the children; this all finished in one fateful night when a fight between him and Higurashi Kagome ensued -- the first inch of rebelling at her mother's decision the girl made -- and when he started hitting her with his hands and feet and everything in his way, she showed her true colors: furious, she started yelling and hitting him back. But everything went even worse when Mrs. Higurashi finally got home, and instead of protecting her child, she started yelling at both of them and even slapped her daughter, hard enough to leave a mark.

That's when something in Higurashi Kagome snapped and, maddeningly angry, she yelled at her mother and then pushed -- using her powers -- Kagebato Hayashi through a window, breaking it and running through it outside in a raging storm.

The police came and arrested Kagebato Hayashi, and seventeen days later he confessed that he was the one that broke-in in the Higurashi shrine frequently, that he was the one who let the wolves loose, who pushed Higurashi Kagome's brother, who injured the girl so many times and that he was the one that purposely caused the car accident, thus being the one who killed Higurashi Kagome's father. He received fifty years of prison for his acts.

But this did not make Higurashi Kagome return to her home, and at the start of her second year of high-school, meaning September 2007, she, an 'always happy and calm girl who was like the best friend of everybody' (as stated by one of her classmates), appeared in a new, changed way, causing much trouble to the school with her sudden rebellious and gangster attitude, even though she proved to be able to have very good grades; she caused the school losses estimated to about 5000 dollars and many other students complain of her rude way of being.

My detailed conclusions about her new state are in another study, but I will not refrain from saying the truth right here: Higurashi Kagome is an unlucky child, raised in an environment not appropriated for her; thus, she turned out as a delinquent with no limits who thinks the world is her for the keeping and is not afraid to use lying and hypocrisy to get what she desires. In my opinion, she is a current danger for the society, and must receive specialized help, as I could not do anything for her.

_This is what I, psychologist doctor Jezebel Marie, have declared. _

* * *

**A Happy Easter to everyone celebrating it today!**


	21. BAD

**Name**: Changes; **About the series**: Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi owns it); **Rated**: M;** Genre**: Romance/Comedy/Angst; **Last Updated**: the 26th of April 2008; **Chapters**: 19 ( + one bonus track)

**Current Chapter**: 18 (B.A.D. - **B**etrayals **A**re **D**readful); **Tags**: tears, drama, angst, questions, sadness.

**Extra notes**: FINALLY. I finally finished with the school, the asignements, the contests. From now on, I'm almost free. 'Almost' because I still have problems with my PC, but hopefully they will settle down soon and easy. Sorry for the long wait, it's been .. what, 52 days since the last update? From now on, I promise to do it more often. I hope. Oh, and I'm _VERY_ tired right now, so I just read once more the whole thing, but if you see any mistakes at all, please do tell me.

* * *

_From the previous chapter:_

What triggered an instant spasm of fear was, before what was written on the wall, their eyes; Kagome knew very well those eyes, full of horror, disagreement, fear, pity, **profound disgust**, smirks playing on some faces. And then, what was written on a piece of clean paper, typed actually, slammed forcefully into her eyes.

And her heart stopped for a moment.

**Chapter 19 - B.A.D. - Betrayals Are Dreadful**

One would start wondering how, in 80 out of 100 cases, the things that made the whole school freeze in silence or whisper and gossip uncontrollably always had something to do with a certain child. Certain child which right at that very moment stood speechless in front of a wall that had her whole life plastered on it, like it was the scenario for the next school play and auditions for the roles were coming up next; anybody want to bet that she would've won the leading role?

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango's voice pierced the sudden liquid silence until it reached the raven-haired girl; but to her surprise, Kagome didn't answer.

"No ..." the Miko whispered lifeless after other seconds of silence, looking down with her eyes closed tightly and starting to shiver …

"Kago-" Miroku started but words never escaped his mouth as suddenly Kagome rose her head and forcefully, _animalistic_, ripped the papers all together, kicking the wall as hard as she could and then turned and pushed everyone out of her way so she could escape. "KAGOME!!" Miroku finally yelled after her, but the girl had already reached the exit.

And to give you a hint, imagine how a wild animal feels the first time he's being kept in a cage, and you might understand how the certain child felt while her feet hit angrily the floor, moving in an irregular motion whose only aim was to get its possessor far away from her worst fear.

* * *

"What the hell?! Kagome!" Ayame yelled after the girl seconds after she had stormed after. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to know too," Kouga suddenly growled and pushed a first year out of his way; "What the fuck happened?" he snarled at the people and then went to search through the pieces of paper that had remained pinned on the wall, until somebody alerted him that copies of the paper that Kagome had ripped were actually on every wall in the school.

"**Out of my way,**" he growled once again and instantly everybody moved; it surely wasn't in their best interest to get one of the most powerful yokais in the school, if not probably the strongest after Inuyasha, angry, was it? But as everyone observed, while reading what written on the walls, his expression changed from a furious one to a more horrified than they had ever seen one. " .. **THE FUCK!**" Kouga suddenly screamed while punching hard the wall.

"Kouga!" Sango shrieked as a sudden pain washed through her body, like her senses screamed for her not to go beside him. But, not listening to them, tears started welling from her eyes, more and more acute with every word she gazed at on the wall.

* * *

"Oi, Bankotsu, where the fuck are you?" Inuyasha growled as he entered a pretty nice house, in which once he used to live, before he moved in his flat; good memories were hidden behind the walls of that house, memories that made him shiver. And he wrinkled his nose when realized - and how stupid of him not to realize before - that while his room had a window-wall, Kagome's Moon Room had one too; his had been full until he moved out, but now when he entered it, the resemblance (besides the size) was striking. And instantly, his eyes flew towards a corner where he'd seen just a tiny spot of blood in her room. "Damn," and cursed and escaped the too-empty room, entering a dark, dark room.

"Boss?" a male voice was suddenly heard and then one light appeared, just atop of him; and Inuyasha wasn't fazed at all when he saw Bankotsu and one, two, three … six chicks in the same room, in the dark. And he didn't even flinch when four of them suddenly gasped and flew right at him, trying to grab as much of him as they could.

"Inu-kuuuun!" they all purred happily while he just stared down at them, seemingly annoyed; Bankotsu sighed.

"Darn it Boss, why do you always have to come and steal my prey away?" he yawned, and Inuyasha simply 'Keh'-d.

"The hell," the hanyou said while pushing off the girls from him, "I don't need to steal bitches from you, I can just put a 'Looking for a fuck, call Rumihashi Inuyasha' sign at the entrance of the school and I'll have half the female population in town begging at my feet the next day. So, shove it," he snarled.

"Speaking about school, why aren't you there, Boss?"

"I could ask you the same fucking question, you know," Inuyasha sighed, "I see you skipped school in need of a fuck?"

Bankotsu grinned, "Yep. And-" but he was interrupted by one of the girls.

"And you could do the same, Inu-kun. Look, just sit here," the sexiest one of them all said with a delicious voice, pushing him down in a chair and kneeling in front of him, "Since when haven't you felt five or six different mouths and bodies on top, under you and wherever you want them to be?" she smirked seductively while moving her hand towards his crotch.

Inuyasha grimaced and in a few seconds the girl was on the floor, caressing her arm that had been pulled and then thrown away by the hanyou; not knowing why, he wasn't in the mood for **it**. In his old days, he'd be already rolling in the bed – or not only - with her, but one thing he did realize is that he had changed, so much that now a fuck didn't mean like it used to.

But just when words started to pour, venomously, from his mouth, the door from the room slammed open, and a rather scared Jakotsu, holding his abdomen, jetted forth, panting. "Boss! She's ... huff … looking for you … huff!" he managed to whimper before footsteps were heard coming their way; and Inuyasha somehow recognized the girl even before she made her appearance.

"God damn …?!" he grunted before Kagome's silhouette appeared at the door, her hair a mess and all over her face, along with her hand that stood at her eyes.

"Jerk … so here you were …" she whispered between her teeth while looking down; Inuyasha frowned.

"Oi, what's up with you? Can't a guy do his work over here without being interrupted?" he asked angry, skipping over the girl - who was still on the floor - and lounging towards Kagome.

"Screwed …" again the Miko muttered between her teeth, "**BASTARD!**" she suddenly yelled at him, making him stop shocked, "**I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!**" she continued, now facing him; and Inuyasha'd be damned if he didn't admit that horror passed through him as he saw the girl's face: a complete mess, with her eyes and cheeks red and tears running uncontrollably, like a cloud was hovering above her face and raining cats and dogs. But what really caught his eyes was her look; not even one single ounce of anger stood in it, but emotions that made his heart beat twice slowly: hurt, distress, anguish, you know, those eyes that said 'I'm so fucked-up, I can't even get mad properly at you'.

"Hey …" Inuyasha started, but didn't know how to continue as he slowly advanced towards the girl, the others in the room looking shocked; but just when his hand was inches away from her hair, Kagome slapped it hard, like it was something disgusting, a disease that she should stay away from.

"No … Leave me alone!" she spat between tears as she threw the papers that had been shivering in her hands in his chest; "**You shit!**" and with that she slapped him, hard and containing all the anger that she couldn't express that moment.

The hanyou stiffened and just stood like that, feeling like her anger could reach through his pores and entrap, engulf all of his senses, and like it had transformed into a sword that passed right through his heart. Turning his head back to face her, he saw Kagome crying silently while shaking her head in a reprimanding way.

"Of all people … why you? How could you just fuck with my entire existence like that and then come here and have some whore suck you off? Why did it have to be you …?" she whispered, barely moving her lips, before tears attacked her face even harder; putting her hand back at her eyes and shaking her head, she turned and dashed out light-speed.

"**WAIT!**" Inuyasha suddenly yelled after a moment in which he dazed at the now empty space in front of him; going out of the room and seeing that the girl had really disappeared, he ran a hand through his hair and went back in, only to have his eyes caught by the papers that had been thrown into him. Grabbing them, he found some old school notices, some ripped ads and, what made him shiver: the reason for the Miko's tears.

* * *

"Are you guys really, really sure she wasn't on school grounds?" Sango asked worriedly for the fourth time already while she, along with her boyfriend and the wolf-couple were speeding up the stairs to the Higurashi house.

"Yes, Sango, kids said they saw her run frantically out," Miroku assured his girlfriend before grabbing her hand and pulling her upwards with more force, as he sensed that another round of tears was going to make its presence known.

"And we couldn't smell her either around the school; the only trace we had disappeared in front of your flat, but you saw she wasn't there! And after that, I think she used some of your perfume to cover her scent, as we couldn't smell her clearly anymore!" Ayame soothed, also grabbing her friend's hand and struggling to go up the stairs even faster; tears were rolling down her face too, but if there was one thing Kagome taught her, it was that you had to be the strongest for others when they needed you. And now since Kagome collapsed, she felt like it was her turn to prove her friendship and love towards Sango and hold her above the drowning line. And plus, even the fact that Kagome agreed to spill her past in front of her, a stranger in the group at first, after all, was something, wasn't it?

"**Yo, Kouga, wait up!**" Miroku yelled at the wolf-yokai, who was leading the group; but he didn't answer nor did he stop, as it seemed to him that if he stopped now, he would trip and fall, and Kagome would be lost forever. Because her house was his last hope of a secure place; and if she wasn't there … it meant they had to start searching for her in the whole city, and in the next city, and in the next one too …

Finally, when seeing the door to the house, with superhuman forces Sango let go of her friends and rushed forward, opening the door; "**Mrs. Higurashi! Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome!**"

The four entered together the house, panting; and Miroku was the first one to break the killer silence that had installed, broken from time to time by their hoarse breaths: "Does anyone who hasn't got only human blood smell something?"

And the dreaded answer came from Ayame; "No …"

Silence would've taken over the place once more - as nobody made no move to even start looking, afraid of what they would (or wouldn't) find - if a certain hanyou hadn't yelled an '**OI!**', suddenly entering the house.

"Inuyasha--" Miroku started but was cut off by Kouga suddenly jumping, resembling so much a wolf that it scared him, and bringing Inuyasha down to the floor, grinding his teeth in fury.

"**FUCKING MUTT**! You smell just like her! Where the fuck is she?" Kouga started growling while trying to hit Inuyasha, who dodged the clawed hand and managed to shove the wolf-yokai off him; somehow that 'she' had been automatically transformed into 'Kagome' in all of their minds.

"The hell, how the fuck should I know?!" Inuyasha roared back showing his fangs to Kouga, "She just fucking came to me and had a fit, saying some shit about me and … and this thing …" he suddenly started calming down, showing to everyone the very paper that Kagome threw at him.

Everybody's eyes grew larger, and Ayame was the first one to vociferate the question everyone was thinking: "Did you know about it?"

Inuyasha stiffened and made a face, looking down; "Yes-" but he stopped just to dodge another punch from Kouga.

"You bastard, what would've it been to you to fucking keep your mouth closed?" the wolf-yokai hissed; the silver-head suddenly turned angry.

"Listen here, shit: **I wasn't the one who did that**," Inuyasha glared at Kouga, who just glared, "**I didn't even know who her psychologist was or that her birthday is in three fucking days**!" he continued growling, but lowered down his voice when he suddenly saw the wolf-yokai, and the rest, go blank.

"Haha … That's right, today is the 10th of January …" Kouga started laughing in horror, not believing that he hadn't realized it until now; lucky (or not) that a yell woke him up from his daze.

"Sango, Miroku! Kouga!" Mrs. Higurashi suddenly shrieked, appearing in the room, "What are you doing here, why aren't you at school? And … where's Kagome?" she asked, suddenly becoming agitated; "Where is she … Inuyasha?" she turned to the hanyou, and a new question sprung in our gang's minds: 'How did Kagome's mother know Inuyasha?'. Of course, they couldn't have known that he actually spent Christmas here, since nobody told them, now could they?

"She … isn't here?" Sango finally spoke, as she had kept quiet until now.

"Not that I know of," Mrs. Higurashi answered, and saw Sango squeeze her eyes tight, as she was trying to suppress her new tears; like with last powers, the girl grabbed the paper Inuyasha had and handed it to Kagome's mother.

"No …" the woman's voice started faint, while tears started forming in her eyes too, "No …"

Everybody looked at how the woman read and reread the paper, tears falling silently; finally, she turned to gaze at the children standing in front of her and plopped down on a chair nearby … starting to really cry.

"Mrs. Higurashi …" Miroku started but didn't know how to continue, seeing as the woman started crying even harder.

"No, Miroku, it's … Aah, it doesn't do her justice, this … this thing!" the mother suddenly looked at the teens, "It doesn't do her justice, you know it! All the children will talk about this, will look strange at her because they don't know how it really was, how she, a little child after all, felt all this time … Kagome! …"

"Mrs. Higurashi, we know; you don't have to--" Ayame started, but the woman held her palm out.

"No, Miss, this has to be said," she hiccupped, and everyone remembered that Kagome's mother didn't know Ayame. "It … was something awful. I can't speak about my past, because what happened happened and I can't do anything to change that. But I hope you'll never experience the fright that your child might not be safe, might start crying when you aren't near him. After I married her father and had her and her brother, I could say I was the happiest person on Earth; but that was a greedy and egoistic though, I realized only long after."

"One thing I can tell you youngsters," she continued, "Never, never ever, get too drunk with happiness; because after you loose it, it feels like you were on top of a mountain and suddenly were pushed down to fall and hit the ground hard. That's how I felt when my children's father disappeared from our lives; God bless him, he was a good man! And … the worst part was that I couldn't do anything for my kids. I couldn't go near Kagome when I myself was a mess; and I can't even say how it hurt me to hear her crying, crying because she had lost a father and crying because her mother couldn't even console her! This is where I failed as a mother, because the fact that I broke down two times in my whole life made my children suffer those two times!"

"The first time, my children were the ones that helped me out of it; they were incredible, they remounted themselves and then helped me do it too. But the second time … when … that animal, I don't even know what to call him, came and cornered me … I broke down once more. I'm so weak, I couldn't even stand up for my own angels!" the woman started crying even harder, and - on impulse, thank God for those impulses! - Sango rushed by her side, and then was joined by Ayame.

"How … what feelings washed through her, what mental torture she had to go through … That paper thing just doesn't tell anything about those! That Jezebel lady only stated the facts and didn't even bother to truly see how Kagome was! Is that what a psychologist should do? Just ignore the grief, the annoyance and sadness a child feels, and not even noticing that the child - being the sweet little angel she is and not wanting to destroy her mother's momentary tranquility, an easily breakable one - didn't make any move to make those feelings known!"

"And I can't even imagine how she must've felt when her own mother didn't side with her! When she realized that her mother wasn't strong enough to support everything, like any mother would!" Mrs. Higurashi continued, but her voice worsened by word.

"Mrs. Higurashi, calm down … Kagome made it once, she-"

"Yes," the mother finally smiled faintly while still crying, "this is where I'm so proud of her, and, to admit it, of myself. Unlike other mothers, I never wished for my little girl to become a princess, a doctor, a singer and the rest; I just wanted her to be strong. To be able to defend and support herself and others. And this is where she didn't fail me; she is such a powerful, a superb young lady … That is why I'm not worried about her not making it out there alone. But … the pain she might be going through right at this very moment, or the hardships she will go through until she's going to be fine … I don't know if she will have the luck to meet as good friends as you again … I …" but Mrs. Higurashi's sentence broke and everybody silently agreed not to let her continue it; this was breaking her even more.

"Mom?" a voice suddenly pierced the atmosphere, and everyone turned to see the almost-twelve-year-old man of the house, Souta. " … Mom?!" he repeated, this time worried, and was in a flash beside his mother, who just smiled at him, her red and wet figure lightening up just a little; "Mom, what happened?" he asked, caressing her face, and then turned to the group, "And where's Nee-chan?"

But in vain, his question wasn't answered; and that's when it struck him. "Get out," he hissed, and made everyone's, including his mother's eyes widen.

"No, honey--"

"No Mom! Look at you! Nee-chan's done something stupid again, and I'm sick of her spoiled behavior and I'm sick of seeing tears in your eyes! What is she, the princess of the world? Doesn't she realize how much she's hurting you-- no, this is not only about you, how much she's hurting **us** by doing everything like she wants to? What, didn't we go through the same things as her? Why is she considering herself more damaged than us here? I understand that the creep may have had something even more personal with her, and I was lucky that you sent me to my friend that night, but still! Forgive me Mother, but she is damn wrong this time! Now," he turned back to the gang, "please, **please**leave, and tell Nee-chan that she better return to her senses, or else … or else I'm never forgiving her!" and with that in 30 seconds flat he shoved everybody outside.

" … I hate to admit it, but he's half right, you know?" Sango whispered, shivering, while tears started to gather up again in her eyes.

"Well fuck it! The part is that she's not feeling right, and you know I ain't good either when she's not ok! We've been through this at that damned inn, remember?" Kouga growled desperately to his friends, reminding them of their trip to Hokkaido, when, with all the work and tension, Kagome didn't feel well and … he had to bathe in eggs. Sending a 'See?' look over at his friends, the wolf-yokai turned back to the hanyou, "And you, mutt-- Hey, where the hell did he go?!" he yelled loudly when he realized that Inuyasha had disappeared.

* * *

Two days had passed since the school's walls had been plastered with papers containing Higurashi Kagome's past, two days in which nobody had seen sight of the girl; but of course, everybody had been extra attentive to look out for her friends.

"Grr," Ayame growled yokaish, female version of Kouga's fierce growl, "I hate how they stare and gossip about us, like we're the circus that just arrived in town," she sighed; lunch break at school and neither her or Sango had the appetite to eat something.

"Kagome doesn't care about the stares," Sango sighed even harder, running her hands through her hair and bonking her head on a table in the canteen, "if those stares were blank or just ill-intentioned, she wouldn't give a shit. But … imagine everyone wearing a white mask on their faces and on every mask there's written 'pity', 'shit', 'fear', 'WTF' and stuff like that; it would drive you nuts."

Ayame just lowered her eyes and stared at her friend; little circles hovered around Sango's eyes. They had stood together in the flat with Ayame sleeping in Kagome's room, but the wolf-yokai realized damn well that Sango would just sit awoken half of the night. And what's more, Kagome's mother wasn't any different, withering with every smile she forced herself to show the ones around her; she knew because the gang had visited Mrs. Higurashi to see how she was doing and, in secret, to see if, just somehow, Kagome had returned at least to her house.

"Girls!" Kouga's voice was suddenly heard yelling; "There you were!" he continued and appeared in the large room, dragging after him three … girls who clearly didn't understand the phrase 'Make-up ruins your face forever', or didn't care that just straining a little everybody could look down in their décolletage or under to see their underwear. The wolf-yokai shoved them in front of Sango's table, and his girlfriend furrowed seeing his forehead, wrinkled in annoyance.

"Sango, Ayame," he snarled, looking down for a moment with his eyes closed like to suppress his raging anger, "meet the bitches that had the fucking nerve to … put those things on the walls," he sighed drowned while the girls gasped; no need to mention how the scene caught the whole canteen's attention too.

"So what about the whore? I haven't seen her fucked-up face around," one of the girls, looking like their leader, smirked with such malice that a first-year in the room found herself shivering.

" … Were you the ones that did that to Kagome?" Sango asked, looking down at the table.

"Kagome, Kagome-- She's a fucking whore everyone, get that already and stop talking about her!" the girl shouted at everybody in the room, and Kouga could feel something snap inside his friend.

"**Answer me!**" Sango hissed through her teeth, while the atrociously-painted-on-the-face girl just raised an eyebrow.

"**So what if we were the ones?**"

Nothing came out of Sango's mouth as it stood half open, until she closed it and swallowed hard. "And do you have any regret for you did?"

"Why should we? In this school, there are others who were in an even shittier situation, and yet they're not being so bitchy about it! And that whore asked for it too--" **SLAP. **

Once more, silence installed over the place, and it seemed like the slap echoed in the whole room; Sango huffed angrily in front of the girl who had her hands massaging her cheek. Kouga would've cracked the atmosphere saying that slap was harder than what Sango would usually give Miroku, but this was no time to fuck with Sango's nerve.

"You … can't even be called humans!" Sango panted, fighting the urge to let her tears spill again. "Get the hell out of my sight, and pray that you'll never meet me again!" she yelled desperately and shoved the girls, who started cursing and walking out; and Sango just stood with her head down, unable to move.

"How did you find them?" Ayame whispered at her boyfriend, who had crept up beside her to massage her shoulder.

"It was almost stupidly easy; with all their hatred, the bitches couldn't keep their mouths closed so it leaked out and their bad luck was that I found out. Fucking shits," Kouga growled silently while he put his hand at his eyes and Ayame nuzzled into his arm and looked at how suddenly Miroku appeared from nowhere and grabbed Sango into a bone-crushing hug; somehow, Ayame thought that Sango was better off being bone-crushed right now than into a light hug.

"Shhh," Miroku soothed his girlfriend, letting go of her but still rubbing her arms and sitting nose in nose, whispering calming words just so that her eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes, wouldn't be blurred again by tears; and after a few more minutes, he smiled faintly at her and turned to Kouga and Ayame. "We're going," he said silently, and our wolf-yokais knew better than to disrupt a calming walk.

* * *

Somewhere, in a tight, long corridor, where you couldn't even see your own hands because of the dense darkness, footsteps could be heard; TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP. One could surely picture the sound in his head, like the hollow beat of an old, used clock, but could one actually describe, if put to do so, the feelings that raged like sea-waves in the person's, the one that was walking, heart? I wonder.

The corridor finally came to a stop, and the person knew that well; a hand extended and tapped what seemed like a little door, that made the littlest 'CREEAK', but enough to stir a whole round of voices and movements. A smirk played on the person's lips, one of pondering whether to keep it low or to bang in. Guess the latter was chosen, as in a matter of seconds the old wooden door went down with a rusted 'THUD'.

The first thing that was noticeable was that nobody in the room expected _that_ door to go down (and some probably didn't even know there was a door there, judging by their dumbfounded expressions), as instantly dozens of eyes flickered towards where the sound came from. And the second thing that would catch one's eye was the fact that large, poorly lit room was inhabited only by girls. Both these facts the person already knew.

From the crowd of rowdy hairs, boyish-cut hairs, scarred faces, yokais with suspicious eyes, bloody hands and clothes that didn't resemble the latest fashion by far and that were all ripped, one figure stood taller and more menacing than the others; a female with hair so black, it resembled the darkness from before. And after seconds and seconds of staring into the eyes of the intruder, she smirked a contemptuous yet curious smirk; in her league, it was an unwritten rule that if somebody had no intentions to truly attack you - unless they wanted to gain your trust and then screw with it -, they'd stay calm until the rest calmed down, and in the little intruder's eyes the female didn't see any shadow of mischievousness or hypocrisy. Though they were damn clouded with anger and disappointment, that was for sure.

"I'll give it to you; you break into our Den like it's damn nothing, and from one of the secret passages that only I and a few more know about no less! It's a first for us, the hell. Nobody surprises us, the Lionesses of the North, renowned for our hatred for groups of arrogant guys and for the way we kick their fucking asses. How did you make it?"

" … I've been spending a few days around the place, and since I had nothing better to do, I looked around," the intruder answered after a pause, simply, but with a cutting edge; and somehow that very tone caught the interest and somewhat respect of most in the room.

"So," the female smirked somewhat forcefully, "what are you planning to do now? I suppose you didn't do this just for a thrill."

"Actually, that just may be it," the intruder said, again casually, "that I was damn sick of everything and wanted to run away. Or it may not be that, who knows? It may be that I'm stupid," and now the intruder clenched her jaw - yes, it was a she - but then she sighed and continued, "but I don't know of that either. The point is I wanna hang around for a while … If you don't mind," she finished in an almost evil manner, thing that made the rest of the room look at each other and frown.

" … **The shit!**" the female that rose from the others gritted her teeth, glaring, "You know what? I **loath** your eyes. I hate that fucking stare that you have, that anger that's just around the corner, hidden around there. I hate that they're so frigging easy to read, so if you think I'm gonna go easy on you, **you're fucking wrong!**"

She was almost yelling, but the last sentence made everyone in the room turn once more at each other with a smirk, a meaningful one, while the girl continued, "You think you can? You think you have what it's got to be with us and not get killed in the first fucking day?" she finished, eyeing the intruder; the mood had suddenly turned into a serious one, as so was the last question that echoed in the room, even though the asker had a fairly crossed look on her face.

The intruder 'Heh'-d, and looked down before answering … "**You have no idea …**"

* * *

"Mom?"

A hollow shout was heard in the house as an almost-12-year-old boy kicked the door open, only to reveal emptiness. Sighing, he threw his backpack down, got his shoes off and started dragging his feet in the kitchen. He was sure his mom was somewhere up, looking at photos with him, his sis and his father, but that didn't mean he couldn't get his meal after coming tired from school, right?

"Come back already, darn it, Nee-chan!" he grunted while getting out some milk.

* * *

In contrast with the sinister silence from above, somewhere far, far away from that emptiness, liveliness filled a large room full of girls; some were bandaging their arms or feet, some were cleaning themselves of blood, some were cleaning other of blood and some, with furry triangles on their heads or big tails in their back, literally were licking their wounds.

But, all of them were talking about the big fight that had taken place moments ago, against those 'fucking good-for-nothings from the Blacks gang, who the hell do they think they are to fucking mess with us?'. Truth was, the Lionesses of the North were one of the powerful groups in their city, bearing a long war against groups of boys who think they're the best thugs that ever existed; and damn, were they bad and harsh!

And another but, all of them were standing for about one meter away from a certain intruder that had made her appearance earlier in the day; most of the girls had caught at least an ounce of respect for the intruder, and everyone sat so far away from her only because she had put herself in the middle of a puddle of blood, while cleaning a still-bleeding wound from her left hand.

"Well, you do have a strong punch," a voice was suddenly heard and the leader of the gang appeared, splashing through the blood to get to the intruder, "and I liked the way you blasted that guy. Still, you think you can measure up to us?"

The girl didn't even move her eyes from her wound, smirking lightly, and the leader left, seemingly contempt. But nobody saw the sad expression that suddenly took over the intruder's face.

* * *

Ayame had attempted to lighten up the mood by saying jokes the whole ride to Sango's flat, but no one even faked a smile; both her boyfriend and Sango were too absorbed in their thoughts to move their heads from the windows, and Miroku had to drive while abstaining himself to worry for _his_ girlfriend.

Finally, they reached the flat, but under the pressure it seemed like everyone moved mechanically; well, everyone but Ayame, who remembered something she had not told Sango up until now …

"Girl," the wolf-yokai started right before entering the building, and everybody turned to her, even though Sango was the one called, "listen, there's just this little bit of a thing … Mom wants me to come home tonight," she finished, fidgeting; after Kagome disappeared, the guys went directly to their homes after school, but she had spent every night there with Sango – since the wolf-yokai didn't want to leave her with Miroku, too much stress for that even though he realized the situation, and Kouga was out of the question from the start – and here she was now leaving her alone.

And what Ayame feared would happen took place right before her eyes: Sango smiled, a warmer smile than usual, went and kissed and hugged her tightly, also kissed Kouga and Miroku good-bye and then started marching silently in the building, up the stairs and in her flat. And for all that Ayame knew, she would have preferred it if Sango started yelling and got upset to see her leaving instead of walking off like that, like it didn't matter; at least it would've been an exteriorization chance …

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Click. With a turn of a key, the door to a flat opened; normally, a burst of noise would've banged in Sango's ears, and Kagome's laughter could be heard in the whole place, but now the teenager just sighed and sat down the first chair she saw.

These days had proven difficult for her. Difficult because, with all her will, she couldn't help but remember those early days, when, truthfully, Kagome had shocked her – though at the same time, had amazed her. The way they met, the way Kagome would behave, the way she opened up and the way she became; and Sango was so happy that she had seen this whole thing and had been part of it.

She had realized that the whole thing was stupid; that had been made clear in the first night after Kagome disappeared, when she couldn't sleep at all. Meaning, there were other kids even unluckier than Kagome, that suffered even more than her, and yet the raven-haired girl still acted so selfish; it was that grumpy side of the Miko's not to let anyone see when she's down, not to let anyone worry about her, and it was one of the traits inherited from her mother. Though Kagome wielded it even better.

Sighing, Sango rose and started to head towards the bathroom; a shower would've done wonders for her, if somebody hadn't put the calendar next to the door. Because since it was there, it reminded Sango that today is the 12th of January, and tomorrow … the 13th. And whose birthday was on the 13th? Finally breaking into tears, Sango collapsed again on something, putting her hand at her mouth and closing her eyes tightly.


	22. Her first changes are bad

**Name**: Changes; **About the series**: Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi owns it); **Rated**: M; **Genre**: Romance/Comedy/Angst (it's becoming drama too); **Last Updated**: the 18th of June 2008;

**Chapters**: 20 (+ one bonus track); **Current chapter**: 20 (Her first changes are bad); **Tags**: changes, truth, friendship, drama, want

**Extra notes**: Seriously. I have no excuse, none whatsoever. But I still beg for your forgiveness; truth is, I'd be pissed at me too, if I would wait for a story FOUR FUCKING MONTHS. Yep, four months and 12 days. But even though I'm ashamed, I'm not angry at me because I had a hell of a time this whole period, and I'd do nothing to change it. I hope you guys are happy for me 'cause I sure am. Oh, extra-tip: for those unhappy beings like me that get easily bored with stuff and think your room/house needs changing, try going away for three months. That's what I did: I had school activities out of the city, then I went to camp, then I went to my grandmother's then I went in a tour of my country. And believe me, when I got home I put my sister to swear that she'd kick me if I ever said that I wanted to change anything in my beloved room. Oh, and highschool's rough. Fuck the one who said 'highschool is the best time of your life'.

Lastly, thank you for hangingaround for so long. This actually marks a year (and a month) since I've started to write here, and hell, I KNOW I've matured. I don't do all those '-blush-' and typical fan-girl stuff anymore, and I learned to look at life differently. And so, I look at my story and the love in it differently. I was actually thinking of starting to write poetry. Yes, I think I am in love.

Now on with the story.

* * *

_From the previous chapter: _

Sighing, Sango rose and started to head towards the bathroom; a shower would've done wonders for her, if somebody hadn't put the calendar next to the door. Because since it was there, it reminded Sango that today is the 12th of January, and tomorrow … the 13th. And whose birthday was on the 13th? Finally breaking into tears, Sango collapsed again on something, putting her hand at her mouth and closing her eyes tightly.

**Chapter 20 – Her first changes are bad**

"Mister Kouga," a strong voice shouted in the classroom. "Mister Kouga!" Once more, and still no answer; everybody was silent, as they knew better than to get their physics teacher, Mr. Finderstick, angry in the morning. Even Miroku knew that, so after a short sigh he started 'Pssssst!'-ing at Kouga. "MISTER KOUGA!!" – BAM. The teacher slammed his book onto Kouga's desk, and in an instant the wolf-yokai was up, his eyes big.

"Mister Kouga, I see that my lesson is boring you! But that'll be no problem at all anymore, as, like you teenagers like to say, we are going to spice up your grades a little bit!" Mr. Finderstick said edgy, while Kouga just bumped his head onto his desk, and Miroku sighed once more.

"Dude, are you alright?" Miroku asked while handing his friend a hot coffee; 'There, that should wake him up!' he thought.

" … I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night. Heck, who am I kidding, I haven't been sleeping well since Kagome left, and it just gathered up right now," Kougasaid while taking a large sip from the coffee.

Even though they were standing in the hall, with lots of students passing by and making noise, Miroku never felt like the silence between him and his friend was so great before.

"Roks …" Kouga started and Miroku's gaze flickered toward the wolf-yokai.

"Yeah?"

"I've… Sigh, withall the stress, I couldn't stop myself from … smokingone cigar, and since then every time things are pressuring me too much I get the need to smoke another one—" but Kouga didn't continue his phrase as Miroku suddenly kicked the wall and glared fiercely at his friend.

"How many?" he pressed, annoyed.

"Huh?" Kouga looked lost at Miroku, who sighed annoyed once more. That made three sighs up until now, and it clearly wasn't a good thing.

"Kouga, I myself, of all people, am not holier than anybody in here, so I probably haveno right to say anything. Also, others consider smokingsomething trivial, so it might seem stupid for me to treat it this importantly. But tell me, please, how many did you smoke? And please understand that it's not only a waste of money but also a waste of your health and possibly your sanity! I'm not saying I havesomething against smokers, but I try to keep the people close to me safe from the threat that it poses!" Miroku said so serious, it surprised Kouga. Seeinghis friend so worked up over something most likely half of the school was doing, now that was something!

"I … think there were only four. Four or five, somewhere around that," Kouga decided thoughtfully, and waited for the obvious advice Miroku was goingto give.

"Stop now." Well, that was predictable, wasn't it? "I mean it, buddy," Miroku continued, "and by that I'm telling you that starting from now I'm keeping tabs on you, so beware of me sneakingin the middle of the night to check up on you. I can bring some porn too, if you'd like," he wriggled his eyebrows and Kouga laughed sincerely.

"Thanks, man," Kouga sighed, drank the last drop of his coffee and then hurried in his classroom, as the bell had rang already.

* * *

Kouga wasn't the only one desperately needing a coffee; Sango wasn't doing any better.

That was Ayame's first conclusion when she saw her friend: it was like she had aged a decade. Circles could be seen around her tired eyes, and wrinkles after wrinkles filler her forehead. That's why when they met duringthe break, the first thing Ayame did was hug her.

"Thank you," Sango barely smiled while returning the hug, but then sighed and looked down. "The principal called me this morning to ask about Kagome's whereabouts. I told some stupid lie about her going on an unexpected vacation with her family, without thinking that he'll probably call her home. After that, he asked me about the whole thing with Kagome's background, and I said it was an idiotic joke."

"Did he say anything else?" Ayame asked softly after a pause.

"He told me he knows that at her core, Kagsis a great kid. An intelligent, expressiveand altruistic type of person, combined witha strong will and sense of justice … but witha little too much sense of liberty and with a tendency to do things that annoy others but make her enjoy herself. He said normal people don't do the stuff she does, but considering the qualities he states, he usually overlooks that, even though he acts all though at times; it's his job as a principal, but he thinks that if Kagome is led on the right path, a great person will come out of her, like a beautiful butterfly from its chrysalis. Though he said she should need a real good spanking for spillingjuice on his head a month ago," and Sango again smiled briefly, but then went quiet.

Ayame smiled too, but her smile faded away quickly. "Sango-"

"I don't _how_she does it," Sango interrupted the wolf-yokai, "Kagome's mother I mean. I know I found Kagsin the first day she ran away from home back then, but there were two weeks, two weeks or so until I managed to find out what really happened and called her mother! Two weeks in which her mom didn't know anything about her! How did she do it? It's been only three days and I'm … I'm already in this state," the girl's voice broke, "Three days in which I worried constantly, and now I feel like I'm drained," Sango stopped so she could hold back the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She actually wondered how her body could still make those goddamn tears after three days of crying almost constantly.

"And," the girl started again, "today's her birthday. Her birthday, Ayame! Starting from today, she's eighteen; in some countries, that would mean she's an adult! **(A/N: In Japan you're still considered a minor until you're 21) **Today should've been a different day, with lots of presents, lots of "Happy Birthday!"-s, with lots of friends at our house, with music and drinks and dancing until dawn …"

"Sango, we'll do that, I promise," Ayame tried to calm down her friend, "We'll do that and more when she comes back-"

"_Will she actually come back?_" Sango looked in Ayame's eyes, "Right now, I'm not so sure about that. But alas, even if she doesn't come back, I want to know if she's safe. If she's ok, if she's having it well. And … if she's fine there where she is without us, I'll agree to that. But I really, really want to know where and how she is."

Ayame closed her eyes and wrinkles appeared on her forehead too, but then decided to change the subject. "Hey, I heard Rokshad some business to take care of after school, and Kouga's parents said they haven't seen me in a long time so they're havinghim bring me over today. But I promise that the moment I'm out of their house, I'm calling you and we could go on a walk or we cou-"

"Ayame," Sango interrupted her friend, "Calm down. Don't worry about me, _please_, and go havefun with your future parents-in-law," the girl winked and the wolf-yokaiblushed hard, mumblingsomething along the lines of 'This is not the time for those kinds of jokes.'

"I'm serious. Go with Kouga and spend the rest of the day at his house, mendingthe relationships with his parents. I'll go straight home after school and after Mirokufinishes what he has to do, he'll come over and stay with me."

Ayame looked lovingly at her friend and hugged her again, parting after that, because break was over. And the wolf-yokai couldn't help but think, 'Damn it, Kagome! Where the hell are you?'

* * *

It rained the night before, so the place was kind of damp, besides being cold and poorly lit, as the light only entered through little cracks; but that didn't stop the large group of girls, yokais and half-yokais to chat – mostly swear and plan attacks actually – lively while they ate. One of the things that made the Lionesses of the North stand out was its composition; and amongst others, there were two wealthy girls – now disowned – but that had kept a large stock of money. So, everybody had three meals a day, mostly rice every time.

But, while everyone was talking with their mouths full and using their chopsticks to the max, a single one was staring into space, her little box with food not even opened.

"Eat," a voice commanded, and the loner looked up bored to see the leader of the gang.

And since no answer was heard, the leader furrowed her brows in annoyance and picked up the box. "We hate dainty shits. And we're all weirdos, but you're the weirdest of us all. Stop sitting alone in a corner and come on and hang with the rest, the girls already started to respect you 'cause of your strength and nonchalance, and they're quite curious about you … as am I," and with that, the girl turned and started to walk away.

" … If I told you today's my birthday, would you believe me?" the raven-haired loner finally spoke; and it wasn't the sentence that made the leader turn around, but the tone of the girl's voice: a seemingly bored one, like there's nothing new to entertain her.

"Happy birthday then," the leader spoke, "but we don't give a shit about things like these so don't expect a party. And throw away the idiotic face you're putting on, I hate it; also, be prepared, later on we have another ruff with some bastards, and I'm counting on you," and a smirk played on her lips. And she was smirking for two reasons now: one, the thought that she could kick some ass today; two, the raven-haired girl finally changed her expression, into an evil one. The leader threw back the little box and walked away, peeking only to see that the loner started to eat vigorously.

* * *

Sango watched as her boyfriend walked away; he kissed her ever so softly, then hugged her tight and murmured a 'Sorry', and then turned. Right after school, Kouga and Ayame left, and now it was Miroku's turn to go. Sigh, what a day.

She started walkingslowly, withbig and soft steps, as if not to disturb the world around her. Steadily, she got in front of a long line of stairs. Takingin a big breath, she placed her foot on the first step and involuntarily flinched; it's true what they say, about the first step being the hardest, but Sango pushed herself and her conscience forward, and started to slowly climb up the long line of stairs.

Still slowly, when she got to the top, she pushed the door to the house and entered, the suddenly strong smell of freshly backed sweet bread filling her nose, pores and everything. It was warm as it enveloped her, trigging memories long forgotten that she thought she had locked away somewhere safe in her heart: memories of the wall she would cling to while trying to walk, and the bruises she would get from falling again and again; it was suddenly so vivid, she almost remembered the pain she would feel. Also, memories of when she would pick up her brother and swing him around, and her brother's ruffled hair and pink cheeks, and her mother's wrinkled forehead and the bird that would always wake her up in the morning and the big purple flower that would be the first thing she'd see when she opened her window. It reminded her of home; she had willingly left her mother, father and little brother for a better education, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss them very much. **(A/N: I'm so sorry I don't have the time to re-read my whole work to see if I said Sango's parents are dead; from now on, I'll be sayingher parents are alive but in another far-away city, but if anyone remembers, tell me if I made Sango an orphan, just so I can modify:) )**

"La-la-la … Lala … Lala-la-la-laaa … Mhmm-hmmh, na-na …" the light voice hit her ears and woke her up from her daze, and she smiled even without her realizing; but the voice had so much sadness buried in it, it scared her.

She entered the living room only to see Mrs. Higurashi singing, a seemingly contempt expression on her face, while lookingat some framed photos that depicted a happy raven-haired family, smilingbroadly. The image was so warm, so enticing, but so heart-breaking at the same time, Sango shuddering and trying to hold her calmness.

"Oh?" the woman smiled soft, but genuinely – at least that's what Sango thought – and then turned back to arrange the pictures. "I made cake and baked some sweet things … Kagomewould always lick her fingers after she tasted them," she chuckled, "In fact, she would tell me she could smell them from far away, and would run and run and run until she came home faster, and I would always greet her with the table full of food and a big 'Happy Birthday!' …"

Mrs. Higurashi trailed off, and Sango didn't say anything either. Instead, she looked around and stared at the table near her, which was full – no, full couldn't describe it; it was _overloaded_withsweet stuff and plates with all kinds of food, some of which Sango had never seen in her life. The scene broke her heart once more in thousands and thousands of little snowflakes and spread them all around the world.

" … It is kind of silly, that I thought that maybe the fact that it was her birthday and a table stuffed would bringher back, but ... I think I did it for myself too, because this is our tradition," and withthis a tear rolled on her pale cheeks, but strangely, she was still softly smiling.

Sango sent to hell all of her resistance and also started crying, while goingand grabbing Mrs. Higurashi, hugging her.

Miroku sighed as he pulled his girlfriend's hand and dragged her to his car; he knew, he so knew this would happen: she'd go to Kagome's house again and cry with Mrs. Higurashi, while the woman told her about Kags's childhood. But, even though Sangolooked worn out, it seemed as she was calmer than when he'd left her, and that was a good thing.

"Hey," Sango silently said as they reached the car. Miroku barely had the time to turn his head and instantly met with his girlfriend's lips, melting shyly into his. He chastely returned the kiss and after that took his mouth to her forehead, then both of her cheeks and then he bonked his head with hers, looking in the eyes.

"I think she's not okay," the girl whispered while Miroku furrowed his eye-brows. "I don't know, I just have this feeling that she isn't doing well right now. But I also have this strange presentiment that we're going to see her soon enough," and she giggled softly.

Miroku sighed the 'That's-why-I-can't-stop-loving-you' sigh and helped her into the car, planningto make her take a hot bath when they got to her home.

* * *

She stared in the mirror.

The piece of reflecting glass in front of her returned her eager, her anxious and energetic stare; in its half-broken state and even with the poor light, it showed a healthy teen – exception made her two bandaged arms – with rather long raven-hair, once bearing a single streak of green but now being hurdled by pink and maybe some shiny dark blue in the back. The image continued with a short, black tight top, that left her abdomen well exposed; and on it, starting from just under the belt of her ragged jeans and curling back up to her neck was a black tattoo.

She was ecstatic. She couldn't feel the cold, and neither the pain she had had to endure a few hours ago; it was almost like her heart would rip her chest apart and start dancing an energetic cha-cha.

"Heh," a female voice was heard in the back, "looks nice on you."

The teen turned to see the leader of the group she was in smirking while leaning against a shabby door frame. She smirked too.

"Yeah well … pass me those scissors over there too, will ya?" the teen asked devilishly, while the other one just smirked even brighter. "Throw them already … **Kagura**."

* * *

Maybe I never said it, but I always loved the people who had the time to read what I wrote and smiled sometimes. I still love 'em.

Hugs, Jo // FT-chan


End file.
